Love is Weakness
by RegalAsEver
Summary: A follow on from "Power is Prestige"..Several years later our heroes find themselves against old and new enemies where bonds and friendships are strenuously tested. Can Regina finally get her happy ending or will fate continue to throw her life into disarray? Trigger Warnings inside: Dark fic: Canon/S3
1. Reset

_AN: Hey guys Morrigan and Regina are back! This story is a follow on from 'Power is Prestige' and takes place during the events of season 3. As before, thoughts are highlighted through italics and the story mainly follows our couples experiences through thick and thin._

 _Trigger Warnings will be outlined at the beginning of relevant chapters as before and please review, Id love to hear your thoughts!.._

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, One Year Ago:_

A tidal wave of purple smoke cascades over the Enchanted Forest. A fierce wind rips through the tree tops as lightening crackles and roars over the secluded clearing in the meadow. A young couple stare unnerved, holding each other close and dashing under their white canopy hoping to avoid the sudden storm. They cower at the powerful magic rocking their wooden shelter until after a terrifying moment, the smoke fades and the storm slowly dies down. A young princess stands from her princes arms, her white cloak and brown hair swept up by the remnants of purple smog.."What was that?!"

"I dont know." Her prince warily stands, his metal armor shielding them from danger before the couples attention settles on the mass of people standing aimlessly in the clearing.

Princess Aurora steps forward, eyes narrowing with recognition.."Snow?! What happened?"

Snow White's solemn green eyes slide to the puzzled princess.."We're back.."

Regina stares ahead blankly, her heart aching at her sudden sacrifice, _not only has Henry been ripped away from me but now I have to live in this wretched land with a bunch of heroic hypocrites.._

Charming sighs, blue eyes sweeping his fellow companions before settling on a curious Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip.."Can we talk?"

Phillip nods, guiding the small party of Snow White, Prince Charming, Regina and the infamous Captain Hook back under their white wooden canopy. The White princess pulls herself together, clearing her throat and tugging her cloak together.."How have things been since we left? The ogres?"

"Defeated, we're restoring our kingdom and our lives."

Snow smiles, glancing down at Aurora's stomach.."And congratulations."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Your glowing."

"Why is she pregnant and I'm the one who's sick." Regina turns away bitterly, the joyous couple grating on her already ground nerves, _everywhere I turn other people are happy.._

Ignoring the steely Queen, Phillip smiles at his long lost friends.."We have much to celebrate. Just know that you and your friends are welcome in our kingdom. If you need anything, we're at your service."

Charming slaps their hands together in a firm handshake.."Thank you but all we need is horses, we have our own kingdom, our own castle."

"Our castle was destroyed in the curse remember." Snow adds miserably.

Hook glances perturbed at the placid Evil Queen.."Well played your majesty you laid waste to everything."

"Not everything, her castle still stands."

Regina sneers.."Of course it does, I protected it."

"Well technically the castle doesn't belong to her it was Snows before she took it."

Regina takes a pointed step toward a bitter prince Charming.."Well to be fair, I married into it."

"That you did.." Snow stares, a smile curing onto pink lips and Regina raises a questionable eyebrow, _I dont like this. Since when does Snow White agree with me.._

"And now we're taking it back, and you're coming with us." Snow steps up to the ruffled and scoffing Queen.

"You cant be serious?!"

"Regina everyone out there is scared and confused, they need hope, what better way to do that than to return united.."

Regina looks around a little flustered _,_ her mind bombarded with questions, w _hy the hell would anyone want the Evil Queen by there side_ _after_ _everything?_..

"Your coming with us, I know you don't like it, you'll learn to, for our good, for yours."

Charming frowns at his hopeful wife but quickly shakes Phillips hand gratefully.."Thank You for your hospitality, we should begin preparations."

"Good luck to all of you."

Regina stares critically at their smiling hosts before being ushered back into the clearing, _why is Snow doing this? Why cant they just leave me alone.._ She slips towards the group of dwarfs, staring into the surrounding forest and grasping the fact that shes really back. Shes not sure whether she can face the dismal halls of the dark palace again, there's a lot of painful memories seeping into every crevice of that marble _._ Her mind lapses back into her Evil Queen days and whiskey eyes water. Its been two years since it happened and shes spent the majority of that time grieving. The funeral was too much to bare but it was thought best Morrigan's tombstone was placed in the clearing looking over the bay. Henry had eventually forgiven her for what she'd done but then the whole thing with Greg and Tamara happened and once again her past actions resulted in everyone's suffering. David's skeptical voice jostles Regina from her dark thoughts.

"That's a lot of supplies you have there Hook."

"Well you know what they say about preparation and all that."

"There's no need to overload your horse, the Queens castle is closer than a days ride from here. We'll have everything we need once we get there."

"Aye, well that'll be lovely if I were going to the Queens castle."

Regina frowns, well so much for the pirate sticking with them. Her guess is because Swan isn't around anymore for him to drool over, he's running _, Probably back to the nearest tavern.._

"Your not coming with us?"

"You are a perceptive Prince aren't you."

"Where are you going?"

"Listen mate, the Enchanted Forest is your home, mine is the Jolly Roger."

Regina scoffs, drawing attention from one of the dwarfs near by. She gives the little man a stern glare and he quickly scampers back to his packed mule, _still got it.._

"Hook, you don't even know if its still out there."

"Regina told me how this bloody thing works. It will return all our belongings to this land as well as us, that means that somewhere out there is my ship, all I have to do is find it."

 _True, but it may take you a hundred years pirate and we're not in Neverland anymore.._

"What if you cant?"

"Well I'll just have to take another one wont I, Its what pirates do."

Regina rolls her eyes, _once a pirate always a pirate..I cant believe I let that filthy water hog near my son._.Her thoughts grow dim as Henry's smiling face flashes in her mind.

"And here I thought you'd gone and changed."

"I tried the hero thing, didn't take."

Snow approaches the pirate and prince frowning.."So that's it? Emma's gone and your going to go back to being a pirate."

"Back my lady? I've always been a pirate."

Regina hears the thud of hooves and watches as Hook canters away from the group, disappearing into the forests brush, _Well that's one down, I wonder who's next to run. Maybe its me.._ Brown eyes glance at her once enemies as a peppy Neal bounds over to the prince and princess. She cant hear their conversation but notes the mans discouragement as hushed words are exchanged _, Hero talk. Probably trying to figure out a way to get back to Emma._.She watches as Neal glumly walks from the older pair and a sly grin crawls onto red lips.

"Right everyone! Lets make haste for the Queens castle while we still have daylight!"

Everyone in the clearing scrambles together, marching towards the tree line with Prince Charming leading the crowd. Regina sighs weakly before slowly joining the back of the group and walking alone..

* * *

 _Meanwhile Elsewhere:_

She runs faster and faster, her fellow companions not far behind and their leader driving the charge. Another screech and the men cry out, waving their swords at its razor sharp claws. She quickly turns, pulling her sword and sprinting for the creature, but before she can reach it, an arrow soars past, startling the beast and with a screech, it launches into the air and out of sight. She pants through her bandanna, narrow eyes scanning the tree tops when orders are bellowed. Quickly the bandit group charge forward, through the dense trees and continue their chase..

* * *

It had been easy slipping away from the group, who really cares that the Evil Queens missing anyway. Regina chips fiercely at the hard soil with a blunt stick, her eyes narrow and focused on the hole shes digging, _I cant have it in me anymore! I wont!_..Her plans are broken by lonely footsteps edging towards her from the brush, she sighs heavily as Snow White paces toward her skeptically, _guess it was just too much to be left alone.._

"What are you doing?"

"So now your following me?"

"We were worried, and it looks like we were right to be. What are you burying?"

Regina grits her teeth.."Nothing that concerns you!"

"Why does that make me think it does. What have you done?" Snow edges forward, green eyes darting to the pulsing red organ in the dirt.."Is that a heart?!" Quickly dirt is pushed over the beating dark heart.

"Go away!"

"Its your heart isn't it?"

"I'm not having this conversation with you.."

Snow stares grimly.."I know you miss Henry."

"Not as much as I did when that was still beating in my chest."

"But Regina this isn't the answer. No matter how much pain you may feel you cant just bury it in the woods."

"Watch me." Regina quickly begins covering the organ with more dirt.

"You wont feel better, you wont feel anything.."

Regina launches to her feel, throwing her stick into the brush.."That's the point! I cant keep walking around knowing that I'll never see Henry, that he doesn't even remember who I am!"

"I know exactly how your feeling, I just said goodbye to my daughter for the second time, Henry too, but I promise you, it will get better, with that."

"That's not what happened last time."

Snow witnesses bludgeoning pain flash through her stepmothers eyes and takes a small step forward.."Just like before it might be causing you pain, but I promise you, it will let you feel something else soon enough."

"And what's that?"

"The one thing Henry always wanted you to have..Happiness."

Regina frowns.."I had that, and now they're gone." Snow grasps her arms lightly.

"You will have it again Regina, find a way. For Henry, for Morrigan."

Brown eyes glass over as Regina pulls from the woman's grasp and stares blankly at the beating heart in the dirt. She just knows she'll regret it but perhaps she can find a way for the ones she loves most. Slowly the organ is scooped up, and with a gentle push, its returned inside its owners chest. A gasp filled with emotion echos around them, the flurry of anger, fear, sorrow rushing back, all the pain of losing her son and loved ones releases a stray tear which shes quick to wipe away. Composing herself as much as possible, Regina tugs her feathered cloak together and paces back towards the convoy.."Now, lets get back to our castle."

Snow follows, empathy shining in green eyes but a fierce breeze to one side stops her abruptly.."Did you hear that? There was something there..In that bush."

Regina marches over unfazed, pushing the leaves away and scanning the area curiously.."There's nothing here. Unless it flew away?"

"It did!"

Brown eyes dart up high, refocusing on a screeching beast diving toward them from the tree tops. They both duck, avoiding its razor sharp claws before it pulls back, soaring over head and out of sight.

"We need to find cover!" Snow quickly grabs the regal woman's arm, ducking and diving out of the way of razor talons.

 _I think that's enough.._ Regina pulls from Snows grasp, whipping her feather cloak from her body and glares at the circling creature.."I don't run from monsters.." She ignites a bright orange fireball in her palm.."They run from me!" The flaming ball is launched at the beast but the women startle when it dodges with ease and lunges forward, grabbing Regina's arm with a screech.

"REGINA!" Snow dives for her stepmother and grabs the woman's middle as they're both lifted into the air, but before they can get high enough, razor sharp claws slice down Regina's arm and the two women drop to the forest floor with a heavy thump.."Its too fast!"

They scramble back to their feet, Regina cradling her wounded arm and snarling at the lightening fast creature _, This is why I hate this place, Something always tries to kill you.._ "Well I'm open to suggestions!"

The beast circles overhead before making another run at them.

"GET DOWN!"

Just as Regina and Snow drop to the floor, an arrow soars through the air and sticks in the creatures neck. It shrieks in agony, pulling back but is unrelenting in its attack.

"EBONY!"

A woman in a forest green cloak and bandanna sprints forward and rushes passed the two startled royals. A small steel blade slides forward as frantic feet push off a fallen tree and launch their owner through the air. Ebony grabs the beasts leg and it shrieks, shaking its limbs and attempting to throw her off. Metal slices through its upper leg and it screeches painfully before Ebony's tossed off and hits the forest floor with a heavy thud. Her blade clatters at her side, narrow green eyes watching as the winged creature fly's hastily back above the tree tops and disappears. Ebony grunts, rolling onto her stomach as her fellow companions quickly rush to her aid.

Regina stares placidly and a little irritated, _how very noble. Just like heroes to throw themselves at danger aimlessly._.A cracking twig behind draws her attention and both her and Snow stare at the strong hand offered to them.

"Mi lady.." The mans strong chin and concerned blue eyes smile down at them until noticing Regina's damaged arm.."Your injured."

"Its your majesty, and I'm fine." Regina mumbles bitterly, whiskey eyes inspecting the claw marks on her arm.

"A simple thank you would suffice."

Ebony is helped up from the dirt and frowns at the Queen's clipped tone, _Your majesty? Great a royal, just what we need._.She quickly snatches up her sword and slides it into its sheath but cant help eyeing up the dark haired woman with fair skin and even darker eyes.

"We didn't ask for your help."

Snow gratefully slaps her hand into their saviors palm and is pulled to her unsteady feet whilst Regina stands unaided.."Well I'm grateful for the assistance." Snow beams, brushing the dirt from her cloak.

"Robin, Robin of Locksley."

Ebony slides in behind Robin, watching the Queen warily and her spine tingles, _strange_..Green eyes slide down to the bloodied cuts on olive skin and she frowns, _that looks nasty, she needs that seen too.._

"And this is Ebony and a few of my Merry men." Robin finishes with a dazzling smile and gestures to his companions behind.

"Snow White." The white princess speaks up, shaking Robins hand firmly.

"At last we meet. You know there was a time where our faces graced wanted posters side by side."

A burly man, overweight but built to withstand the harsh weather of the outdoors steps up behind Robin, narrow eyes burning into the former Evil Queen.."If your really Snow White, why are you with her?!"

Regina bristles.."Her?! Show some respect! Or at least some restrain at the buffet!"

Robin's eyes narrow.."You'll have to excuse Little John but before you cursed this land, we spent many a day running from your black knights."

Ebony frowns, _black knights?_..She makes a note to ask Robin later.

"Well I'm sure you deserved it." Regina waves passively before scrutinizing the tree tops.." What the hell was that thing?"

Robin glances at the clear sky above.."I have no idea. We've been tracking it all morning, I've never encountered the likes of it before." There's a loud screech in the distance and Ebony quickly steps forward, a hand on her sword but Robin rests a firm palm against her chest.."Not here, we're too exposed."

"Thank You for saving us."

Curious green eyes dart to Snow _,_ the princesses weak smile making Ebony's mind a little fuzzy and the back of her neck tingle, _Okay this is getting weird._.She nods, bowing her head slightly.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Ebony refocuses on the questionable Queen, something familiar tugging at the darkness of her trapped memories. But before she can think about it further, there's another shriek in the distance alerting the small party and Snow steps forward.

"Come on this way, we need to warn the others."

Regina stares at Ebony, whiskey eyes narrow as they file out behind Snow, _what was she staring at?_..With a frown, she begrudgingly follows the bandits at a quickened pace...

* * *

 _Boston, Present Day:_

Yellow cabs and passive citizens dash by leaving the pair stood aimlessly on the sidewalk outside Boston PD. A blue tangy liquid trickles down Emma's throat and she swallows harshly. There's a pause before vivid images and memories come crashing back, _**The first curse, Storybrooke, The Evil Queen, Morrigan, Henry and his Storybook, Cora, The trip to Neverland, Pans curse**_..Emma stares alarmed at a concerned Hook and releases a shaky breath.."Hook.."

A victorious smile slides onto the man's lips.."Did you miss me?"

She stares wearily and releases a tired sigh, _this can only be bad..._


	2. Nightmares with Wings

**_Trigger Warning: Mild Violence..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, One Year Ago:_

Guarded green eyes scan the forest as Ebony fidgets incessantly with her twisted bandanna _._ Shes never been to the dark palace before, any palace for that matter and mentally reminds herself to ask Robin about the Evil Queen and the woman's black knights. He didn't really say much about the curse so she thinks she should brush up on her history. Ebony glances ahead of the convoy spotting Robin hugging a small brunette, _Must be old friends._.She sighs, _it seems everyone here knows each other somehow._.Her attention slides to a mass of raven hair at the front of the convoy and a tingling grows at the tip of her spine, _the royal looks familiar. Perhaps I came across her or those black knights of hers over the last couple of years. I did steal from a lot of foreign noblemen and women._.

Regina glances back, a flash of green hood catching her eye before Robins smiling face replaces her view, _he is quite intriguing.._ "So what do you think of our new friend? Can we trust him? He _is_ a thief."

Snow smirks.."Think of it from his perspective, how do you think he looks at you?"

Regina cocks an eyebrow.."Point taken."

"He's kinda cute _huh_?" Afflicted brown eyes dart to the grinning princess.

"Don't Snow."

"Look!"

All eyes dart to an unnerved Charming as he stares at the looming Dark Palace standing tall in the distance. Regina frowns, Snow and her prince shuffling forward as all attention refocuses on the black trench encircling the castles border.

"What happened?" Charming takes another cautious step.

"That's exactly what I'm about to find out!" Regina snaps irritated.

Ebony, Robin and the Merry men cautiously edge forward, curious green eyes sliding to the palace in the distance and Ebony shivers, _that place creeps me out.._

Regina gently reaches a hand out and her fingertips brush the edge of a shimmering barrier. A green haze cascades from her touch and branches upwards and around the structure. She frowns deeply, _who the hell?!_.."A protection spell. The entire castle is encircled by it."

The prince frowns.."Didn't you do this? Undo it."

"Well dont you think if I could I'd be half way home by now! No..Someone hijacked it!"

"Who? Who's in there?" Snow takes a hesitant step toward the livid Queen.

"I dont know but I'm going to find out whoever's eating my porridge. Nobody sits in my chair, nobody takes our castle."

Ebony stares at the furious Queen and shivers again, _why do I keep doing that?!_..

Charming raises a peaceful hand.."Hey we've got a lot of people looking to us, they're scared and rightfully so lets get them to safety first."

"They'll be safe when whoever's in there is dead!"

Snow shakes her head.."Rushing in there is a bad plan Regina you know that."

Ebony frowns, _Regina?.._ Images quickly flash in her mind, _**someone grabs her hand, she glances into the swirling green portal below. She lets go and finds herself falling into darkness..**_ She stumbles light headed and Little John is quick to grab her arm.

 _"Woah_ there. You okay Ebony?"

Green eyes refocus and note the group staring at her critically. She panics a little under their scrutiny but quickly nods, moving away toward the middle of the refugees and mind chaotic over the disturbing and vivid images, _Was that a memory? Or a vision maybe?_..

Regina curiously watches the woman leave but Robin clears his throat and refocusing her attention.."I can offer the people safe harbourage in Sherwood forest. Its not far, we can offer food, shelter and a thick canopy no creature would spy you under."

"Do you have weapons?" Charming adds eagerly.

"A few."

Regina frowns.."Fine lead the way, but we're coming back and whoever did this is going to suffer!"

"Regina its our home, we'll make it safe again."

Snow lays a gentle hand on her stepmothers arm as Regina furiously glares at the dark palace in the distance, _Whoever's sitting in my chair will suffer dearly_...

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day:_

The saviors yellow bug rolls through the silent streets of Storybrooke, passing the famous clock tower shrouded in shadow before pulling to the curb outside of Granny's. Emma slips from the car, apprehensive green eyes staring at familiar buildings overshadowing her.."Its really back..I'm really back."

"As quaint and homey as you remember?"

"As cursed as I remember."

Hook slides from the vintage car, pulling out a shining silver hook from his waistband and snaps it onto the stump where his right hand should be. He smiles broadly, extending it to the grinning blond.."That's more like it, isn't it Swan?"

"How are you going to explain that to him?"

They both glance at a sleeping Henry in the back of the bug.

 _"Oh_ that's more your concern, perhaps it'll jog his memory."

"Or give him nightmares. Last time this curse took away everyone's memories, this time?"

Hook shakes his head.."We don't know what it did."

"Then I'll find out. Stay here and watch Henry, don't wake him..or scare him..just let him sleep." She quickly walks across the road.

"Aye, where are you going?"

"To talk to my parents." Emma twirls back around and paces for the Charming's apartment..

 _Okay here we go._.Emma stands fidgeting at the cracked green door, _come on Swan.._ Taking a deep breath, she knocks lightly and takes a step back. The door's pulled open by an all too familiar face before David's blue eyes widen.."Hi. Don't close the door I..My name is.."

"Emma.." The stunned father stumbles forward.

"David?"

Father and daughter pull together for an overdue hug."You remember?"

"You remember?"

"Of course we..what are you doing here? What.."

"Well Hook found me and brought me here. He said you were cursed." They both walk further into the apartment, closing the door with a soft clunk.

"Yeah we're back, we never left or, we dont know..we're trapped again."

"But you know who you are?"

David frowns.."This new curse, we don't know who did it or why, all we know is our last year has been wiped away."

"Wiped away?"

"All we remember is saying goodbye to you, feels like yesterday."

Emma frowns.."But if you cant remember then how do you know its been a.."

"Emma!"

The blonds attention darts to her mother running down the creaky wooden staircase before wide green eyes land on the woman's swollen stomach, _Oh._.Mary Margret rushes forward overjoyed and quickly wraps her daughter in a crushing hug.."..Year." Emma chuckles as shes wrapped further into the hug.

David drapes his arm around his wife, staring down at her pregnant belly.."As you can see, a lots happened."

"We just dont know what. The whole year's gone." Snow stares unnerved, a gentle hand resting on her belly.

"Who the hell would have done this?"

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere across Storybrooke, a woman's nightmarish scream jolts Ebony awake as green eyes snap open and she launches to her feet from the forest floor. She looks around at the unconscious bodies surrounding her and frowns deeply, _what the hell happened? Where are we?_..Pulling herself forward with a grunt, she stumbles over to an unmoving Robin in the leaves.."Robin...Robin!"

The man stirs before weary blue eyes slide open.."Ebony?" His focus glides to the unconscious bodies of his men and he bolts upright.."What.."

"I don't know."

They both climb to their wobbly feet, Robin clutching his aching skull.."Wait!" The man looks around frantically before dashing over to a small boy in the dirt.

Ebony is quick to follow and checks the child's pulse, _thank god.._ "He's okay Robin."

Robin breathes a sigh of relief and wraps his arms around the little boy.."Wake the others. We'll make camp and see if we can figure out where we are in the morning."

She nods and begins to wake her friends simultaneously, _what happened? This doesn't seem like Sherwood forest anymore.._ Green eyes slide to the stars, _but it is beautiful still..._

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, One Year Ago:_

Regina stares at her imposing castle, her heart heavy and unsettling memories racing through her thoughts _._ Morrigan's smile creeps up on her and she has to beat back the threatening tears from emotional brown eyes. She thinks yet again she should just slip into the shadows, disappear and start a new life somewhere else but her dark musings are suddenly broken by a child's laughter and she quickly turns to see Ebony lift a young boy into the air as he squeals and fidgets in the woman's grasp.

"Stop it Enny! I'll tell papa!"

Ebony chuckles, releasing a bubbly Roland and watching closely as he stumbles off ahead. Amused green eyes slide up and quickly note the Queens perturbed smile, _looks like we all have unfortunate stories we keep hidden._.Whiskey eyes quickly refocus and stare curiously. Ebony shifts at the intensity, a shiver threatening to take hold, _why does she keep looking at me like that?.._ Quickly her eyes find the bubbly young child again and she follows warily.

Regina watches the woman carefully, irritated by their regular stare offs, _Has the girl got a problem?.._ She sighs miserably, _Oh Henry, I need you right now.._

Picking up on the Queens shifting mood, Snow shuffles up behind her, reluctant to engage in conversation _._."You ready to make camp soon Regina?" Hard brown eyes remain distant.."Your thinking about Henry aren't you?"

"I'm always thinking about Henry, but I was also thinking.." Regina continues their walk behind the convoy as Charming curiously slips alongside.."There are tunnels that run under the castle, they may run underneath the spell."

"Which means we can sneak an army inside." Charming pipes up.

"An army would be detected."

Snow frowns.."So how do the tunnels help us?"

"Because it can get _me_ inside, and if I can get inside then I can lower the shield, _then_ you can send in your army."

There's a sudden high pitch shriek and all eyes dart to the sky. Another winged creature circles furiously, locking onto its target and with screech, it heads straight for the former Evil Queen.

"INCOMING!" The beast swipes at Neal in its approach as Ebony quickly refocuses on the frozen Queen and then to Roland a few feet in front, _I cant get to them both in time!_..Her heart races, adrenaline pumping and in a flash, shes sprinting past the Queen and launching herself at the furry mass.

Snow quickly primes an arrow, Charming pulling his sword as Ebony scraps with razor sharp claws. One slices into her left shoulder and a painful cry resounds into the forest as shes roughly pulled from the floor and launched backwards, her back cracking harshly with bark.

"Ebony!" The creature shrieks at Robin, climbing into a tree and zeros in on its intended target. As it makes its move, Regina glances at the frightened boy in its path.

"Papa!"

"Roland!"

Quickly the child's snatched up into Regina's arms and placed behind her protectively.."Not so fast!" After a callous wave, the creature shrieks as purple smoke twists and warps its furry body into another shape. A second later, a plush monkey teddy drops to the ground and Regina's quick to pick it up from the mud, _that felt fantastic. I haven't used magic like that since Neverland.._ Her eyes glint a vibrant purple, red lips grinning darkly at the toy in her hands.."See.." She extends the monkey to the timid boy cradled within Robin's arms.."Not so scary, now you have a new toy."

"Thank You." Robin smiles gratefully.

"Robin!" All attention darts to Little John as he gently helps Ebony to her knees. She pushes herself onto all fours, grunting in pain and mentally slapping herself for being such an idiot _._

"Ebony?!" Quickly Robin rushes over, placing a reassuring hand on the woman's uninjured arm and looks intently at the three bloodied tares at her shoulder. He attempts to peel back the hood but a firm hand stops him.."We must have that seen to."

Ebony shakes her head, pushing herself onto Little John who helps her stand with a grunt.

"There's quite a lot of blood. We should take a look at it or it might get infected." She glances at Charming, his face alight with something in the form of pity and it flares her rising anger. With a firm shake of the head, Ebony brushes passed her friend and heads back towards the convoy.

Regina frowns deeply at the righteous play, _what a stupid girl! She may die if it gets infected!_..She steps forward when Snow's plea stops her mid stride.

"Please."

Green eyes drift from Snow to the angry Queen and Ebony shivers then winces at the pain at her shoulder, _fuck! I really need to stop doing that_..There's a pause, many faces littered with infuriating worry so with a huff, she nods weakly.

"Little John can you help patch her up with Tuck."

"Sure."

The large man plods over and they both disappear towards the back of the convoy with narrow brown eyes watching, _what the hell was that all about?!_..Regina faces the thief with a scowl.."You need a better handle on your men thief. She almost got herself killed!"

"With all due respect your majesty, she can handle herself, and from what I just saw she saved your ass."

Regina frowns, the vein on her forehead protruding slightly, _well would you look at that, the forest filth has a death wish!_..

Snow quickly comes to the rescue and refocuses the glaring thief.."Why wouldn't she let us help?"

"She's always been very discreet in showing the world who she really is. She's one hell of a fighter but not much of a talker to outsiders."

"You don't say."

Robin steels his jaw at the Queens tone as the Dwarfs, Granny and Red wander over curiously. With a heavy sigh, Charming's focus slides to the sky and an irritated hand combs through sandy blond hair.."What the hell was that thing?"

"The same kind of monster that attacked us on our journey here."

"If I didn't know any better Id say it looked an awful lot like a monkey." Charming looks at Grumpy questionably.

"A monkey with wings?"

Regina's eyes widen.."Yes that's exactly what it is!"

"Okay your acting like that's normal."

Belle nods.."Actually it is but not here. There's only one land that has creatures like that, Ive read about it, Oz."

Snow frowns.."Oz? That's a real place?"

"The bookworms right its quite real. And if our simian friend is any indication then I think we know exactly who is taking up residence in our castle, The wicked witch."

Grumpy stares perplexed at the Queens sneer.."We talking East or West?"

Snow looks to the sky unnerved.."Does it matter? Neither one sounds good."

"Well one you drop a house on and the other you throw a bucket of water at."

"So Regina what exactly are we up against besides green skin and a pointy hat? What did you do to her?" Charming stares critically at the former Evil Queen.

"This time nothing! Never met her."

"This isn't a personal vendetta? Shocking, Okay then Oz aside we stick to the original plan, arm up then attack. Assuming you can get the shield down."

"You don't need to worry about me." Regina pulls her cloak together and stalks out of the group.

"I'm coming with you." Snow steps forward but is stopped by Regina's glare.

"No this is a one woman job."

"Its the wicked witch, she has flying monkeys and who knows what else."

"I don't care if the lollipop guild is protecting her! I can lower that shield on my own."

Snow stares, the woman's determination obvious but there's something else hidden that has her frowning.."Then we'll be waiting for you on the other side." She watches skeptically as Regina finally paces from the group and into the forest, all the while followed by two sets of uneasy blue and green eyes...

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day:_

Ebony fidgets with the dark red collar of her fleece lined coat, _this thing is weird.._ Its not as heavy as her cloak but it keeps her ten times warmer. After waking up last night, she and the men got to work building camp and early this morning they had a visit from a group of dwarfs who told them where they were. Turns out they're in a place called Storybrooke, shes never heard of it personally but the little men had been quite detailed in their description. Everything is so different, there's something called indoor pluming and cars. She don't quite understand them herself and when she ventured into town it was a little unsettling. The dwarf called Leroy told them to go to a shop and handed over a card that allowed them to get clothes. She made sure her old bandanna was replaced, reluctantly by a burgundy scarf but anything to stop the whispers and curious glances thrown her way, _I guess they thought it odd I went to buy clothes with a room full of men.._

Ebony stands idly on the frosty leaves in her new attire. A dark red coat covers her black hoody which conceals her head and a burgundy scarf covers the lower half of her face. Below she wears black jeans and fur lined high boots that comfortably house her warm feet and calves. She stands amongst her fellow merry men, eyeing a strange bow in Little Johns hands.

"I've never seen a bow like that." A merry man scrutinizes the sleek carbon fiber.

"It aims truer than any I've seen without magic."

Robin cocks an eyebrow.."Where did you get it?"

Little John shifts anxiously.."The store."

"And you procured it with what?" There's a pause, Ebony grinning at the intense scrutiny from Robin.."You stole it."

"The proprietor looked rich and we're poor here, we gotta eat.." The men chuckle but soon a gargle redirects their attention and they quickly spot a fat wild turkey waddling through the brush.."Speaking of eating, I see dinner.." Little John quickly raises the weapon and aims at their soon to be dinner.."Lets see how fast the wild turkeys are in this land." An arrow cuts through the air and sticks into a tree leaving their dinner to waddle off. Robin and his merry men laugh but it only infuriates the bulky man more _._

"Only missed by a feathers length. Seems that bow has improved your aim." They laugh again before the large man charges after the turkey determined.."John?! Where are you going?!"

They all jog after him, reaching a tarmac road and spot the merry man and Turkey close to a red line drawn across the snowy ground. Ebony freezes, danger gnawing away at one corner of her mind while narrow green eyes sweep the area, _somethings._.Before any of them can react, Little John is scooped up with a scream and carried off by a flying monkey. They give chase, Ebony's boots sliding across the icy ground but eventually they slow as the screeching furry mass carries their friend above the tree tops.

"John! JOHN!"

After running to town with one of the other men, they managed to get the help off the blond sheriff and her deputy. Ebony stands vigilant in the covered brush, narrow green eyes scanning the forest and on high alert, _No one else will be taken. We'll find you Little John I swear_..She can hear Robins voice, her friend almost frantic whilst the sheriff and deputy try to calm him. Her stomach churns, an uncontrollable guilt washing over her, _this is my fault, If I'd only been more guarded Little John wouldn't have been taken.._ When she'd gone to town for help, everyone directed her toward this blond savior for assistance. Seems the woman and her family have some sort of reputation around here for being heroes. She glances at a man clad in black standing aside the sheriff and scowls, _bloody pirate!.._ Shes met his kind back in the Enchanted Forest, selfish, pig headed and wont do anything without something in return. Green eyes slide to the blond and there's a brief moment when their eyes connect.

Emma stares at the shrouded bandit, the woman's shoulders squared, black and red coat hugging tense muscles and something familiar drags its way forward. She frowns, the familiarity of the lone stranger irritating her before the merry woman's focus quickly darts back to the brush and a frantic Robin snaps Emma from her haze.

"We need to find Little John!"

"He may lead us to everyone else that's gone missing. David take him and the rest of his.."

"Merry Men."

Emma raises an eyebrow, _I'll never get used to this crap.._ "Right..them and run a search grid. See if you can find any sign of the missing guy."

Hook frowns.."Your not joining us Swan?"

"Not yet, Regina was right.."

Ebony's focus quickly darts back to the blond, _Regina? Why do I know that name?_..

"..I'm not going to figure out whose behind this curse by talking to people one by one."

"What are you going to do?"

Emma paces passed her confused father and towards her yellow bug.."I'm going to talk to everybody.."

* * *

Ebony plods aimlessly through the dense brush, green eyes sweeping the trees for any sign of her missing friend. Its been hours and still nothing. She peers into the darkening sky and sighs _, the suns almost set, I should head back to camp soon.._ The man called David had taken a few of the men north whilst she combs the south of the forest _._

Ebony pushes through a set of bushes and turns onto a dirt track leading uphill. Quickly she jogs up the incline, glancing down at the horse shoe imprints in the dirt, _these are pretty old, like really old. I'm surprised the weather hasn't washed them away_..She stops at an opening leading onto the open clearing and edges forward cautiously. Quiet feet take tentative steps forward when a tombstone suddenly catches her eye. She slowly makes her way over to the impressive monument and scrutinizes the writing on the face.

 _ **Morrigan,**_

 _ **Mother, SoulMate and Hero.**_

Ebony slowly crouches, focus landing on the withered red and black roses laying on the graves front before green eyes slide to the view behind it. Her heart flutters, the snowy town visible down the cliffs incline and the sparkling water glistening from the setting sun, _what a beautiful spot._.There's a crack and she launches to her feet guarded until one of her fellow merry men stumbles from the bushes.

"Hey Ebony, Robin said we should head back to camp. We'll keep trying in the morning."

She nods and begins to follow until laughter echoes around her. She whirls, focus returning to the tombstone while images flash in her mind, _**horses galloping, laughter, arms wrapping around her waist**_ **.**.She wobbles a little light headed and frowns deeply, _what the hell was that?.._ She draws in a slow steady breath as her companion stares questionably by the edge of the trees.

"Are you okay?"

Green eyes refocus and Ebony nods, quickly following the merry man out of the clearing, _that was..strange._.The disturbing images are quickly pushed to the back of her mind as she marches back towards camp...


	3. The Bonds that Bind Us

_No Trigger Warnings for this chapter..._

* * *

 _Storybrooke, 2 Days Later:_

 _What a nightmare, its been nothing but dead end after dead end and to make things worse, Henry continues to look right through me as if I don't exist.._ Regina takes a sip of her sweet apple cider and tucks her legs under her on the couch _._ After the last two days of snooping and trying to get a glimpse of this new villain in town, they finally know that the wicked witch is the one behind the curse, _Wait until I get my hands on that green insult of a fashion statement! But what does she want? I've never met the woman but for some reason I feel as if its my fault somehow. Did I maybe do something to her during the missing year that led to this?_..She sighs, _but right now I need facts, I need proper answers.._ Regina shifts subconsciously, wondering how the witch managed to break the blood lock on her office, _no ones that powerful and I know I did the spell correctly._.Her forehead creases as red lips take another sip of her sweet beverage, _I guess I'll find out once I catch the woman.._

Brown eyes scan the empty mayoral home and she quickly polishes off her drink, the silence deafening and her dark heart yearning for companionship. She quickly stands and wanders into the kitchen, placing the crystal glass in the sink. Brown eyes slide to the darkness of her back yard before zeroing in on her apple tree, _I haven't been up since we were cursed back here. I should go tomorrow and make sure she's okay.._ Her eyes glaze over and she quickly rinses the crystal glass. Her heart clenches, memories resurfacing as she stares at the tree before lonely heels click their way to her bedroom...

* * *

Hazy green eyes watch intently as flames dance and smoke reaches into the darkness high above the large campfire. Morale has severely dampened by Little Johns horrifying transformation into a flying monkey. Ebony shivers, the images of pain torn across Little Johns face pulls at her heart, _What the hell happened? How did it happen?_ _Robin met with the blond savior yesterday and the woman said that the Wicked Witch is behind the curse that brought us here. I don't know who this witch is but the woman must have some serious vendetta against the people of the Enchanted Forest if she'd go so far as to curse everyone.._

There's a tap on her right shoulder and Ebony glances behind but see's nothing. A grin tugs at pink lips, the small shuffle of tiny feet somewhere behind nearly making her laugh, _Roland.._ She refocuses back on orange flames and there's another tap on her left shoulder, she turns and gets a small giggle when she see's nothing. Again green eyes coast to the fire and just as there's another tap on her right shoulder she turns left and grabs the startled child, pulling him onto her knees and tickles his sides vigorously. A loud and bubbly giggle draws attention around camp and the men smile.

"I'll tell papa Enny!"

She raises an amused eyebrow.."I'll tell papa someone is skipping bed time." Her tickles cease and the child sits in her lap staring with big brown doey eyes.

"But I'm not tired."

"You never are." Morrigan chuckles but tiny hands slowly reaches for her face causing her to stiffen. Roland concentrates, a tongue poking from pink lips as he carefully pulls the burgundy scarf from her face and smiles.

"There you are!"

"I think its past someones bed time." Robin wanders over to a frowning Roland.

"Am not sleepy papa." The thief smiles as Friar Tuck ushers the boy from Ebony's lap.

"To bed my boy, I'll be in shortly to read you a story."

"Okay papa, night Enny."

"Good night Roland."

The child grabs the weighty mans hand and is led into one of the green tents. Robin refocuses, sliding onto the log next to his friend and senses heavy emotion weighing down on Ebony's shoulders.."I haven't seen you without a face mask for a while. You should do it more often.." Ebony self consciously slips the scarf back over her nose and mouth and he sighs.."They're not out there Ebony, and even if they were I'd never let them hurt you again."

"You cant know that for sure." Green eyes glance down to her fidgeting hands.

"Something else is troubling you."

"I'm fine."

"Your not fine, no one here is, least of all me."

Ebony frowns.."You?"

"We've been dropped into an unknown land by a mysterious wicked witch where she plans to do god knows what to us. I don't know the land, the people and now my friends are being turned into flying monkeys. And my son is here, around all of this danger. I'm as far from fine as you can get but I must be strong, for myself, for my son and for you and the men.." Gentle blue eyes stare.."What's wrong? You seem more distracted than usual and I know its not because of Little John."

"I.." Green eyes slide back to her fidgeting hands.."I've been having visions, like flashes of images, sounds and smells and I cant make sense of them."

Blue eyes widen.."You've been remembering your past self?"

"I don't know, every time I get these flashes I feel angry and..scared. Something about them scares me Robin, like something bad happened." He gently lays a hand atop hers.

"But something bad did happen. I know its not what you want to hear but when I found you.."

"I know."

He squeezes her hand.."I know it may be a painful process but this might be good for you. I wonder what triggered the memories? Perhaps you've been here before in your past life."

"Maybe."

"Perhaps we should ask around town. See if anyone recognizes you."

Ebony quickly shakes her head.."No, I'll figure this out on my own."

"You always have me and the men at your side, you don't have to do this alone."

She smiles weakly.."I know...I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Could you take Roland to the town tomorrow and show him a few things? He's still not settled and I'm meeting with the sheriff and her deputy about living arrangements."

"Course, I'll take him in the morning."

"Thank You..And Goodnight."

"Goodnight." With a gentle nod, Ebony silently slips into her dirt colored tent and hopes rest will help chase the visions away...

* * *

"I liked there! Can we get papa one afters?"

Roland licks his vanilla ice cream gleefully, marking the already smothered dimple cheeks with white cream. Ebony smiles at the messy child peering up at her, _I avoided getting this Ice cream food, to many people around if I take the scarf off._.She glances around at the cautious citizens walking around the streets in a hurry, _people sure are on edge here.._

"Look!"

Green eyes glance down at the bouncing boy as he points frantically at the large clock tower above the library _, Robin said it told the time of day, strange contraption but not as strange as these cars of theirs.._

Ebony keeps ahold of the alleviated boys hand but slows her pace at the sound of a jingling bell. Her mind refocuses on the high pitched tone as the bell jingles again and she slows to a standstill at an archway leading to a diner. A couple walk by her skeptically but her focus remains on the banner, _Granny's Diner.._ A man brushes past and swiftly enters the building for his morning coffee and the jingling bell rings through the chilly air. Her mind fogs, the ringing bell echoing through her mind as images quickly resurface, _**a crowd.."Surprise", laughing, music twists abnormally into screaming, shouting, glass shatters, a man slams into the wall and red eyes burn with rage..**_ The lights above the diner suddenly explode, raining a shower of sparks across the windows and door.

Roland screeches, dropping his ice cream and clutches Ebony's leg for protection. A shaky hand darts to her head, squeezing painfully as green eyes slam shut from the throbbing in her skull, _my head..What the hell?.._ The lights on the street flicker ominously, people from the sidewalk curiously watching the anomaly as she releases a haggard breath and quickly reaches down to the startled boy clinging to her.."Roland?! Are you alright?!"

He releases her leg and she kneels, running a soothing hand through the child's hair and hugging him gently. He pulls back and nods but adorable brown eyes lock onto the ice cream on the floor. She can see his gathered tears threatening to spill and smiles weakly, _Oh Roland.._ "We'll go back and get you another ice cream, and for being so brave you can have an extra topping." The boys face lights up and she smiles.

"Hey? Are you and your son okay?"

 _Son?.._ Ebony quickly rises, facing a concerned short brunette and her guard immediately goes up.."We're fine." She quickly takes Roland's hand and moves to walk in the opposite direction but Belle steps in her way.

"Are you sure? Your son looks pretty shaken up and.."

"I said we're fine!" Her anger flares making the brunette jump and the child's grip tighten around her hand, _what the hell's the matter with me? Why am I so bloody angry all of a sudden?!_..Panicking a little, Ebony hastily side steps the startled woman and almost jogs down the street with Roland stumbling behind.

Belle stares after her, the unusual color change of Ebony's eyes piquing the brunettes curiosity...

* * *

People jog along the waters edge, earphones and a bottle of water in hand and veer off into the parks brush _._ Ebony watches as Roland throws pieces of bread at some gathering ducks on the lakes edge _, I cant believe I snapped at that woman, she was so nice as well.._ The incident at the diner has her frowning but its the relatable memories from back at the tombstone that confuse her even more, _are they memories? Visions?..This town, this Storybrooke seems familiar, its as if I feel happy to be here but why? Was Robin right? Have I been here before in my past life?_..

Roland giggles as he tosses more bread at the squawking animals and she chuckles. That woman had mistaken Roland as her son but he's not. She is however quite motherly to him and Robin only encourages Roland to have a more female presence around him. Ebony frowns, her mind receding, wondering if she had any children in her past life, _Maybe they're missing their mother?.._ _ **A smiling boy with brown hair, a storybook called once upon a time is presented to her, the boy is screaming, there's fire, flames and smoke as a swirl of burgundy smoke clouds her vision..**_ _They're getting more frequent!_..Green eyes cast into the lake where a lump of bread makes a splash and a hand clamps onto her aching skull _ **..A tree blazes in the moonlight, a swirling vortex and red sparks cascade over a black lake, screaming and crying, arms wrap around her freezing body.."I've got you, I've got you"**_..She whimpers, falling to one knee.

"Enny?"

Ebony grits her teeth at the throbbing ache in her skull and cant help her dwindling limbs falling to the grass. She can hear Roland screaming at her to get up but darkness slowly takes hold..

"Hey?! Hey wake up!"

 _What the hell?_..Green eyes crack open and refocus on the concerned sheriff hovering above her. Ebony glances around, noting several people watching and immediately bolts upright. Her palm quickly clamps onto her aching skull as a sturdy hand grasps her arm.

 _"Whoa_ take it easy there. Are you okay?"

"Enny!"

Roland leaps forward, hugging her side fiercely before she carefully pulls herself onto wobbly legs, _what happened? One minute I was watching Roland and then.._ Green eyes widen _,_ her stomach churning anxiously, _the flashes are getting worse.._

"Do you need to see a doctor?"

Ebony shakes her head weakly and with a little difficulty, hoists the small child onto her hip. She attempts to walk back into the woods but is stopped by a stern hand.

"Are you sure? People said they saw you collapse and that nose bleed looks pretty heavy."

Shaky fingers stroke the scarf at Ebony's nose and when the digits pull back, they're coated in fresh blood _, damn!_..She quickly steps around Emma, continuing her brisk walk towards the forests edge and ignores the throbbing at the tip of her spine.."I'm fine."

Emma pauses, watching as the stranger disappears into the brush and the familiar feeling that she knows the woman creeps back into her thoughts, _Somethings not right with this woman. Maybe she's the wicked witch, that would explain why she wears something over her face all the time.._ Her cell buzzes, jolting her from her thoughts and she quickly swipes the screen flashing _**Mary Margret**_.."Sheriff Swan."

 _"Hey Emma could you come to Granny's? Belle said she saw something weird earlier and I don't know what to make of it."_

"Yeah sure, I'm on my way now."

 _"Okay see you soon."_

Emma hangs up, ushering the curious citizens back to their activities and makes her way towards her yellow bug, _Weird? Well that does seem to be the new normal around here.._

* * *

A fresh bunch of black and red roses are placed on the front of the grand tombstone. Regina gently brushes a few stray patches of greenery from its face and strokes her fingers softly over the name set in stone.."I'm sorry I haven't visited, there's this new curse, but this time I didn't cast it.." She smiles weakly but it soon slips from red lips.."I don't know what to do Morrigan, Henry doesn't remember me and there's this new witch in town and I don't know who she is or how to stop her.." She stares grimly, her heart taking an emotional beating with each second.."By now you would have given me a speech and told me to stop being stupid.." An olive hand lays on top the cold stone.."I miss you my love, you always knew what to say.."

A gentle tear rolls from dismal brown eyes as they coast to the view over the bay. There's a crack and shuffle of bushes behind, so steeling herself, Regina calls forward her magic and quickly whirls only to watch Robin climb into the clearing.

"I'm sorry Mi lady, I didn't mean to intrude."

"Well you did so leave!" Regina abruptly turns, hand clutching the top of the stone and angry eyes staring out over the small town below. Robins gaze darts from the defensive woman to the tombstone and he softens.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"What are you doing here?!"

"I'm patrolling the woods for any sign of the witch's flying creatures. You shouldn't be out here alone."

"I can handle myself thief! Now leave!"

He sighs and bows his head slightly.."As you wish, but may I say something?"

"It seems I cant stop you."

"When I lost my wife I thought I'd never be able to move on, but then I remembered I still had my son and that he needed me more than ever. Sometimes things look bleak just before the light."

 _But I don't have Henry, not really._.Regina blinks away the tears and scoffs bitterly.."Yes well, very nice for you thief. Now if you've finished." Brown eyes coast back to the open view as Robin bows his head and walks towards the trees.

"Be careful Mi lady." With one final glance back at the broken Queen, he ventures back into the forest.

Regina stares at the town she created, her defenses finally crumbling, _he knows nothing! There is no light, nothing until I get my son back!_..She releases a shaky breath, quickly wiping a stray tear away in anger and pulls herself together, _Regina Mills is not weak so start acting like it.._ Red lips kiss two fingers and they're placed atop the tombstone.

"See you tomorrow."

And with a wounded heart, Regina makes her way back into the woods, her thoughts drifting back to happier times with the ones she loves. She pauses when she gets to the bottom of the hill, her magic spiking and brown eyes peering into the distance, _is that magic?.._ Through no will or common sense, she finds herself drawn in its direction _.._

* * *

The bell jingles, citizens only mindful of their hot beverages and warm meals as Emma wipes her feet on the mat and slides into the booth next to an apprehensive Belle and Mary Margret.."Hey so what's up?"

The women exchange glances.

"Well, while I was passing by the diner earlier there was this explosion.."

"Explosion?! Where?! Why the hell didn't anyone call me?!"

Mary Margret quickly interjects.."It wasn't that kind of explosion Emma."

"It was outside the diner. The lights just blew but there was this woman and her son."

Emma frowns.."A woman?"

"Yes, her son seemed quite scared but when I tried to help she was very defensive about it."

"What's so suspicious about a defensive mother?"

"She _erm_..Her eyes glowed red."

Emma pauses, her mind mulling over any coincidences.."They glowed red? Are you sure it wasn't the light or something?"

"I'm certain, the rest of her face was covered but.."

"Wait, was around my height, wearing a black and red coat with a red scarf?"

"Yeah that's her."

Mary Margret frowns curiously.."Why? Do you know her?"

"Well I've just been on a call, someone mentioned a woman collapsing in the park. When I got there she was unconscious with a bad nose bleed. When I offered to take her to the hospital she practically ran off."

Belle shuffles forward, her hands absently fidgeting.."Who is she?"

"She must have been brought over with the second curse." Emma mulls over her first encounter with the silent stranger.."I've seen her once before in the woods with Robin and his men. I think she's with them."

"Could you sense any magic?"

"No I don't think so but something's really off with this woman."

"Your gut talking to you again?" Emma grins, her mothers sass reminding her of the time they were just flatmates living together in their cramped apartment.

Belle leans toward the pair as if the walls have ears.."Do you think she could be the wicked witch?"

"I dunno, it seems unlikely the witch brought her kid along for the cursed ride."

"Maybe we should have a word with Robin, see if he can clear up a few things."

The blond nods.."Yeah I'll head to the camp now."

"I'll come with you."

Green eyes shift to Mary Margret's pregnant stomach.."Do you really think that's a good idea? David will kill me if.."

Mary Margret holds up a firm hand and they slide from the booth.."Since when does your father call the shots?"

Emma chuckles.."Usually never..Thanks Belle."

"Any time. I'll keep my eyes peeled for anything else."

With a smile, the Charming women exit the diner with a jingle..

An eerie wind drifts through the trees surrounding the charred black crater and Ebony shivers, _somethings off about this place._.After heading back to camp to drop off a flustered Roland she immediately found herself drawn here. _I haven't got a clue why but..something's familiar._.

* * *

Green eyes scrutinizes the the black soil intently, a small mound in the center indicating someone had tried to fill it in previously. She approaches the stone Well, cautiously peering into the black abyss as her fingertips suddenly prickle and she frowns, _I feel tingly._.A plaque at the stones edge catches her eye and she starts reading, _Well Nostos? Nostos, I've heard that name. Wasn't there a lake named that in the Enchanted Forest?.._ She runs her fingers over the metal plaque and a small spark of red shocks her lightly. She pulls away, hissing and shaking her numb fingers, _Bastard!.._ Green eyes glance down to inspect the damage but widen comically when red splinters dance around her fingers and recede into her palm. She panics, stumbling back and waving her hand away, frantically trying to usher the red splinters off her skin, _get off!_..

Eventually the sparks slowly fade and her breathing levels out, _what the hell was that?.._ She hears screaming and quickly scans the area spotting no one else in sight. Her skull begins to ache as the screaming gets louder and louder, _no not again!_.. _ **Hands grasp desperately for each other, A blade slices into her stomach, screaming, a dark chuckle in her ear, A swirling green vortex, "I love you", darkness..**_ Ebony cries out, falling to her knees, clamping both hands to her scalp and eyes slamming shut. A warm trickle of blood slides from her nose while dizziness makes her wobble on trembling knees. A sudden burst of anger confuses and upsets her and she cries out again, punching the dirt heftily, _somethings wrong! I cant control myself!.._ Unfocused red eyes crack open, narrowing at the sparking electricity dancing around her fist, _what's happening?!_..

"What are you doing here?!"

A woman's stern voice has Ebony's heart leaping into her throat and quickly her sparking hands are tucked under her armpits, _I have to get out of here._.She drags herself to her feet, stumbling and quickly makes a run for the dense trees.

"Hey!"

 _Sorry cant stop and chat.._ A plume of purple smoke stops Ebony abruptly, brown eyes glaring with such darkness it makes her shiver. Recovering quickly, Ebony tries to make another run for freedom but roots snake around her ankles and calves keeping her firmly in place, _She's a witch!_..

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" Regina glares at the lack of response and her foul mood only increases, _If this is our wicked witch then I'm very disappointed!_.."Can you not speak?! Or are you deaf?!"

Ebony remain silent, keeping her hands squashed under her armpits and squeezes her eyes shut when the throbbing in her head returns, _No not now!._. _ **Torture, whips and hot metal slides into her flesh, the sound of chains and cackling laughter, brutal shocks from a leather collar and screaming, a man's smiling brown eyes before his heart is ripped from his chest, a horned knight pounces on her.**_.She screams, startling the mayor who takes a quick step away in Prada heels.

Wide brown eyes watch as fire suddenly catch the roots at the woman's legs reducing them to cinders, _who is this woman?!.._

Ebony stumbles backwards, crying out and cant help her sparking hands clamping back onto her skull. Regina quickly launches into action, placing a concerned hand on the woman's shoulder but a savage shock ricochets up her arm and launches her into the dirt with a grunt. Incredulous brown eyes refocus on the writhing woman and watch in wonder as red electricity licks at the forest around them. Regina's thoughts don't fully process, the scene unraveling before her eyes something only seen in her nightmares after she lost the love of her life. Time freezes, her thrumming heart almost cracking through her ribcage as the world she thought she knew suddenly doesn't make sense anymore _..Morrigan?.._

After what seems like an age of screaming and pain, her migraine finally settles and Ebony groans, a fresh wave of blood staining her already crimson scarf. She stumbles on wobbly legs, staring wearily at dense forest ahead before dragging herself towards the bandits camp. Shes so wrapped up with her sudden episode shes completely oblivious to the gawping mayor frozen on the dirty ground.

Regina watches the woman stumble quickly into the brush and frantically tries to pull her heavily shaking body from the ground.."Wait!"

...

* * *

Emma quickly grabs her mothers hand preventing the woman from stumbling for the third time. "You really should have stayed at Granny's. No offense but that stomach of yours is a hazard."

"I'm not going to let my pregnancy get in the way of day to day life Emma."

"I didn't know hunting a wicked witch is classed as day to day life."

Mary Margret rolls her eyes as they both wander amongst the tents of the Merry Men's camp.

"Sheriff?" Robin quickly approaches with a questionable frown.."What's wrong? Any news on the wicked witch?"

"No, well maybe."

"We're looking for someone, one of your men, well women." Mary Margret adds with a smile.

"Women? You mean Ebony?"

"Does she wear a red and black coat? Kinda doesn't like socializing?"

"Well I wouldn't say that.."

Mary Margret places a gentle hand on her daughters arm and Robin frowns.

"What's this about?"

"We'd like to talk to her about an incident earlier, see if she's okay."

Robin scrutinizes the pregnant woman's misleading smile.."She did say she was feeling unwell..Incident?"

"Yeah, I was called to the park after someone spotted a woman collapsing. When I got there she was unconscious and from the looks of it had a heavy nose bleed. She seemed disorientated but before I could take her to the hospital she ran off with her son."

"This is unsettling news indeed, she never said a thing to me. Her son?"

"Yeah brown hair, brown eyes, cute dimpled cheeks."

Robin smiles.."Your mistaken, Roland is my son, although I think he mistakes Ebony for his mother sometimes."

"Is she here?"

"No she went for a walk, said she needed some fresh air but.." He frowns.."You'll have to excuse me." He tries to leave but Emma quickly grabs his shoulder.

 _"Whoa_ hold on there, what's going on Robin?"

"I don't know.."

Ebony stumbles in from the back of camp, oblivious to her new company and wearily slides through the flap into her tent with worried eyes watching.

"She doesn't look well."

Robin glances at a concerned Mary Margret before quickly approaching the tent housing his distant friend.."Ebony?"

The people in camp startle by the mayors sudden intrusion as she comes to screeching stop by the fire, brown eyes frantically scanning the faces in camp _._

"Regina? Are you okay?"

Desperate brown eyes lock onto the savior.."Where is she?!"

"Who?"

"Morrigan! I was chasing her and then she..and I cant.." Her focus continues to frantically scan the grounds as Regina quickly searches tents and brush intently. Mary Margret stares with a mixture of sorrow and anxiety, her daughter shifting uncomfortably at the manic mayor, _Looks like she's finally cracked._.Emma takes calming steps towards the frantic woman as Robin slides alongside a grim Mary Margret.

"Whose Morrigan?"

"Someone Regina lost a long time ago."

"The grave over the bay, that's hers?" Mary Margret nods as she and Robin both watch the sheriff try to settle the frantic mayors search.."How long ago did she die?"

"About two years, excluding the second curse. And she didn't die technically, there was no body, she was simply lost to us."

"So she could still be alive?"

The woman shakes her head weakly.."She was injured badly before she fell into the portal."

Robins jaw drops.."Portal?!" He quickly heads back over to Ebony's tent.

"Regina? Morrigan's dead, she died two years ago remember?"

Regina callously over turns a bunch of baskets and barrels.."No! Shes still alive! I saw her!"

Emma tentatively grasps the older woman's arm stopping her search.."Regina.."

Regina pauses, her heart sinking and glassy brown eyes darting to the curious people watching.."But I..She was there Emma."

Emma softens, her heart taking a physical blow at the pain swirling within whiskey eyes, _Perhaps its the shock of seeing Henry again and him not remembering. I cant imagine.._

"Ebony?!"

All attention refocuses on the weary figure stepping from her tent, _what the hell is all the noise about? Some of us are trying to rest!_..Weary green eyes scan the new bodies in camp but soon settle on the apprehensive mayor and Ebony stiffens, _That witch again!_..Quickly she reaches into her tent and pulls her sword but Robin immediately darts in front with his hands raised peacefully.

"Hey easy, there's no danger here."

Gently the steel slides from Ebony's grasp and she huffs, narrow eyes glued to the woman in the background as unsuitable footwear edges the apprehensive mayor toward her.

"I think this is where your story began my friend.." Robin carefully lifts a hand to Ebony's face but she frowns, stepping away and squaring her shoulders.."Trust me." The mans hand slowly reaches for her scarf again and with a gentle pull, the cloth slides free and the hood is pulled from her head.

Regina's walls crumble, her world shattering releasing heavy tears down flustered cheeks. She stares at confused dark green eyes and roams the face she knows so well, the lips she knows so well. Emma and Mary Margret can only stand bewildered, the blond quickly spotting happy tears in her mothers eyes as Mary Margret takes a small step toward the anomaly she once called her friend.

"Morrigan?"

A sob rips free from Regina's heavy chest and without hesitation, she launches forward and wraps herself around her confused true love. Her sobs are light, her damp cheeks pushing into dark wavy hair and trembling hands holding onto the woman for dear life. So many question race through her mind but the longing in her heart and the need to just be held blocks out any reasoning.

Ebony stands as stiff as a board, wide green eyes staring at the emotional woman curled around her. She can feel a slight tremble and dampness at her neck causing her uncertain emotions to suddenly resurface, _Why's the witch hugging me? And whose Morrigan? That's the name on that tombstone._."Robin? I don't understand."

He takes a cautious step forward, not wanting to startle the grieving mayor and lays a gentle hand on Ebony's arm.."You found your home my friend."

Ebony frowns perplexed and glances at the mass of raven hair gently bobbing up and down on her shoulder, _Home? The visions, bright_ _brown eyes, the portal, they're all from here?_..Her breathing picks up, _this is..this is too much.._

Emma steps forward, her smile slipping as panic rises in wary green eyes, _she looks a little freaked out.._

Ebony's focus frantically bounces around the faces in camp, her heart erratic and spine tingling painfully as images resurface _.._ _ **Soft brown eyes, red lips kiss her lightly, her naked body entangled with another, someone wraps their arms around her waist as she looks out over the bay..**_ Green eyes squeeze shut and she quickly pries the emotional mayor off her shoulder.

Regina stumbles back at the force and is rescued from falling flat on her backside by Emma's quick hand. They watch Ebony writhe painfully, fingers gripping ebony hair as a steady flow of blood leaks from her nostril. Regina's panic spikes, the thought of loosing the woman again forcing her into action.."Morrigan!"

Ebony quickly darts away from the helping hand and staggers sideways.."I'm not..That's not.." She screams making the group wince as Mary Margret lays a reassuring hand on her baby bump.

"What's wrong with her?!"

Robin panics.."She said something about visions!"

Regina launches forward, grabbing the tortured woman's waist from behind and holds on, _I wont lose you again!_..She struggles to keep hold, slowly pushing her own magic into the trembling body.

Tears stream from tightly closed eyes.. _ **Chains bind her hands and feet, her back is ripped open and metal rods cause her body to spasm, muffled screams mask hers, a knife carves into her stomach, a woman tied to a chair sobs, glassy brown eyes stare at her, darkness..**_ Another scream tares through the camp, blood leaking prominently from Ebony's ear as red electricity fizzes and eventually bursts free.

Bodies hit the floor as bolts streak around the area, scorching trees and ripping crates in half. Regina clings on with all her might, squeezing and pushing her magic into the erratic body before finally, Ebony stills _._

She breathes in deeply, the strange euphoria of warmth working its way around her aching muscles. Her anger and pain lessen, the throbbing in her head subsides but she can no longer keep herself on her feet as darkness closes in and finally it claims her. Ebony collapses, sending both her and Regina to the ground with a hefty thud.

The frantic mayor quickly flips the younger woman on her back and props Ebony's limp head against warm olive thighs. She tentatively cups a bloody cheek with a shaky hand as Emma collapses at her friends side and checks for a pulse.

"Regina we need to get her to the hospital."

Regina continues to stare absently, her mind still not believing what hazy eyes are witnessing, _Your back, you came back to me.._

"Regina!"

The mayor flinches.."I..Yes."

Robin quickly steps forward.."I can carry her.."

"NO!"

They flinch at the former Queens venom and before anyone can protest, Regina and the would be Morrigan disappear in a plume of purple smoke. Robin stares alarmed at the empty patch of earth.."Where did they go?!"

"Hopefully the hospital." Emma darts to her feet, briskly making her way out of camp and retrieving her phone."I'll call David, get him to meet us there."

The trio quickly make their way towards town, their minds racing with questions about their resurrected friend..

* * *

 _AN: Sorry about the long update, Work has been super busy..._


	4. Resurrection

**_Trigger Warnings: No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, 11 Months Ago:_

A green bandanna and cloak are neatly folded and draped over a chair in Ebony's chambers. Its been a week since they liberated the palace from the wicked witch and haven't heard a thing from the woman since then, except of course the occasional flying monkey attack but she and Robin think its just a tactic to keep the heroes on their toes. There's a storm brewing, she can just feel it.

Ebony wanders over to the tall glazed window and peers out into the darkness, _its weird being here._.Some of the merry men feel as she does, however others would prefer to go back to the forest but they all know the dangers of being out there. They would be vulnerable to attack and every now and again Robin would make it abundantly clear, _The castle had new arrivals today, a group of orphan children and a few strays who were found wandering the roads.._ As predicted flying monkeys came to mess things up but having an Evil Queen on their side is one hell of an advantage. After pestering Robin about the Queen, he finally had time to fill her in on the extent of the dark curse and on their hosts true identity. The woman was called the Evil Queen for a reason and from the way Robin told the many horrific tales, the royal was feared and hated, still is, but really all she see is an angry lost woman. Her stomach growls, _I should eat today, perhaps just pop to the kitchens for a cheese wedge and some grapes? Maybe I can boil some mushrooms if I have time.._ She slides the door open but hesitantly glances back at her bandanna and cloak. Her stomach growls almost painfully so she waves them off and eagerly paces down the marble halls..

* * *

Regina sits primly on her plush high back chair in front of the fire with a goblet of wine. Her usual regal self is still in her daytime outfit, a high collared dark blue dress which exposes a dangerous amount of cleavage, _today has been as dull and agonizing as the rest, those damn monkeys attacked a bunch of children, does this witch know no bounds!.._ Her thoughts replay the encounter she had with the wicked witch and her teeth grind together, _sister, she cant be, shes green and clearly a psychopath..but how did she break the blood lock if she isn't my sister?_..

Red lips sip from her goblet as vacant brown eyes stare into the flames, _I haven't had such a challenge since Snow White and it feels great to finally destroy someone again. Magic is stronger here I can feel it, but Henry wouldn't want me using it._.Her thoughts darken at the smiling image of her son, _I cant believe he's gone, but why am I surprised, everyone I've ever loved is gone or dead.._ She frowns deeply and abruptly stands, throwing her goblet into the fire with a loud clatter and a fizz, _Alone again! I cant believe I listened to that little brat! I should have just ripped my heart out like I planned.._ Regina huffs, pacing with her furious train sweeping behind, _this castle is the last place I want to be.._ Angry brown eyes lock onto the spiraled mirror hanging by her wardrobe and the memories of Morrigan and the Dark Knight flash in her mind. Her eyes fill with despair, I _need some fresh air.._ She quickly rushes to the door, throwing it open and slamming it shut behind her..

* * *

Ebony pokes her head around the door finding the kitchen deserted and mentally thanks the gods. She makes a B-line for the small array of breads and cheeses stored on the rack and quickly picks up a wedge and half a loaf. Not wanting to be seen, she quickly heads for the exit but a muffled sob stops her abruptly, _What the.._ Green eyes scan the kitchen carefully as she slowly edges toward the central counter.."Hello?"

Another sob emanates from behind the cooking station and she cautiously sticks her head around the corner. Green eyes lock onto ragged brown shoes and thin ankles peering out from under a wood, _Is that a child?.._ She shuffles closer, placing her food on the counter and kneeling.."Are you alright little one?"

There's a small hitch as slowly, shimmering green eyes peer out from the darkness. After a beat, the girl with long umber hair and pale complexion launches from her hiding spot, crashing into Ebony's chest and wrapping spindly arms around her neck. Ebony stiffens, a hug not really what she expected but soon she finds herself hugging back, _I know I'm pretty good with children but this is ridiculous.._ "Are you okay? Where are your parents?" The girl abruptly pulls away and slaps her on the arm, she frowns confused, flinching at the series of small painless slaps, _what the hell did I say now? I think the child's a bit simple.._

"You left me! They said you'd gone to the sky!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what your talking about. What's your name?"

"You know my name Morgue!"

 _Morgue?_.."I'm sorry child but you have me confused with someone else. Now how about I help you find your parents?"

"I don't have any! You was supposed to be with me! You promised and then you went to the sky!"

Ebony recoils at the intensity, _Jeez, someones mad. Best to play along for now or I'll never get this sorted.._ "I'm sorry for leaving you but you see..I hit my head really hard when I was in the sky and now I cant remember things that well. Perhaps you can help me."

The girl pauses before angry eyes quickly light up _._."I'm good at helping."

Ebony smiles weakly.."Right well first things first, where am I?"

The girl chuckles.."Your in a castle silly."

"Okay and who am I?"

"Morgue."

"And who are you?"

"Scarlet."

 _Right the girls called Scarlet. At least that's a start.._ Ebony climbs to her feet and immediately the child's hand slots into hers.."Can you take me to someone you know in the castle Scarlet?"

"Course!"

Ebony lets the bubbly child pull her out of the kitchens but mulls over what to do next, _at least we're getting somewhere, even if Scarlet takes me to someone who cant help.._

* * *

Regina paces into the royal hall, her dress draping elegantly behind as frustrated whiskey eyes glare ahead, _everywhere I go I'm reminded of her, of my past evils...I need a drink!_..She spots several jugs of wine on the elaborate wooden table and quickly paces towards it. She slides to an abrupt stop when the small group of heroes catch her eye, _damn it.._ Quickly she spins, attempting to flee but Snow White's voice halts her escape.

"Regina? Care to join us?"

 _No!_..Brown eyes glide to the group, Snow and David sit next to one another keeping her throne chair vacant as Ruby and Leroy occupy the seats across from the couple, _definitely not.._ "No, I'm tired." She turns again but Snow stops her.

"So tired that you needed a drink?"

"We cant sleep either, we even saved you your seat."

Brown eyes refocus on the smiling prince and her stomach churns, _the shepherd really is sickeningly sweet.._

"Come and have a drink, you don't have to say anything if you don't want to."

"Probably best."

"Grumpy!" Snow snaps as the man simply shrugs and takes a slurp of his wine.

Regina glares, sticking her chin in the air and strides over to the smiling group before primly slipping into her usual throne. Ruby pours her a goblet of wine which she takes appreciatively, _well isn't this nice._.

"We were thinking about heading out with the merry men tomorrow for the seasons hunt. Its that time of year and even with all the monkey attacks we cant just lock ourselves in the palace and starve."

Regina cocks an eyebrow at the determined princess.."You seem to have everything sorted so why are you telling me?"

"I just thought it would be beneficial if you shared your knowledge of the dark forest. I may have lived in those woods but I never really got a proper look.."

"Not with running from your black knights and all." Both Queen and princess glare at the blunt dwarf.."What? We did."

"Yeah but perhaps facts like those should be left for when the ladies aren't consuming strong alcohol?" The dwarf huffs Charming's way, mumbling under his breath and taking a swig of wine.

"Regina you ruled over these woods, I was just wondering if you knew the quickest and easiest areas to hunt is all."

Brown eyes narrow, _shes asking for my help? It seems to happen a lot these days, ever since Neverland.._ "I will convene with you in the morning and indicate a prominent trail."

Ruby splutters, quickly wiping her mouth and chin at questionable faces.."Sorry, just thought you'd need a little more convincing."

"Snows proposal is fair, and I don't intend on letting citizens starve so why wouldn't I help?" Regina picks up her goblet, taking a sip.

"I dunno just, usually you.."

"Your a pain in the ass to get help from." Grumpy grumbles and Snow sighs as fire ignites in the Queens eyes.

"You did hear what I just said right?" Ruby grins at a chuckling Charming and grabs her own silver goblet.

"MAJESTY!" Scarlet's shriek issues everyone's attention as the child scampers into the royal hall, dragging a body behind her.

Regina narrows her eyes.."Scarlet?"

"Morgue's back from the sky!"

Curious brown eyes slide to the body behind the girl and Regina's world stops, the goblet slipping from her hand, crashing to the floor audibly and coating marble with fine red alcohol. Ruby heaves, spraying her wine and drenching the wide eyed dwarf who turns to the wolfs own wide eyes aggrieved. Charming launches to his feet as his wife stares as if shes seen a ghost.

An eerie silence stretches out, Scarlet's skipping feet echoing around the large hall as Ebony glances between the haunted and distressed eyes focused on her. The child lets go of her hand and skips over to the Queens throne leaving her wide open for scrutiny, _Why are they staring? Have I got something on my face?..Shit my bandanna!_..Ebony watches the small group cautiously rise, the Queens eyes sparkling with grief as light heels click their way over to her.

"See Majesty! Morgue didn't leave me!" The girl tries to follow but is quickly caught by Snows gentle hand.

 _How? Is she real? Or is this some cruel joke?_..Regina approaches the uneasy woman and lays a gentle hand on her arm. Her breath hitches when warm skin makes contact with her shaky palm.."Your..real?"

Ebony watches perplexed as a tear rolls from desperate brown eyes, _why wouldn't I be?.._ A slender hand slowly rises to touch her face but she takes a step out of reach and sees inner turmoil in dismal brown eyes. Quickly she clears her throat, shifting her focus elsewhere at the building emotions in the depths of her heart, _this is freaky, has everyone gone crazy in this castle?.._ "I apologize for intruding but I found this girl in the kitchen. She says she has no parents but I was hoping one of you would know of her?"

The air leaves Regina's lungs like a physical blow to the gut and she staggers backwards. Charming and Ruby immediately come to her aid, holding her steady as wide eyes usher a steady flow of tears down pale cheeks, _she looked right through me.._

"Morrigan?"

Ebony frowns at the emotional white princess, _why does everyone keep calling me that?.._ Her focus flickers between the small party and lands back on the devastated Queen, _Shes upset..why do I feel upset._.The sudden sadness that washes over her is alarming and she quickly clears her throat, trying to banish the disturbing emotions _, this is wrong, I need to go.._ "I apologize your majesty but I believe you have me confused with someone else. I..I have to leave as I'm late for a prior engagement." She swiftly bows and almost spirits towards the double doors _._

Regina panics and quickly runs after her with the small group closely behind.

"Regina wait!"

"Morrigan!" No reply as Ebony pulls open one of the doors but is quickly caught by a desperate hand.."Morrigan."

"I'm sorry but you have me confused.."

"No! You cant leave me again, I wont let you!"

Ebony recoils, her eyes wide in alarm as the royals fingers squeeze harshly around her wrist, _Get the hell off me you crazy royal!_..

"Regina stop!" Snow quickly lays a gently hand over the emotional Queens, staring grimly into angry and grieving eyes.."Let her go."

"Get out of my way Snow!"

"Regina this isn't Morrigan."

"Of course it is!"

Snow shakes her head weakly.."Look at her.."

Brown eyes coast to the startled woman in her grasp and immediately note an unfamiliar fear, _that's not..but I thought?.._ Regina softens, her crushing hold dropping before she watches desolate as Ebony sprints down the hall and out of sight, _I don't understand, that was Morrigan but.._

Snow slides a hand into her stepmothers.."We'll figure this out, I promise."

Regina can feel her sobs threatening and immediately pulls away from the soothing touch. Before anyone can see her crumble, the Queens gone in a cloud of purple smoke...

* * *

Unsettled green eyes sweep the war room as the small hunting party of Merry men gather their belongings and essentials. Ebony fidgets with the green bandanna securely fastened around her nose and mouth, scolding herself for not wearing it last night, _Morrigan.._ The name continues to circle her mind, the Queens anguish making her spine tingle, _They have me mixed up with someone else, that crazy Queen last night, I've still got a sore wrist._.Angry and desperate brown eyes are seared into her mind _, She really wanted me to be this Morrigan person.._

"Ebony? Are you alright?" She whirls, Robin's concerned blue eyes inspecting her before she nods weakly.."I dont mean to pry but you haven't said a thing all morning. I know that's fairly normal for you but you usually tend to Roland. He was asking for you."

She sighs wearily.."I didn't sleep well that's all. I'll be fine later."

Ebony subconsciously adjusts her hooded cloak when the doors to the war room are thrown open. Attention settles on Snow and Charming who promptly pace towards the couple determined, _great! Just don't make eye contact and they might leave me alone.._ She shifts agitated _,_ facing away from the critical pair _._

"Robin the hunt's been called off for today, I think we need to talk."

Robin frowns questionably at Snow and fails to notice Ebony stiffen like a board _._."Is there something wrong?"

Charming's focus drifts to the green shrouded bandit.."No of course not, there's a few things that have been brought to our attention and we need to talk is all. Can you and Ebony join us in the royal hall when your ready?"

Green eyes narrow, _its about this whole Morrigan crap again isn't it?! Well I'm not going!_..

Robin stares warily.."Yes of course, we'll be there shortly.."

Ebony frowns, shuffling slightly as the royal couple elegantly glide from the war room.

"What was that all about?"

"I'm not going!" She paces towards the exit but Robin quickly catches her arm before she can make her escape.

"Whats going on?"

"I dont know! Everyone went crazy last night and kept calling me Morrigan! For some reason its a big issue and I'm not standing there so they can stare at me like I'm some sort of side show!" Ebony pushes past the confused man and stalks into the hall. Quickly he darts in front of her, placing a gentle hand on her chest.

"Clearly they made a mistake, but isn't it best to get this sorted now than for rumors and speculation to burden you?"

She studies the mans warm expression and huffs.."Fine! But if they start poking me for gold I'm out of here!"

Robin chuckles, slapping a hand on her shoulder.."Come my friend."

They both hesitantly make their way down the hall, Ebony's pace dipping behind her friends as the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach only grows, _this is going to be bad, I just have this feeling._.Her spine begins to tingle and her palms sweat with her building anxiety..

* * *

Regina paces back and forward, the blue train from her exposing dress furiously pacing behind her, _where are they?! They should be here by now! I cant stop thinking about it and if they don't hurry up I'll.._ The doors to the hall slide open announcing Snow and her prince.."Well?!"

"They're on there way." Snow tries to reach for her agitated stepmother but the woman bats her hand away.."Regina you need to calm down.."

"Calm down?! My assumed dead true love has miraculously come back to life but isn't quite herself and you expect me to be calm?!"

"Getting yourself worked up isn't helping, just take a breath and relax, we'll get this sorted. They're meeting us now and then we can sit down and work things out."

Regina sighs, the image of frightened green eyes staring at her last night leveling her temper, _shes right, clearly something's wrong and getting angry again might just upset her. From experience she tends to run when she's scared or upset.._ The double doors slide open with a creak and all attention darts to the two hesitant bodies pacing toward them.

Ebony refocuses on the royal party, their eyes only drawn to her and she sighs as she follows Robin towards the grand table at the center of the room.

"I don't mean to be rude but what's this about?"

"Robin how about we all sit first." Snow indicates the oak seating and all parties slide into their respected places.

Green eyes note the vacant chair to the Queens right and Ebony's fidgeting gets worse, _bloody figures.._ She glances at hard whiskey eyes staring back and quietly slips into the seat, shifting away slightly.

Robin leans forward, his arms resting on the table.."So what's going on?"

"Can you tell us how you met Morr.. _eh_ , Ebony?" Snow looks to the woman.

Ebony stiffens, her past has always been something no one talked about, _These may be the people that.._ She quickly pushes back an overwhelming need to flee and takes in a shaky breath.

"I apologize Mi Lady but I feel that story is Ebony's to tell."

Regina's anger resurfaces but she bites her cheek and schools herself quickly, _I cant scare her again._.Brown eyes slide to Snow expectantly and the princess shifts.."Then perhaps Ebony, would you mind?"

All eyes coast to her and she shrinks back, _I..I cant.._ Ebony looks down to her fidgeting lap.

"I don't understand, what has Ebony's first meeting with me got to do with the wicked witch?"

"This isn't about the wicked witch Robin. We may think Ebony has lost her memory at some point."

Blue eyes widen.."Ebony perhaps this is.."

"No!" The shrouded bandit launches to her feet, pacing away from the table and turning her back on the small group, _this cant be right. I'm me, not this Morrigan person_..A flash of images force themselves into her mind.. _ **Her black and red dress glides across the marble floor, black marble columns passing by, screaming, a man throws a dagger at her, red eyes stare at startled brown.**_.Ebony grits her teeth at her aching skull and flinches when Robin's gentle hand suddenly rests on her shoulder.

"They may give you the answers you've been searching for."

Shes always wanted to know who she was, who she was always meant to be but fear had always kept her back. What if she didn't like the person she was, the vivid scar dug into her stomach says murderer, that was enough for her to try and forget. With a huff, green eyes slide downcast and she nods weakly, _I hate it when your right Robin Hood.._

Robin addresses the white princess as they slide back into their seats.."I met Ebony around two years ago. There was a sudden storm near our camp and one of the men said they saw a body fall from the sky. When we arrived she was.." He glances at his reserved friend.."She was badly hurt, close to death. It took months to get her back on her feet and even longer to get her to leave camp. As you've well worked out she cant remember anything prior and I take it you believe shes this Morrigan you speak of?"

Snow nods, eyes sliding to the woman in question.

"I apologize for frightening you last night." Ebony's attention settles on Regina's warm brown eyes and she nods weakly, _I wasn't scared.._

"I know this all must seem a little overwhelming but we want to help you remember."

Ebony frowns, _What if I don't want to remember? Don't I get a say? Maybe your the people that hurt me in the first place.._ "I'll figure it out myself."

Regina smiles.."Still as stubborn I see."

Frustrated, Ebony launches from her chair and paces towards the exit.."You know nothing about me!" A swirl of purple smoke causes her to stop abruptly, the Queens grim expression upsetting and alarming her.

"I know that you have certain cravings for mushrooms, and that you like to go on a run at sunrise and sunset. You have an eye for beautiful views and are outstanding with children.."

Ebony slowly backs away, wide eyes flickering from the desperate Queen to the cautious group rising from the table, _how does she know those things?_ _Has Robin been telling her my personal life?!.._

"I know that you love horses and that..that you have scars.."

Ebony shivers, her breathing rapidly increasing and the tip of her spine aching, _how does she.._

Snow can see the scene escalating and takes a cautious step forward.."Regina.."

"That you have a particular one on your stomach.."

A shaky hand quickly slaps against Ebony's stomach, her other gripping her skull painfully as memories rush back.. _ **A man laughs cruelly, chains bite into her wrists and ankles, blood rolls down her sticky skin, muffled screams, a knife slices into her stomach, pain..**_ Her anger rises, her fear in equal measure as green eyes cloud over, _whats happening?!.._

Robin takes an apprehensive step toward the two women.."Somethings wrong."

Snow quickly slides alongside the concerned thief.."Regina I think shes had enough for now."

Regina continues to reach out desperately, _please remember.._ "You got it protecting me.."

Ebony feels blood drip from her nose as another set of memories bombard her thoughts.. _ **A muffled scream, the Queens tear stained face staring at her, a bound broken body in a dark cell, she cradles the broken woman in her arms and takes her into the light.**_.Ebony's painful scream startles the small party, Robin and Snow taking a small step away from the red electricity dancing around the woman's green cloak.

Regina panics, launching forward and trying to grab the screaming woman but Robin quickly grabs her waist and pulls them to the ground, narrowly avoiding a raging red bolt tumbling into the marble wall behind them. They watch from the floor as sparks singe and crackle, burning the green fleeced cloak and scorching stone.

 _I cant stop!_..Ebony quickly releases herself from the shredded cloak and bloodied bandanna, stumbling backwards on shaky legs. Quickly her sparking hands are forced under her armpits, crimson coated teeth grinding together painfully, _whats happening to me?!_.."ROBIN!"

He launches to his feet and tries to approach when the hall doors burst open and an array of merry men and dwarfs storm the floor. When burning eyes lock onto the intruders, bolts of red break free and attack the gawping party.

"GET DOWN!"

They immediately hit the marble with a series of thumps and crashes as dark magic roars overhead, smashing into marble and splintering fragments across the hall.

 _She doesn't know how to control it.._ At the maddening chaos, Regina scrambles to her feet and rushes for the screaming woman.

"REGINA!"

Regina ignores a frantic Snow and pounces, wrapping tight arms around Ebony's waist but screams painfully as a pulse of electricity sets her nerves alight. She remembers the days Morrigan couldn't control her fear and anger, the times she had to endure so that they could both move forward and so she desperately pushes her cheek into ebony hair, holding on just like she used to.."I wont..let you go..again!"

Ebony screams, her mind exploding with painful light.. _ **The Queen's face smiles brightly, they both hold hands with a small boy, "We'll do this together", "I love you Morrigan"..**_ Burning red tendrils slowly recede as Ebony crashes to her knees with a body still clinging from behind _._ Her chest heaves, her lungs burning as shes desperate to take air into them while she kneels in silence a moment.

"I love you.."

Bloodshot green eyes snap open, weak limbs prying themselves free of the Queen's hold as Ebony scampers backwards, staring almost in horror and see's the same pain and desperation in brown eyes as last night, _No no..this is too much, I have to go.._ Suddenly a swirl of burgundy smoke clouds her vision and the last thing she sees is wide brown eyes.

Regina reaches a shaky hand into the empty smoke and panics.."No! Where.." Quickly she launches to her wobbly feet and disappears in a cloud of her own purple smoke.

Robin stares flustered, a hand smoothing through short brown locks as he glances back at an equally frazzled Snow White.."Where have they gone?"

"I dont know."

Charming scrutinizes a smoldering pile of marble and glances back at the baffled Merry men and dwarfs at the entrance.."It seems Morrigan doesn't have full control of her magic. Search the castle! They cant have gotten far!"

Robin signals his men, the dwarfs following determined as everyone in the shattered hall is eager to escape the smoking chaos..

* * *

Ebony hits the ground with a heavy thud, groaning as burgundy smoke fades into the shallow breeze around her, _what the hell?.._ Green eyes slide open, flickering from place to place, first noting the large rock structure and then the vast view over the cliff side. She attempts to calm her breathing, a shaky hand resting over her erratic heart as she tries to stand but uselessly flops back onto the grass, _damn it!.._ Laying back, her eyes slide shut, the sound of rushing water and rustling leaves drifts across the wind relaxing tight and aching muscles, _just breathe.._

After a moment, Ebony manages to push herself up and staggers to her feet. Green eyes coast the area of purple and white sparkling flowers, a sense of familiarity and peace soothing her flurry of emotions, _this is nice, kinda reminds me of that place just outside of Nottingham._.Her gaze drifts to the staggering view ahead and she slowly approaches the edge of the cliff side, _I should build a house here..But why am I here? How am I here? Did the Queen send me?.._ She pauses, a slither of heartache pulling at her, _she said she loved me, were we together or something?_..She sighs, her head already frazzled and decides to seat herself on the grass at the cliffs edge, _everything's complicated. Why cant life be simple. Ever since they all came together to reclaim the dark palace, things have only gotten worse. I'll stand by Snow and Robin against the wicked witch but why am I suddenly massacred with these painful memories? Whats actually happening?.._

"Morrigan?"

Ebony startles, racing to clamber to her feet only for her legs to crumble dangerously close to the cliffs edge. Strong hands quickly grab her arms, pulling her forward and flush against an elaborate blue dress.

Green and brown eyes dance together, their proximity uncomfortably close to most but Ebony finds herself relaxed, a little too relaxed, against the chest pressed up to hers. She can almost feel the Queens heart beating into hers and sees hope swimming in whiskey eyes, but regretfully she pulls from the touch.."I'm sorry but, I'm not.."

Regina's heart plummets, her hope dwindling as she rises to her feet, _she doesn't remember_..Disappointed brown eyes flicker to her lap as she takes a quiet step back.."I apologize if I startled you again. I'll send for someone to help you back to the palace if you wish to stay longer."

"Thank You your majesty."

Regina smiles weakly, her eyes still clinging to her fidgeting hands.."Its Regina."

Ebony frowns, her mind plagued by bright memories.. _ **They sit atop a stone structure, The Queen clings to her, "As you wish your majesty".."Regina".."Okay Regina, can I have my arms back?".**_.Green eyes refocus on the stone structures peak, a small snake of blood leaking from Ebony's nostril, _I was here, we both were.._ "Regina.."

Regina peers up.

"I, I remember being here I.." Green eyes dart back to the hopeful Queen as she gently picks a twinkling purple blossom and studies it carefully. Slowly Regina sits herself back down amongst the flowers, slender fingers picking a white blossom and wide green eyes watch as the white is consumed by black.

"Black is my color."

Ebony wipes the blood from her grinning mouth and notes the concern plaguing the older woman's expression, _for an Evil Queen, the woman's really not what shes cracked up to be.._.


	5. Your Name Is Morrigan

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, The Next Day:_

Regina stares wearily at her unconscious true love, dark bags underlining her exhaustion, posture sagged and the same power suit shes been wearing for days showing remnants of creases and dirt, _I cant believe she's back, but why doesn't she remember me? Is it this new curse? Has it done something to her?_..She slides her chair closer to the hospital bed, gently pushing a strand of dark hair from Ebony's pale face and shivering at the touch, _the thief explained about Morrigan's sudden flashbacks and how they seem to be effecting her physically, the doctor said it was like she had a seizure but what's causing them? Maybe being back in Storybrooke is an added factor.._ A soothing hand slips against Ebony's cheek, a gentle thumb caressing smooth skin, _please wake up my love, I need you now more than ever. I need that smile that makes me feel like I have my happy ending.._ A tear rolls down her streaked cheeks.

"Regina?"

She startles, quickly retracting her hand and glances back to the worried stares of Emma and her parents lingering in the doorway. She wipes away her fallen tear, avoiding the small group and looking back to her unconscious love.."What is it Miss Swan?"

The Charming's shuffle into the room, the door clicking shut behind a pregnant Mary Margret.."You should go home and sleep. You haven't left the hospital in nearly two days."

"I'm perfectly fine right here."

Emma sighs, pushing back the need to pinch her nose at the headache coming on, _I knew this was a botched idea, she isn't going to leave.._ Green eyes catch the untouched salads on the side table and the vivid crinkles in the mayors power suit, _she still hasn't eaten or even moved by the looks of it.._

Mary Margret steps forward, a gentle hand landing on the bed next to Ebony's arm.."You need to rest Regina, and you need to eat. You'll be no good to her when she wakes up if your exhausted and can barely stand.." Weary brown eyes slide to the pregnant woman.."We'll keep watch and if there's any change, anything at all I'll call you right away.."

Regina glances back at her ailing true love, _shes right, god I hate it when Snow White is right!.._

"She'll still be here Regina. We wont lose her again."

With a weak nod, Regina slowly rises from her worn in chair, wincing at a crack and pop in her lower back, _god I sound like I'm falling apart.._ Emma promptly hands her a black coat and Prada bag, walking her steadily to the door. Brown eyes never leave the bed as she pauses just short of the threshold.."If there's anything.."

"I'll call straight away."

She hesitates, the need to stay strong but is eventually ushered from the room and makes her way towards the hospitals exit, _god I need a bath and a soft mattress. I'll have an hour or two and then I'm coming back regardless of what mister and misses self righteous say.._

Emma closes the door with a soft click and releases a breath.."I really thought she wouldn't leave, nice going."

"Neither did I. I guess there's only so much the mind and body can take."

Emma slides into the warm chair by the side of the bed, green eyes staring at their sleeping patient.."How is this possible? And why didn't she recognize us?"

"Perhaps its the curse."

"No, she should still recognize us, the curse only wiped a year of your memories not three."

David shuffles closer.."Maybe the amnesia was triggered after she fell through the portal."

"Yeah maybe, Robin said she just dropped out of nowhere when he found her."

"Did he say anything else?"

"No, he was reluctant to tell us anymore. Said something about it isn't his place."

David frowns.."Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I dunno, but hopefully we can get some answers when she wakes up."

Mary Margret stares critically.."But if she doesn't remember who we are.."

"One step at a time. Lets just start at the beginning and work our way from there." Emma leans back in her chair, running a frustrated hand through blond locks.."God this isn't what we need right now. We already have a wicked witch and a curse to deal with, and Henry."

"Where is Henry?"

"He's with Hook looking at the stars or something."

"How are you two?"

Emma's brow arches at her mothers watchful eyes.."We're fine."

"Good..Good."

 _Not the time Mary Margret.._ Emma rolls her eyes.."Everything's a bit complicated at the moment but once we've dealt with all the usual Storybrooke crap, maybe we can get back to normal."

"Henry seems to be taking to him well."

"Yeah, even with a cursed mind."

David heads for the door.."Gonna be a long night, I'll get the coffee."

Mother and daughter watch the man slide from the room before focus returns to the sleeping beauty in bed, _yeah, it always is dad..._

* * *

An incessant beeping pulls into focus and she feels herself frowning, _what's that noise?.._ Hazy green eyes crack open, attempting to inspect the white walls and strange machinery by her side, _where am I?.._ Ebony slowly scans the small hospital room before wide green eyes lock onto the sleeping woman curled up on a chair by her bedside, _its that witch! She was crying and Robin said._.She looks around for the absent man, _where is he? Whats going on damn it?!.._ Ebony quickly pushes herself upright, groaning at the pain in her skull and begins to untangle herself from the wires attached to her arms and chest.

Regina's tired eyes snap open at the frantic movement and she launches to her feet.."Morrigan you need to rest."

Ebony frowns deeply, ripping the tubs from her skin and batting away the woman's protesting hands.."I'm not called Morrigan!" She launches off the bed and sways, clutching her aching skull as Regina dashes over in an instant, attempting to offer a helping hand but its pushed away.."I need to find Robin."

"Wait!" Regina quickly stands in the woman's path as Emma and her father bound into the room.

"Morrigan?"

Her anger flares at the curious sheriff.."Stop calling me that!"

The hospital electronics flicker ominously and Emma quickly holds her hands up.."Okay, Ebony was it? How about you climb back in bed and.."

"No! I want to see Robin!"

"Okay if you just go back to bed we'll get him for you.."

Green eyes narrow, _you better not be lying.._ After a pause, Ebony reluctantly slides back onto the hospital bed and glares at the trio expectantly.

"David, do you want to tell Robin Morr. _.eh_ , Ebony's awake and get him down here."

"Sure."

David rushes off towards the hospital exit as Regina hovers at the steely bandits bedside and Emma stands by the foot of the bed, her thumbs hooked under her belt.

"Before Robin arrives, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions?" Ebony continues her silent glare but Emma only smiles.."I was wondering how you became a merry man, I mean your the only merry..woman there. Must be interesting?" After no reply and a quick look at the passive mayor, Emma edges forward determined, _well clearly the subtle approach doesn't work, time for something different.._ "Robin said you've been having visions.." That elicits the bandits attention.."Are they the cause of your seizures?"

"Seizures?"

"The nose bleeds and headaches you have. Do you know what triggers them?"

"I..I'm not sure but the flashes always seem to relate to where I am.." Unsettled green eyes flicker between the two women.."What was that red stuff coming out of me?"

Regina's heart clenches at the fear hidden behind wary green eyes.."It was magic."

"Yours?"

The mayor shakes her head.."No.."

 _Well that was too much to hope for._.Ebony releases a shaky breath, refocusing on her fidgeting hands and Regina's quick to sit at her side.

"Its okay, your not the only one who has difficulty controlling their magic."

Brown eyes glance at a sheepish Emma and Ebony stares bewildered, _does everyone in this town have magic or something?_.."You?"

"Yeah, go figures."

"And Miss Swan still has a lot to learn. I can help you if you like?"

Ebony shifts, rubbing her hands together apprehensively, _learn to use magic? But I didn't even know I had it.._ The frightened faces of people in camp have her heart sinking, _whatever it was, it was powerful. It was like anger, fear and sadness mixed with darkness and it wanted to get out. Perhaps the witch can help me.._ "Okay."

Regina smiles brightly.."I'll help you get through this Morr..Ebony. We'll do this together."

The mayors words echo around her, the heart rate monitor picking up speed and soon Ebony's staring absently at the wall _ **..Screaming, crying, red electricity licks the walls of the bathroom, tiles splinter on impact, lights explode, a woman stands in her arms smiling,"We'll do this together","Your not alone anymore".**_.A line of blood snakes from Ebony's nose and immediately she clutches her head in pain, _so much for the flashes being triggered in certain places.._

Regina quickly climbs onto the bed as Emma dashes from the room and a careful hand gently guides the bleeding patient to the soft pillows. Regina grabs a tissue from the bedside table but as she she attempts to dab at the blood, green eyes snap open and she freezes. Both women remain in a trance, the semi bloody tissue hovering in the air between them as Regina waits patiently, checking green eyes for confirmation before slowly moving to dab at the blood again.

Ebony's heart pangs, her spine tingling and fingertips buzzing, _I know her somehow. She's in almost every one of my visions, whats her name, Rachael? Rayna?.._ "..Regina." Wide brown eyes dart to her.."Your Regina right?"

Tears gather and Regina smiles brightly.."Yes."

Emma suddenly bolts back into the room with a nurse close behind. Regina quickly clears her throat of emotion, rising from the bed but all the while followed by intrigued green eyes. The nurse quickly scrambles around the machines and checks a fidgeting Ebony over, _what the hell is she doing?!_..The nurse grabs her arm and the fallen needle attempting to push it back into her wrist, _Hell no!_..She quickly pulls her arm away but feels Regina's reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Its okay, it'll make you feel better."

Ebony stares, picking apart earnest brown eyes and huffs before her arm is stretched back towards the nurse. After a wince and a sharp pain in her wrist, wide green eyes refocus on Robin and David bounding into the room. She quickly attempts to get out of bed but is pushed sternly back to the pillows by the displeased nurse.

"I'm sorry, I came as fast as I could." Robin rushes over and hugs his friend, much to the displeasure of a jealous Regina,.

"What happened?! Are the men aright?! Is Roland alright?! Did I.."

 _"_ _Whoa_ , take a breath my friend.."

Robin slides onto the sheets, taking one of Ebony's hands in his and Regina's scowl only deepens as she slowly heads towards the exit, _I cant watch their little romance any longer!_..

Emma frowns, blocking the mayors escape while angry brown eyes glare but the blond raises a questionable eyebrow nodding toward the bed, _you cant leave Regina.._

"Can you remember what happened before you passed out?"

Ebony pauses.."There was this red lightening and screaming. I felt..I felt really angry but there was a warm tingling feeling, then nothing."

Robin frowns.."Do you remember what happened before that?"

Regina shifts uncomfortably as green eyes slide to her.

"You were.." Ebony grits her teeth, quickly looking around aggrieved.."What the hell is going on?!"

"Ebony its okay.."

"No it isn't!" Her anger flares, the lights above flickering and the group share worrying glances.."First I start getting these visions and then some woman is crying on me and now I find out I have magic! What did that wicked witch bloody do to me?!"

Emma steps forward peacefully.."She didn't do anything.."

"That we know of."

The blond shoots the mayor a pointed look.

"Will someone tell me what the fuck is going on!" Her erratic breaths echo around the room, trembling reasserting itself through tight fists that grip the sheets, _why am I so angry?!_..Ebony's head throbs, her hands almost vibrating as she peers up at the alarmed group and frowns, _what are they staring at? I didn't scare them did I?_..

Emma stares at the woman's red eyes and shuffles closer cautiously.."Okay, how about we all meet back here when you feel a little better and put all our cards on the table. We'll answer all of your questions if you answer ours, sound fair?"

Narrow red eyes shift between the apprehensive bunch and Ebony reluctantly nods _._."That's fair."

"Okay. We'll be back later and then we can talk."

Robin sits back on the hospital bed by Ebony's side.."I'm going to stay if its alright with you sheriff. I'll see you back here later?"

The blond nods before ushering everyone else from the room. Ebony couldn't help stealing one last look at Regina and notes the woman's once soft brown eyes lock onto Robin with such ferocity, it makes her shiver, _odd, If I didn't know any better I'd say she was jealous. I guess I'll find out about that later.._.

* * *

Several hours later Ebony paces furiously in front of her bed, _I cant.._

"You need to calm down."

"I cant! I'm just angry all the time!"

The lights flicker eerily overhead and Robin shuffles forward attempting, to grab one of her hands but its quickly batted away. Ebony stalks to the small window, glaring out onto the garden below, _what the hell is happening to me?!_ _Its probably that witch! Shes done something to me!_..

"Tell me why your so angry."

"I..I don't know! There's something.."

"What is is?"

Ebony whirls.."I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" One of the machines overloads, exploding and raining sparks over the startled pair. She breathes heavily, alarmed eyes darting from the destroyed equipment to her frightened friend _._

"Its alright Ebony."

"No its not." Ebony shy's her threatening tears, backing herself against the window to put as much distance between the pair as she can. The door is suddenly swung open and a guarded Emma and Regina quickly scan the room for danger.

"Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine sheriff.."

Regina can already feel the wave of fear and despair coming from her secluded true love. Her heart, even her soul is called to Ebony's distress as she warily slides around the thief and approaches.

"Mi' Lady I wouldn't.."

Regina steps away from the protesting limb, sliding in next to a distant Ebony and laying a gentle hand on her arm. Glassy green eyes glance up and it breaks the former Queens heart.."Its okay. It was a slip that's all, in time you'll learn to control your emotions."

"But I cant, I'm just so.."

"Angry? Aren't we all.." A small smile rolls onto red lips.."Deep steady breaths. Think of your loved ones, the people you care about."

Ebony inhales deeply and feels a sudden warmth spread from under the mayors palm. Green eyes slide shut and she thinks of Robin, of Roland and Little John but there's something else at the back of her mind. A hazy image of a young boy with brown hair and brown eyes flashes in her mind. A small girl with brown hair and green eyes sparkle up at her before finally, a girl with ebony hair and piercing green eyes smiles brightly at her, _she looks like me.._ She frowns and Regina's smile slips.. _ **Two young girls with dark hair and vibrant green eyes play with Roland under an apple tree, she slides her hand into Regina's and the woman kisses her with soft red lips..**_ Ebony's eyes launch open and she darts away from Regina's hand, _I..we were.._

"Are you..."

"No, I'm really not..I have to go.." Ebony makes a B-line for the door but Emma promptly steps in front of it.."Let me out!"

Robin takes a cautious step forward.."My friend please calm down.."

"LET ME OUT NOW!"

"I cant let.."

Something explodes inside of her, pulling a familiar darkness forward. The feeling of being caged, Robin and Emma's entrapment cause her eyes to shimmer a vibrant red, a dangerous glare settling on the alarmed blond sheriff.

 _So not good!_..Emma takes an unnerved step backwards.."Ebony are you.."

"SHUT UP!" Ebony's arm darts out sending the blond slamming into the wall in the hallway. Robin and Regina startle and the thief quickly grabs his friend from behind. Ebony snarls, struggling fiercely and trying to rip her arms free.."GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" She launches herself backwards, sending them both crashing into the viewing window as Regina pounces, clamping her hands on the woman's writhing shoulders.

Ebony feels a sudden warmth of magic attempt to pull her into unconsciousness but her anger spikes, _NO!.._ She lunges forward and then slams her and Robin back into the viewing window. His hold on her falters and she harshly pushes the mayor onto the bed, spinning in her friends arms, clamping a rough hand onto his neck and throwing him at the advancing sheriff at the door. Both heroes crash into each other, toppling back out of the room in a heap and the door is slammed shut behind them. Emma quickly bounds to her feet and tries to pry the door open as her father and Ruby sprint down the hall.

"What the hells going on?!"

"Something bad! We have to get in there!"

"Emma!"

The savior quickly slides in next to the wide eyed wolf staring through the cracked viewing window.."Get that door open now!"

Ebony stalks towards the slowly retreating mayor.

"Ebony listen to me, its your anger that's controlling you, you cant let it.." Regina jumps as her back bumps into the wall, but as soon as brown eyes break contact, Ebony rushes at her, clamping a rough hand around her throat and squeezing harshly. She splutters, quickly grabbing Ebony's firm wrist as the woman leans in, examining her wide eyes.."Please..listen..to me.."

"Why do you plague my mind?! Why?!"

Regina's focus flickers to the frantic crowd watching on the other side of the window, _I just have to stall.._ "Because I..know you.."

"How?!"

"We were..friends.."

Ebony leans in dangerously, watching whiskey eyes dilate and the woman's body instinctively pushes into hers. A sly grin forms on pink lips and she feels Regina visibly swallow, _We're a lot more than that.._ In an instant, shes launching forwards and crashing their lips together.

Regina yelps, grimacing when a tongue violently invades her mouth. It feels so wrong, its just so demanding and angry. She tries to pull away only for her head to be thrown back against the wall and pink lips continue their assault. Her stomach rolls violently, memories of Leopold flash in her mind and she panics, _Stop!_..Quickly her magic is shoving the woman back but Ebony growls, grabbing olive wrists and throwing the mayor on the bed.

The banging and concerned screams from the hallway increase as Ebony climbs on top of the former Queen and wraps both hands around her throat.."LIAR! You..We we're.."

"Soul..mates.."

Ebony freezes, _soulmates?!_ _ **..There's a bright pulse of magic when they kiss, "we're..we're.."..."Soulmates", her hand slips into Regina's "I love you".."I love you too Regina"..**_ Blood leaks from her nose, dripping onto the mayors forehead, _I have a soulmate?!._.Horrified, Ebony slowly releases her grip and Regina quickly sucks in desperate breaths.

The door suddenly splinters open, the small crowd charging in and Robin is quick to drag his friend off the spluttering mayor. Emma rushes to Regina's side, placing a concerned hand on the woman's arm and examining the red skin at her throat. The blonds focus slides to the droplets of blood leaking down the mayors forehead and she frowns.."Regina?"

"I'm fine." Regina's focus coasts to Ebony who remains frozen at the back of the room. She notes how Ruby gawks at her revived friend and how David quickly grabs one of Ebony's arms, standing defensively in front of the bed, _in hero mode already Charming.._ Regina slowly finds her feet, wiping the blood from her forehead and heads towards her former lover.

"Regina that's not a good idea."

"Your concern is dually noted Miss Swan." She pushes past the wary sheriff to stand in front of the absent girl.

 _I..I nearly killed somebody, I could have killed Robin...I need to stop these visions somehow or I need to remember who I really am, I cant carry on like this.._ Ebony's haze is broken by a set of fingers suddenly clicking in front of her face. When she refocuses, dark green eyes coast to Regina and she jumps back but is caught by strong hands, _whats happening?.._ She quickly looks at Robins sad blue eyes as he keeps a firm hold on her left arm and waist.."Robin? What are you doing? What's.." She notes Davids firm grip and panics, attempting to pull herself free.

Robin squeezes harder.."Ebony please calm down."

 _I cant let her lose control again, there's too many people she could hurt.._ Regina launches forward, encompassing Ebony in a foreign hug and immediately feels the girl stiffen, _good, At least that works.._ "I need you to calm down dear.." Ebony's haggard breaths push against her chest but after a moments pause, she feels a subtle nod on her shoulder and smooths a hand up and down the woman's back.."Sheriff, I don't think we need a crowd here.."

Emma snaps from her daze, clearing her throat and quickly begins ushering people from the room.

"You can release her now.." Regina looks pointedly at both men and Robin nods, gently releasing his hold. David reluctantly lets go of the younger woman's arm and steps away cautiously. She gently guides Ebony back onto the bed and slides on the sheets beside the jittery girl, _much better.._ "I think its about time you know who you really are.."

Ebony's breath hitches, eyes darting to the olive hand lacing through her own.

"Your name, is Morrigan..."


	6. In The Flesh

**_Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, 11 months ago:_

Darkness bounces off the dark marble walls, the tranquil bed chamber eerily quiet, space shrouded in darkness but leaving one lonely soul to think aloud. Glazed dark eyes stare at the black canopy overhead as her mind is noisily plagued with unsettling thoughts, _she's actually alive, but she doesn't remember who I am._.Regina shifts under the silk sheets and plush pillows, _with everything that's happening at the moment, my alleged sister, losing Henry and now this.._ She huffs, tossing in her Queen sized bed, _Morrigan, well Ebony disappeared after returning to the palace. We spent a good hour just sitting and admiring the view at her rock. It brought back fond memories, and unnerving emotions.._ Regina sighs heavily, throwing the covers back and slipping on her robe, _maybe a walk will tire me out..maybe I can find her..But what if she doesn't want to see me?.._ Her conflicted mind ignores her wanting heart as the Queen absently slides through the large double doors and into the hall..

* * *

Ebony wanders aimlessly, brushing her hand against the greenery and admiring the gardens blanketed in moonlight, _today's just been strange. Apparently I'm this woman called Morrigan and somehow have an..intimate relationship with the Queen._.She sighs, strolling past an allotment of rose bushes, _my life is one giant jumble of shit. How can it possibly get anymore screwed up?.._ Green eyes refocus on a proud standing apple tree in the distance and she unconsciously rubs the tip of her spine. Silently she slips alongside the barrier cording off the grand sapling, a curious hand hovering over its alluring fruit, _odd? It looks like the tree's been uprooted before.._

"You couldn't sleep either I take it?"

Ebony whirls, the smiling Queen stood in a long silk robe hugging just the right curves to make her core suddenly ache, _gods.._

"I'm sorry if I startled you."

"Seems to be a trait of yours lately."

Regina grins at the cheeky barb, sliding alongside to gently pluck the forbidden fruit. Ebony gets a whiff of the woman's scented soap and shivers, _damn it.._ Something inside yearns to break free but she pushes it back with great difficultly and sits onto the sleek marble wall.

"My father gave me this tree when I was a little girl."

"Why a tree?"

"It was meant to teach me responsibility, he thought it fitting growing such a tree would do that."

"And did it?"

Regina smiles weakly.."I'm not sure."

"It looks like it, I mean you have a palace, great friends and rule over a kingdom justly.." Ebony's focus dances between the looming branches and warm brown eyes shimmering in the moonlight.."And of course the tree looks great.." Regina chuckles and it melts her to the core.."I'm sorry about today."

Regina frowns.."Sorry?"

"I didn't know I had magic and you, well..when you tried to help I.."

"There's no need dear. I know better than many what magic does to ones self. It can be dangerous if you cant control it. If you like, I can help you?"

Ebony bites her lip, _help with magic? But it wasn't just that.._ "Thank you but I think this is a little more complicated than I first realized."

"How so?" Regina sees the girls apprehension and plugs her curiosity for now _._."Its alright you dont.."

"Its you."

Regina blinks.."Me?"

Ebony quickly notes the woman's distress and places a reassuring hand on the Queens arm, _strange..Why do I feel tingly?_.."Its nothing bad, at least I don't think it is.." She sighs.."I keep getting visions and you..your in them, a lot. I just.." She stands, a frustrated hand running through dark hair and the tingling at the tip of her spine increases her agitation, _why the hell am I telling her this? A part of me wants to run for the hills but the scary nagging part wants me to just kiss the damn woman!_..Regina slowly glides forward, gently slipping a red apple into her palm.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. I'm here if you need anything.."

The smiling Queen squeezes Ebony's hand lightly and she freezes.. _ **She gazes up at the stars, her body battling the cold, a man's gentle brown eyes, singing, The Queen's glassy eyes stare at her, inner turmoil rips through her, "I'm sorry my daughter..I failed you"**_..Ebony gasps, pulling away quickly to leave the apple tumbling to the floor.

"Are you okay?"

"I, She has a daughter."

Regina stiffens, _do I tell her? But how can I tell her the truth?_..Brown eyes shimmer with grievance, _I cant let what happened last time happen again, not again.._ "Yes she does."

"Where?! Is she with you?!"

"No she..." Regina pauses.

"What?! What is it?! She's not dead is she?!"

"No I don't think so.." _..I have to tell her._.Regina shy away from the girls intensity.."I cant lie to you again so I hope that one day you can choose to forgive me...You.. _she_ has a daughter, her name is Elinor and she was lost long ago. I was.. _am_ responsible for it.."

Ebony frowns.

"I used your, _her_ daughter to persuade her to help me get my revenge, but it was a mistake."

"Persuade?"

Regina turns her back, her heart sinking with every word.."I took her daughter and manipulated her into thinking Elinor was lost by the fault of another."

Ebony scowls deeply, _how the hell could someone do that to another person!_.."How the hell did I ever fall in love with you after that?!"

The question is like a dagger to her already bleeding heart and Regina releases her tears, continuing to hide her emotional spiral away from the fuming girl.."I don't know.." Ebony's anger settles at the whisper riddled with heartache and despair.."She used to say that what happened in the past didn't matter to her. I can never forgive myself for what I've done and I don't really think she ever did. I always wanted to ask, to make it up to her, to start over but she was taken from me, and now shes gone and I don't know what to do.."

The Queens shoulders wrack with quiet sobs and its like a sucker punch to the gut, _I cant imagine..I'm angry but.._ Inevitably Ebony cant contain the indescribable need to hold the woman and slowly approaches.

Regina feels gentle hands pull at her shoulders and quickly whirls, wrapping herself around the body she knows so well. Her sobs increase, her desperate fingers curling into the scratchy fabric on Ebony's back.."I don't know what to do Morrigan.." She pushes her face into Ebony's neck, hot tears marking cold skin.."Please my love..I need you." Shaky hands cup the startled girls face, broken whiskey eyes hopeful, _please work. I've never believed in this type of thing but Snow always tells me to have hope, now I need it more than ever.._ With difficulty, Regina pushes back her sobs and slowly leans towards pink lips.

 _Is she really going to.._ Their lips press gently, the fingers wrapped around Ebony's skull clinging with desperation but after a moments embarrassment, green eyes finally slide shut, _this feels..right_..Ebony startles, wide green eyes snapping open again.. _ **Brendon and the camp, the Evil Queen, the Dark knight, burning, fire, "Take your revenge"..Storybrooke, Emma, her friends, the collar, "I love you".."You never have to be alone again my love".."Nothing will keep us apart"..Henry and Scarlet, her uncontrollable rage, losing Elinor, screams, crying, Dermit's torture, green raging spirals and her struggle at the portals edge, "Let go Regina".."Hold on!".."No matter what happens, don't be alone..tell Henry and Scarlet, Tell them I'm sorry".."What are you.." She releases her true loves hand falling into the abyss, grieving green eyes sliding shut, screaming, "I love you Regina"..**_ She pulls back violently, almost stumbling backwards as her past life hits her full force, _Oh my god! I..I remember everything!_..Dark Green eyes stare at a hopeful Regina as she takes in a shaky breath.."Regina?" Gentle hands slip onto her Queens cheeks and the woman cant contain her sobs any longer. Regina breaks down, her knees crumbling under the emotional weight and sending them both to the finely cut pebbles. Morrigan wraps her bawling true love in her arms, her heart aching as slender fingers clinging painfully to her chest.."I'm so sorry beloved.."

 _I'll never doubt Snow and her stupid hope speeches again.._ Regina shakily reaches for soft cheeks, kissing every inch of Morrigans face before their lips connect passionately.

Morrigan's body tingles, a warmth spreading through her like wild fire but she reluctantly pulls back, taking a deep breath and presses their foreheads together.."Lets get you back inside. Judging by those bags her majesty needs her beauty sleep."

Regina laughs as rich as she ever has, pulling her true love into a crushing hug and pushing her cheek into dark wavy hair, _Maybe I can have happiness after all.._ Gently shes helped to her feet, her arms never detaching from her lovers waist and head comfortably resting on the woman's shoulder.

Pink lips kiss the crown of raven hair before Morrigans guiding them both into the warmth of the palace, _there's a hell of a lot that needs to be sorted but I'll do it in the morning, I'm exhausted and my heads killing me. Tomorrow's going to be a fucking whirlwind..._

* * *

Whiskey eyes flicker open and shut, her slumber unknowingly disturbed from a blissful dream that had her sleeping peacefully for the first time since she arrived in the Enchanted Forest. Regina hums content, shifting and stretching under the silk sheets. Her arm glides to the other side of the bed but when it feels the lack of another body, her eyes fly open and she bolts upright, _where?! Was it just a dream?!_ /..Desperate brown eyes sweep the room before locking onto a black robed figure leaning against the rail on the balcony.

Morrigan stares serene at the wondrous view beyond, _its better than the view at my rock.._ She inhales deeply, taking in the crisp morning air and stretching her neck, _I woke up with blood on my face, must be some side effect of regaining my memories, at least I hope so anyway. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Speaking of waiting I think I'm going to hold off telling the heroes I'm me again, at least until I tell Robin and Roland._.Her heart clenches, _I really bonded with them over the years, they're like family and I have to do this right. I hope I don't upset them much, I'll still be around, still visit and spend time with Roland but.._ She represses a tired groan and the need to scream into the distance, _this is going to be messy.._ Arms suddenly snake around her waist and a head lays gently on her shoulder pulling the corners of her frown into a small smile.

"Your up early."

Regina's husky voice slithers into her ear and she shivers.."So are you."

"Somethings troubling you."

"Isn't something always." Regina's body pushes against her back, the arms around her waist tightening and head nestling further into her shoulder. She laces their fingers together, leaning her cheek atop raven hair.

"What is it my love?"

"I don't know how to tell Robin and Roland. We've grown so close in the past couple of years and I don't want to hurt them."

Regina hums.."You can only tell them the truth. You wont be out of their lives for good, I'll even endure the smell of lingering forest on that insufferable thief for your benefit."

Morrigan grins.."I seem to recall I was a thief that smelled of forest when you met me."

"But you had your sparkling personality, and I soon abolished that earthly smell from you eventually."

Morrigan chuckles, breathing deeply and taking in the familiar smoky apple scent of the woman she loves.."Until I tell Robin lets keep this to ourselves."

"As you wish."

Morrigan shifts at the cold breeze but pauses, _wait.._ She feels two small lumps sticking into her back and frowns, _what the hell?.._ Green eyes slide to a naked shoulder behind and she grins _.._ "Regina? Are you naked?" The Queen's dark chuckle confirms her suspicions and a shiver races up her spine. She twirls in the older woman's arms and is presented with her Queen in all her naked glory, _Fuck me, even with amnesia how could I forget this.._ A slick glaze dampens between her legs as the cold breeze hardens Regina's nipples to a point.."Go back inside, Its freezing out here."

Regina grabs Morrigans hand, pulling them both towards the bed.."I agree, and I find being under the sheets quite..snug."

Morrigans sex drive flares as her hand is slowly ran down the woman's curves and cups a heated inner thigh, _No wait.._ She stops abruptly, looking away from confused brown eyes.."I..I'm sorry, I don't think I can." She looks down, clutching the front of her black robe shut.

Regina's focus slides to her lovers shielded stomach and she stares grimly, _the scars._.Slowly slender hands reach for the belt but Morrigan shuffles back apprehensively.

"Regina.."

Regina looks into glassy green eyes, smiling weakly but continues to gently undo the silk belt until Morrigans robe slides open and the light fabric floats to the marble floor, _Oh Morrigan.._ She stares at the word _murderer_ scared deeply into toned skin and then to the puncture scar on the woman's left hip. The memory of the brutal torture flashes in her mind but she slowly hovers a determined hand over the scared letters until they glow a hue purple.

"Regina.."

 _"Shhh.._ Its okay." Scarred flesh slowly recedes, white skin smooth as if the horrifying torture never happened. Regina kneels, placing a tender kiss on Morrigans flat stomach and reaches over to heal the other scar but is quickly caught.

"Leave it, its a reminder that he failed to keep us apart."

Faded red lips smile weakly as Regina pulls her lover onto the plush Queen sized bed with her. She lies atop in her favorite position, stroking the untainted white stomach and hums her content.

"Thank You."

"There's no need." Regina leans up and steals a series of kisses but soon finds arms encircling her as shes gently flipped onto her back. Hands slowly trace her naked curves and she moans, deepening their kiss desperately and cupping her lovers firm backside. Her wandering hands slowly run up and down toned muscles, squeezing lightly and she relishes in the wanting groan she gets in return.

Morrigan pulls back abruptly and clamps pink lips onto the woman's neck, licking and nipping at olive skin, eager to make her mark. Legs slowly spread under her, wrapping around her own and she grins, _looks like someones eager.._ Her hand trails down Regina's curves, cupping the woman's already dripping sex and her smirk only widens, _looks like someones very eager.._ Regina groans in her ear sending a tantalizing shiver down her spine as she continues her assault on the woman's neck. Her fingers smooth through her lovers slick folds, teasing the bucking woman that little bit more before two digits slide their way inside Regina's heated cunt. Her lovers wanting whimper ignites an aching between her own legs as Regina rocks in time with her pace, moaning and groaning in her ear every time skilled fingers touch the woman's G-spot. Nails dig into her back creating crescent moons in an affectionate display as velvet walls slowly tighten, letting her know her Queen is almost ready. Through experience, Morrigan quickly inserts another digit, pumping and curling more vigorously while her thumb rubs the neglected swollen nub, her pinky probing her majesty's back entrance before finally, with a shallow scream, her lover comes undone and she smiles genuinely into raven hair, _perfection.._

After a euphoric moment, Regina's erratic breathing levels, her head collapsing into plush pillows and her aching legs dropping to the sheets, _some things never change.._ She smiles broadly, her hands cupping Morrigans cheeks as gentle lips press together.."I love you."

"I love you too." Morrigan's abruptly pulled into a tight hug, desperate arms clinging to her neck and back.

"Please don't leave me again."

"Never beloved, never again I promise."

"That's what you said last time."

"I know but I couldn't let Henry lose both his mothers.." Morrigan pulls back and wipes a stray tear from her Queens cheek.."And if I had to sacrifice myself for you again, I'd do it in a heartbeat."

Regina shakes her head, avoiding loving blue eyes and represses a sob.."I'm so sorry, what I did was evil and you were right about everything. I'll never stop trying to make it up to you, I know it'll never be enough but.."

 _"Shhh_ , its okay. This is a new beginning and a fresh start for all of us, that's all that matters." Morrigan kisses her Queens cheek, smiling weakly and wiping away a steady flow of tears, _I know Elinor is a sore subject for the both of us but eventually I'll have to tell her I'm going to start looking for my daughter. That should be a fun conversation.._ The doors suddenly open and both women jump, _shit!.._ Wide eyed, Morrigan launches under the covers and off a similarly wide eyed Queen, _who the fuck is that?!_..

 _Who the hell is that?!.._ Brown eyes narrow as Regina quickly wipes her cheeks and bunches the covers over her bed mate.

"Regina we really need to talk about Ebony.."

 _Snow bloody White! Who else would have the nerve to barge in here!_..Regina glares as the princess quickly heads to the vanity and sets a tray of tea on the hardwood.

"I know shes Morrigan and all but she destroyed the royal hall yesterday. I was thinking perhaps you could school her in magic until she gets her memories back." The white princess turns to the Queens glare expectantly.

Meanwhile, underneath the satin sheets, Morrigan tries to keep her breathing steady but black curls catch her eye and she raises a tasty eyebrow, _lets play a little game Regina, its called hold your own in front of the white princess.._

"I'll ask her but I'm not making any promises Snow."

"No of course not. I know its difficult for you but we'll get through this.."

Regina startles at the sudden hand sliding up her thigh and clears her throat, _damn it Morrigan!_..

"How are you after yesterday?"

Morrigan pushes a finger roughly against the woman's dripping folds and feels olive legs tremble.

"I'm Fine."

"If you ever need to talk.."

"Yes yes, I know where to find you."

Snow smiles genuinely unaware of the slight shift of the covers between Regina's parted legs.

Morrigan shifts her head closer to the sweet smelling aroma and stifles a laugh, _oh this should be good.._

"We were thinking about sending some of the men on that hunt tomorrow. Would you mind helping with travel plans?"

"Yes that's fine I'll.." Regina's breath hitches when a rogue tongue glides through her heated folds and dances around her swollen clit. Quickly she reaches under the covers and grabs Morrigans hair, pushing the woman's face further against her sex.

Morrigan almost jumps, air slowly leaving her lungs as her nose and mouth are pressed more firmly to her lovers sex.

Snow raises a questionable eyebrow at the shifty Queen.."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'll be at attendance for breakfast and then we can discuss travel plans."

Snow can hear the rushed tone but brushes it off and makes her way to the door.

Morrigan's tongue darts out and slides inside Regina's cunt. She listens to the slight whimper above and grins as the hold on her hair pulls slightly. There's a quick intake of breath before her tongue quickly plunges back inside the woman.

"Are you sure your alright?" Snow frowns at the shifty Queen.

"Yes I'm fine Snow now will you get out so I can dress for the day?!"

Morrigan smirks and picks up her pace, _not long now.._

"Yeah sure, I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yes!"

And without another word the white princess slips from the room skeptically.

As soon as the door slams shut, Regina throws the covers off and grabs ebony hair with both hands. She shifts to better position herself and rolls her hips, effectively pushing the slippery tongue deeper. There's a loud moan, an erratic finger rubbing her throbbing clit while a firm hand snakes over perfectly rounded breasts and squeezes. For the second time that morning Regina cries out, trembling slightly and clamping her thighs onto Morrigans skull. After a blissful moment, shes gently brought down from her high by an expert tongue.

Morrigan wipes her mouth, crawling up her lovers body and smiles cheekily.."I didn't think you'd last that long."

"You know better than to underestimate me."

Morrigan grins, stealing a kiss before lying back on the plush mattress. Once again Regina slots on top, draping an arm and leg over possessively. "I guess shes going to get a surprise when she finds out I don't need those magic lessons after all."

Regina chuckles.."Indeed, I think it will be a pleasant surprise for all."

"How so?"

"More people care about you than you realize dear. It seems your the only one who keeps forgetting that."

"Can you blame me?"

"No, no I cant, but your never alone Morrigan, try to remember that."

Morrigan hums, kissing the top of her Queens head, _yeah, I think you may be right.._

* * *

Morrigan stands apprehensive at the double doors watching Robin talk with his merry men, _okay Morrigan, you can do this. Just tell him the truth and.._ She fidgets, _he's an understanding guy, he'll probably be happy for me knowing the valiant Robin Hood._.Once upon a time she'd be revolted with his ideals and heroic nature but now those type of people have become her friends, she even considers some of them family. Robin steps away from his men momentarily and she makes her move, _its now or never.._ She paces over and immediately warm blue eyes greet her.

"Ebony! I was relieved when I heard you'd returned unharmed last night. How are you my friend?"

Morrigan smiles, giving him a friendly hug.."I'm well Robin, I was actually hoping to speak with you in private."

"Yes of course..Little John? Could you run through the plan and pair the men off with Snow Whites forces in the court yard?"

"Yeah sure." The big man quickly ushers the men from the War room and the door slides shut with a heavy clunk.

"What is it you wish to discuss?"

Morrigan fidgets.."I _ugh_..Robin...I remember." He pauses and she holds her breath, _Please don't hate me.._ A broad smile slides onto his lips and he lunges forward, enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"That's wonderful news.." He pulls back, squeezing his reassurances on her arms.."I'm so happy you've finally found yourself, Morrigan?"

She nods.."I'm relieved your taking it well."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well now that I'm me again, I have to..I wont be.."

His smile slips.."You'll no longer be joining me and the merry men."

"I'm sorry Robin but I cant leave Regi.. _eh_ the Queen again."

He smiles weakly, hands slipping from her shoulders.."I understand. I knew this day would come eventually, just know that its been an honor to fight by your side and a privilege to be your friend."

Morrigan quickly takes his hand, squeezing lightly at his clear disappointment.."The honor is mine. I cant thank you enough for saving my life and taking me in all those years ago. And this isn't goodbye, we'll still see each other with a wicked witch to defeat and all."

He chuckles, squeezing her hand back.."I should tell Roland."

"No let me. I think its something I have to do."

"Of course, he's in the gardens with Tuck."

Morrigan nods, her heart a little heavy but hesitantly makes her way towards the double doors, _well that couldn't have gone better but I still feel like shit..My stomachs doing back flips, Oh Roland, please don't cry, I don't think I could take it.._

"I'm really happy for you Morrigan."

She turns back curiously.."I always wondered why you called me Ebony."

He shrugs.."Ebony is a fierce opponent and is impeccably strong. Also your hair is ebony so.."

She laughs.."Fair enough." And with a small bow, Morrigan leaves the war room and her friend behind..

* * *

Regina circles the halls for the third time, her footsteps absent from her wandering mind, _She'll be fine, she's just telling Robin and Roland and then shes meeting me for lunch._.Her stomach churns anxiously, _this is ridiculous! Shes coming back!_..Her mind continues to battle with itself as suddenly shes pulled backwards, a hand clamped over her mouth and arms pinned by her sides. She panics, summoning her magic until a familiar voice purrs in her ear.

"Her majesty looks ravishing today. Its a crime others get to see these before I."

The hand around her mouth glides down, fingers sliding between her cleavage and teasing supple breasts. A tongue licks her neck, white teeth nipping and Regina groans, pushing back and gripping Morrigan's firm backside.."I thought..you were telling..the thief?" Her breath hitches and she moans at the rough finger gliding up and down her leather clad sex.

"I did, I have one last task and then I'll meet you in the grand hall, _my Queen_."

Regina moans as a soft tongue continues assaulting her pulse point.."Someone..might see.."

Morrigan huffs, unlocking pink lips and sliding in front of the wanting woman. Abruptly she pushes Regina against the wall and stares devilishly.."Yeah, but I have to make up for lost time some way.." Her hand slips from the royals sex.."Any suggestions?" Red lips twist in a vicious smirk and she shivers, _hell yeah! Now this is what I've missed.._ She stands perfectly still as blood red lips lean within a hairs breath of hers.

"I can think of several dear."

 _Game on Queenie.._ Morrigan raises a tasty eyebrow and the royal clicks her tongue, raking brown eyes over her lips and neck. The sound of marching feet pull them from their lust and they fly apart as Happy and Bashful round the corner. The two dwarfs stop abruptly, eyes widening a fraction. Happy mumbles something to his brother and they quickly step around the couple.

"Good afternoon."

"Dwarf."..Morrigan nods at the happy little man and he quickly eyes her curiously, _shit!_..

"Come on, we cant be late or we'll get another earful from Grumpy." Bashful tugs his brothers arm and with slight protest, they scamper down the hall.

Morrigan releases a drawn breath, her erratic heart settling.."I have to do this quickly. I cant let a mouthy dwarf spill the beans first."

"Don't worry, it'll all work out. Go, talk to Roland, I'll see you at lunch."

Morrigan smiles, stealing a quick kiss from her lover before she darts around the corner and towards the gardens. Brown eyes sparkle after the woman and Regina smiles broadly, _I still cant fully believe she's back. Now there's just Henry.._ Her smile slips, her thoughts surrounding the second curse putting a dampener on things _, I think we both need to talk soon. There's a lot she needs to catch up on.._

* * *

She heard the giggling a mile away but still Morrigan lingers in the shadows, wary of announcing her presence, _he looks so happy..Ugh this is going to be brutal.._ She steps from the tall hedges and hesitantly makes her way towards the boy. Green eyes dart to his company of friar Tuck before Roland squeals, diving into her legs and wrapping arms around her thighs.

"I miss you last night. Papa said you were sick, your all better now right?"

"Yes I'm much better, I'm sorry about last night." She scoops the child into her arms and sits them both on the vacant bench.

"Its 'kay, you can read me tonight!"

The small child bobs up and down on her lap and her heart sinks, _I'm so sorry Roland.._ "Roland listen, I need to tell you something but I need you to remember that I do love you and we'll always be friends no matter what.." The child frowns perplexed, head cocking to one side.."Do you remember when I hit my head and forgot who I was?"

"Yep! It was when Papa saved you."

"Yes it was, well now.." She glances at Friar Tuck who smiles weakly.."I remember who I am."

"That's good right?"

"Yes but it means, it means that.." Morrigan looks grimly into wide brown eyes.."It means that I can no longer continue living in the forest. I'm needed here Roland."

Tears gather in the boys eyes.."Your going away from me and papa?"

"No, we'll still see each other and I'll read you bedtime stories whenever your here but..but my place is at the palace with the Queen. So when papa decides to return to the forest, I cant come with you.."

Roland fidgets and quickly slides from her lap with a choked sob. She watches the child run off, his cries audible and tries to follow but Tuck's gentle hand stops her.."Roland! I'm sorry."

"He needs time Ebony."

"Its Morrigan now Tuck..And I know." She sighs heavily, her own tears threatening, _well that was a disaster. I'll speak with him later, hopefully read him a bedtime story afterward. That reminds me, I still need to see Scarlet and prepare to search for Elinor. But where do I even start?.._ Determined, Morrigan paces up the path and towards the grand hall, _right I need to make a fucking list because I've got a hell of a lot to do. But first lets tell everyone I'm back.._

* * *

Regina sits on her high back chair at the head of the back table. Next to her, Snow and Charming sit side by side in the center, basking in all the limelight. She glances to her right at the dusty vacant seat, a seat that's always remained vacant _, No one ever sits next to me, out of fear or hate, at this moment, I don't care because my true love will fill it._.Brown eyes scan the people sat at the U shaped table arrangement, _there's quite a number of people here, I hope she doesn't get cold feet._.The doors to the grand hall slip open and Morrigan slides in undetected but Regina quickly gets to her feet, making her way over and not unnoticed by the Charming's.

Morrigan walks anxiously towards the center of the tables noting the stares and whispers that follow her, _Crap, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, maybe I should just tell Snow and Charming privately._.She spots a smiling Regina heading for her and her anxiety levels, _well at least someones happy to see me.._ Together they both walk side by side towards the head of the table, on a mission and determined, _okay I can do this.._ Its so quiet she could here a pin drop as all eyes stare and she see's Regina glance at her expectantly.."Hey."

Snow frowns weakly.."Hey..Is there something you need?"

"No no, I just came to tell you that I wont need those magic lessons after all."

"Why? Have you.."..Snows wide eyes refocus on the couples hands sliding together.."Morrigan?"

Morrigan smiles brightly, nodding gently. Snow gasps, running around the table and hugs the former bandit fiercely. Morrigan feels the air leave her lungs, her bones crushing inward and looks to Regina desperately but only gets a grin, _thanks for the help Regina!_..Abruptly the white princess pulls back and latches onto the startled Queen. Green eyes shine cruelly at Regina's discomfort and she chuckles, _doesn't feel so good does it.._

Snow quickly pulls back.."I cant believe it! How?!"

Regina sneers at the nosy princess.."That's not important, the point is.."

"She's back.." Snow refocuses, eyes sparkling with tears.."Your back. Thank you."

Morrigan frowns as Snow gently takes her hand.."For what?"

"For saving my daughter, for giving Henry his mothers. You sacrificed yourself for the ones you love and that makes you a hero."

Morrigan recoils, her hand pulling from the woman's grasp, _I'm not a hero, I just made the right choice is all.._ She clears her throat, avoiding everyone's stares and steps back.

Regina frowns and gently tugs her fidgeting lover forward, _your doing so well my love, dont back out now._.Before she can suggest they move on, Charming steps forward offering his hand.

Everyone watches fascinated whilst Morrigan stares skeptically at the offered limb. After a pause, she slowly she shakes it briefly.

"Thank you."

Surprisingly the prince sounded genuinely emotional and it only baffles Morrigan more. As quickly as the peaceful moment came, its gone as Morrigan clears her throat and takes a step back, _Time to move on now.._ "Where is Swan? And Henry for that matter, I haven't seen them yet." There's a quick shift in tension and she frowns at the sadness in Snows weak smile, _shit, what happened?_..

"They weren't brought with the curse."

"So they're still in Storybrooke?"

"No." Snow cant hide her crushing disappointment and Morrigan frowns, every possible bad scenario playing out in her mind.

"Then where.."

"We'll explain everything after lunch dear, it will most likely take a while." Regina smiles but Morrigan can see the pain hidden poorly in brown eyes, _what the hell happened?!.._

"Regina's right, lets eat first then we'll talk."

Morrigan looks between the glum group and nods before being escorted back to the table and slides into the seat by Regina's right, _some things never change._.

* * *

Morrigan pulls the balcony doors open roughly and steps out into the fresh air, _I've missed a hell of a lot, A hell of a bloody lot! I cant believe what they've all been through together. Neverland, this so called Peter Pan which is inevitably how they were cursed back here. I cant believe Emma and Henry are gone and.._ She grasps onto the balcony rails and sighs _, Regina doesn't deserve all of this, being stripped of her son in the most brutal fashion, I mean he doesn't even know he's lost a mother. Then there's Cora!_..Her rage flares, _that torturous bitch tried to seduce Regina just after she lost me. But even that manipulative bitch doesn't compare to what that Mendel person did!_..There's a gentle hand on her shoulder snapping her from dark thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

Morrigan turns aggrieved to her concerned true love.."I should be asking if your okay. And while I was stuck here playing who the fuck am I, all that shit happened!" She slides past Regina and paces back into Snows bedchamber.

"Morrigan you couldn't have prevented.."

"Yes.." She whirls, green eyes flickering red.."I could have! That sick fuck Mendel was it?! I would have seen the slimy bastards intentions a mile off!"

Snow quickly steps forward intending to defuse the rising tension.."What happened is in the past. The amount of things I wish I could go back and change eat away at me but we all have to move forward."

"But you dont keep getting screwed over! You make one mistake, say your sorry, give a little hope speech and everything's good for you!"

"I haven't had such a happy life Morrigan."

Morrigan scoffs, waving Snow off and briskly heads for the door with Regina following.

"Where are you going?"

"For some fresh air!"

Regina stops abruptly, flinching as the door is slammed harshly behind the seething woman.

Charming folds his arms, focus lingering on the double doors.."She doesn't seem to be taking it well."

"I knew she wouldn't. Its all about the proper balance for her."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say her mind set is biased from experience. She sees things in black and white, good and evil.."

"And feels that I get everything and she gets nothing." Snow sighs wearily.

"But it doesn't work like that. We both lost people we care about and shes living proof Villains can redeem themselves, you both are."

Regina paces towards the doors.."You saying that will not absolve her of those feelings Charming."

"So what do we do?"

"You will do nothing, I will speak with her when shes ready." And with a stern glare at the guilty princess, Regina glides from the chamber in search of her true love..

* * *

 _AN: Thank You for everyone's ongoing support with this story :) ..._


	7. Courage

**_Trigger Warnings: No major warnings for this chapter but there is a little violence..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, 2 Days Later:_

The sound of clattering porcelain pulls Ebony from her peaceful slumber. Green eyes flutter open landing on a middle aged nurse with fierce red hair and sparking green eyes peering down on her. She almost shrinks away, something cold hidden behind the woman's rosy facade not setting right in the pit of her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just thought you'd like some tea and not that rubbish from the machine."

The smell of the fresh brew slithers through Ebony's senses and she quietly pushes herself up, staring at the cup pushed towards her, _very generous of you.._ The woman's smile slips at her skepticism and she represses a sigh, _no use upsetting more people._.She takes the porcelain gratefully but keeps a wary eye on the hovering nurse.."Thank You."

"Your very welcome. Everyone should have a nice cup of tea in the morning. If there's anything else you need just ask one of the other nurses.."

The woman continues to loom over her, unreadable green eyes flickering too and from the cup, _She's really keen on me drinking this tea._.Ebony sighs, taking a hesitant sip and is surprised at its rather soothing flavor _._

"Have a wonderful day dear."

The alleviated nurse practically skips into the halls and Ebony takes another sip, _somethings weird about that woman._.She shrugs it off, continuing to drink her surprisingly good earl grey, _That was the first time I spoke since my little explosion the other day. Regina told me much about my alleged other self, this Morrigan seems the hero type but there's more to what Regina told me. It seems Morrigan and Regina were in a deep relationship, soulmates she said. That's heavy and..scary. I don't remember my past self but I can see they all want me too._.She sighs weakly, a new burden suddenly looming over her.

A crash cart rolls past the cracked viewing window jostling Ebony from her thoughts. Doctors frantically run alongside a patient on a gurney as he's is rushed into the ER. _ **.A man in white with sandy blond hair and blue eyes looms over her, shes strapped to a bed.."you should have died in that fire!"..blood, burning, pain, she grabs the mans neck, a loud snap echo's around her.."YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!"..**_ There's a gentle hand on her shoulder as blood drips from her nose and her eyes squeeze shut, _did I say someone killed my daughter? But I thought.._

"Ebony? Ebony come back to me dear."

Ebony feels a hand gently guide her back to the pillows, Regina's soothing words comforting her as the porcelain cup is slipped from her shaking hands.

Regina inspects the blood slowly snaking over pink lips and frowns weakly, _her flashes are getting more frequent, perhaps shes remembering, or maybe somethings wrong.._ She slips the tea cup on the bedside table and grabs a tissue.

Green eyes snap open and refocus as soon as something is pressed to her nose. Ebony stares at the concerned mayor and carefully takes the tissue for herself, _its strange. I know she cares but who she cares about is just baffling. She has a soulmate in here and I.._ She shifts, green eyes sliding to the tea stain on the white sheets, _I have Robin and Roland maybe?_..

"Do you need a nurse?" Ebony shakes her head.."Can I ask you something?" Green eyes drift to her.."If you had the opportunity to remember, would you?" Regina stares apprehensively, a part of her wishing, no, pleading for the answer to be yes.

Green eyes flicker away undecided.."I dont know.."

Regina deflates.

"Maybe, I.." A soft hand lands on Ebony's leg and she glances at Regina's weak smile knowing nothing else needs to be said. The warmth of the woman's touch has her shifting, clearly she has the hots for the mayor but its not what Regina needs to hear right now, especially with a wicked witch out there threatening to destroy everyone's happy endings.."You said I had a daughter. Did she die?"

Regina's back stiffens.."No, she was lost a long time ago."

"Lost? Where?"

"I think she may still be in the Enchanted Forest."

Ebony's eyes light up, _a daughter. Maybe if we can get back to the enchanted forest then.._ She pauses, _then what? I don't know her, don't even know what she looks like, don't even remember her_.. _ **Two young girls with dark hair and vibrant green eyes play with Roland under an apple tree, she slides her hand into Regina's and the woman kisses her with soft red lips..**_ _One of those girls looks like me_ _ **,**_ _perhaps that's Morrigans daughter_ _ **.**_.She feels another headache coming on and quickly jumps from the bed, _It seems every time I'm near Regina the flashes get worse. I need some space.._

Regina quickly rises, standing in front of the fleeing woman and places a gentle hand on her chest at the rising tension. She knows full well what happened last time so this needs to be handled delicately.."Where are you going? You need to rest."

"No I don't! I'm not just going to sit here and wait for these seizure things to kill me!"

Regina catches a glimpse of red in green eyes and slowly pushes a steady flow of magic into Ebony's chest.."No of course not, we'll find out what's causing them Ebony. The doctors are doing tests as we speak so maybe they can give us answers. If not, then we'll have to find another way but for now.." She tentatively grasps the calming woman's arm and leads her back to the bed.."Rest will help. And you really need to start eating properly dear."

Ebony raises a questionable eyebrow as she slots back under the sheets.."How did you even.."

"I know about everything that goes on in this town.." Regina pulls white covers around the fidgeting girl and grins at her pouting, _its almost as if shes back here with me already._.Brown eyes cant help glancing at the small tea stain on the sheets and she frowns irritably. "I'll send for new sheets and bring you some proper food later."

Green eyes glance at the empty tea cup and an escape plan begins to form Ebony's mind, _perhaps.._ She pouts a little more, huffing her pretend irritation.."I liked that tea, it was better than the crap from that glowing box in the hall."

Regina grins.."I can go to the nurses office and make you a proper cup if you like?"

 _Yes! I hate to play her like this but I have to get out of here, its driving me insane.._ Ebony puts on a fake smile and fidgets like a nervous child.."You don't have to do that.."

"No no its really no trouble. Two sugars no milk isn't it?"

Ebony's eyebrows shoot up, _god she even knows how I take my tea!_..She quickly recovers and smiles brightly. As soon as the smiling mayor leaves, green eyes dart to her red coat draped over the chair. She waits a few seconds before bounding from the bed and slipping it on. Quietly the small window is slid open and she peers out noting a drainpipe by her window leading to the ground, _I'm sorry Regina but I need a little time to myself._.She carefully climbs down from the second story and hits the grass with a heavy thud. Conflicted eyes glance up at the window but she eventually darts off towards the woods for some much needed space.

Five minutes later, Regina almost drops the porcelain cup at the empty bed in front of her, a scowl forming on hard features and the vein on her forehead protruding, _son of a..How then hell did I fall for the whole pouting child's play! I should know better with her!.._ Frustrated, she slams the cup on the bedside table and dives into her pocket, pulling out her cell.

 _"Sheriff Swan."_

"Miss Swan our mutual friend has decided to avoid her treatment!"

 _"What? You mean Ebony?"_

"Who else do we have as a mutual friend! Of course its Ebony!"

 _"Okay calm down, she cant have gotten far. Perhaps she just needs a little space."_

"Yes and I would be fine with that if she hadn't fled the hospital, gallivanting outside in the freezing cold in nothing but a hospital gown and trousers!" Regina paces in front of the open window aggrieved, _where the hell._.Angry brown eyes coast to the forest tree line and she huffs, _Of course.._

 _"Well me and David will ask around, someones bound to have seen her.."_

"No need, I know exactly where shes going..."

* * *

Ebony's heavy panting echos around the trees as she slides to a stop on cold feet, _damn it, I need to start running again, this simply wont do.._ Green eyes lazily inspect the forest around her and she finally feels she can breath properly. Its great having indoor plumbing and a soft bed but sometimes its the basic things that's always calmed her. She takes a deep breath of crisp cold air and shivers, _perhaps I should have stolen clothes on my way out of town. These hospital trousers are no help in this cold.._

There's a snap behind and she whirls. A pause before another snap and a flash of black Armour has her stepping back slowly, _what the fuck was that?!_ _The wicked witch maybe?!_..A rustle of bushes to her left has her cautiously backing away from the noise, _I swear if its a deer or something I'm gonna._.Another flash of black and red Armour pokes from behind a tree and her flight mode kicks in, _what the hell is it?!.._ A helmet shrouded in black slides out from behind bark much closer to her and she panics, quickly spinning to flee. As soon as she turns a horned knight looms over her preventing any escape. Green eyes bulge as it grabs her throat, lifting her from the floor and she splutters, clawing at its black metal gauntlet but its hold is unrelenting.."Who..are..you.."

The knight cocks its head, squeezing tighter and her fear only escalates. She quickly grabs one of its horns and presses her foot on its black chest plate. With a brutal push, she kicks off, successfully breaking its hold and taking the helmet with her. Her body hits the floor with a heavy thump, the helmet rolling across the ground as the vague sound of a car is heard close by, _Who the hell.._ But the car is completely forgotten when her focus settles on the knights red eyes and grinning pink lips.."This isn't possible! Who are you?! What are you?!"

Ebony's doppelganger grabs her jacket and throws her forcefully into a tree. Her back cracks against bark and she falls roughly to the dirt with a groan.

The small group of Regina, Emma and David run towards the commotion but slide to an abrupt stop several feet from the dark knight.

"Regina what the hell's happening?!" Emma shuffles anxiously, eyes darting from the Dark Knight to Ebony.

"I don't know! HEY YOU!" The knights red eyes lock onto the slowly forming fireball in her hand and its grin only widens.

"You cant hurt me my Queen."

Regina represses a shiver and quickly throws the fireball at the prowling paladin. The fire simply absorbs into its body and an evil chuckle echos around the area. Emma quickly pulls her gun and takes a threatening step forward.."Who are you?!"

A black gauntlet points to a slowly rising Ebony.

"Fear is a powerful thing.." It chuckles darkly before lunging at its other self. The group charge forward but with a wave of a black gauntlet, they're sent sailing backwards with various thumps and crashes.

Ebony quickly stumbles to her feet, dodging the knights attack as punch after punch is sent her way. She suddenly loses her footing and it roughly kicks her to her knees, a harsh metal hand clamping around her already bruising neck.

"I'm you! I'm your fear! And you wreak of it!"

The heroes rush forward again, Emma grabbing her gun from the dirt and Regina summoning David his sword. Emma's weapon is suddenly wrenched from her palm, tumbling to the leaves with her body soon joining it. Regina ignites another fireball as the prince rushes forward, his sword raised and determination in blue eyes. Quickly Ebony's released, coughing and tumbling to the ground in a choking heap, _My fear?! What the hell does that mean?! Is she Morrigan?!_..A fireball soars overhead, hitting the knight with no effect as David lunges forward heroically. The Dark Knight grins, releasing its ebony blade and slashes at the prince as they dance in combat.

"Come on! We have to get you out of here!" Ebony's hoisted up by the frantic mayor and pulled towards the sheriff's cruiser but red eyes dart to the retreating couple and it snarls, disappearing in a swirl of burgundy smoke and reappearing in front of them.

Regina summons her magic but is quickly cast aside, her body harshly colliding with bark as Ebony stumbles away, wide green eyes fixated on her doppelganger.."You cant be me. I..I'm Ebony."

The knight laughs, raising its sword to her heart.."No your not! I'm everything your afraid of. You can't escape your fate Morrigan!"

Ebony trips, falling onto her backside and staggers away, _No I cant be like this! I don't want to become this!_..

"Just give in!"

Regina painfully drags herself to her feet, her heart erratic and ideas to defeat the bloodthirsty doppelganger racing through her mind.."Don't listen to it Ebony, its your fear, its trying to scare you but you cant let it!"

"You've always been afraid of me! To let me out to play and there's no running from that! Your weak! Pathetic! And I'll always win no matter what you say or do! I'll always harm your loved ones and destroy your family! And as our Queen once said.." It pulls its sword back ready to strike and Regina's breath hitches.."Love is Weakness!"

Brown eyes widen, _how about fighting fear with power.._ Regina quickly waves her arm and in a swirl of purple smoke, the original ebony sword appears by Ebony's side.."EBONY THE SWORD!"

Green eyes dart to the black blade and Ebony quickly snatches it up, blocking the attack intended to sever her head and kicks out. The Knight stumbles back growling but in a flash, shes on her feet, _it feels so weird, like powerful and dangerous..its not even heavy_..The rushing knight captures her attention and they both lock blades.

David shifts anxious at the bizarre battle, a steel sword flexing in his grasp.."Should I.."

"No, for some reason I don't think we cant kill it!"

Emma frowns, watching on with trepidation.."It said it was her fear."

"Of course it is. The dark knight has always been Morrigans greatest fear. The fear of letting her inner rage loose and losing everyone she loves."

Ebony ducks, narrowly avoiding the black blade and rolls to one side but is caught and sent flying backwards into the mud with a cry. Regina rushes forward but Davids firm hand stops her.."You just said we cant do anything!"

"Well I'm not just gong to stand here and let that thing kill her!"

Emma clicks her fingers.."That's it! We have to get her to overcome her fears. Its not the dark knight herself that Ebony's scared of, its turning into that version of herself. Remember were not dealing with Morrigan here."

Brown eyes widen as Ebony is nipped by ebony steel and a shaky hand quickly covers it, _I have to do something!.._ Regina dashes toward the fighting couple but is careful to avoid clanging steel.."Ebony listen to me! What your fighting, that was never Morrigan, she wasn't the dark knight, she loved her friends and family, she was a beautiful and caring person who always put her loved ones first. You cant let this thing scare you because its nothing Morrigan shrived to be."

The knight kicks Ebony to the floor and her blade slips from her grasp. Regina heart skips a beat, her fears of losing her true love launching her into action. She pounces forward but an invisible force wraps around her throat stopping her abruptly as frantic fingers claw at her restricted airways. Ebony snaps from her trance, a deep anger bubbling to the surface at Regina's struggle. She leans to retrieve her sword but a black boot stomps on the end and the hilt breaks off in her hand. Green eyes bulge, _no! But this is ebony!.._ A harsh hand clamps around her throat, slowly choking the life out of her and fear slowly takes over again.

Emma and David launch forwards heroically but are uselessly kept at bay by a barrier spell. Emma cries out, pounding a fist on the shimmering white wall.."Ebony! You can do this! She isn't you, she isn't Morrigan, shes a villain trying to manipulate you! Morrigan beat the darkness and so can you!"

"I don't need to manipulate you! You're doing a pretty good job of pissing yourself on your own! " It chuckles darkly.."Give in, its easier!"

Ebony splutters, her face turning crimson and glances at the choking mayor, _she said this isn't Morrigan, that its a villain.._ Her teeth grit together and she squeezes the black gauntlet harshly.."I am scared..Scared I might become you..But your wrong..And I wont let you stop me..From finding out..Who I really am!" She launches forward, driving the broken blade into the dark knights side. Wide red eyes stare as it stumbles back and disappears in a bright cloud of white smoke. Ebony coughs, collapsing to the dirt trying to take in hefty lungfuls of air.

The shimmering white barrier collapses and Emma is quick to kneel at Ebony's side.."Are you okay?"

A shaky hand wraps around Ebony's throat and she winces, _That's gonna leave a bruise.._ A gentle hand lands on her shoulder and she immediately knows the warm soothing touch and body crouching beside her. When she looks up, she finds Regina's bright brown eyes smiling down at her.

"You did it."

"With your help.." Ebony glances at the Charmings.."And yours. Thank you." She shivers and Regina frowns.

"Lets get you back to the hospital, I haven't forgotten about you toying with me either dear."

Charming quickly helps Ebony to her bare feet and green eyes flicker away from the steely mayor, _I feel a bit shitty for doing it.._ "Yeah I _eh_ , Sorry about that."

 _"Hmm._." Regina raises a displeased eyebrow and reaches to pick up the broken hilt when it disappears in a swirl of green smoke. She bolts upright, narrow brown eyes immediately scanning the trees.

Emma quickly clocks on and slides alongside the mayor curiously.."What is it?"

"I think our dear wicked witch just used us and took what she needed without so much as a hello."

The small group quickly scrutinize the forests brush, Emma resting a hand on her gun.."And what exactly is that?"

"When we face our deepest fears our true courage comes out. When Ebony used the hilt of her sword to vanquish those fears her courage transferred into it."

"So she stole my courage?" Ebony frowns.

"Well a symbol of it at least. And symbols can be powerful totems." Regina sighs, scooping up the other half of the broken ebony sword and gently ushers Ebony back to the sheriffs car, _this isn't good, whatever greenie is up to wont pan out well for us..._

* * *

 _A Week Later:_

A dirty plate is discarded in the stainless steel dishwasher, delicate fingers wrapping around a crystal glass of water and Christian Louboutin heels venturing upstairs. Slipping into her bedroom, Regina places the glass on her bedside table and flicks on the porcelain lamp _, Its been one hell of a week.._ The zip on the back of her dress is slowly released and her heels discarded at the foot of the bed, _not only has the saviors off and on boyfriend Neal died, but Rumple's back from the dead. What the hell does the witch want with the dark one?.._ She scoffs, pulling her silk pajamas from the wardrobe, _do I really need to ask, it seems greenie wants every ounce of power on her side and the dark one at your beckoning call is a vital asset. I'm still a bit wary that Ebony's returned to the thief's camp but I don't blame her, Id hate to be on house arrest at the hospital as well._.She buttons up the front of her silk pajama shirt, smoothing the fine silk of imaginary wrinkles, _Ebony thankfully has only had a few seizures since the incident in the forest but she seems quite distant as of late. I've been checking up on her frequently just to be certain, snooping Regina, its called snooping and I feel a little bad for spying but I cant help it. I just want my life back and with that wicked witch on the prowl, I cant let Ebony out of my sight.._

Regina slides under the navy sheets, grabbing her book and glasses from the nightstand, _but after everything that's happened this week, nothing compares to finding out an old prophecy may be ready to rip my life apart, again.._ She sighs, flicking through the pages and trying to concentrate but images of a lion tattoo flash in her mind, _He was prophesied to be my soulmate. He was the one at that tavern long ago, but what about Morrigan? I thought we were soulmates.._ She frowns, slamming the book in her lap and taring off her designer glasses, _No we ARE soulmates and I wont let some fairies prophecy ruin my life! I will get Morrigan back! She will remember and then everything will be as it should!_..Her glasses and book are thrown callously on the bedside table and she quickly flicks the lamp off, _A big day tomorrow, Neal's funeral. I wish I could see my Henry again, just hold him and tell him I love him and that everything will be okay._.She slides onto her side, facing her lovers empty spot and lays an arm over the cold sheets, _things have to start looking up right? I mean how much worse can my life get.._ Tired brown eyes slowly slide shut..

* * *

 _I haven't got a bloody clue why Robin insisted I come.._ Green eyes avoid the number of curious and apprehensive stares thrown her way as she sits in the back corner of the diner, awkwardly shifting a glass of water between her hands, _I didn't even know the man so why am I here?.._ Ebony glances around, refocusing on the sheriff and a one handed pirate talking in hushed whispers, _damn pirates! Can never be trusted!_..Green eyes continue to roam and eventually land on a grieving boy sat in one of the booths. The unfamiliar tingling at the tip of her spine has fingers subconsciously soothing the growing ache, _I know him from somewhere. I've seen him in some of my visions but he was younger.._ Ebony watches the pirate apprehensively guide the boy out of the diner and takes a small sip of her water. Eventually her attention settles on whiskey eyes and a warmth spreads through her, _I guess Regina knew this Neal person too._.

"Ebony?"

She snaps from her daze, Robin Hood suddenly at her side and staring curiously.."Yeah?"

"Would you like something a little stronger?" His blue eyes glance at her water and she shakes her head.

"I'm okay thanks."

Regina continues to stare from across the bar, her heart continuing to take emotional blows from her passive true love, _getting out and socializing is good for her, even if it is at a wake and she doesn't even know I love her._.Robin blocks her view as he grabs three small whiskeys from the counter. The lion tattoo on his wrist catches her eye and she stiffens, _can he be my true love? But what does that make Morrigan?_..Tinkerbell slides in next to her, wide green eyes locked on Robin's forearm.

"Its the lion tattoo! Its what was prophesied, he's your soulmate."

"No it cant be true. I have a soulmate..had a soulmate." Emotional brown eyes flicker to Ebony and the fairy frowns.

"Her? How do you know?"

"We shared true loves kiss."

"Regina that doesn't necessarily mean.."

"No! I don't care what your stupid fairy dust did and what moronic prophecy you believe! Morrigan is my soulmate not some random thief with a lion tattoo!"

Robin clears his throat, the startled women quickly refocusing on the man sliding alongside them with three glasses of whiskey.."Care for a drink?" Tinkerbell quickly takes one of the offered glasses, peering back at an awkwardly shifting Regina.

"I do hope I didn't upset you yesterday."

Regina blinks at Robins concern, _yesterday was a hell of a day.."Eh._.Tinkerbell Robin Hood, Robin Hood Tinkerbell."

The two exchange a friendly handshake, Tinkerbell smiling ear to ear.."I've been wanting to meet you for a very long time."

"And no you didn't upset me.." Regina adds.."I just..found a clue trail that needed to be followed. One that didn't lead anywhere.." Brown eyes glance at Ebony whose idly sliding a glass of water back and forth in her hands. Regina looks to the whiskey offered, her anxiety building, _this is ridiculous, he needs to leave, I'm not interested, I have._.Her eyes find Ebony again, _I have..half of my true love sitting right there.._ "I don't daytime drink."

 _"Ah_ , Oh well then, perhaps some other evening."

Robin smiles, bowing his head at the pair and heads back over to Ebony. Regina watches him go and sighs wearily, _this is messy.._

Tink frowns.."What was all that about? Didn't you learn anything from the last time you screwed things up! If you had been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him then maybe your life wouldn't have turned out so.."

"So what?! How did my life turn out?!"

"Why am I even bothering."

Angry brown eyes watch as the fairy retreats to Charming's booth. Regina's rage simmers, memories of her difficult past trying to crawl into her thoughts, _she doesn't know anything! I had love! I had happiness!_..Her glare slides to Ebony but she softens at the concern in green eyes. Suddenly the door to the diner is thrown open, the bell jingling erratically as a woman wrapped in black with green eyes and red hair stalks inside like she owns the place.

"My condolences, so sorry I missed the funeral but I could never pass up a wake.."

Robin and Ebony launch from their seats as David and Emma step in front of a pregnant Mary Margret defensively. Regina eyes the prancing witch placidly, her sculpted eyebrow cocking, _of course she'd make an appearance here.._

"Did I miss the speeches? Or should I make one? I mean I am after all responsible."

Zelena, the wicked witch, minus the green skin and pointy hat, stalks through the diner and Ebony grits her teeth, _that's the nurse that spiked my fucking tea!_..Her anger rises, eyes shimmering red and Robin immediately clamps a sturdy hand on her shoulder. Zelena edges towards them, eyes glinting with mischief and playful pearl teeth biting a ruby lip.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" Ebony growls but Zelena simply chuckles, eyes raking up and down the angry bandit like shes a slab of meat before casually strolling past and agitating Ebony further. Regina grits her teeth at the predatory eye fixated on her former girlfriend, _yes, what the hell are you staring at?!.._ Zelena stalks towards the Charming's and Emma launches forward enraged but is quickly caught by her mothers firm hand.

"No no, too many people will get hurt."

"Listen to you mother, shes right. Anyone who tries to interfere with my plan is gonna have to deal with the dark one!" Zelena's lip curls, threatening eyes darting from face to face in the diner.

"Don't come any closer!" The witch pauses as David darts in front of his wife, resting a protective hand on Mary Margret's swollen stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for your baby, not today anyway."

Zelena smirks cheekily and Ebony's anger flares. The jukebox in the back suddenly bursts into life, screeching static jumbling with abnormal music blaring from its speakers. All focus darts to the red sparks licking Ebony's palms and forearms as Robin lays a gentle hand on his friends shoulder while Regina quickly closes the gap and blocks the Ebony's view.

"Not today Ebony. There are innocent people here." Regina places a gentle hand on the younger woman's chest and pushes a steady flow of magic into tense muscles. Red eyes gradually recede back to their forest green and Ebony takes a deep calming breath, _shes right, there's to many people that could get hurt if I lose control again._.Zelena cackles and Regina whirls, shielding the angry body behind her.

"Isn't this sweet."

Regina scowls, her chin raised and magic at the ready.."Why are you here."

"Now that my covers blown I can finally pay a visit to my little sister."

"Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why you of course Regina."

Ebony frowns deeply, eyes boring into the back of raven hair as whispers and gasps ripple throughout the diner, _sister? Has Regina been playing us this whole time?.._

Emma scoffs, glare dancing between the two witches _._."What?"

"I'm an only child."

"Cora lied to you Regina, I'm your sister, half if you want to get technical."

Regina waves a hand passively.."Why should I believe anything you say?"

 _"Oh_ you shouldn't, its a lot to swallow so that's why I brought a gift to help."

"I dont want a gift from you."

 _"Oh_ but you shall have it, you see my gift to you is this sad sad day. Use it to dig into our past Regina. You need to learn the truth and you must believe it, and then meet me on main street tonight, say sundown."

"And then what?" Regina smirks, _you have no idea who your dealing with greenie.._

"Then I'll destroy you! And I want everyone to be there to see the Evil Queen lose!"

 _Over my dead fucking body!_..Ebony grinds her teeth, her eyes blazing red as a dark and powerful anger suddenly takes hold. She pushes Regina to one side, squaring up to the witch, her fists clenched painfully and focus burning a hole through Zelena's skull.."You want a fight bitch! Bring it!"

Regina startles, trying to push the younger woman back but Zelena only takes a threatening step closer, wicked green eyes intrigued.

"Sorry little knight but this is a family affair. Now step aside or I'll get my attack dog to move you personally." Zelena flashes the dagger and Ebony growls, her fingernails drawing blood from her sweating palms.

"You talk a big game greenie but you'd be _nothing_ without that dagger!"

Zelena scowls, her fury ignited but to everyone's shock, the witch crashes her lips into Ebony's. Regina stares horrified, her anger and jealousy, but mainly her shock making her numb. Stunned for a brief second, wide green eyes stare into gleeful green before Ebony finally tares herself free and slams full force into Zelena's chest.

Emma and David dash towards the scraping bodies tumbling to the diner floor but quickly stumble backward when Ebony is launched across the room, her back cracking into the door where she falls harshly to the tiles. Regina is instantly by her side, clamping firm arms around the ferocious woman as she tries to wriggle free to attack the grinning red head.

"You disgusting fuck!" Ebony struggles, red electricity erupting and fizzing across the dinner as people scream and dive for cover. Zelena rises regally, wiping her smirking bloody lip while red sparks smash into the shimmering green barrier protecting her.

"Morrigan stop!" Regina cries out, sparks burning through her.

Ebony growls, digging her nails into the mayors back.."I'm not fucking MORRIGAN!"

"No and you never will be."

Regina quickly refocuses on a grinning Zelena.."What have you done to her?!"

"Nothing much, just a little added bonus to your suffering little sis. You see, you have a choice to make, you can either keep her as she is with no memories of you, which evidently her visions will kill her or.." Zelena stalks forward gleefully.."You can jog her memory, but it comes at a price."

Regina scowls.."What price?!"

"She'll remember who she is but wont be the Morrigan you crave, she'll be the vengeful murdering knight you created all those years ago.."

Regina's already battered heart is pounded that little bit more as she tries to control her escalated breathing, _No! There has to be another way!_..

"Its your choice Regina, let her die or save her, but if you save her you'll be faced with the part of her that despises you, you could say her alter ego.."

Regina launches to her feet enraged and charges but the red head simply disappears in a plume of green smoke and reappears behind Ebony. A rough hand grabs a handful of ebony hair, dragging the groaning bandit to her feet as Regina quickly ignites a blazing fireball in her hand, murder shining in seething brown eyes.

"Don't be late for our little showdown, one of us is going to make history.." Ebony pulls away sharply as glossy lips brush against her ear.."I can see the allure, but alas.." Zelena roughly throws Ebony to one side, a mass of dark hair bouncing off the hardwood of the booth with a sickening crunch.

"NO!" Regina's fireball fizzes out as she quickly throws herself at her soulmates limp body before it hits the ground.

"I don't like sloppy seconds.." The heroes slowly edge towards the cackling witch.."See you tonight sis." With a flick of her wrist, the door to the diner fly's open and Zelena promptly glides through, her laughter echoing in the room even as the door slams shut.

Regina cradles her lovers bloody head and battles her threatening tears, _it cant be true, I cant lose her now, there has to be another way to get her back._.

"Regina we should get her to the hospital." Emma bends down to the mayors side, concern shining in green eyes.

Regina raises a hand over the deep gash on Ebony's forehead and a purple glow slowly knits the torn flesh back together.."I think its about time I take her home Miss Swan."

Emma looks into grieving eyes and nods weakly.."Okay, let us know if you need anything."

Regina nods, glassy eyes sliding back to her slumbering true love and without another word, both women disappear in a cloud of purple smoke...


	8. Hopes And Dreams

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence and Sexual Themes..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, 11 Months Ago:_

A cold breeze drifts through the mass of sparkling purple flowers, blowing the leave over the cliff side and up the stone structure to a stoic Morrigan. She breathes deeply, taking in the crisp cold air and sighs, _I feel stupid now. Getting angry over something so small, but she just pisses me off so much! Snow fucking White and her bloody hope! I've suffered and I've done good in my life but still things are fucked up for me and Regina. I just wish._.A swirl of purple smoke refocuses her attention and green eyes lock onto the apple at her side, she grins, _Regina._.She takes the apple and stares at it as another swirl of purple fades beside her.

"I thought you might need a little wisdom."

"Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Stupid? No. Stubborn, Yes.." Morrigan sighs, her eyes sliding to the apple and Regina softens.."Ignore our mutual prancing princess dear, she doesn't understand."

"No, I shouldn't have lost my temper, everyone has their opinion and I cant just go around shouting at everyone who doesn't agree with me."

"It works for me."

Morrigan chuckles.."Well I'm not you."

"But we are together, and together we're stronger than Snow Whites baffling ideals of right and wrong.." Regina slips their hands together.."You know, last time I sat here we never got to finish what we started.."

With a grin Morrigan leans forward, sliding her arm around the royals waist and pressing their lips together. Regina cups her cheek, kissing her gently.

A rustling of bushes on the ground catches Morrigans attention. She pulls back abruptly, green eyes narrowing.

"What is it?"

"I thought.." A loud screech refocuses narrow eyes as they dart to the shadow coasting above.."Cant I have a fucking moments peace!" In a swirl of burgundy smoke, both women are stood in the clearing below. Regina ignites a fireball in her palm as red sparks lick at Morrigans arms, _come on you furry bastard.._ It lets out another shriek, coasting past and Morrigan frowns, _somethings not right. Why isn't it attacking?.._ There's a small rustling behind and green eyes bulge. She tries to spin in time but a mass of fur collides roughly with Regina, launching both bodies to the ground. The royal struggles and cries out when its claws slice into the woman's stomach and shoulder. Green eyes blaze a vivid red and Morrigan screams, scooping the beast against her chest and launching them both over the edge of the cliff.

Regina startles and frantically scrambles towards the drop.."No!" A harsh screech resounds from below and in a flash, the monkey soars above, its wings flapping frantically as Morrigan clings to its legs and fights off its attacks. Quickly Regina ignites a fireball but another screech behind has her whirling.

Morrigan swings towards the grass at the cliffs edge and bats away the monkeys claws, _come on you bastard get over there!_..She keeps a wary eye on Regina as the woman struggles with her own battle, _fuck this.._ Her arms swing and release a devastating shock. The flying monkey screams as she tumbles onto the grassy plain, red eyes watching it writhe and plummet into the ravine with a loud screech. Another shriek has her whirling to watch Regina duck and avoid deadly claw, _THAT'S IT! I'M SICK OF THESE FUCKING MONKEYS!.._

Regina pulls at her magic and sends it slamming roughly into the stone structure. It shrieks at her and makes another move to attack as purple lips snarl and she ignites a blazing fireball, but its Morrigan that catches her attention.

Morrigan sprints forward and in a swirl of burgundy smoke an ebony sword is suddenly clutched in her trembling hand. Her mind fogs, her anger taking over, _YOUR FUCKING DEAD!_..The creature startles and tries to flee, only to have its wing severed from its body. It howls, trying to climb up the rock face but she continues her brutal attack, slicing its leg, back and shoulder.

Unnerved brown eyes watch the carnage at a safe distance, _Its that damn sword!_..

The monkey shrieks in a puddle of blood, limping and scratching at earth to get away but Morrigan only leans in venomously.."I know your watching witch! Cross me or my Queen again and your pets suffering will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you!" She raises her sword for the finishing blow when Regina's arm suddenly clings to her blade hand and attempts to pull it from her grasp. She snarls, wrenching her arm from the woman's hold and pushes Regina roughly to the grass. There's a painful whimper, an olive hand clamping over the royals bleeding stomach and Morrigan twitches, _Regina?.._ There's a loud screech and she whirls just as the monkey pounces. Her blade successively severs its head and it evaporates in swirls of green smoke.

Silence...

Regina hesitantly slides in front of her absent lover, brown eyes coasting to the pulsing red jewel on the hilt of the ebony sword, _its never done that before.._ "Morrigan?" She places a bloody hand on the woman's arm and gently pulls the blade from Morrigans shaky grasp.."Are you okay?"

Morrigan stares at the weapon in Regina's hand, _the power was intense..but it was intoxicating holding it again, I need._.She moves to grab the hilt but its quickly pulled out of reach. Regina frowns, sending it away in a swirl of purple smoke and locks their hands.."Speak to me." Frantic green eyes dance between hers.

"I..I feel.." Morrigan pauses, her focus darting to the bloody gash on the Queens shoulder, _she's hurt.._ Her attention travels to the claw marks on Regina's stomach and then to bloody olive hands clasping her own, _she's hurt badly.._ "Your hurt." Quickly her hands raise and in a swirl of burgundy smoke, they disappear from the once peaceful sanctuary.

When the smoke settles, a gentle arm hooks around Regina's waist, guiding her over to the bed and carefully laying her on the silk sheets. Morrigans anger bubbles under the surface, _this is all my fault, again.._

"I'm fine I just need to heal myself.." Regina frowns at the woman's lack of response, _what is she.._ She watches Morrigans hands glow a faint green and immediately grabs her wrists.."What are you doing?"

"What does it look like!"

Regina recoils at the harsh tone, _why is she being like this?!.._ The frustrating woman is roughly pushed away and she painfully launches from the bed.."What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"Nothing! Now will you get back in bed before you fucking bleed out!"

Regina scoffs, waving the seething woman off and heads for the door. Morrigan grits her teeth, _what have I done wrong this time?!_.."Where the hell are you going Regina?!"

"Away from you!"

 _What the hell have I done?!.._ Morrigans anger resurfaces and she charges after the royal.

Just as Regina throws the door open, Morrigans hand forcefully slams it shut in her face. She whirls, glaring at flickering red and green eyes.."Get out of my way!"

The two witches lock furious eyes but after a moments pause, Morrigan finally relents, her hand sliding from the door before she grimly heads towards the balcony. Regina throws the door open but pauses mid stride over the threshold, _Bloody hell!_..The aggrieved Queen steps back into the room and slams the door shut.

Morrigan collapses into one of the high back chairs by the charred fireplace and stares at the black ash in the grate, _I feel angrier than usual. I don't really understand.._ She startles at the flash of royal gown that slides into the seat opposite, _I thought she'd left.._

Silence...

"Tell me whats wrong! If its about me getting hurt then tough! Stop coddling me, I'm not Scarlet or Roland! Your going to have to accept that you cant always protect me!" Frustrated green eyes dart to her.

"But you got hurt again! Because of me again! And when I had the sword I.." Morrigan pauses, the sensation of holding the blade seeping into her mind and Regina edges forward concerned.

"What happened with the sword? You seem.."

"Angry? I am, but that's nothing unusual, what's unusual is I.." Morrigan pauses again, fidgeting with her shaking hands and Regina softens.

"You know you can tell me anything my love."

Morrigan sighs defeated.."I felt I could do anything. The power was intense, like I could just say the word and the whole kingdom would burn to the ground. I loved the feeling but it was weird, there was something else.."

Regina slides from her seat and kneels in front of the uneasy woman.."What is it?"

"I felt this need to just touch it again, like I needed it in my hand. That's never happened before, its like it was calling to me, wanting me to use it. "

"If I gave you the sword now what would you do?"

Green eyes dart to the concerned Queen, _if I had it? I'm not sure..I'd just.._ "Use it."

Regina can see a hint of shimmering red in green eyes and startles, _this really isn't good. Something is seriously wrong with the blade, but I don't understand, when she disappeared in Storybrooke I hid the sword away in my vault and then when we came here..Oh hell no!.._ She frowns deeply, _looks like sis may have tampered with it somehow.._ "Morrigan listen to me, I need you to stay away from the sword. I think Zelena may have tainted it somehow."

"Tainted?"

"Promise me you wont go near it, promise me!"

 _Don't touch it? I don't know if I..Jesus Christ get a hold of yourself Morrigan.._ She lays her hands atop her frantic lovers.."I promise.." Green eyes flicker to the large amount of blood on the royals gown and she raises a glowing green hand over Regina's wounded shoulder.."Don't try to stop me this time, I'm doing it whether your angry at me or not." The torn skin slowly knits back together and then the glowing hand smoothly glides down to Regina's stomach.

"I seem to recall you were mad at me first."

"No, I was mad at myself for being mad at you, there's a difference."

Regina grins as the final cuts in her skin close and the magic fades. There's a slight sweat on Morrigans brow and she places a gentle kiss on pink lips.."Thank You."

"I may have healed your external injuries but you look like you've lost quite a lot of blood, you have to rest."

"I'm fine.."

Morrigan purses her lips and before the royal can protest, Regina's scooped up in her arms and carried bridal style to the bed.

"I am capable of walking on my own dear."

"I'm capable of a lot of things when your looking after me but I'm not allowed to do them, so neither are you.." Morrigan slots the grinning woman atop the sheets but before she can pull away, purple lips claim hers in a passionate kiss. She moans, pulling back.."Not tonight Regina, you need to rest."

Regina pouts, slowly looping the front of Morrigans shirt around one finger.."But you do want me to feel better right?" Morrigans eyebrow ascends as shes slowly pulled toward scheming purple lips.."And _you_ make me feel better so.." Regina brushes their lips together and pulls the crouching body on top.

"Your quite a mess your majesty, are you sure you wouldn't want a bath first?"

"Only if you join me dear."

Morrigan grins.."I think maybe her majesty would be comfortable in a new attire?" Morrigan gently pulls the royal back to her feet and rakes green eyes over the bloodied gown.."Would my Queen like assistance with her gown?"

"Your Queen would greatly appreciate the help, perhaps even feel the need to repay you for your assistance in the wash room." Regina's slowly rotated by gentle hands before they begin to unlace her tight dress.

Morrigan pulls at the strings whilst running a hand down her Queens waist. Her head rests on the woman's shoulder, fingers smoothing circles on her stomach. The laces at the back fall free and she easily unhooks the final bindings before the bloodied fabric collapses to the floor. Green eyes study the tight corset and she arches an eyebrow.."How do you breathe in this thing?"

"Through a life time experience of limited air. I wouldn't expect a bandit such as yourself to understand such attire."

Morrigan grins, sliding lips next to her lovers and grabbing the back of the corset.."Well let me educate her majesty and show her what a simple bandit wears." She rips open the fabric and Regina's breath hitches. The corset is quickly discarded releasing rounded breasts which are soon covered by wanting hands. Lips latch onto smooth skin, palms kneading supple breasts and gets a moaned response. Regina pushes back, raven hair resting on Morrigans shoulder as hands slowly trail down the royals curves and slip under the fabric at her sex. A whimper escapes red lips, hands grasping desperately at the body behind and soon panties are falling to the floor alongside the tattered dress. Abruptly shes spun with a yelp and green eyes take in her Queen, _perfection.._

"See what you like dear?"

"You already know the answer my Queen."

Regina flashes a toothy smile and crashes their lips together. She groans at the hand caressing her sex, teasing her clit and deepens their kiss.

Suddenly the door to the chamber fly's open and the couple startle. Morrigan launches Regina behind her and shields the woman's naked body from unwanted eyes.

"Regina where's Morrigan? Roland's.." Snow yelps at the half covered Queen and quickly spins around, shielding her eyes.

"Have you never heard of bloody knocking!" Furious, Regina grabs Morrigans shoulders and edges them towards the bed.

"I'm sorry I..He was asking and I thought you'd know where she was but clearly.."

Regina rips a silk sheet from the bed and covers herself, _stupid ignorant child!_.."What the hell do you want Snow?!"

The red faced princess fidgets.."Its Morrigan, Roland, Robin asked.."

"Will you stop babbling and hurry up!"

"Robin asked me to get Morrigan because Roland wont settle."

 _Roland of course, I'd usually read him a bedtime story._.Morrigan glances at Regina who huffs her objection but reluctantly nods.."I'll be there shortly."

 _"Oh,_ okay I'll just tell him and _uh._."

"Get the hell out!" Regina screeches making Snow jump.

"Right right, guess I'll see you both later.." And without a backwards glance, Snow quickly exits the room red faced and scared for life.

"I'm sorry, I have to deal with this." Morrigans says solemn but Regina steals a small kiss and smiles weakly.

"Its okay, go, I'll still be here when you return.." Morrigan steals another kiss but Regina quickly hooks her hand at the back of ebony hair and sticks her tongue in the woman's mouth. After a moments intensity, Regina pulls back, a hint of purple in brown eyes and smirks.."But don't be long dear or you may risk upsetting me."

"And I wouldn't like that would I." A firm hand cups Morrigans sex and squeezes harshly, prompting a pleasured and pained groan.

"Maybe..maybe not."

Regina chuckles darkly and Morrigan shivers, _just like old times._.The hand at her sex slips away and she slides from her grinning naked Queen. With one final glance at mischievous brown eyes, she chuckles and slips from the room..

* * *

 _I could hear screaming from the other side of the palace. God it sounds like someones being murdered in there.._ Morrigan lingers by the door, _what am I meant to say to him?.._ With a sigh, she quietly slides through.

"Now Roland there's no need for all this."

"I don't care!" Roland slides from the bed, escaping Little Johns clutches.

"Hey hey, what's all the ruckus about?"

Robins smiling blue eyes dart to Morrigan who slides towards the temperamental child.."As you can see Roland's a little worked up."

"Am not!" Roland barks and Morrigan smiles, approaching calmly.."If your not then whats with all the screaming _hmm?_ "

"Am not sleepy!"

"You never are little one. How about I tell you a bedtime story?" Roland crosses his arms and turns his back, _I knew this was coming.._ She crouches behind the stubborn child.."Roland I'm sorry I upset you..I think I might have a way to cheer you up though.." The boy turns slowly.."You see my bedtime story is special, and it comes with a little magic.." She clicks her fingers behind her back and small white sparkles rain down over the wide eyed boy. She notes her friends concern but with a confident nod, Robin smiles his approval, _okay then lets get this show on the road.._ "Would you like to hear my story?" Roland smiles brightly and bounds onto the bed. She chuckles sliding onto the sheets next to father and son. The bubbly child nestles into the pillows as Little John curiously plonks into the armchair at the side of the bed.

"Once upon a time, there was a bandit.." Morrigan waves her hand and above, glowing white and green sparkles dance together to create a picture of a cloaked bandit. The eyes in the room widen at the display as Roland bounces up and down giggling.

"She was fierce and did anything to protect those she cared about. But even though she had people around her, people she considered family, there was something missing from her heart.." She waves her hand and the picture changes to a crude version of her sanctuary. Blue sparkles rain over them like a waterfall and Roland giggles trying to catch the little lights.

"One day she came across a lonely Queen. After a short time, they became close friends and found comfort in one other. But the Queen couldn't stay, she had to return to her palace because the kingdom needed her.."

"No she cant leave!"

Morrigan smiles, running a soothing hand through the boys hair. The sparkles shift to an image of a clearing with a Queen and a black shimmering knight on a unicorn.."Many years later, the Queen found the bandit again, but something had changed. The Queen was angry, she wanted revenge on someone who wronged her and persuaded the bandit to become her knight. Eventually the bandit helped the Queen get her revenge but it came at a price.." She glances at Robins mesmerized eyes and shifts the portrait again, this time the images show a tidal wave of purple and green sparkles settling over a castle.

"I 'member that!"

"Yes, and when the curse hit, the Queen and her knight were carried away to a distant land where things were very different. The price was the bandit forgot who she really was and their hidden love was lost.." The sparkles shift to create a large apple tree and two figures sat under it holding hands.."It took a while, there was a lot of pain and confusion but the bandit finally remembered who she really was. They were both stubborn but eventually admitted their hidden feelings and their love blossomed.."

The two sparkling figures slowly kiss and Roland giggles, fidgeting under the sheets. The image jumbles and the sparkles grow dim.."But not everyone was happy with their love, some wanted to destroy it.." Roland snuggles into Robins side at the laughing black figure and the swirling green portal.."The bandit wouldn't let the villains hurt her Queen and sacrificed herself.."

Both the black villain and the white bandit fall into the portal. The sparkles burst around them and slowly float down onto the sheets. Morrigan turns to see the glassy eyes of both father and son, _guess my life struck an emotional nerve.._ She runs a hand through the boys hair again.."But the Queen and her bandit soon found each other again, because fate can never keep them apart..I love you Roland, and I will never be too far if you ever need me.." Roland darts forward and wraps his arms around her waist. She cradles his head, resting a cheek on dark curly hair. Green eyes flicker to Robin and he smiles weakly, laying a gentle hand on her thigh.."Time for bed."

Roland darts back under the covers, snuggling into the pillows as Morrigan makes her way back towards the doors.."Night Enny."

"Goodnight Roland, sweet dreams." Morrigan nods at a smiling Robin and quietly slides from the room, _now lets get back to my own bedtime story with Regina._ _But this one is going to be rated 18.._ She grins, pacing quickly towards the Queens chambers..

* * *

Regina stares at the flickering flames of the fireplace, running a handful of hot water over her arm and shoulder from the steaming bathtub, _Snows forces are supposed to be going on that hunt tomorrow, I have a nagging feeling Morrigan will insist on joining them. I cant stop her if she really wants to but, I dunno, I guess I've missed so much time with her already, I feel I need to make up that time..But then it will be like when we first were together. She'll get irritated by my coddling and it may push her away, and this isn't Storybrooke, there's a lot more out there that wants to kill you.._ She sighs, shifting in the water, _I wonder if she's made up with Roland? She didn't say much about it at lunch, just that she needed more time with him, that's probably why he was all worked up tonight.._

"Comfy?"

Regina screeches at the soft whisper in her ear, nearly launching out of the tub but a throaty laugh stops her. Brown eyes dart to a hysterical Morrigan and she glares, grabbing the woman's shirt and roughly pulling her into the water.

Morrigan crashes on top the naked Queen, water splashing over the edge before her head launches up from beneath murky water and she coughs, spluttering her surprise. Regina laughs audibly.."You brought that on yourself dear."

The pouting bandit combs back her soaking hair.."I may have but my outfit didn't."

"Then I'll be merciful." With a wave of Regina's hand Morrigan is naked in her lap.

"Her majesty is so gracious." Regina chuckles as Morrigan rights herself, her back pulled flush against the Queens front and arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hows Roland?"

"Better, he just needed a little convincing is all, and a bed time story of course."

 _"Oh?_ Did the prince get the princess?"

"It was more like the bandit got the Queen." Morrigan lays her head against the woman's shoulder, looking into intrigued brown eyes.

"You..You told him about.."

"Our story? Yeah, and it seemed to work on adults as well.." Morrigan chuckles.."I think if we wrote a book about our life, it would be a best seller. Of course we'd edit the hot steamy sex and my constant swearing but.." She pauses and frowns at the perturbed Queen.."What's wrong? I was only joking about the book."

Regina smiles weakly.."No its..You told them about us? About me? Back then?"

 _I didn't tell them about the torture and Evil Queen stuff.._ Quickly Morrigan slides a hand over the exposed woman's cheek.."Would you like to hear my bedtime story Regina?" She chuckles at the woman's shy smile and lies back on her lovers chest, raising her hands in a magical display as the same sparkles from earlier appear in front of the pair. Regina's arms snake back around her waist and she places a gentle hand on the woman's thigh.."Once upon a time, there was a bandit.."

Regina listens intently, eyes glassy and emotions flurrying at the tale. She watches in awe at the sparkling versions of their past selves and when the figures kiss under the apple tree a tear slides down her cheek.

"The bandit wouldn't let the villains hurt her Queen and sacrificed herself.." Both the black man and the white bandit fall into the green sparkling portal. Tears now flow freely down Regina's cheeks as the image bursts, raining a multitude of sparkles over the couple.."But the Queen and her bandit soon found each other again because fate can never keep them apart. And now Regina we make our own path. We will defeat this wicked witch and we will get our children back." Morrigan kisses her crying lover gently and rubs at the hands wrapped around her waist. Regina pulls back, taking a shaky breath.."How?"

"Well I'm no Snow White so I'm not going to make some bullshit hope speech about good always vanquishes evil, but what I will say is that we've had so much thrown at us, I doubt anything else even compares."

"But Henry, he's in another world and he doesn't even remember who I am. How am I supposed to get him back?"

"We'll find a way beloved, I know you'll never stop trying so neither will I. Things always seem there bleakest when your at your lowest. I think its time we added a little light." Regina chuckles and hugs her tightly.."Ugh..Are you..okay?" She takes little breathes in the royals crushing hold.

"I've never been so happy to hear one of your ridiculous speeches." Regina laughs again, squeezing tighter and Morrigan splutters.."Regina..cant..breathe.."

The Queen releases her hold, fiercely claiming her lovers lips and trailing wanting hands up and down toned muscles. Morrigan moans when a wandering hand slides inside her thigh and another squeezes her breast roughly. She tries to grab raven hair her but her hands are caught and pinned under a plump backside.."So we're back to this again are we?"

Regina pushes her cheek into her lovers damp hair and resumes her assault on the body in her lap.."Back? When did we ever stop.."

The Queen chuckles darkly and Morrigan groans at her magically building arousal, _gods I've missed this. Its even more intense than I remember.._ She whimpers, fingers sliding around her sex and widens her legs as much as possible. With a yelp, Regina promptly hooks one of her legs over the porcelain tub.

"Better."

Morrigan shivers as the woman licks her ear and trails a tongue down her neck and onto her damp shoulder. Her nipple is pinched roughly, fingers slipping into her cunt and she cries out, bucking as the woman pumps faster. She tries to pull her hands free as a third finger slots inside, stretching her wider and pumps vigorously.

Brown eyes roam her lovers pleasure when Regina quickly locks their lips and slips her tongue into the woman's whimpering mouth. She feels the hands under her flex and pull as pleading groans increase in pitch, _she's close.._ Grinning purple lips pull back while her pace picks up and she rubs Morrigans swollen clit eagerly.."Cum for me my love.."

Morrigan cries out, her orgasm hitting her full force and quickly a hand is sealed across her mouth.

"Vocal as usual dear." Regina chuckles.

A blissful moment later and Morrigan pants, her pleasured cries down to small whimpers before fingers finally slide from her sex and her leg is gently pulled back under the water. Regina pulls her closer, running a soothing hand through matted ebony hair.

"Regina?"

 _"Hmm?_ "

"I'm going to start looking for my daughter.." Regina stiffens but a hand gently rubs her thigh.."Its okay beloved, a lot has happened."

"Would you like my assistance? If your comfortable with it that is."

"That would be great." Morrigan steals a small kiss and nestles into the body below with a content hum.

Regina stares at the peaceful woman, _I cant believe she'd accept my help, she really is the forgiving type._.Brown eyes glance at her pruning hands.."I think we're both clean enough, I dont fancy pruning to death from dirty bath water."

"Five more minutes.."

"Are you going to sleep?"

 _"Mmm_..no.."

 _Oh no you don't. Your not finished for the night.._ Regina smirks, eyes shimmering purple.."You know, I'm quite famished."

Green eyes crack open.."Order room service."

"Well I would but you see, what I'm craving is a rare delicacy.."

Morrigan shivers at the predatory purple eyes boring into her, _she's not talking about a nice mutton joint is she._.She shivers again as the royals focus slides to in between her legs and her arousal flares.

"What do you say my dear? Care to indulge me?"

Morrigan takes in a shaky breath and her Queen chuckles darkly..


	9. The Dark Knight Rises

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day:_

 _Ugh..What happened?.._ A wet cloth presses against Ebony's forehead and she stirs, _I cant remember..wait..The wicked witch!_..Green eyes fly open and she shifts away from the damp cloth.

 _"Shhh_ , your alright dear calm down."

Ebony quickly refocuses on warm brown eyes as Regina's gentle hand pushes her back to the pillows.."What happened? Where am I?"

"Your back at my mansion, you hit your head pretty hard."

"I hit my head?" Green eyes scan the master bedroom, _why am I here and not at the hospital? This place looks really familiar.._

"Whats the last thing you remember?"

"The wicked witch, she said something about a showdown, and Robin was there and.." Ebony pauses, eyes wide.."She kissed me!"

Regina stiffens, _yes I'm well aware. That slutty witch will pay dearly tonight. Speaking of which.._ Brown eyes glide to the slowly setting sun through the window, _I have to get ready soon. After finding mothers note confirming greenie's sisterly accusations, I have no choice but to face her.._ Her stomach rolls, _Robin was there, he..we seemed to have a moment. I have to stay away from him, he comforted me and what scares me to death is I actually enjoyed it.._

"She said she was going to fight you. You aren't going are you?"

Regina refocuses on concerned green eyes and smiles weakly.."I've got it covered, no need to worry."

"But she has that dagger, what if.." Regina's hand lightly squeezes hers and her heart flutters.

"I appreciate your concern Ebony but I'll be fine." Regina slides from the bed, grabbing the washbowl and cloth and heads for the door.."Rest, I'll be back shortly after I've removed an incessant green stain from my town."

"Wait, at least let me come with you for backup." Ebony attempts to rise but is quickly stopped by the former Queens authoritative tone.

"No, I have to do this alone. And if you were to interfere she'd probably take it out on the town. I'll be back dear just rest. There's food in the kitchen if your hungry."

Before Ebony can protest, Regina slides through the door and its closed with a soft click, _I cant just let her go alone. That wicked witch has the Dark One on her side. Robin told me all about the impish man, dark, evil and prays on peoples hopes and wishes, she doesn't stand a chance alone.._ There's a series of movements downstairs and when she hears the front door bang shut, she launches out of bed and slips on her boots, _she'll get my help whether she likes it or not.._

Ebony paces down the marble staircase in awe, _this place is stunning, and big.._ She grits her teeth at the pain in her skull but pushes it back and throws the front door open. As soon as she steps over the threshold a blast of magic sends her flat on her back.."What the hell?!" She stumbles to her feet and cautiously reaches out. A blanket of shimmering magic ghosts over her palm, _did she bloody lock me in with some sort of barrier?!_..

"Damn it Regina! Let me out!"

 _She knew I wouldn't listen, Fuck!.._ Ebony pounds her fist on the barrier and hisses at the sharp pain and numbness through her fingers, _I cant believe she fucking locked me in!_..Quickly she sprints around the house, checking doors and windows but finds them shrouded with magic.."Damn it!" Green eyes glide to the darkening sky through the window and she huffs, w _hat do I do?! Shes going to be killed without help?! And why the fuck do I care so much?!_..Her emotions spiral while she sits on the marble stairs aggrieved, and alone with her thoughts _I'm fucking pissed.._.

* * *

Two hours later, Regina wearily slides the mansions front door open, _gods that was rough, guess sis wanted my heart for something. Its a good thing I kept it with Morrigan upstairs. Zelena's gathering ingredients, for what, I'm not sure but the bookworm is on the case. We need to figure out how to defeat this witch soon because I gather when Snow finally gives birth, sis will have her final ingredient._.She kicks off her heels at the door, _god I need a bath._.She stops abruptly at an angry Ebony glaring at her from the bottom of the staircase. Brown eyes quickly refocus on the smudged blood at the girls nose and mouth and Regina immediately launches forward concerned.

Ebony quickly bats the woman's hands away, launching to her feet.."Don't you dare touch me!"

Regina quickly takes a step back.."I'm sorry I.."

"Am I finally allowed to leave, or am I a prisoner here?!" Ebony can see hurt in whiskey eyes and calms somewhat.

"Of course not."

"Then why the hell did you trap me in here?!"

"I knew you'd want to help so I.."

"Trapped me!"

Regina flinches.."No I, I was just.." She sighs, brown eyes flickering down defeated and waves her hand at the door. The white wood suddenly swings open, the frosty nights air drifting into the foyer.."I didn't mean to trap you, I just..wanted to keep you safe from them.."

 _She wanted to keep me safe?_..Ebony blinks, _no she wanted to keep Morrigan safe!_..She huffs and storms passed the grieving woman.

"I'm sorry.."

The whisper halts Ebony mid step and she stares ahead, mulling over the pain behind the apology, _fuck sake! I cant stay mad at someone who was only trying to help me.._ She sighs, facing the downhearted mayor.."Its okay I guess, just next time you decide to barricade me in your home, a little less of the shock therapy if you don't mind."

Regina smiles weakly.."I never intended to hurt you, it wont happen again."

"Alright then. I guess I'll see you around.." Ebony makes her way out of the mansion but pauses just over the threshold. _."Oh_ and I'm glad your okay. I hope you gave that witch an ass kicking."

Regina chuckles weakly.."Not exactly."

Ebony frowns and for the first time notices the woman's slouched posture.."What happened?"

"I found out she was after my heart, but I'm not as foolish as she thinks. In fact.." Regina approaches her true love and summons a black pouch into her hand.."Could you do me a favor?"

Ebony stares curiously.."Sure." Regina gently places the pouch into her palm.

"Could you look after this for me. I cant have it here or in my vault."

 _"Ugh_ , Okay sure. What's in here?"

"My heart."

Green eyes bulge, _her what now?!_.."Your heart?! No no, that's too much. You cant leave something like that with me!"

"I trust you Ebony, I know you'll keep it safe." _..It was always yours my love._.Ebony shifts agitated.

"Are you sure I mean, what about your family, surely there's someone.."

"There isn't."

Ebony pauses at the abrupt answer, smiling weakly at the pain hidden behind soft whiskey eyes.."Okay, I'll guard it with my life."

"I know you will."

They stare at one another a long while, nothing said and the only noise, a soft rhythmic beat from the dark heart within the black pouch _, Right, I should be heading back.._ Ebony clears her throat and carefully slots the pouch under her coat.."Good night, and thanks for, you know, earlier in the bedroom. _.Ugh_ wait I didn't mean! I just _ugh_.." Her face slowly turns crimson at Regina's amused grin and she quickly clears her throat.."Yeah so Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Ebony quickly walks from the mansion and paces down the pathway, she cant help glancing back before she hits the gate and finds the older woman staring after her, _she looks sad. That place is too big to live on your own.._ She feels the mayors heart beating against her chest and it soothes her somewhat, _We need to talk properly tomorrow, especially about my impending lack of a future.._ With nothing left to say, she turns her back on her would be lover and fades into the darkened streets..

* * *

"Enny! Look what I found!"

Ebony quickly hands her dead turkey to one of the merry men and scoops up a running Roland into her arms. She looks at the glittering white stone in his palm as the men fan out into camp and prepare their kill for breakfast.."Wow! What do you think it is?"

"Its sparkly like magic!"

"Magic? Perhaps its a protection stone."

Roland frowns curiously.."A P'tecton stone?"

"Yeah, maybe it found you to keep you safe. Rocks are known to do that you know." The boy giggles and slips from her arms, running off into the brush and continuing his adventure, _I love that boy, its like he's my own son._.Her mind darkens, _I just wish I could spend more time with him before.._

"Ebony?" Ebony quickly spins, refocusing on a concerned Robin.."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He immediately picks up on her lie and smiles weakly.."We will find a way, the wicked witch wont win with all of us against her." Ebony smiles as he gently lays a reassuring hand on her arm.

"Robin!"

They both turn curiously to their fellow merry man only to quickly refocus on the Dark One on the edge of camp. Both bandits promptly pull their weapons, Robin taking a few dangerous steps forward.

"Stop right there! You know this arrow never misses its mark."

Mr Gold stares placidly at the sneering thief.."If I could stand down I would. Heed me! Give me the heart!"

Ebony startles as the dark one looks pointedly at her, _crap!_..Robin stares perplexed as she steps forward, her blade raising slightly.."No."

A flicker of guilt washes across the dark ones features just as Roland wanders aimlessly from the bushes, smiling broadly at the sparkling white stone in his hands but he stops abruptly noticing the tense stand off.."And who's this?"

"Roland! Go back!" Robin cries out as the child looks apprehensively between the dark one and his father, dropping the stone in his hands.

"Come here little boy." Mr Gold coaxes but Ebony snarls.

"Don't you dare!" The impish man glares and her anger quickly twists into fear.."Please!"

"I dont want to, I really dont." The dark one sighs but quickly steels himself and refocuses on the startled young boy by the trees.."Come closer little boy." He magically pulls Roland closer.

"Papa! Enny!"

"And stop!"

Ebony watches in horror as Roland sinks into the dirt with a fearful cry.."Help!"

"I didn't want to do this either but.." An arrow launches from Robin's bow but is stopped inches from the dark ones face and gold sneers.

"It never misses its target, and I've just changed the target.." The arrow slowly tilts towards Roland and the dark one stares at Ebony's panicked eyes.."If I drop my fingers.."

"No!" Ebony shrieks, taking a quick step forward just as Robin and the rest of the men are frozen on the spot by dark magic. She looks frantically from her friends to the dark one.."Please don't do this, he's a child!"

"I don't want to but I will."

She panics, trying to find a way out but stares at Roland's terrified glassy eyes, _I'm sorry Regina.._

"Enny!"

"Wait! Just..Wait." She slowly places her sword on the ground and backs up to a nearby tree retrieving a black pouch. She cautiously walks towards the dark one and shows him the darkened heart within. The man releases a breath, nodding his satisfaction and takes his prize.

"Thank you, and I am sorry..truly."

Woeful green eyes dart to the suspended arrow as it quickly drops to the dirt and Mr Gold disappears in a swirl of red smoke. The hold on the merry men releases and Robin sprints to his son, scooping the crying child into his arms.."Its okay, its okay boy your safe."

Ebony stares grimly, _this is my fault. First I lose the heart and now I've put my friends, my family in danger because of it._.There's a rustling and she quickly scoops up her sword but when green eyes lock onto the frantic mayor, she calms somewhat and braces herself, _I cant believe I lost it..she trusted me.._

"What happened?" Regina looks around at the rattled merry men before refocusing on Ebony's guilty green eyes.

"I'm sorry, its gone.." Ebony watches the older woman deflate and her heart pangs painfully.

"Was anyone hurt?"

Ebony glances at Robin and Roland.."Luckily no. I'm really sorry Regina, you trusted me and I let you down.."

"No you didn't, nothings worth the loss of a child. But now we have a problem, I'm alive."

Ebony frowns.."Isn't that a good thing?"

"She has my heart, Gold's taken it for her and since she hasn't crushed it and killed me, that means she needs it for something far worse."

"Worse than murder, what's she planning?"

"It doesn't matter because I'm going to stop her."

Ebony smiles weakly at determined whiskey eyes, _And I believe you Regina, I just wish I could help.._ "I think we need to talk about whats going to happen to me."

Regina nods weakly.."There's work to do. I'm going to my vault to see if I can find anything useful to help us, in the meantime go to Granny's, I'll meet you there shortly."

Ebony watches the regal woman pace back into the trees.."Regina?" The mayor pauses mid stride and turns back to her curiously.."I'm..I'm really sorry he took your heart."

Regina softens.."Its not your fault. I'll see you at the diner."

With a weak nod, Ebony watches the older woman disappear into the forest. A sudden nagging pain slowly creeps up her back before settling at the tip of her spine, she frowns, _what was that?_..She rubs the back of her neck gently and the pain recedes, _odd, that's never happened before.._

* * *

An hour later and green eyes avoid the rest of the bodies in the diner and stare intently at her fidgeting hands, _Gods, I don't think I've ever been so nervous, well this is kind of a meeting to decide my fate so.._ Ebony feels eyes on her and quickly refocuses on a blond woman staring at her, _she said her name was Tinkerbell and shes a fairy apparently. For a fairy shes being quite rude. Stop fucking staring!_..She opens her mouth to reprimand to blond when there's a jingle from the bell. Regina steps into the diner with the savior and her father in tow as Granny places the last of the menu's on the dining tables.

"You've got 10 minutes before I open up, you don't wanna see Leroy without his bacon in the morning." The elderly woman scampers into the backroom as Emma smirks at her father.

"Cant be any worse than watching us try and build a crib later." David grins.

"Then lets get right to it, Is what Zelena said true?"

Everyone looks from Robin to the placid mayor and Regina nods grimly.."I wouldn't put it past her to weave something like this into the curse."

"So I'm going to die." Ebony states bluntly.

"Zelena said that you can live or die.."

Ebony frowns at Emma, her anger rising at the pity in the blonds eyes.."No she said I could die from my visions or I could become this Dark Knight person! So the way I see it I die! I refuse to become that thing back in the forest!" She launches to her feet pacing as Regina takes a smooth step forward.

"But if you remember.."

"NO!"

The lights flicker eerily and Regina stares at the furious girl, her whiskey eyes glassy.."I wont bury you a second time."

Silence...

Ebony's walls slowly crumble, Regina's haunted expression tugging at her heart and she softens.."But you heard what Zelena said, If I remember then I'll become that thing..And I dont think she likes you all very much."

"Maybe not but we've beaten her before." Emma states confidently as Tinkerbell redirects their focus.

"If you do turn into this Dark Knight then perhaps we can find a way to reverse the process, like pull your other self out somehow. "

Regina takes another step towards her unnerved former lover.."But the whole point is you'll still be alive to try."

Emma clicks her fingers.."Its a curse right? And like any curse it can be broken, Regina what if you, you know.."

"True loves kiss." Tinkerbell speaks up cheerily as Ebony's cheeks flush and Regina shifts.

"We already tried and nothing happened."

"Perhaps you weren't doing it right."

Regina glares and Emma looks away briefly at the intensity.."There's no right or wrong way of doing it Miss Swan! It didn't work and I suspect its my sisters doing. She wouldn't have been so stupid as to let true loves kiss get in the way of her insane plans at revenge."

"So what do we do? How can we jog Ebony's memories?"

"The better question is how are you going to deal with me after I get them back? What if I'm worse than the wicked witch?" Ebony emphasizes, unnerved green eyes staring at the blond.

"We've all faced her Ebony, she's not as bad as your led to believe. Regina, you can control her right?"

Regina looks apprehensively from the blond to a curious Ebony.."I suppose."

Emma smiles weakly at the mayors clear discomfort.."Just remember its not Morrigan we're dealing with."

"So if the kiss didn't work then how are we going to pull the Dark Knight forward?" Tinkerbell adds questionably.

"What about the potion Hook used on me?"

Regina shakes her head.."Aren't you forgetting we used the last of it earlier, No, we need something personal, something physically connected.." _..The sword was taken by Zelena and the only other thing left is.._ "The Armour."

Emma frowns.."Wait didn't you destroy that years ago?"

"Yes but I think with a little work.."

"Wait!" The room falls silent, all eyes refocusing on an angry Ebony.."I like how you've all got this plan to bring my homicidal self out but what happens to me after?! Has anyone got any bright ideas on how to bring _me_ back?!"

Silence...

"I didn't think so." She rushes for the door when Robin quickly steps forward.

"Where are you going?"

"When you've actually got a plan, come and find me!" Ebony pushes the diner door open but pauses mid step.

Silence...

The group share apprehensive and worrisome glances at one another as Robin takes another small step towards his friend.."Ebony?"

Ebony absently stares ahead into the streets, her spine tingling as images suddenly rush into her mind, _**Screaming, Anger, Pain, She drags a little boy from the diner, "Morrigan your hurting me".."Get the hell away from my son!"..She ignites a fireball, the boy is surrounded by flames.**_ **.** She clamps a hand onto her scalp and stumbles forward, groaning in pain.

Regina quickly launches herself forward and grabs the stumbling woman but Ebony's shallow scream has her stepping away startled.

Ebony staggers down the diner steps, clutching her head and collapses onto her knee's painfully. Another scream tares from her throat and her eyes begin to water, _there's too much!_ _ **..Anger, burning red eyes, she throws a scared young boy into the leaves, The Evil Queen chuckles darkly, "clean up your mess Captain"..A fireball ignites in her palm, "No wait! Please don't kill me!".."You chose the wrong side bandit!", The boy burns as screams echo around her.**_.She screams, the tip of her spine exploding with pain and blood snaking from her nose and eye.

The small crowd quickly rush to her aid as Regina and Robin attempt to grab the writhing girls shoulders.

"Its getting worse!" Robin shrieks but it only infuriates the former Queen.."I can clearly see that! Ebony! Ebony look at me!"

Ebony shakes her head wildly, pulling from her friends grasp and collapses onto the pavement. Her body spasms, blood leaking more prominently from her nose, eye and ear.

"We're running out of time! Whatever your going to do, do it now!" Emma hovers, her father by her side and ready to launch into hero mode as Regina growls.

"Damn it! Sheriff get her back to the station now!" In a sudden swirl of purple smoke Regina's gone, leaving the blond to quickly kneel next to a writhing Ebony.

"Robin help me get her into the truck!" Both the savior and the thief haul a screaming Ebony into their arms and dash for David's truck..

* * *

Belle startles at the sudden plume of purple smoke on the shop floor. She watches the mayor dash from cabinet to cabinet, frantically searching their contents.."Regina can I.."

"I need a small jewel in the shape of a star! Where is it? I know he has one somewhere!" Regina tosses a pile of books on the floor and Belle quickly approaches.

"Hey hey what's happening?"

Regina whirls.."She's dying that's what! Now where is it?!"

"Can you tell me anything more about it?"

"Its black, acts like a magnet to metal objects.."

Belle's eyes widen.."Wait!" The small brunette dashes off into the back as Regina paces incessantly, running a frustrated hand through her hair at the clattering in the back room, _come on!.._

"Is this it?"

Brown eyes lock onto the small black jewel and Regina smiles broadly, snatching it from the Belle's palm. In a swirl of purple smoke, she's gone from the pawn shop without so much as a thanks to the frazzled brunette.

Regina reappears in her vault and quickly pulls out a metal chest from a compartment on the back wall. She throws the lid open and steps back, pulling the charred and broken fragments of Armour into the air with magic. The small jewel begins to vibrate in her palm and she quickly tosses it into to the metal. The black star clings to the armor and she quickly sends a blast of magic into its center. It pulls the splintered pieces together, morphing and shifting. The fragments of the Knights helmet crashes together, reassembled in a dark swirl of black and red smoke. Sweat beads Regina's forehead but before long, the final pieces slot into place with the restored Dark Knights Armour hanging suspended in front of her. She pants heavily, _I just hope I have enough magic left to contain her._.With a swirl of purple smoke, she's gone again..

* * *

A scream echoes off the grey walls of the sheriffs station as a writhing Ebony is laid carefully onto one of the cells cots.

"Now what do we do?!" Robin hovers over his friends bedside, hands fidgeting and trying to reach out for the screaming girl but Emma pulls at his arm.

"We have to wait for.." A swirl of purple smoke draws Emma's attention and she watches as Regina quickly stumbles towards the cells, the woman's forehead sheen with sweat and her cheeks flushed.

"Miss Swan get out of the cell." Emma and Robin quickly move to stand with the rest of the small crowd.

"What are you going to do?!"

"Bring the Dark Knight back, what else can I do." Regina waves her hands and her attire changes in a plume of purple smoke. The group stare in awe at the tight black and blue jacket, leather pants and knee high boots clinging to the woman.

 _"Eh_ , What are you doing?" Emma raises a questionable eyebrow as the Evil Queen approaches the cell.

"Like I've said before, she wont listen to me, she'll only listen to the Evil Queen so I suggest you all leave."

"I'm not going anywhere." Dark brown eyes dart to a noble Robin, his chin raised and glare defiant.."This is no time for valiance thief!"

"I will not abandon my friend in her hour of need!"

Regina rolls her eyes, _damn heroes, if he wants to get himself killed then so be it, makes my life easier anyway._.She steps inside the cell and looks grimly at Ebony's bloody and tear stained face.

"Please...I don't want to go." Ebony whimpers, shuffling away from the Queen and wraps a protective arm around herself.

 _I'm sorry my love._.Regina gently reaches out for the girl who only sinks away from her touch.."I'm sorry Ebony."

"Wait!" A hand lightly presses against Ebony's chest and she gasps, green eyes clamping shut and back arching from the cot. Regina quickly bolts out of the cell and slams the door shut. Her arms rise and she struggles to form a glowing white barrier around the bars. She staggers slightly but is caught by the saviors quick hands.

 _What's happening?!_..Ebony falls from the cot with a crash, black and red swirls of smoke wrapping around her. Her mind fogs, her anger rising as she's slowly pulled into darkness and her mind is finally silent. Black Armour seals itself around her limbs, a demonic helmet obscuring her vision. The heroes watch as the last wisp of black smoke attaches itself to their friend before a brief moment of silence washes over them.

Tinkerbell takes a couple of steps forward intrigued.."Did it work?" A black gauntlet slams harshly against the metal bars making the fairy jump.

"Stand back all of you!" The small crowd take hesitant steps away from the bars, eyes glued to the slowly rising figure within as Regina positions herself in front of the cage, her chin held high and confident as ever, _maybe now I can find a way to get her back for good. I hate to admit it but the savior was right, all curses can be broken somehow.._

 _Where?.._ Red eyes study her metal hand before dipping to the black Armour clinging to her body, _the shepherd!.._ The Dark Knightsglare slides up, first spotting her Queen beyond the bars and then the small crowd. She snarls when she spots a pensive David, _Charming!_..The Knight pounces towards the bars, ramming her shoulder against the metal and the small crowd take another hesitant step back.

"Captain!" The knight stops abruptly at Regina's icy tone.."You will stop immediately! And if I catch a glimpse of you using magic, well.." The pretend Evil Queen saunters over to the bars, running a finger over the shimmering barrier and grinning darkly.."I think you know what happens dear, or would you like me to jog your memory?"

Red eyes widen as a gauntlet reaches to touch the knights neck. When it meets bare flesh, she frowns, _Of course, she removed it.._ A dark grin crawls onto pink lips at Regina's rising anxiety, _she has no power! Not anymore._.She reaches a tentative hand towards the bars and Regina takes a cautious step back.

 _This isn't good. She isn't listening without the threat of the collar to back me up! Somethings different, somethings changed!_

The spiked tips of the knights fingers brush against the shimmering spell and her grin only widens, _its like a ten year old put this up! Looks like my Queens lost her edge!.._ In a flash, she punches straight through the fragile light and it collapses.

"Regina?!" Emma grabs David's arm and they quickly run into the office while the knight forces her cell door open and stalks towards a retreating Regina.

"Captain I order you to.."

"Order me?!" The knight chuckles darkly.."Not anymore! You may wear the same clothes, have the same obnoxious tone but Morrigan's made you soft, weak!"

Emma and David quickly approach, guns raised.."You may have magic but I'm sure I'll be able to put a bullet in you before you can use it." Emma cocks her gun letting the snarling paladin know her choices are limited.

David jabs his gun in the direction of the cells.."Get back in your cell nice and slow."

Narrow red eyes lock onto the prince and quickly the knight pounces on an unsuspecting Regina, wrapping a hand around the woman's throat and shielding herself with the former Queens struggling body.."Go ahead shoot, you'll be doing us all a favor." She chuckles into her captives ear, squeezing a little more prominently and Regina wheezes.

"Please..Morrigan..Come back to me.."

"Morrigans dead, no one left but me!"

"HEY!"

The knight quickly refocuses on a frantic Tinkerbell, oblivious as Robin swings a standing lamp at her head. Metal crashes into metal, sending the knight plummeting into one of the desks and tumbling to the concrete floor. The thief quickly pounces on the dazed Knight, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back.

"Quickly!"

In a swirl of purple smoke, a set of black shackles appear in Regina's hands and she quickly clamps the metal around the bucking knights wrists.

"This isn't over you bitch! I'll burn this town to ASHES!" With the help of Emma and David, the trio force the cursing knight into one of the undamaged cells and promptly secure the door. They watch their prisoner ram into the bars consistently, ranting and screaming.."You cant keep me in here forever! I will escape and when I do, your all DEAD!"

Tinkerbell watches the enraged knight unnerved.."And you said you've faced her before?"

Emma releases a small sigh.."Charming isn't she." She quickly refocus on a silent Regina and notes tears building in glazed whiskey eyes. After a brief pause, the mayor brushes passed the small party and makes a quick exit.

"Will she be alright?"

Emma looks from a concerned Robin to the angry pacing Knight in the cell.."I hope so because we'll never get Morrigan back without her."

* * *

A few hours later, Emma shifts her aching backside on the floorboards of the loft, green eyes scrutinizing the detailed and confusing blueprints of her siblings crib, _its like a bloody maze!_..She fiddles with a small wrench, tapping it against the living room floor.

"So how's Regina? She looks a little worse for ware."

Emma sighs, apprehensive green eyes sliding from a concerned Mary Margret to the front door.."Your probably the most qualified to know."

"So shes a mess then." The saviors mother sighs weakly, her hand gently stroking her baby bump as she leans back in her comfortable chair.."Who's with Morri.. _ugh_ Ebony _.._ I mean the Dark Knight? This is going to get very confusing."

"Your telling me."

David slides in behind his daughter, his tone low and eyes occasionally darting to the front door.."Tink and Robin are on watch with a handful of dwarfs. Mother superior's enchanted the bars encase she somehow gets the shackles off."

"Its a mess." Emma huffs.

"I know but at least shes still alive and we have a chance at getting the real her back."

Emma looks up to her mother, zoning back in on the conversation.."I was talking about the crib but yeah, I guess everything else is messed up too." David hovers over her shoulder, picking up a plank of wood and staring at the blueprints baffled.

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this."

Emma narrows determined eyes.."Alright it says take screws E, with washers D, through bar C, using wrench F which is..not provided."

Mary Margret's head collapses back onto the soft cushion behind her head.."Why don't you just call Marco, he's really good at this sort of thing."

"No!"

"No! We're fine."

Mary Margret sighs irritably at her head strong husband and daughter.."Should we even be doing this? Gold took Regina's heart this morning, shouldn't we be focusing on Zelena's next move?"

"We are, we just cant stop living." Emma points out.

"And this crib is a statement. We're not going to lose another baby." David adds before the door to the loft swings open and all eyes dart to the placid mayor.

"And thanks to me you wont. I'm finished." Regina begins to simultaneously slot ingredients back into her carry box, avoiding Mary Margrets critical eyes.

"So did it work? Were you able to put up a new protection spell?" David asks eagerly, abandoning his crib making duties.

"One that cant be undone by blood magic which means Zelena wont be able to put her hands on that baby."

"Are you okay Regina?" Mary Margret finally blurts out and Regina's simply shrugs.."I'm fine."

"That usually means your not."

Narrow dark eyes dart to the preganant woman.."And your suddenly an expert on my feelings now?!"

"We'll get her back Regina, there's always a way." Regina avoids Emma's sympathetic smile and blinks away her threatening tears.

After a brief pause, Mary Margret's voice rings out around the loft.."Any idea why Zelena would want my baby?"

"The number of spells involving baby parts would surprise you. That greenie is clearly one twisted witch, but as long as we're in here we're safe."

Emma frowns.."That's useless, I think we need to stop playing defense and start taking the fight to her."

"Did you not see how I barely outwitted her yesterday? She has magic! Powerful magic!"

"I have magic too you've seen me use it, I just cant always control it.." Regina rolls her eyes but Emma persists.."But if we teamed up, if you taught me.."

Regina taps a patronizing finger to red lips.."Now why does this feel so familiar.."

"I'm ready this time. With Zelena and Gold and now The Dark Knight your going to need all the help you can get."

Regina chuckles amused.."Okay but if we do this we do it my way. This isn't drinking stale coffee at a stake out or whatever you did as a bails bonds person. This is a way of life, you have to fully commit to it."

"Not a problem." David and Mary Margret steal worrying glances at the blonds determination.

"Meet me at my vault in one hour." Regina scoops up her case and smirks, _lets see if you can teach an old savior new tricks.._

* * *

She rams her bruising shoulder at the cell door once again, mumbling curses under her breath, _I should have just snapped her neck and be done with it! Then I could have finally gotten my revenge and ripped the shepherds head from his shoulders! The fucking weak, Pathetic_..The knight feels a slight tingle of magic and quickly whirls to face her captors. She raises a curious eyebrow at Robin, Tinkerbell and two of the dwarfs who seem to be frozen, she hesitantly stalks to the front of her cell, _this is interesting.._

"Having fun are we?"

Red eyes dart to a taunting Zelena gliding between the immobile heroes, _fucking taunting bitch!_.."Let me out of these restraints and I'll show you just how fun I can be!"

The witch cackles. _."Oh_ I've been waiting for this moment, and your better than I ever expected."

"What the fuck do you want?!" The knight kicks the bars irritably.

"Now now is that anyway to treat your savior?"

The knight cocks her head, _what's the bitch up to?!_.."Let me guess, you want something in return for my freedom."

"But of course, that is how these things work, like a deal of sorts."

"And what do you want witch?!"

"You come and work for me."

 _Fat fucking chance!_..The paladin sneers.."I'll not be anyone elses fucking puppet!"

"Shame.."

Red eyes watch as Zelena saunters away and the knight smirks, _I know your game bitch and I'm not playing! You need me for something, I can smell the desperation on you!_..Zelena pauses halfway to the exit and the knights grin only widens.

"You know maybe an alliance will better treat you Knight."

 _"Oh_? And hows that?!"

The witch glides back over to the bars.."You want to destroy the Evil Queen, so do I, You want to destroy the Shepherd and make him suffer, what better way than to make his wife suffer at my hands."

 _Interesting, perhaps she can be of some use.._ The knight shifts towards the bars.."So this alliance, its all about helping each other is it?!"

"Helping, aiding, doing favors.."

"Favor!"

Zelena frowns.."Favor?"

"I will do you one favor for releasing me and if our paths shall cross obtaining our vengeance, I suspect it will only benefit us both in the future."

"So I call on you once to do me a favor and that's it?"

"Yes! That's the deal, but believe me when I say.." The knight bares her teeth, leaning within a hairs breath of the barrier.."The destruction I do in the meantime, will make your quest for vengeance a lot easier."

The red head flashes pearl teeth.."You've got a deal." Zelena pulls the dark ones dagger from her coat and waves it over the cell. The barrier shimmers and collapses with the Knights black shackles crashing to the floor soon after.

The paladin flexes her wrists and holds a hand out between the bars, she watches how Zelena takes a small cautious step back and chuckles. When her hand is free to reach from her cage, her chuckle darkens, _oh yes, I'm coming for you shepherd!_..

"I gather you can let yourself out from here. I'll call you when your debt needs fulfilling."

 _Perhaps I could have fun for a while.._ "What about them?" They both glance at the unmoving heroes in the background.

"Do whatever you want I don't care, they wont remember me being here, in fact, if you killed them now they wouldn't even know it." Zelena cackles as a dark plan formulates within The Dark Knights mind.

"Leave before someone else arrives!" The knight quickly picks up the black shackles and holds them behind her back. Zelena cocks an eyebrow as the woman slides back onto the cot.

"What are you up to?"

"You said it yourself, having fun!" The paladin chuckles darkly so with a wave of Zelena's wrist, the wicked witch is gone and the heroes resume their idol movements, _let the games begin.._ She groans, tumbling sideways onto the cot and curling in on herself. Robin quickly approaches the bars.

"What's wrong?" The knight breathes erratically, whimpering her fake injuries.

"She's playing us!" Leroy sneers, eyes scrutinizing the villian within the cell.

 _Fucking dwarf! Time for a little encouragement.._ The knight rolls from the cot, falling to her knees as blood drips from the V shaped slit in her helmet. Wide eyes lock onto the droplets staining the cell floor and quickly Robin reaches for the door. Tinkerbell quickly snatches his wrist.

"Robin No! It may be a trick."

"Or she could be in trouble! Perhaps the wicked witch lied and the seizures will kill her regardless!"

"At least lets call Regina."

 _Perfect!_..The knight groans again, her head collapsing back on the cot. She can hear the fairy's frantic words and she grins darkish under her helmet, _now if only the shepherd were here, but I suppose I can get to him later.._

* * *

 _Well that was certainly a start. I guess Miss Swan actually has the potential to learn magic after all.._ Regina hangs her coat on the rack and heads into the kitchen, _perhaps next time I'll get her to start focusing on teleportation. Its a vital spell for getting out of sticky situations.._ She grabs a glass from the cupboard, filling it with water and takes a sip, _I hate to admit it but I'll need help, especially with three dangerous magical users in Storybrooke, speaking of which, I really need to face her at some point, I cant just hide away, I need to find a way to get Morrigan's memories back. Perhaps if I could somehow speak to Gold._.Her cell rings from the foyer and she's quick to answer.

"Hello?"

 _"Regina its Tinkerbell, we need you to get down to the station fast!"_

Regina can hear a subtle scream in the background and her heart pounds in her chest, _somethings wrong!.._ In a swirl of purple smoke shes gone only to reappear behind a wide eyed Tinkerbell. There's another painful shriek and she quickly rushes at the bars. The knight groans and wide brown eyes lock onto the small puddle of blood on the cell floor.."What the hell happened?!"

Tinkerbell rushes over.."We don't know, she just started screaming and then blood was dripping from her helmet."

"Perhaps its her seizures." Robin's unnerved eyes flicker from the angry mayor to the blood on the cell floor.

Regina frowns, _but greenie wouldn't have lied, not about this.._ She takes a tentative step towards the cage.."Morrigan?"

The knights head snaps up.."Regina..I..I cant see.."

Regina's heart flutters as she takes another cautious step forward.."What do you mean?"

"I cant see..it..its too dark. Regina shes in here with me..I cant get out.."

Regina quickly approaches the cell door but is stopped by Robin's firm hand.."I think it may be a trick Mi' Lady."

Regina glares.."You don't know what your talking about thief!"

"Regina help me..I cant get out..You have to get me out.." The knight crawls forward, blood leaking onto the concrete floor and Regina panics, reaching for the door but is again stopped.

"Get the hell off me!"

"She isn't who she appears to be!"

"And how would you know?!"

"I know when someone is spinning a tall tale and she's a worse liar than Ebony ever was.." Robin redirects his attention, narrow eyes settled on the Dark Knight.."You do not fool me villain!"

"Regina what is he talking about? Help me please!" Regina looks between the two apprehensively.."What are you waiting for?! Get me out!"

Regina recoils at the sudden anger and quickly steps back from the bars, _that's not Morrigan...You bastard!_..She grits her teeth.."Your not Morrigan!"

With her cover finally blown, the knight pushes herself onto her feet with a throaty laugh.."That was a spectacle to behold! _Regina help me I cant see_.." She laughs again and Regina snarls.."What a fucking pathetic display from the once Evil Queen. I'm disappointed your majesty, or should I just call you Regina seen as your not fitting of such a title anymore."

"And what are you?! You call yourself a knight but couldn't even get rid of a damn shepherd! My apple tree has done more damage than you ever have!" Regina wraps her hands around the bars, snarling at the slowly advancing knight.."Your pathetic and I will rip you apart until I get her back! And then she'll stuff you back in your cage where you belong you bitch!" Red eyes blaze and quickly the knight jumps forward, clamping black shackles around slender wrists. Regina's eyes bulge as shes tossed roughly to the floor and the paladin forces the door to her cell open with one swift kick.

"THE DARK KNIGHTS LOOSE!"

Leroy and the dwarfs quickly reach for their axes as Tink grabs the nearest object for a weapon and Robin primes his bow. The knight pounces on the fleeing mayor, grabbing the woman's throat and slamming her into the cell bars. An arrow bounces off the knights Armour and she snarls, red eyes refocusing on the thief and advancing dwarfs. Quickly her hand darts out sending the little men flying backwards as another arrow bounces off her shoulder guard, _FUCKING PEST!_..

"Robin!..The shoulder..blade!" Regina's head slams against the bars and she collapses to the floor dazed. The paladin raises her hand at the thief but is quickly thrown off balance by a desk lamp hitting her chest from a panicking Tinkerbell.

"ENOUGH!" Red sparks dance around her hands releasing a devastating blast. They all duck, narrowly avoiding the deadly magic as it rips into the sheriffs office. But before the Knight can send another blast, Regina barrels into her side sending them both into a set of filing cabinets. The mayor jumps onto her back attempting to pry the helmet from her head and she screeches furiously, _I think I've had enough of you!_..The knight launches back into the bars and Regina cries out, her grip slackening before shes thrown off, hitting the concrete with a painful thud.

"Morrigan..Please.."

Red eyes stare intently, time standing still for a brief few seconds, _I should kill her now!.._ The knight hesitates and her anger flares _, DO IT!_..

 _ **"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"**_

The knight whirls, anxious red eyes frantically searching for the voices owner, for a person that sounded identical to her but she only finds the defensive heroes, _WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!_..An arrow suddenly pierces her shoulder blade and she howls in pain, stumbling into the cell bars, _FUCKING THIEF!.._ She whirls on Robin but finds him attempting to escape with the limping mayor by his side, _No you fucking don't bitch!_..She disappears and reappears in front of the startled pair, quickly kicking Robin to the floor and grabbing Regina. She squeezes the woman, pinning wriggling arms and whispering harshly in her ear.."I think we should take this somewhere a little more private _dear_!" There's a disturbing chuckle before they both disappear in a plume of burgundy and black smoke...


	10. Elinor

_AN: A special thank you to itsalwaysthequietones1 and SukieWookie for sticking with the story and reviewing, your comments keep me writing :)_

 ** _Trigger Warnings: No major TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, 6 Months Ago:_

 _Its been months and still no sigh of Elinor! Magic's been no fucking help ether and I don't know why?! Robin and The Charming's have issued a manhunt through small villages around the dark Forest but no ones seen anything! We've covered a lot of ground but the Enchanted Forest is fucking huge! She could be anywhere.._ Morrigan sighs, scrutinizing the large map of the Enchanted Forest sat in front of her and marks an **X** through a small circle on the parchment, _not there either. The pursue of Elinor has consumed my time, I know Regina is definitely feeling the effects. Every time she tries to make idol conversation I cant help shutting her down, I know I'm doing it but I cant help it. I need to be a hundred percent focused on this right now.._ Green eyes scrutinize the vast map, _perhaps if I search near the north ridge. Ellie's not stupid, if she's out there she would have found shelter somewhere. I just need to keep searching for hidden villages.._ She circles a small cluster of rocks on the brown parchment when someone jostles her from her thoughts. She turns to watch Snow set down a tray of tea on one of the few vacant tables in the large library.

"I thought you could use a top up." Snow slides back a large set of curtains letting light into the clustered chamber.."Will you be joining us for lunch today?"

"Lunch?"

"You've been in here all night Morrigan, its past noon."

 _Crap! I didn't even realize!.._ Morrigan shifts over to the tray and takes a small bite of toast.."No, I'm off to search the northern ridge. I'll be back later." She briskly heads for the exit when a gentle hand stops her mid step.

"Morrigan your exhausted, you haven't stopped for months, your not eating properly or sleeping. We're all worried."

"I'm fine, I just need to find my daughter."

"But why cant you take a break? We have the whole kingdom looking out for her, surly you can have lunch with us just this once..Regina barely see's you."

Morrigan sighs, rubbing her aching neck, _shes right, I feel crappy in all aspects_.."I'm not avoiding people intentionally.."

Snow smiles weakly.."I know, we all want to find Elinor as quickly as possible but you need to take a break. Your not alone anymore, let us help you."

Morrigan pauses hesitantly.."I guess I could grab a little lunch before I head out."

Snow smiles brightly, hooking her arm around Morrigans elbow.."Then I'll escort you to lunch."

 _Okaayy.._ Morrigan shifts uneasy as shes pulled eagerly down the corridor and towards the royal hall. The chatter from the other side of the door is audible and she pauses.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..How many people are at lunch?"

Snow frowns questionably.."The usual why?"

 _Because I fucking hate it when they all stare at me that's why!._.Morrigan pushes back her anxiety and smiles weakly at the curious princess.."Nothing, it doesn't matter."

"Okay.."

The skeptical royal tugs Morrigans arm and a pair of servants push the double doors open at their entrance. The hall grows silent, all eyes darting to their new company and Morrigan shifts awkwardly, _I knew they'd stare._.Green eyes glide around the room of smiling faces, Robin, the merry men, the dwarfs, Granny, Red, Charming and finally Regina. She notes the woman's slight frown and bites her cheek, _I guess she's still a little pissed I haven't seen her in a while, well its my own fault, I'll have to kiss some serious ass later.._

Robins enthusiastic voice soon breaks the silence.."My friend, I'm glad you could join us today."

"ENNY!"

Roland appears from under the long wooden table and rushes at Morrigan. Not long after, Scarlet's head pokes up from under the wood and green eyes sparkle.

"MORGUE!"

Snow quickly takes a step away as Roland rushes into Morrigans arms and is scooped onto her hip. Green eyes bulge when Scarlet suddenly crashes into her stomach, wrapping small arms around her waist and she stumbles backwards.."Jesus!" There's an echo of small chuckles from the table.

"Where you been?!" Scarlet's angry eyes look up at a speechless Morrigan.

"I ugh.."

"Papa said you been trying to find somebody. I'm good at finding things!"

"So am I!"

The giggly children bounce and Snow is quick to interfere at Morrigans uneasiness.."Come now children, let her get something to eat." She ushers the children back over to the table and Morrigan spots the vacant chair at Regina's right, _the very same.._

Regina continues to observe the pensive woman sliding into the seat next to her, _I haven't seen her for a while, I know how hard shes been looking for Elinor so I don't hold anything against her. If it was me trying to find Henry, I'd be exactly the same if not worse.._ Morrigan smiles weakly and she places a gentle hand on the woman's knee.

Morrigan feels Regina's hand squeeze lightly and she slowly laces their fingers together, _I'm sorry Regina, I'll do better.._ She startles suddenly, jumping back and drawing everyone's questionable attention, what the fuck?!..She quickly pulls the table cloth up, green eyes refocusing on the grinning children beneath.."What are you two up to?"

The children giggle and quickly push a hand full of peas into her boot before scuttling further down the table, _son of a._.Morrigan launches from her seat, pulling off her boot and emptying the veg with a chuckle from the table.."You think your funny huh?!"

There's more giggles under the table and Robin chuckles.."Roland that's enough, let Morrigan.."

He's silenced by Morrigans hand.."Oh no, this is war!" She grins, raising the ice sculpture from the table and suspending it away from the apprehensive crowd.

"Ugh..Morrigan.."

Morrigan only chuckles at a concerned Snow, crushing the ice into the form of a small duck and laying it gently on the marble. It quacks at her and her finger darts towards the table.."Sick Em!" It quacks again and rushes under the table, there's screams as the bubbly children dart from under the hardwood and laughter echos around the hall.

"What happens when it catches them?" Charming asks curiously, his laughter dying down.

"Its not going to attack them is it?"

Morrigan can hear Robin's concern and shakes her head, sliding back into her seat.."No of course not, when they tire it'll just give up and melt.." There's a small squeal from Roland and she chuckles.."So how's the refugees? I haven't really kept up with their progress."

"Well with the wicked witch hiding and her flying monkeys reducing their attacks, work restoring the kingdom has been steady but progressive." Morrigan nods at the formal prince, taking a pastry from one of the silver platters.

"I wonder what she's waiting for."

"Who knows, but we cant live in fear and put our whole lives on hold." Morrigan hums in agreement with Snow, pouring a glass of water and taking a swig.."Especially with the baby on the way."

Morrigan splutters, launching a tidal wave of water over the startled royals. She coughs, attempting to take air into her lungs as Regina quickly slaps her back, holding a napkin over her mouth.."What the hell?!"

The couple smile weakly, dabbing at the water coating their skin.

"They're pregnant dear."

Morrigans wide eyes dart from a placid Regina to a smiling Snow.."When the hell did that happen?!"

"About a month ago."

"What?!" Morrigan refocuses on Regina questionably but the Queen simply shrugs.."Well you were busy."

Morrigan composes herself, dabbing her chin with her napkin and smiles weakly at Snow.."Well ugh, Congratulations I guess."

"Thank You." Snow beams.

The doors to the royal hall suddenly swing open and a messenger quickly approaches.."Your majesty's, there's a Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora here to see you. They say its important and need to speak with you urgently."

The group share curious glances, Snow the first to speak up.."Okay, tell them we're on our way."

The man quickly bows and darts from the hall with Regina staring after him curiously.."I wonder what they want this time."

"I guess we'll find out." Charming helps his wife up and Morrigan quickly darts to her feet and offers a hand to her smiling Queen. Together the two couples exit the hall with the sound of laughing children echoing behind..

* * *

Snow openly hugs Aurora and Charming shakes Philips hand sternly.."Its good to see you again."

"You have urgent news for us?" Snow watches as the young royals steal cautious glances at an idol Morrigan.

"I don't mean to be rude but who is she?" Aurora asks politely and Morrigan takes a small step forward.

"I'm.."

"She's with me so it neither concerns nor effects you in any way. Now what's so pressing that you had to intrude on our lunch?!"

Morrigan shifts a little at Regina's dark eyes that now burn into an unnerved Aurora, _well she certainly is defensive. I can speak for myself Regina.._

"Of course, we didn't mean to pry." Aurora quickly refocuses her attention away from the Evil Queens glare and addresses Snow.."We came to beg you to reconsider telling the kingdom about your pregnancy, perhaps now isn't the right time."

"Your what?!" Regina almost screeches and Snow sighs.

"We cant hide Regina."

"There's a wicked witch out there just waiting to pounce and pretending otherwise would be dangerous!"

"There's nothing dangerous about rallying our people."

"Your announcing your pregnant, its not like you invented the wheel!"

Morrigan steps away from the frustrated Queen and frowns, _I didn't really notice before but, what the hell has she done to her hair?!.._ She withholds her bubbling laughter, I _need to make sure she never does that donut monstrosity again.._ Suddenly a hooded figure glides into the room sending the heroes on edge.

"Whats this?" Charming's eyes narrow, his hand reaching for his sword but the hood is removed revealing a smiling Belle.

"Belle!" Snow quickly hugs her friend.."Are you okay? When you and Neal disappeared we feared the worst."

"We went off to see if we could revive the Dark One."

Regina frowns curiously.."What happened?"

"Neal was able to resurrect him but at the cost of his own life."

"Rumples alive?.."

Snow stares grimly.."Neal's dead?.."

"I think so."

Regina raises a curious eyebrow at the cryptic brunette.."To which?"

"Both? You see when Rumple saw that Neal was dying he..absorbed him, and Zelena got ahold of the dagger. Now she controls Rumple."

Morrigan stares in disbelief.."What?!"

Belle scrutinizes her curiously.."Who.."

"Yeah hi I'm Morrigan nice to meet you, now why the hell did you let her take the dagger?!"

"We didn't intend for it to happen."

Aurora quickly jumps in at the rising tension.."Like we said, perhaps now isn't the time to announce the pregnancy. Regina's right, its too dangerous."

"No, if we don't we give into fear and if we do we give the kingdom what it needs, hope." Morrigan scoffs irritably at the white princess, _bloody hope again._."We don't even know what this wicked witch wants."

Silence...

"Actually we do.." All eyes dart to a timid Aurora.."She wants your baby."

Morrigan throws her hands in the air.."Here we go."

"Hush dear." Regina glares at her irritated lover, _this is certainly not a coincidence, what is greenie up to?.._

"Wait hold on, how do you know what the wicked witch is after?" Morrigan takes a threatening step towards Aurora and Phillip but is caught by her Queens stern hand.

"She came to us when you were gone, threatened us and our unborn child unless we told her when you arrived in our land." Phillip edges closer to his princess who only pleads with the skeptical party.

"She thinks your baby could be important, I'm so sorry she said she'd hurt us."

There's a gust of wind and everyone quickly scampers away from the wicked witch flying through the open window.."And I make good on my promises." Zelena waves her hand and the small group of heroes watch unnerved as Aurora and Phillip are turned into flying monkeys. Morrigan quickly shields Regina, narrow green eyes glaring at the screeching creatures as they quickly fly out of the window and into the distance.

"What do you want with our baby?!" Snows angry erratic voice echos around them.

"Calm down sweety, you don't want to go into early labor." Zelena flicks her wrist again and Snow stiffens, immobilized where she stands. Morrigan quickly summons her magic, her hands sparking but Regina whispers in her ear gently.."Not yet."

They both wait patiently as Charming launches forward, his sword drawn.."Stay away from my wife!"

The man is quickly immobilized and Morrigan snarls drawing the witch's attention. Quickly her arm darts out sending red splinters towards Zelena but they're easily deflected. She tries again, advancing, but the lightening is cast aside.

"Is that it?"

Green eyes flicker red, Morrigans temper blazing, _you want a fight greenie?! Fine!.._ A large pulse of magic blows the witch off her feet, sending her sprawling and Morrigan smirks as Zelena finally picks herself up with a scowl.."Not even close bitch!"

Zelena bares her teeth as Regina ignites a fireball.

"I think you need to cage your pet sis!"

Before Morrigan can attack, a swirl of green smoke surrounds her. When it fades, she's on her knees in a small steel cage, her hands are secured close to her face preventing any chance of attack and her feet chained behind her. She tries to speak but a muzzle prevents any angry curses from breaching sealed lips. She struggles wildly, screeching and attempting to pull herself free.

Furious brown eyes lock onto her caged lover and Regina snarls.."Enough sis! This is between you and me!" Her fireball suddenly fizzles in her hand and shes quickly immobilized.

"You really should keep your pet muzzled Regina, she could end up biting someone...Now lets see if this was all worth it.." Zelena stalks past a frantic Morrigan and lays her hands on Snow's stomach.."Oh yes, yes it was. This child should do quite nicely, so take good care of it for me, don't forget to eat well, I will be back for your happy day. And then what's yours, will be mine.."

Red eyes blaze as Morrigan pulls harshly on her chains, _FUCKING BITCH! WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!.._

Zelena cackles, getting back on her broomstick and glares at burning red eyes.."Good luck finding your daughter, but you might want to be quick about it, there are many dangerous creatures out there." The taunting woman cackles, flying through the open window and releasing her immobilized prisoners.

Red eyes blaze, _SHES DEAD!.._ Savage sparks dance around Morrigans hands, ripping into her neck and face as she struggles fiercely, ramming her back and shoulders into the bars.

Regina quickly waves her hand and the small cage crumbles to dust, the restraints clattering to the floor. As soon as they're broken, Morrigan launches to her feet and sprints for the balcony. Red eyes frantically scan the sky, _no mercy! Shes threatening my fucking daughter!.._ Dangerous splinters continue to nip at the walls around her and she screams into the distance, launching deadly bolts into the sky.

"Regina!"

Brown eyes refocus on the shaking hands resting against Snow's pregnant stomach and Regina quickly approaches her furious lover, wrapping herself around the fuming woman and whispering in her ear.."Calm down my love, shes gone, you need to stop or you might hurt Snows baby.."

Morrigan breathes heavily through gritted teeth but after a pause, she slowly lowers her arms, red sparks receding back into her body.

"That's it.." Red lips press against Morrigans heated cheek, a hand gently rubbing her stomach. Red eyes flicker back green and Morrigan's breathing levels out as shes slowly turned to be hugged.."Your okay, everything will be alright Morrigan."

Morrigan represses her threatening tears and quickly pulls from Regina's soothing touch.."I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"Did you not just hear what that green bitch said! She's after Elinor so I have to find her now!"

Before Regina can protest, Morrigan's gone in a swirl of burgundy smoke. The Queen sighs, rubbing her aching temples, _this complicates matters greatly.._

Snow places a reassuring hand on her stepmothers shoulder.."She'll come back Regina."

"Looks like your child isn't the only one Zelena's after." The both look down grimly at the Snow's pregnant stomach...

* * *

 _1 Week Later:_

Bloodshot green eyes stare wearily at the scribble covered map, _nothing! I was sure she'd be at the cove but nothing! For all I know Zelena has her!.._ "DAMN IT!"

Morrigan rips the map from the wall, taring the brown parchment to pieces, _I'll never find her at this rate!.._ Tears roll down her cheeks as she systematically turns the library upside down. Books and scrolls fly through the air, desks and chairs over turned in her furious rampage before she sinks to the floor, quietly sobbing to herself, _I'm so tired..I just don't know what else to do._.A hand gently rubs her back, an arm snaking around her waist pulling her into a warm body behind.

"Don't give up Morrigan, we'll find her."

Regina's soothing voice seeps into her mind.."How? I've tried everything. I've barely slept for a week and.."

"And now you need to rest. Snow has every available man out looking, even the thief and his merry band are searching." Regina pulls the distraught woman further against her, trailing a hand through lifeless ebony hair and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Then I should be out there too." Morrigan attempts to pull away but Regina keeps her firmly in place, _since when did she get so strong.._

"You need to rest, you said it yourself, you've barely slept this past week and I cant remember the last time I saw you eat, Please my love.."

"But I.."

"Please."

Morrigan tilts her head up to look into emotional brown eyes and sighs wearily.."Okay."

Regina smiles weakly, rubbing her lovers temple and watching green eyes droop. In a swirl of purple smoke, they reappear within Regina's bedchambers.

Weary green eyes sweep the room and Morrigan moans contently at the soft mattress and plush pillows against her back and neck. There's a dip on the bed and she refocuses on her smiling Queen, _look how far we've come beloved.._ Morrigan smiles weakly, pulling Regina fully onto the sheets and nestling into the woman's side. A hand runs gently through her hair and her eyes slide shut, _sleep sounds pretty good.._

The doors to the chamber suddenly fly open and she startles, green eyes snapping open and locking onto a frantic Snow.

Regina glares.."What have I told you about.."

"We may have found her!"

Morrigan bolts upright and launches herself out of bed, she quickly notes Snows flushed cheeks and glances down at the short silk nightgown hugging her body, _god damn it.._

Regina grits her teeth at the princess's line of sight and with a flick of her wrist, Morrigan is in her previous attire.."Where?!"

"Robin and his men are escorting a small group of refugees. He said he found them wandering the eastern bridge."

"Where is he now?!"

'At the palace gates.."

Morrigan frantically sprints from the room with the two royals quickly chasing after her, _Please gods! Please let it be her!.._ She sprints towards the chatter from the entrance hall and hears Charming's bellowing voice echoing around her.

"If you would all like to follow Robin and his men they will find you accommodation until morning."

She comes to a screeching stop, frantically scrutinizing the group of refugees, _please please please.._ Green eyes dart from face to face but her hope slowly diminishes, _shes not here.._ Her heart breaks a little as the crowd disperses and Regina and Snow stop abruptly behind her. Woeful green eyes watch as the refugees leave but she suddenly double takes and zero's in on a small child in tattered clothes. Morrigan stares intently at the girls ebony hair and her heart begins to pound.."Ellie?!"

The child quickly spins, all focus suddenly redirected on a crumbling Morrigan. Tears rolls down her cheeks, her sobs threatening as she stares at sparkling wide green eyes. The child quickly pulls from a blond woman's grasp and sprints across the hall.

"MOMMY!" Morrigan sobs audibly, staggering towards her daughter and finally crumbles to her knees as the child rushes into her arms. Elinor cries, pushing her dirty face into the side of her mothers neck.."Where did you go?"

A tear slips from remorseful brown eyes as Regina quietly slips into the shadows.

"Ellie?" Both mother and daughter refocus on a blond woman who edges forward cautiously with a tall dark haired man in tow.."Ellie come here sweetheart." Elinor shakes her head, clinging to her mother profusely and Morrigan's anger rises.."Elinor come here now!"

Morrigan rises to her feet at the snappy blonds tone, attaching the crying child to her hip and glaring, _get away from my fucking daughter! No one is taking her from me again, no one!.._

Snow quickly picks up on the tension and looks around for an absent Regina as Charming is quick to interfere.."I think maybe we should talk somewhere private."

The blond frowns.."I don't understand, who is she and why does she have my daughter?"

"Your daughter?! Shes not yours shes mine!" Morrigan snarls and the blond gawks.

"Charming's right, now's not the time. I think we've all had a long day so lets meet in the morning and talk everything through." Snow slides in beside a seething Morrigan as the tall man behind the blond squeezes her shoulder.

After a skeptical pause, the blond nods reluctantly.."As you wish your majesty.." She moves to take Elinor but Morrigan launches backwards, squeezing the child more predominantly to her hip.."You will give me back my child!"

Morrigan's green eyes flicker red and the blond startles, taking a hasty step away.."She's not, your, child! And if you ever try to take her from me again I'll.."

Snow quickly interjects, standing in front of Morrigans glare and placing a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.."Not in front of Elinor Morrigan."

Red eyes dart to the child's head cradled on her shoulder and after a pause, green eyes slowly resurface, _fine! But she better not try that again!._."I'm taking my daughter to bed!" With nothing more to say, Morrigan spins and retreats into the darkened hallway.

The blond quickly launches forward but is caught by the man behind.."ELINOR! Where is she taking her?! I want my daughter back now!"

"Mi' Lady if I may?" Robin steps forward gently.."Perhaps we should all retire for the evening. I assure you Elinor is in no danger, we can reconvene in the morning and discuss the matter at hand."

The blonds desperate eyes look from Robin to the darkened hall Elinor disappeared down.."Okay, until morning, but then I demand to see my daughter!"

Robin nods, gently guiding the woman back to the refugees and getting a subtle nod from Charming. When the group is ushered down the hall Snow sighs irritably.."Nothings ever simple is it."

"No, but at least Morrigan's got her daughter back."

"That certainly is something, now if only we could get ours." The prince gently wraps his arms around his downhearted wife..

* * *

Carefully Morrigan slides both bodies onto the satin sheets, wary of her daughters condition with each movement. She shifts Elinor, laying on her side and wrapping her arms around the small body curled against her chest. She runs a gentle hand through dark wavy hair, humming a soothing tune in the girls ear as her tears continue to fall, _I cant believe I found her...She's really in my arms.._

"Mommy? Why did you leave? Was I bad?"

Morrigan's heart shatters.."Of course not, don't think for one second it was your fault. I'm so sorry I left you I.." She pauses, _I cant tell her about the Evil Queen, shit Regina! She wasn't behind me!._."I got lost Ellie, I lost my way and it took me a very long time to find you again. I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again sunshine, I swear, never again." Sparkling green eyes peer up at her.

"Can we go home to Elise?"

Morrigan stares woefully.."Our home is gone Ellie, and Elise..she went to the sky." She watches her daughters tears resurface and roll down dirty cheeks. She cant help her own following and quickly pulls the child into her chest.."I'm sorry sunshine. She would be so proud of you. You've been so brave since I left, I could never have done what you did. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most." Morrigan feels small fingers curl into her blouse and places a soft kiss on the child's head.."Sleep sunshine, we'll talk more in the morning." After a while, Morrigan feels the child's breathing level out and her own red rimmed eyes begin to droop...

* * *

There's a small knock but its enough to jostle her from her slumber. Green eyes flutter open and stare at the white canopy overhead, _Morning already.._ Another light knock has green eyes darting to the double doors, _who?.._ There's a slight stir under Morrigan's arms and she looks down at the small child curled within them. She smiles brightly, running a soothing hand through dark hair, _it wasn't a dream.._

The door to the chamber slowly opens and Snows head pokes through. Silently, the smiling princess makes her way over to the bed, whispering lightly.."I'm sorry I woke you but I think we may need to talk soon.." Morrigan frowns and Snow's quick to place a reassuring hand on the woman's shoulder.."I'm not pushing you Morrigan, take all the time you need with her its just.."

Morrigan sighs but smiles weakly, _its not her fault._."I know, its okay Snow, I'll wake her and we'll see you in the royal hall soon." The princess smiles brightly, nodding and heads for the exit.."Snow? Have you seen Regina since last night?"

Snow frowns grimly.."No, I don't think anyone has."

 _Damn it.._ Morrigan sighs, her eyes coasting to her sleeping daughter, _Regina will be taking this pretty hard I just know it. The guilt of her past actions, the anticipation of Elinor seeing her and reacting badly, no wonder the woman's scared, she wont come near me or Ellie until I face her.._ "Thanks, if you see her, tell her I need to speak with her urgently."

"Of course." With one last warm smile, the white princess finally glides to the double doors and slips through, _right time to start one of the most complicated days of my life.._

"Ellie? Wake up sunshine, time to get up."

"Five minutes mommy.."

Morrigan grins at her daughters sass, _just like me in the mornings._.She softly runs a hand through greasy ebony hair.."If you don't wake up then I cant tell you my surprise." Sparkling light green eyes fly open and lock onto her.

"Surprise? But..if you tell me then how will it be a surprise?"

Morrigan pauses.."Alright Misses smarty pants I wont tell you." The child quickly climbs on top of her.

"But you have to! Please.."

Morrigan chuckles.."Okay but first we need to get you in some fresh clothes."

"But I wanna know the surprise now."

"A wash and changed first, then I'll tell you." Elinor pouts and Morrigan slowly raises an authoritative eyebrow.

"No fair, you always do the eyebrow thingy."

Morrigan laughs, quickly scooping the giggling child into her arms and launching from the bed. She lifts and spins the laughing girl in the air before sealing Elinor to her hip, _now where the hell do I get fresh clothes from? I don't want her to know of my magic yet just encase she gets scared.._ She gently lowers the child and watches her run around the room inspecting various objects with wonder. Quickly she opens the wardrobe and waves her hand, summoning a variation of girls outfits. She picks out a light blue maiden dress and black shoes, _better than what shes got on anyway._.She lays the dress on the bed and as Elinor's back is turned, she summons a bowl of water and a cloth.."Come here sunshine."

The smiling child skips over and squeals at the blue dress.."Mommy can I try it on please?"

"Of course you can, its yours."

"Really?!"

Morrigan nods, chuckling at the bouncing child who quickly crawls onto the bed and she proceeds with cleaning Elinor's face, neck and arms, _that'll do until she has a proper bath later.._ Next she helps a fidgeting Elinor into the dress and shoes, her own bright smile never fading, _this is all I ever wanted for her.._

The girl scrambles from the bed, jumping up and down ecstatic.."Look I'm a princess!"

"Yes you are..do you want to hear my surprise now?"

"Yeah!"

"Well mommy lives in the palace, so that means this is your new home." Her daughters face lights up with such joy, tears threaten dark green eyes.

"I'm really a princess?!"

 _Would she be if I one day married Regina?.._ Morrigan stiffens, _okay that was unsettling to think about, clear you mind Morrigan, clear you mind.._ "You're my princess Ellie and you always will be.." She scoops the alleviated child into her arms and places a gentle kiss on her cheek.."Listen we have to go and talk with mommy's friends now. They're princes and princesses just like you so I don't want you to be scared okay?"

"Okay.."

Elinor fidgets with her collar and she can sense the child's shifting emotions, _shes always been a little shy around people, but that's nothing new with children her age, she'll be fine._."I'll be with you always, no one will hurt you I promise." Elinor wraps her arms around her mothers neck, hiding her face in ebony hair. Morrigan smiles weakly and heads for the double doors, well, here we go..

* * *

Muffled voices boom from behind closed doors and Morrigan pauses, feeling Elinor's arms tighten further around her neck.."Its okay sunshine, I've got you." Her anger flares, _the fucking idiots are upsetting her already and I haven't even stepped in there yet!.._ She takes a calming breath and readjusts the child clinging to her, _I need to stay calm, I cant risk upsetting her or worse, have any magical tantrums.._

"I want to see my daughter now!"

"I'm sorry your majesty's, Kelly calm down."

"Its okay, Morrigans on her way with Elinor and when she arrives we can all.."

The doors to the hall are thrown open and a steely Morrigan quickly paces towards the arguing group. Kelly instantly shrugs her companions hand from her shoulder and storms over. Green eyes narrow and Morrigan stops abruptly, _you better not try anything bitch.._

"Kelly wait!" The dark haired man quickly pursues but Kelly continues her furious pace.

"I want my daughter! Elinor come here sweetheart."

The group rush over as Elinor's sparkling green eyes refocus on the pleading blond. Morrigan grits her teeth, _your not taking her and if you try I'll rip your fucking head off!.._

"But..Mommy found me and we can live here now."

Kelly deflates before her angry eyes dart to a passive Morrigan and Charming quickly slides between the pair.."I think we all need to calm down."

"Yes, please lets sit and talk, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement.."

Morrigan's angry eyes quickly refocus on an apprehensive Snow.."What?! Like I get custody of my daughter on weekends and holidays?! I don't think so! There will be no such arrangements Snow! Elinor is my daughter and I wont let some filthy, arrogant..woman take my child from me again!" She whirls to storm out but is quickly caught by the blonds firm hand and spun to aggrieved blue eyes.."You better remove your hand or you'll lose it!"

"I will not just stand by and watch you kidnap her!"

Green eyes flicker red, her anger boiling over as a small shock burns the blonds hand. Kelly yelps, clutching the damaged skin and slowly backs away from an advancing Morrigan.

"Kidnap?! You stole her from me! If you think I'm going to let you take her from me again your stupid!" Red splinters dance around Morrigan and quickly Kelly's companion pulls the woman behind him protectively.

Snow takes a cautious step in front of the seething witch and refocuses burning red eyes.."Morrigan stop, this isn't the way. No one is going to take her from you I promise, you need to calm down."

"Mommy.."

The weak plea on her shoulder stops Morrigan dead, red eyes glide to the slightly shaking child nestled into her side, _I cant do this now, I need to calm down.._ She takes a shaky breath, eyes sliding shut and there's a moments pause before they slide back open showing off their natural dark green.

"Sit, please." Snow indicates the large table and Morrigan sighs, storming passed the startled civilians and slides into her usual seat at the top of the table. Snow smiles weakly at a hesitant Kelly and ushers the group to sit.."How about we start with introductions."

The two mothers continue to glare at each other before Kelly's companion clears his throat.."An excellent idea your majesty, I'm Trevor and this is my wife Kelly."

When his only response is silence, Snow quickly speaks up for the sake of her seething friend.."And this is Morrigan..Can you tell us a little about how you came across Elinor?"

"It was just after we were trapped by the Evil Queen's curse. We found her wandering the woods outside our village. She seemed lost and.."

"Abandoned!"

Morrigan snarls at the blonds vicious tone, _go on, keep goading me bitch!.._

"Anyway, we took her in and have been caring for her ever since."

Snow frowns.."Did Elinor never tell you of her birth mother? Where she came from?"

Kelly drags her attention away from Morrigan.."She kept saying she wanted to go home and when I asked where, she said she didn't know."

"She kept saying the scary woman took her." Trevor adds.

"I don't like it.." Elinor's weak whisper elicits attention and Morrigan quickly slides a soothing hand up and down the girls back.

"Its okay sunshine, it'll be over soon."

Kelly shifts unnerved.."She always used to call herself that.."

"That's because she learnt it from her mother! Can we hurry this up, shes getting upset!" Morrigan notes Trevor rubbing soothing circles on his wife's back and she softens a little, _I know this must be difficult but she has to face facts, I'm not letting Elinor go.._

"I think we all need to think about whats best for Elinor." Snow adds placidly.

"I agree your majesty. We will discuss matters privately and get back to you soon." Kelly glares at her husband but Trevor only squeezes her hand and pulls her to her feet.

"Take all the time you need, come find us when your ready."

"Thank you." With a small bow at Snow and Charming, Trevor guides his protesting wife out of the hall.

Silence...

"Morrigan.."

"Save it, I'm not losing my child again." Morrigan glares at an apprehensive Snow.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Then lets get you something to eat." Elinor nods subtly and Morrigan smiles weakly before sliding from her seat and promptly leaving the two royals alone.

Charming sighs heavily when their friend is out of sight.."What are we going to do? Its like another Henry scenario."

"It would be a lot easier if Regina were here, she'd know what to say."

"Where is Regina anyway?"

"I don't know, she disappeared last night when Robin brought the refugees back."

"Probably something to do with Elinor returning. She was after all responsible for taking her the first time." Snow hums, stroking her stomach and Charming quickly places a reassuring hand on the woman's bump.."Zelena wont touch our baby Snow, I'll die before that happens."

"Lets hope you wont have to, we do have Regina and Morrigan on our side but, she has the dark one." Snow deflates.

"Have hope. We'll win this thing, we always do." The royal couple share a gentle kiss, continuing to stroke the bump where their newest light is slowly coming into the world..

* * *

The sun slowly sets and Morrigan watches the giggly child bound around the rosary bushes in the palace gardens.."Be careful Ellie the thorns are sharp!"

"Okay!"

Morrigan grins as the child slows to a careful skip, lightly plucking petals from the rose in her hand, _I haven't heard from the blond bitch since this morning. I wonder what they're talking about? I could always sneak into their room._.She pauses, _no, I have Elinor, besides whatever they decide it doesn't matter, I'm not giving her back to them and that's final. If they want her, they'll have to pry her from my dead carcass!.._ Elinor skips over and offers a small rose which she gladly takes.."Thank you sunshine."

Elinor giggles and shoots back off into the bushes. Green eyes study the red rose and she gently plucks a petal, _roses are red, violets are blue.._ She pauses, a memory flashing in her mind, ** _"violets are technically violet"..The Queen smirks._ _._** She smiles weakly, _I need to find Regina, she cant hide from me forever, we need to sort this shit out._.She glances at the setting sun in the distance.."Ellie! Time to head back inside!"

"Just a little longer mommy!"

"No sweetheart, you need a bath before bed!" Morrigan hears an audible sigh before the child plods towards her.."Come on, I'll tell you a bed time story when we've settled."

"Okay.."

Morrigan gently takes her daughters hand.."We can play again tomorrow, I'll even show you mommy's secret spot." Elinor's face lights up and she smiles warmly, leading them back into the palace..

* * *

Brown eyes stare intently at the flickering flames, _they seem happy..well why wouldn't they be, mother and daughter are finally reunited no thanks to me._.Regina stares grimly at the half empty glass of whiskey in her hand, _I cant face her, either of them in fact. Why would they want to see me anyway, its all my fault they've never been together, never shared birthdays and holidays in Storybrooke. The best thing is to keep away from the child, I don't want to scare her again.._ There's a breeze before a paper airplane glides overhead. She stares curiously as it quietly circles the room before landing at her feet. She places her beverage on the glass table and tentatively picks it up, scrutinizing the scripture written inside.

 ** _Beloved,_**

 ** _Please don't avoid me and Elinor, like I said many years ago, what happened in the past doesn't matter to me. I have my daughter, I have my love for you, please don't push us away. I know your scared but I promise everything will be alright. I love you and nothing will ever change that so we need to talk, all three of us. I hope you'll meet me in my old quarters tonight so we can work this out._**

 ** _Forever yours, M_**

 ** _X_**

Regina quickly wipes away a stray tear and clutches the paper to her chest, _but what if I scare Elinor? And what if she hates me more? We're going to have to tell her about our relationship but then what? What do I do.._

* * *

"..And they all lived happily ever after." Elinor giggles, curling into the bed sheets. Dark green eyes stare warmly, a hand gently combing through ebony hair, _I need to tell her about Regina, she may not understand at first but if Regina did get my message and turns up, I want Ellie to at least be prepared._."Ellie? Mommy needs to tell you something important and I need you to listen carefully okay?" The child sits up nodding.."Do you remember when our village was attacked?"

Elinor nods again, shuffling closer.."Do you remember the..the scary woman?" Her daughters fingers curl into her blouse and quickly she pulls the girl in for a hug.."I need you to be brave okay?"

"Okay.."

Morrigan sits her daughter on her knee, wrapping gentle arms around her.."Well that scary woman is called Regina and shes not so scary anymore."

"Not scary?"

"No, She's the Queen of this castle and a very good friend of mommy's."

"A friend?"

"Yes, we met a long time ago, it was after she met you at the village..".. _Its a lie but I cant tell her about the Evil Queen.._ "It took us a very long time but she was one of the people that helped me find you. And also, Mommy's..in a relationship with her."

Elinor cocks her head.."'Ilatonip?"

 _God damn it. How do I explain this to a six year old.._ "You know how in your bedtime story the prince rescued the princess and they fell in love?"

"Like a happy ever after?"

"Yes exactly like a happily ever after, well that's what me and Regina have and I really want her to meet you.." The fingers on her blouse tighten.."I promise shes not the scary woman you met long ago, shes a very nice lady that cares for you just as much as I do.." Elinor fiddles with the buttons on her blouse and she squeezes the child lightly.."So will you meet her?

"Can I have cake afters?"

Morrigan chuckles, kissing her daughters forehead.."Okay but just this once, I don't want.." There's a gentle knock and green eyes dart to the door, _I hope its her.._ She sets the child back on the bed, wrapping sheets around her and glides to the door. She pulls it open and smiles warmly at a fidgeting Regina on the other side.

"I got your message. I didn't know if it was too late or.."

"No, right on time as always.." Regina smiles weakly.."Come in, there's someone I want you to meet." Morrigan pulls the door open wider and holds a hand out to her hesitant lover. There's a pause but Regina finally concedes and takes the offered hand. The door slides shut with a light thud and both witch's make their way over to the curious child in bed. As soon as Regina steps into the light, Elinor whimpers, darting under the covers and the Queen stops dead in her tracks.

"Ellie remember what I said.." With a little encouragement, Morrigan pulls a reluctant Regina onto the sheets with her.."Sunshine please come out, shes not going to hurt you I promise."

Regina looks away guiltily but a gentle hand guides her focus back to soft green eyes, _I knew she'd hate me._.Soon enough Elinor's head pops out from under the sheets and stares at the apprehensive Queen.

"Ellie this is Regina."

"Hello." Regina smiles timidly as the child fidgets in silence.

"Now Ellie don't be rude.."

Regina places a quick hand on Morrigan's thigh.."No its okay, I..I need to apologize for scaring you Elinor and taking you from your mother.."

"Regina.."

"No I need to say it, I need to apologize and I know it will never be enough but..I deeply regret what I did to you both. I just hope you can forgive me some day Elinor."

Morrigan rubs soothing circles on the royals thigh as Elinor slowly pulls herself into her mothers side.."Ellie? How about some cake?" The child smiles.

"Yes please."

Morrigan hoists her daughter onto her hip and slides from the bed. She heads for the door but pauses, turning back to her apprehensive lover.."Come on, that mean's you too." Regina smiles weakly, hesitantly approaching the pair and Morrigan is quick to slide their hands together, _I've never been so happy in my entire life. Now we just need to get Henry back and our family will be whole.._ Morrigan admires her loved ones as they all eagerly make their way to the palace kitchens for a late night snack...


	11. Stuck In The Past

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence, Torture..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day:_

Regina's harshly tossed to the weathered rug in the old cabin, her shackled hands barely keeping her face from the impact and one of her heels slipping free and clattering next to the dusty fireplace. The Dark Knight rips out the arrow embedded in her shoulder with a frustrated screech and throws it across the room, _the fucking thief is dead when I get my hands on him!_..She paces incessantly, red eyes burning into the recovering mayor.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Kill me!"

"Now where's the fun in that!" Red sparks dance around the Knights palm before shooting into the defiant woman. Regina screams, writhing in agony with the Knight only laughing bitterly and forcing more splinters into her thrashing body. But something suddenly rushes by the window and the attack stops, the knight frowning aggrieved, _what the fuck is that now?!.._ She pounces on a groaning Regina, wrenching the screeching body up by raven hair and throws the mayor into a nearby chair. With a wave of a black gauntlet, Regina is bound to the wood and the cabin door is thrown open.

Red eyes scan the forest, scrutinizing the trees as the Knight takes a tentative step onto the porch, _come out wherever you are!_..There's a rustle to her right and she quickly launches a blast of magic at the brush before storming over. When she checks, there's nothing but scorched branches and roots, _must have been a fucking animal!_..

 _ **"Well that's just rude."**_

The Knight whirls, red eyes widening at Morrigan stood glaring at her a few feet ahead. Without another thought, shes launching a bolt of red magic at her doppelganger but her attack goes straight through the smirking woman.

Morrigan yawns into her hand.. _ **"You done?"**_

"How the fuck is this possible?! Your dead!"

 _ **"Not dead, I'm in here moron!"**_ Morrigan taps her temple and the Knight snarls.

"So your some sort of weak hallucination?!"

 _ **"More like your conscience, your not the only one living in that head."**_

"Impossible! This is some sort of trick!"

 _ **"No this is a battle of strength, and your losing bitch!"**_

The knight launches another bolt but again its unsuccessful in hitting its target.."You're the weak one! You were nothing without me and now your gone!"

 _ **"Not quite."**_

The knight storms back towards the cabin and Morrigan scowls.

 _ **"Don't you fucking touch her!"**_

The paladin stops abruptly. _."Oh_? And what the fuck are you going to do about it?! You know I'm actually glad your still knocking around up here. Now you can watch as I slit your girlfriends throat ear to ear!"

 _ **"Does Zelena know your going to kill her?"**_

Red eyes glide back to Morrigan.

 _ **"I mean you are her pet right? Back under the thumb of someone else are we?"**_

Regina straightens, peering out of the murky window and scrutinizes the forest outside, _who the hell is she talking to? I cant see anyone.._ She struggles with her bonds, pulling and testing the ropes, _I have to get out of here, she wont hesitate to kill me and what she does beforehand..its not worth thinking about._.Her eyes dart from place to place, _damn no phone.._

The knight snarls, stalking towards her ghostly apparition.."I'm no ones PET!"

 _ **"Sorry of course, its more like being a slave."**_

"That bitch doesn't control me!"

 _ **"Really? You are at her beck and call aren't you? I mean, all she has to do is click her fingers and you go running. Whats the matter? Did the mean old wicked witch scare you?"**_

 _"SHES_ fucking scared of ME! And I'll fulfill my debt whenever I fucking well please! Shes the one that needs my help!"

 _ **"You picked up on that too, good, there's hope for you yet, but I'd watch out if I were you.."**_ Morrigan pauses, tapping a finger to her lip.. _ **"Well technically I am you but you know what I mean."**_

"And whys that?!"

 _ **"Because as soon as Zelena's gotten what she wants, she'll kill you or better still, use that favor you owe her to enslave you somehow."**_

"I'd kill her if she ever tried!"

 _ **"Then it looks like your alliance is over and you've got yourself a new enemy to be wary of. My suggestion is use the witch as much as possible."**_

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!"

Morrigan scowls.. _ **"Its a suggestion bitch just fucking take it! I live in here too you know so dont go and get us both killed over some stupid rushed plan to kill the wicked witch!"**_

"And I suppose your helping me in exchange for not killing your girlfriend in there?"

Morrigan frowns deeply, gritting her teeth at wicked red eyes.. _ **"She'll be valuable leverage against the heroes and even Zelena. Keeping her alive is in your best interest."**_

"No its in yours!"

Morrigan deflates.. _ **"Please keep her alive."**_

The knight laughs audibly.."See your weak! And that's why you always lose! I'll keep the bitch alive but only for my amusement, and when I'm board, I'll slit her throat in front of her son and pin her corpse to the clock tower!" Morrigan snarls at the Knights receding back as the cabin door is slammed harshly behind her.

Red eyes bore into the bound Queen and a cruel smirk slides onto pink lips, _now where should I start?_..The Dark Knight saunters behind the woman and runs a gentle hand over her shoulder. Regina quickly tries to pull away but a rough hand clamps into raven hair keeping her in place. The knight leans into the former Queens startled face, her hand trailing to hover over the woman's silk blouse.."How about we have a little fun, _my Queen_.."

Regina screams as the Knights fingertips plunge into her chest, red sparks forcing their way inside her writhing body..

* * *

"Where the hell could they be?!" Tinkerbell paces incessantly, hands on hips and eyes scrutinizing the destroyed sheriffs office.

"Perhaps the sheriff will have a few ideas when she arrives." Robin adds but the fairy isn't listening.

"And you lot.." Tinkerbell glares at Leroy and his two brothers.."Where the hell were you back there?!"

"Hey don't start blaming us sister! Its not like you were any help!"

Robin quickly steps between the frustrated pair.."I don't think this bickering will help us get Regina back."

"Yeah well its not like we could have stopped that psycho with a bunch of pickaxes and a desk lamp." Tinkerbell narrows her eyes at the grumpy dwarf but Robin continues to play peacemaker.

"No but arguing about whose fault it is wont.."

Emma and David quickly rush into the destroyed office, the savior gawping at the shattered glass and overturned furniture.."What the hell happened?!"

"What does it look like Blondie! The Queen's psycho girlfriend got loose and took her majesty with her."

David looks at his daughter seriously.."We don't have long."

Emma nods.."And after shes dealt with Regina she'll be after you."

"Do you have any idea where they may have gone?" Robin steps over to the pair, his bow and quiver shifting on his back.

"Maybe Regina's vault?"

Emma shakes her head.."No that's too obvious, its one of the first places we'd check."

"What about the docks?"

"Maybe."

"Can we not just use a locator potion?" Tinkerbell asks enthusiastically and Davids face lights up.

"Hey shes right, maybe Belle can find us one in golds shop."

Emma nods.."Go, in the meantime Leroy can you and Robin head to the docks. I doubt Regina has long."

"But what do you suppose we do after we've found them? The knight has magic and shes put the shackles on Regina. We have no way of fighting that kind of power." Tinkerbell adds grimly.

"Maybe we do, I have a little magic, and Regina's been teaching me.."

David frowns at his daughters overconfidence.."You managed to build a bridge and teleport hot coco across the room."

"And I magicked another world through a mirror."

"Emma its too dangerous, your magic isn't strong enough to tackle hers."

Emma sighs.."Fine, see if Belle can give you something else to help. Call me as soon as you've got something." Her father nods, jogging out of the station with Robin and the dwarfs in tow.

"So what do we do?"

Emma pulls out her cell and ushers the fairy towards the exit.."I think we're going to need back up on this one.."

* * *

Regina suppresses a painful whimper, brown eyes squeezed shut and breathing light as not to aggravate her burning lungs, _I cant take anymore._.A sharp metal fingertip is scratched across her back before sliding up her neck and onto her scalp. A hand grabs painfully at her hair, yanking her lolling head up with a whimper.

"What's the matter your majesty? Not liking my game? But it was your favorite back at the palace."

The Knight tosses the woman's head to one side and slides into a chair in the corner of the room. Red eyes lazily scan her prisoner, Regina's ripped blouse exposes five bleeding and burnt puncture marks on the woman's chest whilst a bloody lip and eyebrow keep the mayor wincing at every facial expression, _what else to do. I grow tired of the same torturous methods.._

 _ **"You need to stop or you'll kill her!"**_

Red eyes slide to a defensive Morrigan stood in the doorway.."And I care because..?"

Brown weary eyes travel to her captor, _who?.._ Regina refocuses on the empty doorway and frowns but winces at her sore eyebrow, _who is she talking to?_..

 _ **"You'll be making a sloppy fucking mistake!"**_

"You know, the amount of times you've threatened to rip peoples tongues out and never done it astounds me. Perhaps I should rectify it."

Regina's wide brown eyes dart to the rising Knight.

 _ **"Don't!"**_

"She'll still live without a tongue. Think of it this way, she'll be more tolerable and less..pretentious."

Morrigan snarls.. _ **"You fucking BITCH!"**_

The Knight chuckles darkly and grabs a fistful of raven hair.

"No wait! You don't have to do this!" A metal gauntlet harshly squeezes Regina's cheeks, forcing her mouth open.

"I know I don't have to..But I _want_ to!" The Knights hand reaches forward but suddenly pauses, hovering above Regina's mouth, _what the fuck?!_..She tries to move her hand forward unsuccessfully and growls, _WHAT THE FUCK'S GOING ON?!_..

 _ **"Step the fuck back!"**_

The Knight whirls on her other half.."How the fuck?! IMPOSSIBLE! I OWN YOU!"

 _ **"Looks like someones getting a little sloppy! You might want to take a little nap!"**_

"FUCK YOU!" The Dark Knights hand darts out blowing a hole through the side wall.

Regina yelps, attempting to shy away from the rain of splintered wood and glass, _what the hell just happened?!_.."Who..who are you talking to?" Furious red eyes dart to her and she suppresses a shiver. Instantly a hand is around her throat and she splutters.

"You're nothing to me! I will rip everything you've ever loved apart, starting with your son!"

"Please..Morrigan.."

"I'M NOT FUCKING MORRIGAN!" A series of loud bangs echo from outside and the Knights grip slackens. Regina coughs, breathing heavily as the Knight charges to the cabin door and once again throws it open roughly. Furious red eyes lock onto the smoking bushes not far away and she quickly summons her magic, _looks like I have company!_..She slowly edges onto the porch and stops a few feet away from the cabin.."I guess you found me! So now what heroes?! You have no means of stopping me.."

"We'll see about that!"

The paladin whirls in time to lock onto the saviors glowing white hands as a force hits her square in the chest. She staggers backwards clutching her metal chest plate and growling, _BITCH!.._ Before she can compose herself, an arrow bounces off her shoulder guard and she whirls to see Robin prime another. Swiftly she extends her arm but another blast of magic has her sprawled on the floor. Red eyes quickly refocus on mother superior as another blast of magic is sent her way, _FUCKING FAIRY!_..The Knight launches to her feet, barely deflecting the fairy's attacks and oblivious to the small party storming the cabin.

Regina's heart soars as Tinkerbell and Emma quickly untie her restraints _._

"Come on we haven't got long!" The fairy pulls out a small green vial and sprinkles the dust onto the mayors shackled hands. The black restraints creak and with a click, they detach from Regina's wrists.

"We have to put these back on her."

"We've got a plan, come on lets get you out of here." Emma quickly helps the limping mayor to the exit.

"Something isn't right with her, she keeps talking to herself, I think somethings wrong!"

"Yeah we can talk about it later when we've got the homicidal woman back behind bars!"

There's a loud snap and all eyes watch as a burning tree slowly plummets to the earth with a shuddering crunch. The dwarfs and Mother superior push the Knight back towards the trees and Regina quickly notes David lying in wait behind a cluster of bushes.

The Knight pushes her magic, anger consuming blazing red eyes, _THEY'RE ALL FUCKING DEAD!.._ She sends a wave into the dwarfs, knocking them off their feet but is too slow to prevent the burst of magic pushing her further backwards. There's a sudden rustle behind and she reacts too late to stop David from forcing a black cuff around her wrist. She grabs the mans scruff, throwing him harshly to the floor but when she tries to expel magic she freezes, _what?!_..She tries again, throwing her arm towards the man but nothing, _WHAT THE FUCK HAVE THEY DONE TO ME?!_..She backs away, red eyes scrutinizing the cuff before she pulls fiercely at the leather.

"You cant take it off, and we've made sure your friend Zelena cant remove it either."

The Knights anger explodes.."YOU FUCKING SHEEP HERDER!" She rushes at David, knocking them both to the ground and wrestles in the leaves. Robin and Emma quickly dash over, attempting to pry the couple apart but the Knight roughly tosses them aside. David grabs one of the horns on top of her helmet and with a brutal tug, pulls the metal free, kicking the woman to the dirt. She quickly recovers and attempts to lunge at the prince but an invisible force lifts her from the floor and suspends her struggling body in the air.

"I think that's enough!" Mother Superior raises her wand higher, keeping the screeching paladin in mid air.

Regina and Tinkerbell hobble closer and brown eyes water when they lock onto her lovers obscure face. Blood coats white skin, blazing red eyes snake veins of black around the Knights cheekbones as she writhes pointlessly, screaming her outrage.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR FUCKING WINGS OFF FAIRY!" Red eyes quickly refocus a downhearted Regina and she screams, attempting to swipe at the woman mid air.."I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE JUST KILLED YOU! YOU FUCKING.." Mother superior flicks her wand and instantly the Knight drops to the floor unconscious.

Silence...

Emma looks around at the smoldering chaos and sighs, _how the hell are we supposed to get Morrigan back after this? Is it even possible.._ She watches as Regina slowly bends down over the unconscious woman.."Regina I don't think.."

"She's unconscious Miss Swan, I doubt she'll try and kill me in her sleep."

"I dunno.." Leroy warns, taking a step back as Regina gently tucks matted bloody hair behind the Knights ear.

"So what now?" Tinkerbell looks to her fellow fairy.

"I'll enchant the bars at the station."

"And I'll make sure Zelena cant break her out again with blood magic." Regina winces, a hand clutching her injured chest and Robin quickly kneels by her side.

"Mi' Lady your injured, you need medical attention."

"I'm fine."

Emma frowns.."No your not, go to the hospital. We'll get sleeping beauty back to the station."

"I said I'm fine!" Regina glares at the irritated blond but soon Tinkerbell's gentle hand rests on her shoulder.

"Regina shes right, go to the hospital, we need you at a hundred percent for when she wakes up. Your our only chance at getting Morrigans memories back." _..God damn it! Is no one here ever on my side!.._ Regina sighs irritably and is slowly helped onto wobbly legs by a concerned Tinkerbell.

"I'll take her, you guys get our guest settled."

"I'll come with, you need someone to drive anyway."

Tinkerbell nods at David and with a final glance back, Regina is ushered away from the smoking cabin with a painful limp..

* * *

Water drips from a leaky pipe within the cracked and damp walls of the darkened room. A puddle forms around the base of a stone make shift bed as dirty sheets cradle a shivering form within. The door to the cell is launched open with an audible clang and the small body shy's away. A tray with soup and a glass of water is placed on the floor by the door.

"Eat up dear, wont be long now." With a grin, Zelena exits the cell with a cackle and a loud thud of the locked door behind her. The body under the sheets shifts, small sobs echoing within the darkness.

"Mommy.."

* * *

Red eyes dart open, quickly scanning the grey ceiling above, _what happened?!_..The Knight senses eyes on her and quickly bolts upright, staring at the concrete wall and then the bars surrounding her, _what the fuck?! I was fighting and..CHARMING!_..Her eyes blaze and snap down to the irritable cuff clasped around her wrist, _He fucking put this on me!.._ She attempts to rip the leather off but there's a shuffle behind, she whirls, scanning the apprehensive faces beyond the bars.

Regina stares at the furious Knight from where shes sat few feet away, _I'll get you back Morrigan. We've all agreed to start by coaxing good memories from your past. Maybe it will help bring you forward. After informing the heroes about the knights sudden conversations with herself, there's a new found hope that maybe she's talking to her alter ego, maybe shes talking to Morrigan. There's darkness and light in everyone and this reminds me of Morrigan's_ _previous blackouts, when she would lose time and this new presence would take over. Perhaps that's what Zelena's done, flipped an internal switch, locking it in place and keeping Morrigan from retaking control.._

The Knight launches to her feet, glaring systematically at Regina, Emma, Mary Margret, David, Tinkerbell and Robin, _what is this a fucking convention?!_..

 _ **"You could say that."**_

Red eyes dart to her alter ego in the next cell who lounges on a cot idly.."Piss off!"

Emma takes a step forward, unaware of who the Knights actually speaking to.."We're not going anywhere, you need to remember who you really are so we can start dealing with the wicked witch."

Snow hesitantly approaches.."You have friends and family here that love you no matter what inner demons you have."

The Knight lours.. _"Oh_ shut up! Hope will get you nowhere with me Snow White!"

 _ **"You might wanna listen to her."**_

"And you shut the hell up as well!" Red eyes burn into a smirking Morrigan as the group look on questionably.

Regina frowns curiously.."Who are you talking to?"

 _ **"You might as well tell her, she'll work it out eventually."**_

The knight screams in fury, clutching her head painfully.."FUCK OFF!" She snarls, launching herself to the front of her cell, ramming her shoulder into the bars, kicking the metal harshly.."LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT NOW! YOU CANT KEEP ME IN HERE!" She screams again, pulling at the steel, overturning the cot and mattress frantically.

"Remember your friends Morrigan, remember the people that love you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Morrigan, I'm sorry about everything."

"Come back to us, Henry and Scarlet need you."

"And Roland, hes wondering when his Enny will tell him a bedtime story."

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!" The Knight throws herself at the cell door, the barrier spell preventing her from grabbing the people beyond.

 _ **"I'm so sorry."**_

Red eyes dart to a glassy eyed Morrigan and the Knight rushes at the bars, pushing an arm through to grab the ghostly figure.."I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE FUCK UP MORRIGAN!"

Regina hesitantly takes a step closer, the rest of the group behind shifting anxiously.."Morrigan? Morrigan come back to me my love, come back to me and Henry."

 _ **"I'm sorry beloved."**_

The Knight launches back as her hands begin to tremble, _NO! YOU WILL NOT WIN! I'D RATHER DIE!.._ Black gauntlets clamp to blooded hair, red eyes sealing shut, _YOUR CHILD IS DEAD! EVERYONE IS DEAD!_..

 _ **"But Henry needs me."**_

Flickering red and green eyes slide open and Regina quickly rushes at the bars.."That's it, almost there."

"We love you Morrigan." Snow quickly adds but red eyes suddenly consume green and the Knight launches toward the bars. Regina is quickly pulled away by Robins hand before the Knight harshly hits the metal with her shoulder.."LIARS!"

"She's not lying Morrigan."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The Knight squeezes her hands against her ears, backing herself into a corner and slides to the floor, _YOU WILL NEVER WIN! I WONT LET YOU!_..Morrigan slowly kneels beside her on the other side of the bars.

 _ **"Your already losing, its only a matter of time. You were only ever my anger and when that bubbles away, you'll be gone."**_

"NO! You..You can't! You need me!"

 _ **"You see those people.."**_

Red eyes flicker to the startled and perplexed faces around the station.

 _ **"They're all I need."**_

 _NO!_..The Knight quickly launches towards her smirking other self.."You'll never overcome your darkness! I will always be here ready to burn your life to the ground! I'm not the problem you fucking pathetic bitch! You are!" She grins madly as her other self slowly fades.

"Morrigan?"

The Knight chuckles darkly, red eyes sliding to the hopeful mayor.."Your going to have to do better than that!"

Regina grits her teeth.."Then that's exactly what you'll get!"

"Bring it on bitch!"

Regina glares, storming out of the station and is quickly followed by the worried savior and Mary Margret.

"Regina! Regina stop!" Emma lightly pulls the steely mayor to face her.."Where are you going?"

"None of your business!" Regina tries to move again but Mary Margret quickly stands in her way.

"Don't do this alone Regina, let us help you."

"You heard her! She wants a fight so I'll give her one!"

"Just calm down, there's no use getting yourself worked up. Shes taunting you, knows it'll stress you out." Mary Margret points out gently.."The fact we've won is taring her apart. Shes scared Regina, Morrigan's in there somewhere and the Dark Knight knows shes losing the battle for control."

"But shes not losing quick enough! Zelena will strike soon and I've got a feeling it'll involve Morrigan somehow!"

"Zelena isn't getting anywhere near her, not with the protection spell still up.." Regina sighs and Mary Margret offers her a weak smile.."Listen we'll keep trying, it was our first attempt at getting through to her and I say it was a win for us."

"Did you see how she reacted when you mentioned Henry and the kids?" Emma notes.

A small smile tugs at Regina''s lips.."She was always good with children, and Morrigan never could hurt a child no matter what."

"Maybe that's our next move. Maybe the way to get through to her would be to show her what shes really missing."

Emma frowns at her mother.."I don't think that's a good idea. She might end up scaring them, they don't know that version of her and its not like they'll be able to understand why shes behaving so.."

"Homicidal?" Regina adds.

Emma nods gently at the frustrated former Queen.."Yeah."

"Lets talk to Robin and see what he thinks about letting Roland see her. If he agrees, we'll explain to the children that Morrigan is sick and cant remember who she really is." Mary Margret tries to lighten the mood but Regina is having none of it.

Emma shakes her head.."You can ask but I think its a long shot."

"Fine! But if it doesn't work I'm going on the offensive."

Emma stares skeptically at the frustrated mayor.."What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I wont be pulling anymore punches! I'll tare her out of Morrigans head if I have too! I'm getting my soulmate back!" Regina quickly slides passed a hesitant Mary Margret and storms down the path leading to her Mercedes.

"That doesn't sound good." Emma shifts, her eyes still trained on the mayors back.

"Shes hurting Emma. I couldn't imagine what it would be like if your father was in the same position. I'd also do anything to get the real him back."

"Well hopefully she doesn't do anything rash or it could end badly for us all.."

 _Stuck in this fucking cell again!_..The Knight bangs the back of her head on the wall drawing the heroes attention, _fucking heroes!.._ After a pause, David and Ruby get back to work restoring the destroyed sheriffs office, _how the fuck do I get out?! If I just had my magic.._

* * *

"Stuck again I see.." David and Ruby startle, quickly grabbing their weapons but with a flick of the Zelena's wrist, they stand immobilized.."How disappointing."

"Fuck you!" The Knight sneers, watching as Zelena stalks towards her cell.

"That's not very nice."

"Haven't you been paying attention?! I'm not a very nice person, now what the hell do you want?!"

"Well I was going to call on that favor but it looks like your in no position to honor your debt." Zelena runs a gloved hand over the shimmering barrier around the bars.

"It looks that way doesn't it! I guess our deal is off!"

 _"Oh_ no, you still owe me."

"Well unless you can somehow get me out of here again, I'm afraid my favor is forfeit!"

The witch scowls.."You got yourself in there now get yourself out!"

The knights temper flares as she launches to her feet, pouncing inches from the bars.."Without the Queens magic I'm not getting out of here bitch so face the fucking fact your not getting your favor!"

"I thought you might back out of our deal so I got a little collateral."

The knight chuckles.."You have no hold over me!"

 _"Oh_ really?" Zelena holds up an obscure wooden sculpture with five points and red eyes narrow.

"A piece of wood? That's it?!"

"Look closer."

Red eyes scrutinize the carving and slowly widen, _That's..that's Morrigans.._

 _ **"Elinor..But she..shes gone! How.."**_ The knight quickly looks to her startled apparition.. _ **"You have to do something! She has our daughter!"**_

"I don't have to do a thing! She's not mine!"

 _ **"YES SHE FUCKING IS! And that psycho bitch is using your own flesh and blood against you! Are you really going to let someone do that to you again?!"**_

Zelena raises a perplexed eyebrow at the Knight talking to herself.."It is true, you really have gone mad. You should see a psychiatrist dear."

"You DARE steal from me?!"

"Its not really stealing its more like, hiding for safe keeping, just until you hold up your end of the bargain. Or encase your other half shows herself, which by the looks of it could be quite soon."

"YOU BITCH!" The Knight launches herself at the bars, punching the barrier between them.

"Well now you know what's a stake, so chop chop. Find a way out and then come find me, we have work to do." The Dark Knight screams as the grinning witch disappears in a cloud of green smoke.

David and Ruby are broken from their restraints and the prince quickly pulls out his cell.."Hey its me, I think you need to get down here..we've got a problem." He stares apprehensively at their furious prisoner.

Ten minutes later, Emma and Regina watch the prowling Knight within her cell.

"What has Zelena stolen from you?" Red eyes dart to the former Queen but the paladin continues to pace back and forth incessantly.."We cant help you if you wont tell us what she took."

"I don't want your fucking help!"

"And I suppose your going to do it alone, stuck in this cell, with no magic!"

They glare at each other, neither Regina or the Knight backing down.

 _ **"We need their help!"**_

"No! I will get her back on my own and then I'll rip that bitch a new ass hole!"

Regina frowns.."Her? Who has Zelena took?" The Knight ignores her.

"Shes not even mine anyway!"

 _ **"Yes she is! And you'll fucking get our daughter back WITH their help!"**_

"The child's a weakness! If Zelena kills her then she'll have no hold over me!"

Morrigan seethes in the next cell.. _ **"Shes YOUR fucking daughter!"**_

The Knight whirls, scowling at her other self.."No she's your daughter! Not mine!"

Brown eyes widen, _daughter?_!.."Are you talking about Elinor?" The Knight continues to pace and Regina's anger flares.."HEY! Answer me damn it! Has Zelena got Elinor?!"

The Knight rushes towards the bars.."YES!"

Emma and her parents quickly approach, David stuttering astounded.."But..but shes gone..isn't she?"

Emma ignores her crumbling father and focuses on red eyes.."Where is Zelena keeping her?"

The Knight quickly refocuses on the determined savior and grits her teeth.."Do you really think shes so fucking stupid as to tell me!"

"We need to keep this quiet for now, if Zelena caught wind she might kill Elinor before we reach her."

Mary Margret frowns.."I don't think she'd kill a child Emma."

Regina cocks an eyebrow at the school teacher.."And what does she have planned for your baby again?"

The Knight growls.."I'll find the fucker just let me OUT!"

"Not going to happen, we'll get her back Morrigan. Just hang on in there a little longer." Emma smiles weakly but it only infuriates the Knight.

"NO! I will not just stand by while that green bitch keeps my daughter hostage!"

"I thought she wasn't your daughter?"

"She.." Red eyes stare at a smirking Regina and the Knight snarls, ramming her shoulder into the bent bars and stalking back into her cell.

"Come on we need to plan a search grid." Emma reaches into her pocket and retrieves her phone.."I'll call the dwarfs and get them to meet us at the library."

The small group quickly head from the station leaving a hesitant Regina behind. Brown eyes refocus on the armored woman behind bars who slides to the floor almost defeated, _I think I've found Morrigan's tether. Maybe sis isn't just holding Elinor for leverage, maybe Elinor's the key. I cant believe shes still alive and actually here, something clearly happened in the missing year to explain all of this. Maybe the key to defeating Zelena is buried somewhere within our forgotten memories.._ "I'll get your daughter back safely. I promise you."

"I'm not Morrigan."

"I wasn't talking to Morrigan." Red eyes slide to Regina questionably but without another word, the determined mayor exits the station, once again on a mission to claim her happy ending..


	12. When The Going Gets Tough

**_Trigger Warnings: Dub-Con (Sexual themes)..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, 2 Months Ago:_

"Not too close to the edge!" The giggling children quickly run from the cliffs edge towards the stone structure and Morrigan smiles, _I'm glad she has friends, she's really opened up, even with Regina.._ She inhales deeply, eyes sweeping the sparkling white and purple blossoms around her sanctuary.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Morrigan refocuses on Regina's warm eyes and weak smile.."Nothing just..happy thoughts."

"Its about time dear."

"Well I've only just managed to settle with my happy ending. Now there's just Henry and our family will be complete."

Regina's attention slides to the picnic basket between them as she fiddles with the wooden handle.."I know you mean well but..I just don't see it happening. I think we should all just accept it."

"Well I don't believe that, Rumpelstiltskin's back from the dead and we've been keeping greenie at bay. As much as this pains me to say, have hope Regina."

Regina grins.."Hopeful princess doesn't suit you dear, stick to your empathetic speeches and cursing."

Morrigan chuckles.."Speaking of the prancing princess, I think she was hovering outside our room last night. That may be the second time we've scarred her for life."

"She did seem quiet earlier." Regina ponders.

"Its probably why she didn't escort me to breakfast this morning.." Morrigan picks up an apple slice and plops it in her mouth but when she looks back up, dark eyes leer at her and she shrinks back, _whoa! What did I do?_.."You okay?"

"Why does she keep escorting you everywhere?! Have you a new best friend or is she simply there to keep your arm warm?!"

Morrigan grins.."Are you jealous?"

Regina scoffs.."Don't be absurd!"

"Yes you are! You do know this is Snow White we're talking about. Regina if I was cheating on you, which I'm not, I think I'd choose someone less..floral. Besides shes bloody pregnant!"

"I see."

Morrigan raises a quizzical eyebrow at the passive Queen, _hmm..I'm not fully convinced.."Regina_.." She smirks, leaning playfully towards the Regina's slowly grinning lips. _."Come on Regina_.." She closes the gap, grabbing the woman's protesting hands and attempts to steal a kiss from avoiding red lips.." _You cant stop the inevitable."_

"Stop Morrigan, not in front of the children."

Morrigan quickly pounces on top of her lover, pinning her down to the blanket and grinning.."I'll keep it PG-13." She slowly leans towards the grinning woman but a small giggling body crashes on top of her back. She startles as two other small bodies climb onto her and she feels her knees weaken.

Brown eyes widen and Regina quickly pushes against her lovers chest. The giggling children bounce up and down and her eyes widen further.."No Morrigan!" Morrigan laughs before finally collapsing. Regina groans at the crushing weight but cant contain a strained chuckle at the laughing children on top of them.

"Sorry.." Morrigan wheezes.

"I'd be grateful..If you got off.."

Morrigan smirks playfully.."Whats the matter..I thought her majesty..liked it rough.."

"Morrigan!"

The former bandit chuckles, stealing a kiss from ruby lips and the children groan their disgust. Green eyes glance at the small faces over her shoulder and she smiles wickedly.."Your next my dears!" With an audible heave, she pushes back onto all fours and the children scamper from her back, running off in different directions and giggling. Morrigan winks at her grinning lover before running after Scarlet and cornering her. The girl tries to slip passed but Morrigan quickly scoops the fidgeting body into her arms and plants a sloppy kiss on the girls cheek.

 _"Ewww!_ Morgue!" Morrigan laughs, placing the child back on the grass and dashes after Roland.

Regina watches alleviated, her heart melting at her small little slice of happiness, _These past few months have been some of the best of my life. Elinor has really warmed to me, she even lets me pick her up sometimes.._ She watches Morrigan throw her giggling daughter in the air and smiles warmly, _I'm so happy for them, they've finally found each other.._ Her smile slips a fraction, _we haven't heard anything from that woman that claimed Elinor as her daughter. When she and her husband left Elinor in Morrigans care, they said they would visit three times a week. Much to Morrigans discomfort, they did for the first couple of months and then they just seemed to get distant. Its been weeks and we haven't heard a thing from them, Snow even sent someone to check their village but the villagers said they haven't seen the couple in weeks. Its odd, Have they just abandoned her? Grown tired of the constant battle Morrigan played every time they visited? No I don't believe that, If it were me and Henry, I wouldn't have given up so easily, I didn't give up so easily.._

Morrigan plonks onto the blanket with Elinor in her lap, Scarlet and Roland quickly sitting around the couple and digging into the small picnic.

"You okay?"

Distant brown eyes dart to her curious lover.."Yes of course just..happy thoughts."

Morrigan smiles brightly, slipping an apple segment into her mouth and stealing a kiss from red lips.

 _"Ewww!_ "

The children protest in unison and Morrigan rolls her eyes. _."Oh_ be quiet.." The small group laugh, the sun high in blue sky and the water from the waterfall plummeting over the cliff side...

* * *

Several hours later, Morrigan runs a finger over the pattern carved in the hardwood table and shifts slightly in her seat, _council meetings are so fucking boring! All we've talked about for the past three hours is how much food will be distributed amongst the kingdom and what defenses should be revisited due to the lack of flying monkey attacks. Can we hurry up! I was going to take Elinor on a ride today but at this rate its going to be too dark by the time I get out!_..

"We wont be able to stretch our troops that far out! We don't have the man power!"

Snow sighs at the grumpy dwarf and refocuses on her husband.."Hows training coming along? Cant we send some of the rookies out with a knight of the guard to double our numbers?"

Charming shakes his head.."But that may result in a number of casualties if the wicked witch steps up her attacks again."

Morrigan huffs irritability drawing Grump's attention.."You got something to say sister?!"

Green eyes dart to the frowning dwarf before noting all focus suddenly shifting to her. She startles a little, _I never usually say anything at the meetings, not after last time where I nearly fried a neighboring royal for being a complete jackass. Regina thought it best I just let her speak on my behalf from then on._.Morrigan glances at her intrigued lover and straightens herself.."Well..It seems to me you keep going around in circles dodging an actual decision because your scared of what might happen."

"So what do you suggest?!"

Morrigan shrugs.."Easy, make a decision."

Charming chuckles weakly.."That's what we're doing."

 _"No_.." Morrigan rises from her seat, circling the table and summoning an apple into her palm.."What your doing is avoiding the decision by trying to come up with the best possible solution that fits to _your_ expectations."

Snow frowns.."So what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is it may exist in your ideal world but in this one, it doesn't. Like with your food dilemma, how long did it take for you to come to that decision?"

"About an hour.." Morrigan slaps a hand on a board Ruby's shoulder.."Exactly! The kingdom might have already starved if it wasn't for me pushing for a vote. But I seem to be getting off topic.."

"Yes it seems you are on a rant dear." Morrigan grins, leaning against Regina's chair and takes a bite of her apple.."But my rants do get results eventually."

"So what decision would you make?"

Morrigan looks to the confused prince.."Me? Well Snows plan sounded pretty solid, I'd go with her. It seems most logical and it helps your rookies get experience in the field." She grins, winking at the smiling princess and it elicits Regina's frown.

"But if Zelena attacks.."

"Then she attacks. You have to accept the risks in war Charming. I know you of all people get that." Snow smiles brightly as Morrigan plonks herself down into her seat, taking another bite of her apple and throws her feet atop the table.

"Feet off the table dear." Regina scolds and green eyes roll with the room stifling a laugh.

"What am I Five?"

"No of course not, I'd say more like Elinor's age but she actually knows how to act like a lady."

"I guess we all have a wild side, wouldn't you agree your majesty?" Regina's eyes widen and Morrigan chuckles to herself, _don't start what you cant finish Regina.._

Grumpy quickly clears his throat aggrieved.."Anyway can we place a vote now? My ass is starting to cramp!"

"All in favor of Snows proposal?" Everyone Raises their hand.."All opposed?" Silence and Charming nods firmly.."Then its settled, we'll give word to the guard and send units out tomorrow morning."

"Finally!" Morrigan launches to her feet, ready to dart for the doors when Snows voice quickly interrupts her escape.

"There's one final issue that needs to be discussed.."

 _Fuck me!.._ With a groan, Morrigan throws herself back in her chair and glances at her grinning lover, _yeah yeah just keep laughing Queenie.._

"We've had word of a band of rebels in the east tormenting our newest villages.."

Morrigan quickly sits up, _bandits maybe?_..Robin rests his arms on the table, shuffling forward.."Its not uncommon to have a faction of bandits circling new territories."

"These aren't just bandits, they seem to be a faction unaffected by the first curse."

"They've been here on their own all that time?" Morrigan frowns and Snow nods grimly.

"And apparently they aren't taking well to people suddenly invading their territory."

"But I don't understand, if I.." Morrigan pauses uncertain but Regina's quick to reassure her.

"Go on dear, no one will judge."

"I _ugh_..When I was a bandit, my faction welcomed newcomers into our territory. It usually meant more chances to obtain goods or set up trade routes to steal from other territories. The fact that they're attacking refugees is odd."

"They're not just attacking them."

Morrigan frowns deeply, an uneasy feeling settling in her gut.."Then what?"

"They're killing them to make a statement."

Morrigan slowly rises to her feet with protest from Regina's hand clinging to her leg.."Didn't we just send a group of families over there a week ago?" Snow nods grimly and there's a brief moment of eerie Silence _, The Evil fucks! Oh I'm coming for you!_.."Do you know where their camp is?!"

"Some of our scouts said they saw smoke coming from the eastern ridge. They mentioned a river running by.."

Morrigan whirls and storms towards the exit but is quickly followed by her frantic lover.."Morrigan stop!"

"No! They want to kill families, innocent children and string them up like some fucking funfair attraction then they should be prepared for whats coming next!" A hand gently pulls her to face concerned brown eyes.

"You cant just charge in there with no plan and no backup! You don't even know where their camp actually is!"

"I was the leader of a faction Regina, I know how to track them and I know what the score is! I was the one who people called on to get rid of these disgusting bastards and I guess its that time again!" Morrigan turns to leave again but is quickly caught and roughly pulled back around.

"You _were_ a faction leader, past tense, but now you have a daughter and people that care about you! I will not let you run off into war just because you think you have some foolish duty to avenge those murdered families! This is not your fight!"

"But they.."

"She's right.." Snow hesitantly slides alongside the pair, lacing a hand through Morrigan's and squeezing lightly. Regina frowns deeply at the move.."I know your angry but it isn't your fight."

Morrigan tares herself free, narrowing green eyes at the opposing royals.."Am I not part of this kingdom?!"

"Yes but.."

"Am I not part of this council?!"

"Yes, but again.."

Morrigan glares at her seething lover.."Did I not make an oath to you to protect this kingdom and everyone in it?!"

Silence...

Regina stares at furious green eyes and feels a little of her anger melt away, _yes she did but that was different. I was the Evil Queen, she was the dark knight and that was the dark kingdom. But I suppose..the oath will always stand until I personally strip her of it._.She sighs weakly.."Yes you did."

"Then I'll find the threat to our kingdom and get rid of it! If it makes you feel better I'll assemble a small contingent in the morning and head out then! But don't you dare try and stop me again or the rebels wont be the only ones facing the Dark Knight!" Morrigan whirls, stalking out of the chamber and away from her startled friends and true love..

* * *

 _She'd disappeared for a few hours after her little explosive moment in the council meeting but has finally resurfaced.._ Regina stands in the shadows observing her frustrated lover sparing with a training dummy in the courtyard, _I'm not entirely certain what sparked her anger, but if I had to guess, I'd say its the children that were slaughtered alongside their parents.._

There's a loud crunch as blow after blow slowly chips away at the decaying practice dummy, the moonlight shining down upon the open yard and reflecting off silver steel, _fucking..disgusting..bastards! It goes against everything factions used to stand for, these aren't bandits! These rebels will fucking suffer! What kind of sick fuck would actually have the stomach to kill innocent families?! Even the dark knight wouldn't stoop that low!.._ Morrigans anger flares, red eyes burning into the straw body as her sword slices the fragile head in two. She pants heavily, throwing the metal to the ground and pacing, _I'm still angry but I cant use magic around here, not with Elinor so close._.She takes a deep breath, muttering curses under breath and collapses onto the floor, _I need some sort of anger management exercises, like breathing and chi tea._.Red eyes slide shut but her musings are broken by clicking heels edging towards her.

"Feeling better?" Regina gently prods.

"Much."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Are you going to keep giving me one worded answers?"

"Maybe."

Regina sighs.."Get up dear its freezing out here."

"Not now Regina, I'll see you inside later."

The Queen frowns, brown eyes growing darker in the moonlight.."Fine! _Oh_ and I'll take care of Elinor tomorrow while your off gallivanting across the Enchanted Forest like some hero!"

Green eyes fly open and watch the aggrieved Queen stalk away.."Regina wait!" Morrigan quickly gets to her feet and rushes after the woman.."I'm not doing it to become a big hero.."

Regina whirls, halting Morrigan's steps abruptly.."Then why the hell are you doing it?!"

"Just..Because.."

"Because what?!"

Morrigan grits her teeth.."Because its wrong!"

"A lot of things in this world are wrong Morrigan but that's no excuse for your threats earlier!"

Morrigan sighs, running a frustrated hand through ebony hair and stepping away.

"We will get justice for those murdered families but just talk to me!"

Regina watches Morrigan pace, emotional green eyes never lifting from the floor.."I just..I feel wrong. This whole thing is wrong, being dragged back into this fucked up thing is wrong! It brings back memories of Brendon, of my old life and then I think of all those families, so excited to start a new life. It was a week ago Regina, a _week_! The sick bastards probably tortured them all that time before hanging their bodies like some sort of personal fucking art display! That's everything I fought to prevent but who knows, I might even know the bastards in charge! I just feel like..like its my burden, and I know it might sound stupid but I don't need you to understand, I just need you to accept it. I need to do this and I'm sorry I lost my temper at the meeting, I didn't mean to snap at you." She turns and immediately finds herself nose to nose with Regina. Gentle hands slowly pull her head onto the royals shoulder and her arms instinctively wrap around the woman's waist.

"I understand and I forgive you. We'll get this sorted but you cant keep throwing yourself into every battle that threatens the kingdom. I accept what you need to do this time but you have your daughter now, she needs you just as I do, and I don't think either of us could survive if you were lost to us again."

Morrigan sighs weakly.."I'm sorry..I'll do better."

"I know you will my love. Come on, I think its about time you put your children to bed." Morrigan pulls from Regina's embrace and kisses her lightly.."They're as much your children as they are mine, and they love you all the same."

Regina smiles weakly as she takes Morrigan's hand, guiding them both inside..

* * *

 _Gods that took a while, It was like the worlds slowest pit stop. Roland went down easy but Scarlet, Nope! That girl can cry some serious crocodile tears I tell you! I'm just glad Snow was around to help and thank god the stern eyebrow always works on Elinor or I never would have left._.Morrigan slips through the door to her bedchambers wearily, _I wonder if Regina is._.She stiffens, quickly spinning to scan the room, _somethings not right._.She notes the many candles flickering around the bed and cautiously approaches.."Regina?" There's a hefty breeze before suddenly the candles go out plunging her into darkness, _shit!_..She backs away slowly, reaching out behind her.

"Where do you think your going?"

Morrigan startles at the sultry voice echoing around her.."Regina what the hell are you.." The candles flicker back to life illuminating both bodies and green eyes widen when they lock onto the naked grinning Queen, but its the woman's purple eyes that has her spinning and dashing for the door, _shit I know that look!_..A body launches into her from behind and she bounces off the hardwood before being pinned to its surface.

"Not quick enough dear."

 _Son of a.._ Morrigan grits her teeth and quickly pushes off the door but a hand pushes her head back to the wood and her arms are forced behind her back. She pulls at the woman's magic, breaking one arm free but Regina's hand roughly grabs the flailing limb and presses it against the small of her back. Quickly red silk is wrapped around her wrists and arms and she feels her magic recede as she bucks against the Queen wildly.."Now this isn't fair! I just put the children to bed!"

"So?"

"Your using magic!"

"Don't I always."

Morrigan growls, bucking once more but with a wave of the chuckling royals wrist, shes naked.."So what now _hmm_? What have I done this time? Not complimented your outfits enough? You had a new hair cut I haven't noticed yet? Oh by the way that bun thing you did a few months back, never do that again. I nearly pissed myself laugh.." Silk fabric is suddenly stuffed into her mouth and a cloth pressed over her lips. She moans, attempting to pull from the stern grip.

"You know what my rules are about talking!" Regina grabs a handful of ebony hair and drags her groaning lover over to the bed, throwing her atop the silk sheets with a bounce. Morrigan shifts on her stomach, attempting to flip herself over but Regina quickly sits on her back and digs nails into white skin.."You kept me waiting dear, I think we'll start with that punishment first."

There's a loud crack or hand on flesh and Morrigans muffled shriek echo's around the chamber, _It wasn't my fault the fucking children wouldn't settle! And how was I supposed to know you were gonna do this shit! If I did I would have hid myself in the stables until morning!_..Another series of harsh slaps on her ass have her screeching and wriggling in the woman's grip. Ten slaps later and her heated backside is bright red and stinging, _fuck me that was rough! She never hits me this hard. I think somethings wrong, she may be more pissed at me than I first realized._.Abruptly the Queen climbs off the bed and disappears out of sight causing Morrigan to relax a little, _I hope shes getting that cream stuff she usually._.Morrigan screams, tears prickling her eyes at the harsh crack on her beaten backside. She glances behind her at the angry Queen and notes the riding crop in the woman's hand. She braces herself as the leather is raised but it whips the back of her legs and she cries out, quickly shifting onto her back and away from the woman, _Jesus Regina not so rough!_..

"What's the matter pet? Am I playing too rough?"

The Queen grins darkly and Morrigan shivers as the woman crawls back onto the sheets and pulls her body closer, _I think I may need to stop her. Clearly this is more than angry sex.._ Morrigan groans, nodding and pulling at her restraints. Regina only chuckles and places a soft kiss on the cloth over her lips leaving a small red imprint behind.

"Good!"

Morrigan screams, struggling against her restraints as the handle of the crop is roughly pushed into her cunt and a large wave of magic drives her arousal crazy. Regina slowly lies atop, pushing the leather deeper and picking up her pace. There's a puff of warm air against Morrigan's ear and she moans.

"If I ever see that prancing spoiled bitch touch you again, I'll sever the nerves in your arms without a second thought! Understood?!"

Morrigan startles at the threat, shifting at the sharp pain in her sex, _so its Snow that's got her so riled up.._ The crop pushes harshly into her cunt and she cries out.

"I said do you understand?!" Morrigan nods her head fanatically and the Queen snarls.."Your _mine_ not hers! And your flirting stops now!"

 _Flirting?! What the._.Teeth bite brutally into Morrigan's neck and she screams, _Jesus Regina! Its too much!.._ She attempts to pull away but a hand seals itself in her hair and the body on top keeps her writhing limbs pinned to the bed. She feels a warm trickle of blood seep down her neck and groans desperately, _Regina stop!_..Regina's crimson coated teeth pull back abruptly and immediately clamp onto the spot above her breast. She cries out again, a tear rolling from tightly closed eyes as the Queens new conquest leaks a slow trail of blood down her toned stomach. Fingers erratically rub her clit and soon her built up pleasure is released. For the final time, a muffled scream echo's around the chamber before Morrigan collapses onto the sheets panting heavily, _never again..That was way too much, defiantly more pain than pleasure, but I suspect that's exactly what she wanted._.Teeth detach from her breast and purple eyes flare as the royal wipes the blood from her mouth, sliding passively from the bed and discards the crop. Glassy green eyes watch the absent woman pull on her robe and slip from the room quietly, _what the hell was that?!.._

Morrigan slowly but steadily slides from the bed and carefully extends her bound hands towards the candle on the bedside table. There's a faint crackle before the silk is spit and it untangles from her arms. She pulls the fabric from her mouth and rubs her scathed throat, _do I go after her?.._ Green eyes spot her reflection in the spiraled mirror and she gasps, _well fuck me.._ She hobbles over to her reflection, her eyes never leaving the ripped and badly bleeding bite marks on her neck and breast. She moves her neck to get a better look and winces, _its like shes torn chunks out of me! They're defiantly going to leave a scar..I cant believe she did this._.After a few minutes left in silence, the chamber door finally creeks open.

Brown glassy eyes lock onto a distant Morrigan in front of the mirror _._ Regina notes the heavily bleeding wound on her lovers neck and slowly approaches.

Morrigan continues to stare at her wounds as Regina apprehensively slides up behind her, _I don't think I can even look at you Regina.._

"I..I'm sorry.."

Silence...

"I didn't mean for it to go that far.."

Silence...

"Please my love.." Regina goes to hug the woman but Morrigan quickly slips from her clutches and grabs her robe.."Morrigan please, I'm sorry. Tell me what to do, I'll do anything."

Morrigan throws on her robe and quietly slips from the room without a word.

"Please...I'm sorry.." Regina's whisper falls on deaf ears...

* * *

Morrigan adjusts the black balaclava around her neck, wincing at her strained wound, _Its fucking killing me! I managed to heal the skin last night and clean myself up but the pain and scar are still there.._ She slides her sword into its sheath and double checks her horse as four other men swiftly mount in the courtyard. Green eyes are drawn to the second story balcony where they lock onto a remorseful Regina staring back, _We'll talk when I get back, I'm not doing this shit now or I'll just be pissed for the entire journey.._

"Ready to go?"

Morrigan spins, narrowing her eyes at Charming on horseback. _."Oh_ no you don't. I don't need a babysitter Charming, I can do this on my own."

"Who said anything about babysitting? I'm your backup."

She pulls herself onto her black mare and points at the white guard at the gates.."No they're my backup! Snow probably sent you didn't she?! Or fucking Regina!"

Charming frowns.."Its none of my business but are you two okay?"

"Your right! Its none of your fucking business!" Morrigan quickly pulls at her steeds reins and canters through the gates towards the forest. The prince sighs, ushering his fellow white guard and follows at a fast trot..


	13. The Tough Get Rough

_**Trigger Warnings: Mention of Physical and Sexual Assault, Slavery...**_

* * *

Regina sits alone beneath her apple tree staring grimly at the deep red fruit in her hands, _I wonder if she found the rebels camp? A part of me hopes she doesn't. I was going to ask her not to go this morning but the way she avoided me last night and the way she looked at me.._ She releases a defeated sigh, _I knew one day this would happen, I knew I'd be the one to take that step to far because Morrigan was right, I was insanely jealous yesterday and I let it get the best of me. Just when I think I cant do anything worse to somebody I surprise myself.._ She startles at the three children that suddenly scamper through the bushes, hushing each other and ducking behind the brush. She raises a skeptical eyebrow, placing the apple on the marble wall beside her and rising silently.."And just what do you think your doing?"

The children yelp, whirling towards the regal woman and Scarlet takes a quick step forward.."Majesty!" The little girl dashes towards Regina and hides behind the Queens extravagant dress as Roland jumps into a set of bushes.

"We're hiding." Elinor runs over, looking around frantically and Regina grins.

 _"Oh?_ Who.."

"Roland! Scarlet! Elinor! You have to wash up before lunch!"

Regina's grin widens at Little Johns voice drawing closer and chuckles at the the frantic child in front of her.

"He's coming!"

Regina startles as the Elinor abruptly pulls up her dresses skirt and crawls under. Cold hands cling to her bare leg and she shivers, _well she certainly isn't scared of me anymore, and clearly she doesn't know about personal boundaries.._ She feels Scarlet's hands cling to her dress from behind as the heavy set man bounds into the clearing.

 _"Oh_ your majesty, I hope I'm not interrupting but have you seen the children anywhere?"

The hands on Regina's back and leg tighten and she reserves a smile.."Children? As you can see I'm alone and have been for quite some time."

 _"Oh_ okay, well if.." He pauses, glancing behind the steely royal and narrows his eyes at the flash of a brown dress behind Regina, _the big lump is catching on. Time for evasive action.._ Regina quickly picks up the apple beside her and grins darkly.

"Have you sampled my apples yet? I assure you they're to _die_ for."

The unnerved man takes a hesitant step away.."I _ugh_..No that's okay. If you see Roland, Scarlet or Elinor could you tell them I'm looking for them?"

"Of course." Without another word, Little John scuttles from the clearing and Regina cant contain an amused chuckle, _works every time._.

Roland's head pops out of the bushes and he smiles brightly.."You did it!"

Scarlet bounces up and down alleviated as Elinor crawls out from beneath her dress.."Yes I got rid of the help but that doesn't mean you wont wash up before lunch.." They all moan audibly but Regina's quick to scald. _."Ah ah,_ none of that thank you."

Elinor pouts.."But we were playing hide and seek and I was winning."

"Was not!" Roland barks.

"Was too!"

"Okay settle down, we can carry on playing after lunch."

"We?!" The children quickly cling to the Queen, eyes wide and pleading, _oh what the hell, there's nothing else to do and it will bring us closer together.._ "Yes we, but bare in mind, I never lose."

Elinor giggles.."Neither do I."

Regina grins at the girls defiance, _like mother like daughter.._ Her thoughts darken when they settle on Morrigan, _I dred the talk we have when she returns._.Elinor suddenly grabs her hand, pulling her out of her dark thoughts.

"Can I have cake after lunch Gina? _Please._ "

"I want cake!"

"Me too!" Roland and Scarlet quickly add, eyes sparkling up at the hesitant Queen.

"Not after lunch, but maybe after dinner if your good." The children giggle, bouncing up and down as Regina lets herself be dragged towards the palace..

* * *

"Just over a dozen from what I saw, there may still be a few in the tents but I cant be certain." Charming whispers.

 _"Oh_ I can." Morrigan glares at the camp of rebels, herself Charming and the white guard concealed within the bushes and a few meters away from the oblivious bandits. Her anger is rapidly climbing to its pique and she moves to rush at the camp but Charming quickly drags her back to the ground.

"You cant just go running in there without a plan!"

"I do have a plan! I'm the plan!"

"Storming in there and killing them is a bad plan Morrigan!"

"Did you not just see the women and children hanging back there! They'll be getting worse than a hanging when I'm finished with them!"

"My Prince.." They quickly refocus to the where the white guard is pointing and green eyes narrow at a confident man strolling from a large tent in the camp.

Morrigan curses.."Fuck!"

"What?"

She grits her teeth.. _"_ Oh I'm going to flail you alive Merek!"

Charming frowns deeply.."You know him?!"

"I was hoping I wouldn't but yeah, he used to be vice to one of the smaller factions years ago. Cowardly piece of shit when it came down to a straight fight!"

"This could be used to our advantage."

"Not exactly, chances are if he see's me he'll go underground. That's unless his men kill me first."

Charming scrutinizes the bandits camp before turning to his angry companion.."So here's the plan, the men will stand point around camp while I try to confront this Merek."

Morrigan frowns.."And what about me?"

"You stay here and.."

"Fat fucking chance Charming! Now whats your real plan!"

"You said it yourself if he sees you.."

"But if I have something he wants.." She grins darkish and Charming's eyes narrow.."What are you up to?"

"Get into position. If he runs, which he will, I need you to make sure the bastard doesn't escape."

"And what are you.." The Prince startles as Morrigan pushes passed him and confidently strolls into camp.."Damn it..Come on.." He and his men silently weave threw the brush.

"Merek!" The men around camp quickly draw their swords and rush at the intruder. Morrigan raises her hands peacefully as they roughly restrain her and pry the sword from her belt, _I'll be getting that back soon enough._.A tall, well built man barges forward, pushing the tip of his long sword against her throat.

"Wait!" Their leader curiously slides alongside and studies the intruder. Brown eyes widen and Merek laughs, pushing the sword away from Morrigan's throat.."Morrigan?! Fucking hell its been a while. You look good, you still the Evil Queens bitch?"

She grits her teeth.."You still a cowardly piece of shit that cant fight his own battles?"

The man scowls, abruptly punching her in the face and quickly presses a dagger against her throat.."You've been away from the bandit grape vine a while so let me give you some free advice.." He presses more firmly releasing a small dribble of blood down her throat.."Don't fucking piss me off or I'll make your death last months!"

Morrigan chuckles, startling the man.."Do you realize how many times Ive heard that. I was captured by the _Evil fucking Queen_ , she did things to me you could never dream of so I'm afraid your threat doesn't mean shit!"

Merek snarls and storms back towards his large tent.."Kill her slowly and hang her body with the others."

"Do you think I came here to die Merek?"

The rebel pauses, slowly turning back to confident green eyes.."You make one move to use magic and he'll slit your throat before you can even raise a hand!"

Green eyes narrow as Merek's second in command slides the serrated edge of his blade against her neck. She can feel the men holding her arms shuffle slightly and grins, _good, they're getting nervous, that usually ends in mistakes, I just hope Charmings ready.._ "I came here to make a deal, well its more like a partnership plan actually."

Merek frowns curiously.."Partnership?"

"Well I was going to start up a new faction myself but I caught wind of your rather.. _decisive_ methods and thought I'd make a proposal."

"Are you seriously suggesting you want to join us?"

"Join you, run this with you, its all the same."

Merek slides in next to her, scrutinizing her wicked grin.."You never played well with others Morrigan, I doubt you've changed much."

She frowns deeply, leaning towards him.."You have no idea how much I've changed, what I've endured! This boy scouts club you've got going on is a disgrace! You throw your weight around, never covering your tracks! You _need_ me! You need my power to stand any chance of defeating the heroes! Now are you going to let power slip through your fingers or are you going to be a fucking man and make the fucking call?!"

Silence...

The two glare at each other as the men around the clearing shift uneasy.

"Okay Morrigan, you want to run with us and prove your worth? Axel here will keep an eye on you, for a man his size he can move surprisingly fast so if you try to use magic or escape, he'll slice you in half, understood?"

"Completely, a trial run it is." Merek nods at his men and they slowly release her arms. Morrigan summons her magic and glances at the bushes to the west of camp, _alright Charming, any time now, I've distracted them enough.._

"Take her to the cage."

Green eyes widen a fraction.."Cage?"

 _"Oh_ don't worry, it sounds worse than it actually is. Its just where we keep our prisoners, you understand. When I can trust you, you'll have your own quarters."

"How very gracious." _..Filthy fuck! Come on Charming any day now! I want to rip the fuckers head off!_..Morrigan's pulled roughly towards a large tent but they both pause at a small rustle in the bushes. Axel quickly raises his sword, calling out but Morrigan launches the man backwards into the campfire with magic. The men around camp startle at the screaming as Axel writhes within the flames and the bandits quickly draw their weapons. Green eyes flicker red as men charge at her but they're easily thrown across camp with a series of thuds and crashes. Her hand darts up, catching an arrow inches from her head and she snarls, red eyes burning into the bandit. He quickly primes another arrow but she grabs his throat and snaps his neck easily, _little fucker!_..

Morrigan scans the area finding white guard fighting with half a dozen men but frowns deeply, _where the fuck..?.._ Red eyes quickly find Merek as he quickly sprints into the forest ahead, _NO!_..She darts after him but an arrow pierces her shoulder and she screams, tumbling to the floor and glances behind her .Quickly Morrigan launches to her feet and charges at the bandit, ramming into him with her good shoulder and knocking him onto the burning charred remains of Axel. The man screams in agony, rolling in the dirt, attempting to quell the flames but Morrigan simply sticks her new found sword threw his throat and rives it into the dirt.

"ENOUGH!"

The fighting ceases, red eyes glaring at the last remaining rebels who glance at one another apprehensively.."You need more incentive?!" Morrigan pulls at her magic, ripping the flames from the campfire to form a blazing fireball above two of the men. The ball drops and they shriek in terror as flames consume them. The smell of charred flesh drifts across the cold air before the fireball gradually disperses into the breeze. The last four rebels stare in horror at the smoldering remains of their fallen comrades and immediately drop their weapons, falling to their knees in surrender. Quickly the two remaining white guard restrain their prisoners and line them in front of a seething Morrigan.

"You disgusting fucks kill innocent women and children?! I think I might flail you alive and let the crows pick at your bloody carcasses!" She leans threateningly towards the startled men but Charming's voice stops her.

"Morrigan that's enough!"

Red eyes dart to the Prince and she grins darkish at a struggling Merek within Charming's grasp.."Yeah your right, its him who should be suffering!"

Merek is throw to his knees alongside his companions.."Bring it on bitch! I'm not scared of you!"

She can see the man shaking slightly, his brown eyes uncertain and she cant contain a laugh. Suddenly her quick hand grabs Merek's startled face and she lours. _."Oh_ yes you are, and rightfully so you disgusting piece of shit! I have plans for you Merek!" Morrigans hands spark with dangerous magic but Charming quickly pushes her away. She snarls, taking a threatening step into the princes personal space.."Get out of my way Charming or you'll be next!"

"You need to calm down, killing him here isn't justice you know that!"

"So killing him at the palace will make it justice?! It doesn't matter where he dies as long as hes dead! And I'll make sure of it!" She grins down at the cowering man.

"You want to avenge those murdered families? Make him suffer, prolong his death sentence, make him wait for judgment because that's a far greater punishment."

Morrigan growls, sweeping apprehensive faces of their prisoners, _maybe prolonging death is better than killing them out right.._ She clenches her fists but finally concedes.."I'm not through with you _old friend_! Your suffering will last months, I guarantee it!"

There's a subtle shuffling inside one of the large tents and in an instant, Morrigan's arm reaches out and red splinters rip into the canopy.

Charming quickly draws his sword and advances cautiously.."Whoever's in there, come out now and we'll show mercy!"

After a tense pause, the shredded flap of the tent slowly peels back and two tanned teenage women slip through, whimpering and collapsing onto their hands and knees.

Red eyes bulge and Morrigans stomach rolls at the semi naked bodies cowering on the ground whilst Charming quickly peels his cloak from his shoulders and wraps it around one of the shaking girls.."Who the fuck are they?!" She glares at Merek but the man sheepishly avoids her intensity, _you sick FUCK!_..

"That's it! I've changed my fucking mind!" Morrigan clamps both hands around the mans throat, squeezing harshly but quickly Charming barrels into her side and she hits the floor with a shallow scream, the arrow still poking out of her shoulder ripping further into flesh.

"You cant! Just stop and think for once! You kill him and you might as well kill everyone here because that's whats going to happen when you finally lose control!"

Morrigan throws the Prince off, staggering to her feet and storms back towards their horses. Charming's focus follows his friend wearily before refocusing on a gasping Merek.."Tie them to the horses and burn the dead." The remaining white guard bow and roughly tug their prisoners to their feet as Charming snags a cloak from one of the dead knights and hesitantly wraps it around the other kneeling girl.."Its alright, your safe now."

...

* * *

Her breathing's shallow as she pushes herself further into the wall of hedges in the gardens, _She wont find me, not here._.Regina's heart beats erratically as the sound of crunching stones draws closer and closer. The footsteps pause and she holds her breath.

Silence...

The pitter patter of feet grows distant and she releases a shaky sigh, _escaped finally.._ Regina hesitantly pokes her head from the hedges and slides onto the pebble walkway, _now I just have to get back to my apple tree and I'll be safe.._ She pokes her head around the corner, ever wary but running feet behind has her whirling in time for Scarlet to wrap tiny arms around her waist, _damn!_..

"Got you! I win!"

"Clever girl.." Regina laces a hand through the giggling girls hair.."Did you find Roland and Ellie?"

 _"Ugh huh_ , they're at your special tree."

Regina slips her hand into the child's and walks them through the tall hedges.."Lets go get them and we can all wash up for dinner."

"Where's Morgue majesty?"

She looks down at the child woeful, _hopefully on her way home.._ "Shes out protecting the kingdom, she should be back in time for your bedtime story."

"Can you tell me one tonight?"

Regina pauses.."Whats wrong with Morrigans stories?"

"Nothing, its jus' you never tuck me in, and I've bin extra specially good today."

Regina smiles weakly at the fidgeting child, _its not that I don't want too its just..it reminds me so much of Henry.._

"You founded her!" Roland bobs up and down on the marble wall and Regina's brown eyes scan the area.."Roland? Is Elinor still hiding?"

"No, her other mommy took her home."

Regina freezes, frantically looking around the gardens, _other mommy?!.._ "Roland sweetheart this is very important, where did the woman take Elinor?"

Roland fidgets, sensing the Queens urgency.."I dunno."

Regina quickly scoops the trepidatious boy onto her hip and rushes through the gardens with Scarlet dragged behind.."ELINOR!...ELINOR!" _.. Is it Zelena?! Has she kidnapped her?!.._ In a swirl of purple smoke all three disappear..

 _"_ Oh no Roana don't put that there, it might slip off the table with the children running around." A sudden plume of purple smoke in the palace lounge startles the servants and Snow as they quickly try to avoid the frantic Evil Queen.

"Majesty I don't feel too good." Scarlet clutches her stomach as shes pulled over to a curious Snow White.

"Regina whats.."

"Elinor's been taken! We were playing and I was hiding but Roland said.."

 _"Woah_ Regina slow down. How do you know shes not still hiding?"

Regina's nostrils flare.."If you'd let me finish! Roland said Elinor's other mother took her back home!"

Snow frowns, panic slowly consuming green eyes.."Other mother? Does he mean Kelly?"

"Or Zelena!"

Snow looks at the frightened child attached to the Queens hip and smiles warmly.."Roland? Can you tell us what the woman looked like? Did she have blond hair?" The boy nods.."And blue eyes?"

"I fink so."

"Did she have another man with her?" Roland shakes his head and Snow frowns.."Looks like Kelly didn't agree with the initial settlement.." She quickly turns to her white guard.."Alert the guard to search for a blond woman with blue eyes carrying a young girl with ebony hair! Question everyone, I want Elinor found now!"

The guards bow and rush from the hall as Roland slides from the Queens hip and Regina ushers the children towards Snow.."Look after them, don't let them out of your sight!"

"And what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find that kidnapping shrew and show her what happens when you steal from the Evil Queen!"

"Regina wait!"

But too late the vengeful royal disappears in a cloud of swirling purple smoke..

* * *

Morrigan wearily slides from her mares back onto the courtyard cobbles, her left arm cradled against her chest and shoulder aching, _my shoulders throbbing after all that bouncing up and down.._ She extends a gentle hand to the cloaked covered slave still atop her horse, _she hasn't said a word, but I don't even know if she speaks English.._ "I'm not going to hurt you. We need to get you inside, its freezing out here."

Morrigan waits patiently as the girl timidly takes in her surroundings and clutches the front of her cloak shut, _come on, come on. I'm starving and by the looks of you earlier, it seems you are as well, Merek has some serious pain coming!.._ The girls hazel eyes slide to her and immediately the brunettes head lowers, _what the fuck?_.."If you come down I can get you something to eat.." Hazel eyes lift hesitantly.."Food."

Morrigan beckons the girl forward and soon a skinny hand slides into her palm. With a gentle tug, she slides the fragile body from the horse and settles the slave in front of her. Immediately the girls dirty head bows again and Morrigan frowns deeply, _why the hell does she keep doing that?.._ There's shouting before suddenly a handful of white guard run out of the gates from the palace, _whats going on?_..

Snow, Ruby and Robin run into the courtyard and Charming frowns questionably.."What's going on?" He and his wife hug before Snow cautiously approaches Morrigan.

"I just need to say first, we have everyone out looking.."

"And me and Granny have her scent so she couldn't have gotten far." Ruby adds quickly but Morrigans frown only deepens.

"Who? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Elinor, we think maybe Kelly has taken her."

Morrigan freezes, her shoulders squaring and eyes narrowing, _she WHAT!.._ Her anger bubbles over, eyes flickering red and the heroes take a hesitant step away. Charming quickly tugs the whimpering slaves back from the furious witch.

"Don't worry Morrigan she wont get far."

Morrigan keeps her glare focused on a calm Snow.."And where the fuck is Regina?! She was supposed to be watching my daughter!"

"Regina disappeared about ten minutes ago, said she was going after Kelly."

 _That bitch is DEAD!_..Morrigan stalks towards Ruby and the woman takes an uneasy step back.."Get on the fucking horse!"

"I think maybe.."

"NOW!"

Red bolts cascade around the yard and immediately all bodies dart to the floor, the newcomers and prisoners shrieking at the display and horses whinnying petrified.

"Okay, just stop!" Ruby screeches above the chaos.

Red splinters recede as Morrigan quickly pulls herself and an anxious Ruby onto an uneasy horse.."Where?!"

"Straight ahead, into the North East forest."

"Morrigan wait, you don't have to.." Snows protests are drowned out as the furious woman yells, ushering her horse back through the palace gates and away from the startled party.."This wont end well.." Robin and Charming quickly pull themselves onto vacant horses and Snow quickly rushes up to them.."Wait, where are you going?!"

"Where do you think, you just said it wont end well and we cant let her lapse back into her homicidal ways." Before Snow can protest, Charming and Robin are galloping after the murderous witch..

* * *

 _The fucking bitch is dead I tell you! DEAD!.._ Twenty minutes later, Morrigan still ushers her black mare forward, Ruby clinging to her waist from behind.."Where now?!"

"She's close! Keep to the trail!"

Green eyes dart to the muddy ground and Morrigan tugs on the reins coming to a sliding stop. She slips from the horses back and examines the tracks in the mud, _shes in a cart?! Not very discrete for a kidnapping!_..

"What is it?"

"I suggest you run along back home, this isn't something you'll want to see!"

"Wait!" But too late Morrigan dashes into the darkened forest and Ruby curses.."Morrigan!" She tries to usher her steed into the forest, squinting into the darkness but everything beyond is deathly still.."Crap!"

Galloping horses draw Ruby's attention as Robin and Charming come to a stop next to her.

"Where's Morrigan?"

"Ran off into the woods. We have to get to this Kelly before she does."

Charming yells, cantering ahead and is quickly followed by the anxious wolf and thief..

* * *

The distinct sound of hooves in the distance catches Morrigan's attention, red eyes narrowing at the swinging oil lamp through the trees and in a swirl of burgundy smoke, shes gone.

"But mommy might not find me again." Elinor fiddles with the old blanket laying across her lap as the horse and cart plod down the dirt track.

"Its okay Ellie I left her a note, she said she'd visit when she can." Kelly ushers the horse into a trot.

"But why cant we all live at the castle?"

The blond flicks her reins and her horse quickens its pace.."Because she doesn't want me there Ellie, besides where we're going, it has an even grander castle. We're going to take a big boat across the sea, it'll be our own little adventure."

"Where's Trevor?"

Kelly stares ahead, her eyes glassy.."He's..He's gone on an adventure, so it'll just be us two for a while."

"Can my friends visit?"

"Maybe, but you'll make new friends." Something steps out into the road in the distance and Kelly quickly stops the small cart.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine sweetheart." The sound of galloping hooves echos from behind and the blond looks around frantically. Kelly shouts, ushering her horse forward but there's a loud crunch. Wide blue eyes dart to the snapped wooden support at the front of their cart and Elinor whimpers.."I'm scared.."

Quickly Kelly wraps the girl in her arms as their steed whinnies, ripping the reins from her grasp and fleeing into the forest. The frightened couple refocus on the red splinters lighting up the forest in front of them but in a swirl of purple smoke, Regina suddenly appears and blocks their view.

"I suggest you put the child down!"

Kelly clings to the frightened toddler.."No! She's my child!"

There's a loud crack and the trio startle as a burning tree collapses onto the road several meters away.

"Gina I wanna go home." Elinor clutches the thin blanket around her, crying audibly.

"You need to give her to me now if you want to live through the night!"

Kelly pauses, the sound of galloping horses closing fast from behind as she stares at the Queens flickering purple eyes. After a beat, she sighs, pulling the shaking child from her side and Regina is quick to scoop Elinor into her arms.."Now I suggest.."

The burning tree cracks and splinters drawing their attention as Morrigan steps through the shallow flames, black and red eyes burning into an unnerved Kelly. Regina quickly blocks Morrigan's view of the blond, cradling Elinor's head away from her mothers murderous glare, _gods, what's happened to her eyes?!_..Black veins snake around Morrigan's cheekbones as she snarls, raising her ebony blade, _How did she get the damn sword?!_.."Morrigan stop, I need you to put the sword down because its messing with your mind. Look we have Elinor, shes safe and trust me this woman will be punished for her actions."

"Get out of my way Regina!"

"I cant let you kill her." Red eyes narrow and Regina takes cautious steps away from the advancing woman.

"Then I'll move you myself!"

"Elinor's right here! Are you really going to let her witness your little tantrum?!"

"TANTRUM?!"

Elinor jumps in Regina's arms and continues to cry.."Mommy stop.."

"You think I'm having a fucking tantrum?! She stole from me, she kidnapped my daughter and your thick as pig shit if you think I was ever going to let that slide!" Charming and Robin quickly slide from their horses, quietly flank a seething Morrigan as Ruby cautiously edges towards a trapped Regina.

Morrigan's sword rises to Regina's face threateningly.."Now fucking get out of my way!"

Silence...

The two lovers glare at each other, the child's cries and the crackle of the burning tree drifting across the breeze but Ruby slowly slides in next to the pair, surprising them by slipping in front of the vicious blade and gently pushes it to one side.."Your daughter's crying Morrigan, don't you think you should take her home and calm her down?"

Red eyes stare, _but I'm not finished, she..she needs to pay!_..Morrigan steels her jaw.."I've just got one thing to deal with first!" She suddenly launches Kelly backwards onto the track with an audible screech and Ruby immediately grabs Elinor, dashing to safety as Charming and Robin rush up behind the witch.

"The sword! Get the sword!" Regina dashes over to an injured Kelly whilst the trio scrap fiercely.

Charming grabs the hilt of Morrigan's sword and she snarls, ripping her arm from Robins grasp and launching the prince into a set of bushes. She whirls, slashing at the bandit who dashes for cover when a bolt of red crackles towards him.."And fucking stay down!"

Red eyes dart to a recovering Kelly and Morrigan growls, quickly stalking forward with her sword raised. She stops abruptly as Regina steps in her way and the woman ignites a fireball.

"Stand down!"

"Fuck you!" Morrigan rushes at the royal but is sent through the air, landing heavily on her back with a shallow cry of pain. The sword slips from her grasp but shes quick to retrieve it and push herself to her feet.

"I wont let you destroy everything you've worked so hard to achieve!"

A series of fireballs soar towards Morrigan and she blocks, expelling her own dark magic as Charming dashes over to the overturned cart, avoiding the intense battle a few feet away. Robin dabs the gash on his chin, ducking when a fireball soars overhead.."What now?!"

Charming looks around and quickly refocuses on a bundle of rope. He quickly snatches it from beneath a cluster of debris with a grin.."I've got an idea."

 _She wants a fight, fine!_..Morrigan throws a cluster of sparks at a bunch of trees, the red slamming into the bark and taring away chunks of wood. Soon enough the timber is falling towards Regina and Kelly who quickly disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. Red eyes narrow, darting behind her and she grins, _I know you too well Regina!.._ Just as the Queen reappears, the woman's being tossed into the brush roughly.

Kelly crawls backwards, away from the lethal sword almost slicing into her face and is forced onto her back. She sobs, the metal tip pushing into her cheek and drawing a slither of blood.

"I told you what would happen! And now I'll do this properly.." Morrigan pushes the tip further into the whimpering woman's cheek.."I pass judgment and sentence you to death for kidnapping _MY_ daughter!"

"But..I love h-her too.."

Morrigan pauses, her anger leveling, _but..shes mine!.._ Regina's punishment from the previous night flashes in her mind and the tip of her sword pulls back slightly. Suddenly Regina launches into her, grabbing her blade hand and attempting to wrench it free. Before Morrigan can throw the woman off, Robin and Charming quickly grab both her arms and pin them against her chest.."GET OFF!"

Regina pry's the ebony blade from her lovers grasp as Morrigans hands are tied against her torso. She quickly sends it away in a puff of purple smoke, _I'm going to have to change the location of the blade at least every month. I cant have this happening again.._ "Stop Morrigan its over!"

"ITS NEVER OVER!" Morrigan launches both women backwards where they fall roughly to the floor and lay panting in the dirt. Her cheek presses against mud, anger bubbling away and red eyes flickering back green.

Silence...

 _What..what was I thinking?.._ Morrigan shifts her bound hands against her chest, containing her threatening tears, _Elinor's here..what have I done._.She slowly attempts to get to her knees but is gently pulled from the mud by strong hands. Glassy green eyes look up at Robin, zeroing in on the gash sliced into the mans chin.

"Its alright my friend."

She looks away downhearted, _no, its really not._.Morrigan scans the carnage around her, burning tree's, the way Charming holds himself at an angle painfully, the muddy and exhausted Queen beside her, Kelly who holds her bleeding cheek and stares down at the road absently before finally coasting to an anxious Ruby slowly edging towards them. Tears roll down her cheeks at her trembling and sobbing daughter, _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I..I have to go.._ Her breathing picks up and Regina's narrow eyes dart to her.

 _Don't you dare Morrigan!_..Just as the woman launches to her feet, Regina pounces and catches a fleeing Morrigan before she can retreat into the trees. Her weary limbs keep ahold, pulling the struggling body against her.."You cant run away Morrigan! You have to face this!"

"Let go!"

"No! You will not run from your daughter! Shes confused and scared and she needs you!" Morrigans struggles die down, her quiet sobs wracking against the body behind.."You cant hide from us anymore. I'm sorry but you lost control again and you've scared people. You have to be able to deal with the consequences."

"I cant do this anymore.."

"Yes you can, your unique Morrigan, you have a raw and powerful darkness inside you, but you also have light that comes from the love for your family. You're the perfect balance and you have to embrace both sides."

"I don't want to..I just want to be normal.."

"But then you wouldn't be you. I love every part of you, the light and the dark."

"Mommy.." Elinor's scared whimper has Morrigan pulling at Regina's grasp but shes quickly prevented from escape.

"Morrigan stop, your daughter needs you." The ropes fall away and Regina hesitantly slides in front, staring woeful into bloodshot glassy eyes.."Take her home, be the mother she needs you to be."

Morrigan releases a shaky breath, hesitantly turning to the small group and cautiously reaches for her daughter. She pauses, gently placing a dirty hand on the child's back and immediately Elinor leaps into her arms, clinging to her neck and crying. She sighs, placing a soft hand on the girls tresses before walking away and disappearing in a swirl of burgundy smoke.

Ruby stares after them anxiously.."Do you think they'll be okay?"

Regina sighs wearily.."I don't know. Now is not the time for these outbursts, not with Zelena out there."

"Who knows, Morrigan might scare her off."

Regina scoffs.."Doubtful."

"Shes had one hell of a day."

Regina raises a curious eyebrow at the exhausted Prince.. _"Oh?_ "

Charming shakes his head and limps towards an absent Kelly still sat on the road.."We'll talk about it tomorrow." Regina pouts, her mind swimming with questions as the heroes begin combing through the chaos on the road.

Unknown to the group, silent red eyes watch from the tree's but with a gust of wind, the furry creature soars into the nights sky, retreating back to its master..


	14. The Hunt

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence, Self Harm..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, 4 Days Later:_

 _I cant go back again and tell her there's no sign of Elinor. I'm starting to think sis was just lying to keep us preoccupied._.Regina sighs at the arguing bodies around the library and leans against the visitors desk.

"We've already checked there."

"Perhaps Zelena's moving her from place to place."

"Great! We'll never find her if she bouncing around town!"

Mary Margret quickly claps her hands drawing everyone's attention.."Alright everyone calm down, we just have to keep looking."

"Why don't we see if Morrigan can help?" All eyes refocus on Emma's casual self leaning against a bookshelf.

Regina frowns.."Your joking right?"

"Deadly serious, you've seen her over the past few days."

"Yes and shes gotten worse."

"But she cares for her daughter so why wouldn't she help."

"I think her extreme vendetta is a pretty good reason." David mumbles bitterly but Mary Margret jabs him with her elbow.

"Emma has a point. Robin? If we calm the Knight down could Roland perhaps visit?"

"Absolutely not, he has fond memories of Ebony and I wont allow this Knight to taint them."

"But if it helps get Morrigan back would you take a chance? And we wouldn't be sending him alone, Regina will be there with you just encase."

"You saw how she reacted when we talked about the kids." Emma adds with a small smile.

"A shame Henry doesn't remember, maybe he could get her back." Everyone glances at the downhearted mayor and Robin shifts, gazing into tired whiskey eyes and sighs.

"Fine, but at any sight of her upsetting Roland and we're gone."

Mary Margret beams.."Thank You, its worth a try."

...

* * *

 _Useless fucking bastards! Why don't they just let me out! I don't have magic anymore and they have guns, I can find Elinor myself!_..The Dark Knight paces her destroyed cell mumbling curses under her breath. Happy and Doc shift hesitantly from the sheriffs desk drawing her attention, _fucking dwarfs!_..She charges to the front of her cell and rams into the bars startling them.

"Now now dear, you know they have a tendency for weak hearts."

The Knight quickly refocuses on Regina's raised chin and determined eyes.."Only you would know that!" Regina grits her teeth.

"Have you found Elinor yet?!"

"No, we need your help, or more specifically Morrigans."

"Well tough fucking shit! I haven't seen that coward for days, probably crying like a bitch in a corner somewhere!" Regina leers, stalking towards the cell.."Let me out! I've had enough of your fucking failure!"

"Never going to happen." Regina flicks the metal bars, smiling smugly and the Knight lunges forward aggrieved.

"What is this?! Some sort of fucking punishment?! Whats the matter?! Feeling lonely because Morrigans dead and Henry's forgotten all about you?!"

Regina stiffens, _how the hell does she know about that?!_..The knight laughs bitterly and she frowns deeply, brown eyes flickering purple..

"Its a good thing too, I mean who would want you as a moth.." The Knights quickly cut off by a hand harshly clamped around her throat as shes roughly pulled into the bars. Wide red eyes stare as she quickly tries to pry the fierce hand from her neck.

"You forget the barrier's one way!" Regina presses the gasping knights face against the bars, her red lip curling.."Don't test me dear, the Evil Queen is still very much a part of me. And do you want know what she thinks?! She thinks I should stop worrying about hurting Morrigan, and focus on hurting _you_!"

Regina squeezes harder and the paladin splutters, clawing more frantically at her wrist. Suddenly the Knights slammed repeatedly into the bars, blood trickling from a gash at her eyebrow.."Heroes be damned! I'm not pulling anymore punches! You will help me and I don't need any cursed collar to show you what happens if you step out of line again!" Regina launches the woman into the back wall where she unceremoniously collapses to the concrete with a loud thump.."Have I made myself clear?!"

The Knight snarls, hoisting herself to her feet but Regina's hand quickly wraps around the metal bars and the Knight screams when a surge of purple ricochets across the steel and stabs into her body.

"I said am I clear?!" When defiant red eyes slide to Regina, she quickly hovers a hand over the bars again.

"Yes!" Comes the response almost frantically.."Yes."

"Now your going to sit and listen, and if I see so much as a tantrum.." Regina's hand grips the bars and the Knight cries out, falling to one knee.."This will be child's play compared to what I do to you!" She stalks away from the cell with a click of furious heels, receding purple eyes glaring at the apprehensive dwarfs at the back of the station.."Leave!" The men quickly scamper from the room as Robin hesitantly steps in with an anxious Roland and Scarlet.

"MORGUE!"

Red eyes dart to a joyous Scarlet and the Knight flusters, _NO! That's what this is about! They're trying to pull that bitch forward, well its not going to work!.._ She grits her teeth, storming to the back of her cell and sitting against the bars.

Scarlet's smile falls but Regina's quick to console the downhearted child.."Remember what Miss Blanchard said?"

"She doesn't 'member?"

"No, that's why your here, hopefully you two can jog her memory by showing her how special you are."

Both children nod reluctantly before being escorted over to the battered cage.

Silence...

"Go on Scarlet, you can talk to her." The child looks up to Regina's warm eyes before shuffling to the front of the bars with Roland and Robin alongside.."Robin its okay, she wont try anything. Isn't that right dear?!" Regina glares at their prisoner but red eyes continue to stare at the brick wall as the Knight raises her middle finger at the former Queen.

"Morgue that's not very nice!"

The Knight quickly glares at an angry Scarlet and opens her mouth to reprimand the child, but with a quick glance at the Queens threatening eyes, her mouth clamps shut and she resumes staring at the back wall, _just fuck off! I'm not partaking in your little hand holding session!_..There's a clunk behind her before a pair of small hands start fumbling with her shoulder plate. She startles, whirling towards Scarlet's curious green eyes and snarls.."Don't you..!"

"Whats that? And whys it all bubbly? I 'member you had it on in the castle but I was always hiding. Can I try it on?"

The Knight reels, frowning deeply.."No you cannot try it on! Piss off!"

Robin clamps his hands over Roland's ears and Regina steps up behind the child aggrieved, but Scarlet simply raises her chin and slaps the Knights arm through the bars.."Stop cursing Morgue! Your not being very nice!"

The mayor grins, a small chuckle escaping red lips, _Looks like Scarlet's picked up a few of my traits, she almost looks like royalty.._

Roland hesitantly shuffles towards the startled Knight.."Enny? When you comin' home? I miss my stories, you tells them bestest."

 _What the fuck?._.The Knight quickly climbs to her feet, backing towards the other side of her cell.."I'm not.."

"Sheriff said you hit your head, now you don't 'member too good."

 _ **"Let me talk to her.."**_

The Knights wide red eyes refocus on a downhearted Morrigan stood within her cell.

 _ **"Just this once, please."**_

The Knight fidgets.."I..I cant, even if I wanted to."

Regina watches intently, serious eyes darting from the paladin to the blank spot shes talking to.

 _ **"Then tell her I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago, and tell Roland I'm sorry but his papa is going to have to read him his stories from now on."**_

"No...How..?" The Knight groans aggrieved and forces her palms against her ears, _I will not surrender!_..

 _ **"I know, but you're slipping, your hold will break eventually and I doubt you want to spend that time stuck in this cell. You want to do some damage? Help them, help them find our daughter and I promise I wont stop you from taring greenie a new one."**_

The Knights gauntlets slowly detach and she stares skeptically at her other half.."They'll never let me out of here."

 _ **"Yes they will, just tell the children what I said."**_

"I..cant."

Robin nudges the mayors side, whispering in her ear.."What going on?"

"Your bet is as good as mine." Regina turns slightly, registering their close proximity and stiffens, _too close thief._.She tries to step away but finds Scarlet blocking her escape, _great.._

 ** _"Yes you can, just tell them..wait.."_ **Morrigans eyes narrow at the cosy looking thief and mayor.

The Knight smirks.."Someones jealous.."

Whiskey eyes widen and Regina shifts.."Excuse me?"

 _ **"I'm not jealous!"**_

"If you say so." The Knight chuckles darkly and Morrigan grits her teeth.

 _ **"Just give them the damn message will you!"**_

The Knight waves her hands frustrated.."Fucking hell fine, you little girl, your.. _Morgue_ says shes sorry she left, and you little boy, she said shes sorry she cant read you anymore bedtime stories and your.. _papa_ will have to do it from now on.." She turns back to her smiling alter ego.."There! Fucking happy now?!"

 _ **"Much, now look."**_

Red eyes coast to the lightly crying children and the Knight frowns.."Your happy that I made them cry? And I thought I was evil.."

Morrigan rolls her eyes.. _ **"No you fucking moron, Regina."**_

The Knight refocuses on the tear rolling gently from Regina's wide brown eyes and frowns curiously, _why is she crying?_..

 _ **"I know its the last thing you'd want to hear but shes emotional because she knows I'm still in here."**_

"Woopty fucking doo for you! Now get me the fuck out of here!"

Regina frowns, quickly wiping the stray tear from her chin, _getting out?_.."Your not going anywhere."

The paladin frowns aggrieved, _MORRIGAN! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE LIED TO ME!_..

 _ **"Oh calm the fuck down, just tell her.."**_

Regina stares at the frustrated Knight, picking apart narrow red eyes, _looks like our theory's confirmed, but what's Morrigan telling her? Why did she say I'd let her alter ego go?_..The Knight sighs, fidgeting and Regina steels herself as the woman approaches hesitantly.

"As long as you know what you did was wrong and your sorry, you should have a chance at forgiveness."

Red and brown eyes lock briefly and Regina takes in a sharp breath, _it could be a trick.._ "How do I know this isn't another trick to let you out?"

The Knight screeches, glaring at her apparition.."I knew it wouldn't work! I fucking knew it! Why the fuck did I listen to you!"

 _ **"Just tell her.."**_

Regina watches intrigued, _maybe Morrigan really is starting to take back control.._

"NO!" Everyone startles as the Knight shakes her head firmly.."There's no way in hell.."

 _ **"You want to get out don't you?! Then that's what you have to say."**_

Red eyes glare at a grinning Morrigan.."Its not fucking funny! I kill people, you do that touchy feely shit!"

Robin scratches his head.."This is all very bizarre."

"Shut up thief, no ones talking to you!"

"And it seems no ones talking to you either."

The Knight frowns deeply, _I'll rip your fucking throat out!_..

 _ **"Not if you want your freedom you wont, now say it! I want our god damn daughter back!"**_

The Knight groans, shuffling towards the pensive mayor, _I don't fucking want to!_..

 _ **"Tough!"**_

"I _ugh_.." The Knight clears her throat and a sly smile creeps onto Regina's lips.."I..love you beloved, right that's it I did it.."

Wide brown eyes watch as the paladin shakes the bars of her cell door and Regina cant contain a heartfelt chuckle, _Morrigans actually winning.._

"Let me out! I have to find my daughter!" Regina slides in front of the cell grinning like a Cheshire cat, _bitch laughing at me.._

 _ **"Well it was kinda awkward."**_ Morrigan laughs.

"Shut up! Now let me out!"

Regina cocks an eyebrow.."I'll let you out on one condition."

"What fucking condition?!"

"You stay within ten feet of me at all times and if you venture further or attempt to escape.." Regina leans within a hairs breath of the angry woman.."I'll throw you back in your cage until you finally slip into madness, is that clear?"

"Fine! Let, Me, Out!"

Regina quickly turns to a curious Robin.."Take the children and send in Miss Swan, we have a child to find."

Robin nods, ushering the children from the station. When they're out of sight, Regina hesitantly waves her hands at the bars and the shimmering barrier collapses. Another wave and the bent door pops open and the Dark Knight hesitantly slides threw.

The paladin saunters around the room under the mayors scrutiny and pauses at the open arch leading to the exit. She glances back at narrow brown eyes and smirks, _I can still piss her off, brilliant!_..The Knight turns but a gun is suddenly in her face as Emma, Hook, Mary Margret and David storm the floor.

"Back in your cell!"

"I don't fucking think so!" Shes backed into the station by the defensive sheriff and Regina rolls her eyes.

"I let her out sheriff, put your weapons down."

"Why the bloody hell would you do that?!"

Red eyes quickly refocus on the leather clad pirate and the Knight grins wickedly.."Well well well, I don't believe we've met pirate. Whats she paying you to rush in and save the day? Must be a lot, or are you just using them like all of your filthy kind do?!"

"You better watch your tongue love or you'll end up losing it!"

The Knight chuckles deeply.."You know, I was reserving my first tongue ripping for her majesty here, but I've always thought introductions should make a statement!" She lunges forward but soon finds herself flying into a set of filing cabinets and hitting the floor with a painful thud, _fuck!_..She drags herself back up but Regina shoves her roughly into the metal cabinets, whispering harshly in her ear.

"Carry on and you'll be the one losing your tongue, and a hand!" The Knight breathes heavily through her nostrils, her shoulders dropping as Regina drags her forward.."Put your weapons away, you wont be needing them."

"So shes agreed to help?" Emma eyes the louring Knight curiously.

"Yes Miss Swan, we've come to an agreement."

"But then what happens? We just release her into the wild when shes done?"

The Knight snarls, _carry on blondie and I'll shave that fucking head!_..

Regina rolls her eyes.."We'll get to that part after, in the meantime anymore bright ideas on how to find Elinor?"

"If you'd let me out sooner I would have found her by now!" The Knight snaps and David narrows his eyes.

"So whats your great plan then?"

"You know, losing my sanity in that cell may be worth it if I finally get to kill you Charming!" Regina's nails dig into her forearm and she scoffs, _a warning? really?.._

 _ **"Just get on with it will you! We're running out of time!"**_

"Its a bit hard when the fucking shepherd keeps staring like some smug bastard alright!"

The group look at the vacant spot that's drawn the Knights attention and Hook frowns.."Who the devil is she talking to?"

"Remember when I said she has two people in her head?" Emma promps.

"What like a ghost?"

"Yes! Exactly like a ghost, shes fucking haunting me every second of the day! Now can someone get me a map so we can get started, I'm getting tired of this Chinese whispers bullshit!" The Knight seethes but with a wave of the mayors hand, a map of Storybrooke appears on the desk in front of them.."Where have you looked?" With another wave, several places on the map are crossed off. Red eyes scrutinized the areas, _they've looked everywhere I would have. Where the fuck is Zelena hiding her?! It has to be accessible so the hills and forest are out of the question, I doubt the high and mighty wicked witch would stoop so low as to traipse through mud.._

 _ **"What about tracking Elinor using magic?"**_ Morrigan offers to her darker half.

"Blood magic."

Emma frowns.."Blood magic?"

"Use blood magic to track Elinor."

Regina's eyes narrow.."But that requires your magic to enact, and you must be dreaming if you think I'm going to take that cuff off."

The Knight frowns deeply.."Its the only way other than running around like a blue ass fly with no sense of direction! Princess hope speech over there will have popped by the time you idiots find my daughter!"

"I'm not taking it off and that's final!" Regina glares at burning red eyes but Mary Margret's voice cuts through the tension.

"What if we use blood magic to track Zelena?"

David frowns.."But how would that help us with Elinor?"

"I was thinking, can't we change the spell somehow so it shows us not just where Zelena is but where shes been? I mean she must be feeding Elinor right?"

"Is that possible Regina?"

"Maybe, I'd have to do some research in my vault but its all about splicing together spells.." The Knight grins darkish and Regina quickly takes note, _that doesn't look good, as soon as we've found Elinor I'll send her back to her cell. For our safety and for Morrigans.._ "I'll call you if the splicing works, in the meantime continue your search Miss Swan. Your rabble may end up finding Elinor before I'm finished."

"Yeah sure, what about her?" Emma waves a hand at the paladin.

"Shes with me."

"You really want her in your vault?"

"She touches anything, shes zapped with a thousand volts, its that simple." Brown eyes stare pointedly at narrow red.

"If you need any help let us know."

Regina cocks a curious eyebrow at the blonds concern.."Doubtful but noted." So with nothing further to say, the Queen and her Knight disappear in a swirl of purple smoke only to reappear in Regina's cluttered vault.."My threat stands dear, don't touch a thing or be faced with the consequences." She quickly pulls open a rugged chest and fumbles with various dusty books.

Narrow red eyes slide from the busy mayor to the many objects on display and she cautiously approaches, _so many magical objects, so much power, I can feel it!_..

"Make yourself useful.."

The Knight turns to quickly grab a book tossed her way and stares at the cover questionably.."Reading? You want me to read?"

"Whats the problem? Don't know how?"

The Knight grits her teeth, throwing the book back into the chest.."Do your own damn reading! When you actually decide to get to the magical part, let me know!"

"Suit yourself, it'll only delay our search for your daughter."

"Fuck you! Your blackmail bullshit wont work on me! I'm not your puppet anymore _Regina_!"

"I never said you were, I'm only concerned with getting your daughter back."

The knight chuckles bitterly, turning to scan the enchanted items on the wall.."You don't give a shit about a child! Your the evil bitch who kidnapped Elinor in the fir.." Her body is suddenly slammed against the wall, the fuming mayor pushed against her struggling back and red lips pressed against her ear.

"You will watch what you say to me or _I'll_ be the one ripping _your_ tongue out!"

"Your threats don't mean shit! Not when you still pine for my weaker half!" The Knight bucks but her body is slammed back against the wall.

"More like your better half! It doesn't matter anyway because very soon you'll be gone!"

Silence...

"I know."

Regina blinks, slowly releasing her grip and the Knight roughly brushes passed, rubbing her aching skull.

"You know?"

"We've come to an understanding Morrigan and I. I know I cant exist forever, even that green bitch confirmed my suspicions but this is my last stand.." The Knight faces her surprised Queen.."There is no darkness without light, no Dark Knight without Morrigan and not even you can change that."

"So shes..shes really coming back?"

Red eyes slide to a smiling Morrigan stood in the corner of the vault.."Shes already here."

Silence...

They both stare at each other, Morrigans smile growing at the emotional connection between her true love and her darker half.

 _ **"And you say I'm the one who does the touchy feely crap.."**_

The Knight clears her throat, quickly breaking the uncomfortable connection and snatches up the book she discarded from the chest.

 _ **"I guess I'm not the only one who's in love with her."**_

"Shut up.." The Knight grumbles under her breath, sitting on the floor and opening her book.

Regina stares in awe, her heart aching for her lovers touch, _did we just have a moment? Perhaps Morrigans closer to taking back control than I first realized.._ She quickly snaps from her daze, picking out a book from the chest and sits down, staring at the Knight a long while.

Silence...

"Are you going to read or are you going to stare at me all night?"

Brown eyes quickly dart back to the scripture and Regina cant help a sly grin pulling at red lips, _almost there my love..._

* * *

 _Well it took us all night but I managed to find the correct spells and crafted the potion we need. It took longer than necessary with my attention wavering but my mind kept circling the fact I actually had an emotional declaration from the Dark Knight. It felt quite bizarre not hearing her shout or curse at me for once.._ Regina stares at the small blue vial in her hand but Emma quickly breaks her from her musings.

"So it'll work?"

"It should after I add my blood."

"May I do the honors?" The Dark Knight chuckles darkly, leaning against a bookcase in the library and the Charming family shuffle uneasy.

"What if Zelena's with the girl when we get there?" Hook muses and red eyes narrow.

"Then I'll kill her! Its simple pirate!" They glare at each other and Emma tosses Regina a worried glance. The mayor shakes her head subtly and clears her throat.."A map please."

Mary Margret rolls out a large map over the hardwood table and the group hover over it. Regina opens a blue vile and pricks her finger, mixing crimson and navy together. It glows a deep purple before she tips a drop onto the map and waves a hand over it. All eyes watch in awe as the liquid snakes around the complex print and after a brief moment, crawls to a stop.

"So where is she?! All I see is a bunch of squiggly fucking lines!"

Regina rolls her eyes at the temperamental Knight.."Calm down, all the lines have a pattern.." She stares intently, jabbing a finger at a cluster of purple.."There."

"That's the mines." Emma looks to her curious mother.

"But the dwarfs would have reported anything suspicious."

"Not unless she cloaked Elinor." Regina offers and the Knight snarls, red eyes blazing, _Right! Off to flail me a witch!.._ She dashes for the door but as soon as she grabs the handle, it sends a shock up her arm and she hisses, whirling on the steely mayor.."What the fuck are you doing?!"

"What do you think _your_ doing?"

"I'm rescuing my daughter, what about you?! Or has that self serving stick finally lodged itself back up your ass!"

"My condition for your release still stands, you go nowhere without me!"

"Then hurry up! What are you waiting for, a third fucking curse?!"

"We cant just run in there without a plan." David points out but the Knight simply glares at the former Prince.."I am the plan shepherd!"

"Without magic?"

"I'm sure I've demonstrated I don't need it! Besides, all we need to do is grab Elinor and get out! I thought you heroes were all heroic and shit!"

Mary Margret pulls out her cell.."I'll call the dwarfs, get them to meet you at the mines."

"No plan? Sounds good to me." The Knight grins, watching as Regina briskly slide past and through the library doors..

* * *

An hour later the Dark Knight follows closely behind the savior and her father, red eyes frantically scanning the tunnels.

"We haven't seen anything I tell you!" Leroy continues to complain and Regina narrows her eyes, the last of her patience gone.

"Well you don't have magic, do you dwarf!" She stops abruptly, glancing down the tunnel to her right, _I'm not sure, it seems like magic is all over the place in here. At least that confirms Elinor's in the mines somewhere, sis is trying to mask the cloaking spell so perhaps.._

"What is it?" The Knight is quick to slide alongside the brooding mayor.

"Zelena's masked her spells with magic. I cant pinpoint exactly where shes hiding Elinor."

The Knight grits her teeth, pacing down the right tunnel and Emma darts forward.."Hey!" She and Regina quickly follow.

"Its useless sticking together! Go search elsewhere sheriff!" The Knights roughly pulled to a stop.

"And if Zelena shows up and your on your own?!"

"Then I'll still kill her and take my daughter!" She attempts to charge forward again but Emma roughly tugs her back.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"You will remove your hand or I will rip it from your body!"

Regina quickly pushes between them.."Need I remind you both we have limited time. We need to find her before my deranged sister returns so stop bickering."

Hook looks to a defensive David.."Maybe shes right, maybe splitting up is our best option."

David sighs but nods weakly.."Leroy, if you split the dwarfs and search the eastern tunnels me and Hook will search the north. Regina, you take Emma and your friend here west."

"Fine, hurry the fuck up! I've got a witch to burn.." The Knight quickly heads down the tunnel determined and leaving the group behind.

"Your not really going to let her.."

Regina shakes her head at the concerned savior.."No, and I think we're in for one hell of a tantrum when she doesn't." The cautious women quickly follow..

* * *

Half and hour later and Emma's groan reverberates around the mines.."Do you think David and the others are having better luck?"

"Shes down here."

Emma cocks a curious eyebrow at the steely mayor.."How do you know?"

"Magic's become erratic, can you feel small pin pricks on your skin?"

"Yeah, I just thought it was the cold."

"That's magic, potent magic."

"Here." The Knight apprehensively walks towards the rock face and they all stare at the obscure darkened wall. Her black metal fingertips scratch across stone, releasing a screech like metal on glass.."Somethings..different."

Regina lays a gentle hand on the smooth surface and grins.."Not good enough sis. Get back both of you." The trio step back anxiously as Regina waves her arms over the rock. There's a blimp, the stone shimmering before the illusion blinks from existence and a metal door is revealed.

The Knight smiles brightly and takes a step forward but is quickly stopped by Regina's firm hand.

"Get, the hell, off!"

"You'll wait here with Miss Swan encase there are any hidden traps.." _..Its a lie but if Elinor is in there, I cant let her see Morrigan like this.._ They glare at each other briefly before red eyes concede and the Knight takes a hesitant step back, _its remarkable how shes listening to me, I actually feel bad for what I'm about to do.._ "Sheriff, stand guard and don't let our friend here enter. I cant have her dying."

Emma rolls her eyes.."Just hurry up, I have a bad feeling your crazy sister will show up any minute."

Regina promptly approaches the metal door and carefully grabs the handle. Suddenly shes blown backwards and quickly the Knight throws herself forward, colliding roughly with the woman and tumbling to the floor with a groan.

"Regina!" Emma quickly peels the mayor from the groaning Knight and helps her stand.."You okay?"

"Yes, it seems there's a pretty potent blood lock around the door." Regina brushes off her dirty slacks as brown eyes coast to the rising Knight, _did she catch me?_..

"Well cant you just break it?"

Regina cautiously approaches again, ghosting a hand over the door and grits her teeth.."Its not Zelena's blood."

The Knight frowns aggrieved.."What? Then who cast it?!"

"She did."

There's a rumbling growl as red eyed narrow.."What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"With the difficulty her spells are rating at, all it would take is strong magical blood from another witch to enact."

Emma approaches cautiously.."Can you tell who's blood it is so we can find the guy and get them to open it?"

"No need.." The group spin around to greet a grinning Zelena further down the tunnel and the Knight launches forward enraged.

"No!"

Regina's too late as the Knights thrown against the cavern wall and stone seals itself around her waist and limbs. She shrieks, attempting to pry herself from rock as Regina ignites a fireball and Emma quickly raises her gun. Regina attempts to throw the flames in her hand but shes suddenly sent sailing across the cavern, hitting the stone harshly and her fireball fizzles out. Emma fires her weapon but to her alarm, the bullet is stopped inches from Zelena's face and drops uselessly to the floor.

"I don't think that's going to work. Now be a good girl and put it down.."

Emma glances at her companions, gun still raised. She watches as Regina drags herself to her knees and Emma stares pointedly at the cuff on the Knights writhing wrist, _that's the only way Regina.._

Brown eyes flicker between the anxious sheriff and the cuff, _this could get problematic, but if I dont take it off Elinor could be lost forever.._

"I could just take it for myself you know.." Emma refocuses on Zelena's smirk and hesitantly discards her weapon.."Better.."

Zelena turns to the restrained Knight and takes a smooth step forward.."It seems you've shacked up with the savior and her merry band of heroes."

"Or this could be ingenious plan to get out of my prison!"

"Doubtful, not after I threatened you. I suspect you've been thinking of several ways to dismember me?"

"And I'm going to do every single one of them bitch!" She pulls at the stone biting into limbs.

"No I don't think so, not unless you want your daughter back."

"Yes and it seems you've been busy." Regina glances at the metal door and Zelena chuckles, her chin lifted in victory.

"Genius isn't it, there's so many magical objects in Storybrooke at my disposal."

Emma frowns, drawing the woman's attention.."But why use someone else's blood for the lock?"

"Because its more fun, especially when you find out whose blood it is."

With focus adrift from her, Regina slowly edges towards the Knight and tentatively reaches for the bracelet. Red and brown eyes meet briefly before the leather is pried from the Knights wrist. She smiles wickedly but Regina quickly shakes her head, _not yet.._

"And whose blood might that be?" Emma continues to probe for information but Zelena's focus slides to the grinning Knight.

"Little knight? Do you know that my dear sister was going to keep your daughter from you after her rescue?"

Regina gawks, unsettled focus flickering from Zelena to an equally unnerved Emma, _how the hell did she know?!_..

"She wouldn't.." Confident red eyes slide to the former Queen but slowly widen.."Wait you..you were weren't you?! You were going to steal her from me AGAIN!"

"No, just wait.."

"YOU BITCH! I TRUSTED YOU!"

Regina staggers away from the fuming woman, _she trusted me?_..

Zelena cackles.."You want your daughter? Your the only one that can get to her."

Emma stares between the struggling Knight and an anxious Regina.."Its Morrigans blood, you wanted us to release her magic..it was a trap! Regina the cuff!"

Just as the mayor composes herself and lunges forward, the Knights restraints fall away and the former Queen is thrown roughly into Emma.

Zelena smirks wickedly.."Never say I don't do anything for you Knight, now you owe me two favors. I wish I could stay for the happy reunion but you know, evil to do, places to be." The witch cackles before disappearing in a plume of green smoke as Emma and Regina cautiously edge away from the seething Knight.

"Wait, just listen.."

"I should have known! You do this shit time and time again and you wonder why Morrigan needs me!"

A thunder of red sparks launch towards the pair and Regina quickly raises a shimmering barrier. The splinters bounce off, shattering parts of the cavern and raining rocks on the startled couple.."Stop! The whole mine could collapse!"

The Knight continues regardless, red streaks of dark magic ricocheting around the walls and shaking the earth around them. Regina quickly forces the magic back and sends a burst at the seething woman. Its easily deflected and Regina's knocked to the floor, rolling to avoid falling debris.

Red eyes lock onto the metal door housing her trapped daughter and the Knight quickly wrenches the handle down. When an audible click is heard, she smiles, throwing the door open but is swiftly knocked down the tunnel by a burst of magic, _REGINA!_..Red eyes blaze as the Knight scrambles to her feet but a body barrels into her chest sending her and Emma back to the dirt with a heavy thump. They roll, tossing and scrabbling before a leather cuff is snapped onto her wrist.."NO! I WONT LET YOU TAKE HER FROM ME AGAIN!" She grabs a mass of blond hair and tosses the sheriff harshly into the cavern wall. She whirls towards the cell but stops dead at the sight of a small child cradled against Regina's chest, _Elinor._.She steps forward hesitantly, a hand reaching to touch the unconscious child but Regina's glassy brown eyes catch her attention _._

"I'm sorry."

A swirl of purple smoke clouds the Knights vision and when it settles, red eyes stare vacantly at the metal bars of her cell, _she..she took her from me._.

Tinkerbell hesitantly approaches.."Are you alright?"

Silence...

The Knight takes in a shaky breath, sinking to the floor and staring into the distance as Robin slides up alongside the bars.

"Perhaps we should call Regina. This isn't right for her, somethings wrong."

"Well if shes back here that means they must have found her daughter."

"Then why is she back here if they found Elinor?"

The Knight takes in another shaky breath.."Because..she took my daughter from me again..and locked me in this FUCKING CAGE!" Her anger boils over, something inside bursting free and she explodes. The heroes dart away from the cell as she releases a painful scream, throwing herself into the bars and shrieks madly.

"Calm.." Robin takes another quick step away, wincing as the woman pulls and bounces from metal to metal like a wild animal. Tears, slowly snake from blazing red eyes as they lock onto a snapped metal bar sticking from the destroyed cot. She quickly pulls at it, screaming before the metal snaps free and shes stumbling onto her backside.

"Shit! Call Regina now!" Tinkerbell panics and Robin dashes into the sheriffs office, the primal and agonizing wails echoing around the station. The Knight quickly begins chipping away at the black gauntlet under the leather cuff and Tinkerbell rushes towards the cell when the woman's screams become agonizing.."Stop! Morrigan stop!" There's a crack of metal and a shriek before the paladin pries back a slab of the gauntlet and begins slicing at the cuff and her forearm..The fairy stares horrified at the mutilation.."Robin get Regina here now!"

...

* * *

Regina cradles the unconscious child in her arms, tears threatening tired eyes as she and Emma push out into the sunlight.

"Alright, everyone back!" Emma quickly pushes back the small crowd of onlookers when her mother comes charging forward, wrapping her in a fierce hug.

"Are you okay? What happened? David said there was an earthquake and.." Mary Margret quickly notices the small body in Regina's arms and smiles broadly.."You found her! But where's.."

"Regina sent her back to her cell."

"Miss Swan if you would, we need to get Elinor to the hospital and.." The mayors cell echo's over the small crowd and she carefully peels fragile arms from her neck and passes the girl to the hesitant blond.

 _"Ugh_ , Regina.."

Regina raises an eyebrow, answering her cell.."Yes...calm down she cant really be..shes what!...Ring the hospital and get a doctor down there now!"

"What's wrong?"

"Our friend isn't happy, I have to go, make sure Elinor is checked over and safe!"

"Wait, I'll come with you."

Regina scrutinizes David but concedes wearily, _I've no time for arguments.._ She sighs and the pair disappear in a plume of purple smoke..

* * *

Tinkerbell paces in front of the cell, eyes locked on the Knights heavily bleeding forearm.

"Shes on her way!"

Robin jogs over, watching as the bar at the Knights wrist slices further into flesh, eventually slipping under the cuff and she pushes. A scathed shriek tares from her throat, _almost..got it.._ There's a shuddering crack and a painful scream. Tinkerbell's hand fly's to her mouth horrified and Robin quickly pulls out a set of keys.

"I will not stand by any longer!" He quickly unlocks the door and rushes at the screeching woman. Just as he grabs her shoulder, a hand seals itself around his throat and he's tossed to the floor. The Knight launches at the open cell door but its quickly slammed shut in her face and she shrieks aggrieved. Red eyes quickly refocus on an approaching Regina and David and she quickly rushes at the thief sealed in with her. Before her hand grabs Robin's throat, shes slamming against the bars, metal sealing itself around her struggling limbs.

"DO IT! DO IT YOU LYING BITCH! KILL ME!" She slams her head harshly against the bars but more metal quickly wraps around her neck immobilizing her fully. Regina cautiously enters the battered cell and stares woeful.

"Finish the job! DO IT!"

Glassy brown eyes slide to the Knights ripped and broken forearm and Regina's heart clenches.."Then what would I be without you?" Her prisoner shrieks aggrieved, writhing against her bonds.

"No wonder she can never forgive you! You manipulate everything like some sort of sick fucking game!"

"But our love isn't a game, and I'm doing this because I love you..both of you."

The exhausted Knight pauses, red eyes sliding to the former Queen as a hand slowly moves to touch her face, _no shes lying!.._ "LIAR!" Regina's hand quickly retracts.."YOUR FUCKING LYING, YOU BITCH!"

Regina sighs, grim eyes coasting to the Knights bloody forearm.."Where's that doctor I asked for?!" She and Robin exit the cell with an audible clunk, _so much for progress. But Morrigan will understand right, why I had to do it.._ The sound of an ambulance can be heard in the distance and she makes herself comfortable on the couch at the back wall.."David go, tend to your wife and.." She glances at the defeated Knight.."And tend to our new patient, I can handle things here."

"Robin could you stay for.."

"No! I will handle this alone." Regina glares at the former prince and he sighs, ushering Robin and Tinkerbell from the room.

"If you need anything.."

"I'll call."

David takes one final glance at the women before exiting.

Silence...

Glassy red eyes stare ahead, the Knights heavy breaths filling the room as Morrigan sits down on the cot in front of her.

 _ **"At least Ellie's safe."**_

 _She lied.._

 _ **"But our daughters safe."**_

 _Why are you defending her?! She's doing it again! She's taking your..our daughter from us and your fucking glad?!_..

 _ **"Have you looked in a mirror lately?! You look like a demon. Do you really think Elinor would want to see her mother like this?"**_

 _It shouldn't matter! They should've given me the chance! Its all about power for her, holding my child to blackmail me! Your girlfriends not better than Zelena!_..

 _ **"Cut that shit out, you know damn well that's not true! Yes she should have given you a chance but only after you've cleaned yourself up! She wont stop you from seeing her, just ask, and by ask I mean ask nicely, don't start threatening them!"**_

 _I shouldn't have to ask! Would you?! If our positions were reversed I sure as hell know you'd be bringing me forward to get her back!_..

 _ **"But if our positions were reversed then I wouldn't be in this situation. I would have our daughter in our arms and we would be a family.."**_ Morrigan stares grimly at a tear sliding from red eyes.. _ **"I'm sorry."**_

 _Yet again I suffer.._

Morrigan frowns curiously.. _ **"I never truly realized my darkness had a mind of its own."**_

 _Well it makes no difference if you know or not, I will always destroy your life and tare your family apart, its just what I do, its what darkness always does.._

 _ **"But you don't have to. You've picked the embodiment of the Dark Knight so fucking use it! Knights protect people, protect the ones they love, why cant we be that?! Regina has the Evil Queen weighing on her shoulders but you don't see the woman chopping heads off!"**_ There's a clunk from the cell door before Regina cautiously slides in next to them.

 _ **"Ask her, clean yourself up and ask. She wont deny you Elinor and then finally we can get back to normal and rip greenie in two."**_

 _That isn't very heroic of you.._

 _ **"She kidnapped Ellie and blackmailed us into attacking our soulmate, I think that provokes at least a substantial amount pain."**_

"Morrigan?" Glassy brown eyes watch as black veins fade from the Knights cheekbones. Regina waves her hand and metal retracts from the woman's throat.."I'm sorry but Elinor is being taken care of until.."

"I want to see her, now!"

 _ **"Nicely."**_

Red eyes glance at her better half and the Knight sighs.."Please."

Regina shifts at the gentle plea.."We need to get her settled and then.."

"I SAID NOW!"

 _ **"What the hell did I just say about being nice?!"**_

The Knights head collapses back onto the bars with a heavy thud and she licks her lips.."I need to see her Regina, If you care about me, about us at all then just let me see her.." She gazes into mesmerized whiskey eyes.."She doesn't even have to see me, I just need to see her face, Morrigan needs to see her face. Please, we need to know if its really her."

Regina releases a shaky breath and places a gentle hand on the Knights breastplate. The metal and bars begin to retract until soon the woman is lowered to the floor.

 _ **"Told you."**_ Morrigan smirks and red eyes narrow at her.

"Don't get cocky."

Regina grins, glancing questionably at the vacant spot.."You're quite an enigma dear, two people in one mind is a rarity of its own."

"You should be honored, your the only woman in the world that gets two for one."

Regina chuckles.."I suppose I am.."

Silence...

Their eyes lock and Regina's heart races when red orbs keep darting to and from her lips, _I think she wants to kiss me.._

 _ **"Go on, give her a smooch. Technically shes cheating on me with me so I cant complain.."**_

 _No!_..The Knight clears her throat, sliding around the fidgeting mayor and exits the cell, cradling her broken arm.

 _ **"Coward.."**_

 _Fuck off!_..

Regina slides in behind the flustered Knight.."We should get that arm looked at before you see her. I'll use magic if the wounds not too severe."

"I'll be fine." Regina raises an authoritative eyebrow and she raises one of her own, _that eyebrow fuckery wont work on me!_..

 _ **"Just heal the damn arm so we can go!"**_

"Fine!"

Red lips curl as a series of bangs echo from the stations entrance and soon EMT's storm the floor..


	15. Mending Fences

**_Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes, Reference to neglect..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, 1 Month Ago:_

Regina stares blankly, her fork idly pushing salad around her plate, _I haven't seen her for nearly a week. She disappeared with Elinor after her homicidal lapse, probably to calm Ellie and tell her about magic. I don't blame Morrigan for her isolation but ever since that night in our room.._ She shivers, _we still haven't talked about it and the magical fight we had probably hasn't helped. Charming also filled me in on the infiltration at the rebels camp. It seems Morrigan knows the filthy bandit in charge, I'm surprised he's still alive. The heroic prince put a stop to that though, I'm intrigued on his methods of stopping her, especially given their past. It seems that the rebels incident didn't help her lapse the other night either, most definitely pushed her over the edge when she found out Elinor was taken.._ Regina sighs weakly, _I just want things to be normal again.._

"Regina?"

Regina snaps from her daze, whiskey eyes refocusing on Snow _.."Hmm?_ "

"About the meeting tomorrow?"

"What about it?"

Snow and her husband exchange worrying glances.."Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I.." Morrigans sudden entrance cuts Regina off and she smiles. The royal hall grows silent as the placid woman paces towards the royals. Regina notes the lack of eye contact and her smile slips.

"You wanted something Snow?"

Snow looks from a placid Morrigan to a shifty Regina. _."Ugh_..Yes, I was going to ask if you could help with our guests from the rebels camp. They wont eat properly and we cant get them to leave their room."

"Okay but I don't know what you expect me to do."

"They seem to be a little more..compliant around David, so maybe because you were present at their rescue.."

Morrigan frowns.."Compliant?"

Snow fidgets.."We think they _erm_..That they're slaves, or were slaves." Morrigan frowns deeply as Snow continues.."They don't speak and I'm not sure if they understand us."

"Well how about I have a little chat with Merek and find out!" Morrigan whirls but slender fingers catch her wrist. Her focus quickly darts to Regina, brown eyes shining with concern, _LET GO!_..She glares, her lip curling disgusted and Regina quickly retracts her hand alarmed. Before anyone can say another word, Morrigans storming out of the grand hall.

 _That anger..For a moment I thought she was going to attack me._.Regina stares after the woman.

"Regina?" Snow gently lays a hand on the stoic Queens arm.."Regina?"

Regina takes in a shaky breath, averting her glassy eyes and launches from her seat.."I have to go." Snow and Charming watch woeful as Regina quickly dashes through the double doors and out of sight..

* * *

 _Trying to stop me again! As usual she has to take control, well not this time! I'll get answers my own way!.._ Morrigan briskly stomps down the darkened passageway into the dungeons, the stench making her nose crinkle, _well this brings back fond memories._.She stalks passed the bars holding her daughters kidnapper and stops at the door holding the rebels leader, _fucking cowardly shit!_.."Hey! Wakey wakey you little shit! I've got some questions that need answering!" Merek stirs slightly, Kelly in the next cell shifting away from a furious Morrigan.."Who are the two women found in your tent?" She see's the man stiffen.

Silence...

When there's no answer, she growls and the cell door pops open with magic.."I believe I just asked you a question! Now are you just going to tell me or do I have to beat the answers from you?!" The man peers up at her as she stalks into the cell.

"They..They're just women. We've had them since the curse, they just appeared in camp."

"You lying.." Morrigan quickly lunges at the man, grabbing his hair and throwing him into the center of the cell. He struggles to get away but she quickly flips him on his back and punches him repeatedly. Merek whimpers, shrieking in pain and attempts to cover his face from her onslaught. His head hits the stone with a harsh thud and he curls his arms around his battered skull.."Try again Merek!"

"I..I found them a-after the curse wandering the coast. They said one minute they were in a garden and the next there was purple smoke.."

"And?!"

"And then they were wandering the beach."

"And so you offered your own sick version of a helping hand?!"

"I..They had no home so I.."

Morrigan kicks him brutally in the side releasing painful screams. Kelly shrinks away in the corner of her cell avoiding red eyes.

"So you thought you'd get yourself a couple of sex slaves?!"

"I..It wasn't just me..The men.."

Morrigan quickly grabs the mans ragged chest and throws him at the back wall with a harsh crack. He screams, tumbling to the floor and sobbing weakly.."P..Please.."

"You tainted our reputation, turned us into a bunch of murderers and rapists! You called yourself a faction head for all those years but your no better than the lowest scum of the realm!" She kicks him in his damaged ribs and he splutters, gasping for air.."Killing innocent families, killing children and putting them on display for the whole fucking world to see! Even I wouldn't be so heartless! The Dark Knight wouldn't be so fucked up!" She shoves him roughly onto his back with a screech and glares.."Do they speak English?!"

"A little."

"Do you know where their home is?! Did they ever tell you?!"

"No.." Morrigan snarls, reaching a fist back and he cries out, attempting to turn away from her attack.."Wait! They..They said something about a river and a tribe but that's it, I swear..I swear.."

She pulls away, glaring at the cowering man, _disgusting fuck!_.."Your going to rot down here Merek, and only after I'm done torturing your ass will I finally end your pathetic life!" She kicks him once more in the ribs causing an audible scream and exits the cell.

Red eyes narrow at a staring Kelly and she stalks towards the bars. Kelly immediately averts her eyes, shrinking against the wall and jumps when a hand smashes against the bars.."Your lucky I've changed bitch or I would have slit your throat months ago! And if I ever hear you breathe foul around me or my daughter again, I'll rip your tongue out with a fork, understood?!"

Morrigan bangs her palm on the bars, again making the woman jump and briskly heads for the exit. Receding red eyes glance down at her torn and bloody knuckles and she groans, _fuck sake! I'll heal them later.._

* * *

Morrigan takes a shaky breath, adjusting the cloth wrapped around her knuckles before slapping her palm on the door to the guest room, _just calm..just breath, I shouldn't have gone down there. When the guards saw my knuckles they quickly rushed into Merek's cell.._ She sighs, _I just know I'm going to get an ear full from everyone. But the fuck deserved it! Disgusting bastard having sex slaves!.._ The doors open quietly and shes greeted by a young handmaid.."Hey, I was asked.."

"Yes, the Queen informed us. Thank You for coming Mi' Lord."

"Its just Morrigan." The young woman steps back letting Morrigan slip into the chamber. Green eyes quickly refocus on the two reserved slaves sat on the floor by the bed. Sheets and pillows are splayed around them, their nightgowns, thin and barely keeping bony limbs warm, _shit they weren't kidding. They're skinner than the damn bed posts!.._ The frail bodies shake slightly in contrast to the blazing flames licking at the charred fireplace across the room.."Why aren't they in bed?"

"They wont get on it Mi' Lord. They've been sat like this all week, we can barely touch them."

"What about a bath? Or even going to the bathroom?"

"They haven't bathed and a chamber pot has been provided."

"Have they eaten yet?"

The Handmaid shakes her head woefully.."Unfortunately not Mi Lord."

"Its Morrigan not My Lord, I always hated the title."

"Apologies but I'm required to address a knight of the realm according.."

Morrigan sighs, waving the woman off.."Of course you are." She cautiously makes her way over to the slaves, _right so..I guess start with introductions.._ As she gets closer, the pair stiffen slightly and she slows, _easy does it.._ She kneels, watching carefully as the pair bow and their bodies curl in on themselves.."Hey I'm Morrigan, what are you two called?"

Silence...

Morrigan scratches the back of her neck.."I don't know if you remember me but I was at the camp a week ago. I brought you here with my friends?"

The slave with long brown hair glances at her, hazel eyes catching a glimpse before her head darts back down.

"Yeah, I rode with you back to the castle and then _ugh_.." She clears her throat.."I kinda went a bit crazy. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you.." Both women slowly lift their heads, hazel and blue eyes darting from her to one another briefly _.._ "I'm not going to hurt you, none of us are, your safe in this castle and I promise I'll keep my magical tantrums away from you.."

Morrigan chuckles weakly, noting the pair glancing at one another again, _odd?.._ "Anyway, how about we eat.." She gestures to the handmaid who quickly grabs two plates of food from the vanity and slides them in front of the trio.."Thank You.." The woman bows, backing away and watches intrigued.."Its okay, you can eat.."

Silence...

Morrigan sighs, _fuck sake, what the hell did Merek do to them? I should have asked how he got them to eat.._ Her own stomach growls and she slaps a hand over it, _damn._.She turns to the handmaid. _."Ugh_ , have you got anymore food?" The woman smiles, bringing her a bowl of fruit.."Thanks.." Quickly Morrigan bites into a crispy apple savoring the sweet taste. She notes hazel and blue eyes darting to the fruit and frowns, _do they like fruit better?.._ She quickly plucks another apple from the bowl and extends it to the pair.."They're really good."

When they make no move to grab it, her anger bubbles to the surface, _why the hell wont they eat?! They'll die if they don't!.._ She firmly places the apple on the floor and discards her half eaten fruit on a napkin. She startles suddenly at the slim hand cautiously reaching for it, _what the?.._ Pale fingers gently grip the decaying fruit.

"No no.." The arm darts away and a small whimper echos around the chamber.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..Its just, wouldn't you prefer your own apple?" Morrigan picks up the shiny new apple and extends it but the girls make no move to take it, _fuck me! I don't get it, why the hell would they want my leftovers when there's a new one here? Do they think its poisoned of something?_..She sighs, taking a bite.."Not poisoned, see?"

Blue and hazel eyes again lock onto the fruit and she places it next to her other discarded food. Again a hand tries to reach for the fruit, _must think we've been trying to poison them or something._.Brittle fingers wrap around one of the apples before its being held between the pair. Morrigan watches fascinated as the two girls pick at the fruit, _they're like mice with a block of cheese. Well I guess I better sample the rest of it, hopefully then they'll eat.._ Morrigan systematically begins taking bites out of the different foods, all the while being observed intently.

Ten minutes pass and Morrigan watches happily as her companions eat, _well I guess its a start right?_..Green eyes glance at the handmaid and she gets a broad smile and a firm nod from the woman, _right I've got things to do. I should relieve Robin of Elinor, maybe we can go to my rock for a bit.._ She stands, addressing the young Handmaid.."I've got somewhere to be but if there's any problems let me know okay?"

"Of course Mi' Lord."

Morrigan huffs as the girl bows, _stupid stature._.She glances at the two slaves below and startles as hazel and blue eyes observe intensely.."I'm leaving but if you need me let them know and I'll come back as soon as I can.." The girls lower their heads and she smiles weakly before pacing for the door.

Immediately the girls crawl to their feet and stumble after her. Morrigan hears surprised gasps and whirls to find the slaves quickly drop to their knees behind her.."What the hell? _Erm_..You stay here okay? Eat and sleep." She stares at the brunettes and shifts, _this isn't right..they need to get the hell up._."Go to bed and sleep, I'll be back I promise.." She nods at the handmaid who approaches.."I'm sorry I have to go, I'll come back.."

Morrigan heads for the door but again hears the patter of feet on marble, _fuck me! Why the fuck are they following me?!_..She sighs irritably and opens the door. When she moves to close it, the pair drop to their knees on the threshold, _god damn it!_.."A little help would be appreciated!"

The Handmaid shuffles forward anxiously.."Mi Lord, perhaps its good for them to follow you. They haven't moved since they got here and now they're eating and walking around...But if you'd rather, I can get the guards.."

"No no, I'll watch them for a bit.." _..So much for time with Ellie._.Morrigan sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, _I think I'm getting a migraine.._

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

"If you want, I'll just be wandering the halls anyway. Can you get them a cloak or something, those nightgowns aren't very warm."

"Of course." The Handmaid scurries back into the room but soon appears with two fleece cloaks and drapes them over the shivering girls.

"Come on then." Morrigan turns into the hall and again hears the distinct sound of feet on marble, _just when I thought things couldn't get more fucked up.._

* * *

 _Well we had a bumpy start but it hasn't been that bad, besides from all the strange looks and whispers but I'm kinda used to that shit so._.Morrigan approaches the west wing of the castle, _I'm glad I saw Belle, maybe she can do some research into who and where these girls came from. Maybe I can get a name from them at some point, Its strange calling them Hazel and Blue, but I have worked out that Hazel is the more confident of the two. She seems to stick close and Blue kinda follows her lead so if I'm gonna get through to them, its going to be through Hazel.._ She stops abruptly as Snow, Charming and Ruby curiously approach, _god damn it.._

Ruby eyes her questionably.."Hey, haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah well, busy you know."

"You managed to get them out."

"Yeah but.." Morrigan turns to the slaves and immediately they drop to their knees either side of her. Snow and Charming exchange a grimace.."That shit keeps happening. I asked Belle if she could do some research about slave trading. Maybe we can find their home."

Snow frowns curiously.."Do we even know they have a home?"

"Well I _ugh_.." Morrigan rubs the back of her neck sheepish.."Managed to get some info from..Merek."

"Yeah we know, he would stop screaming that you were coming back to kill him. Jesus Morrigan you almost put the guy in a coma!" Charming snaps.

"Yeah well the disgusting fucker deserved it! And hes still alive so stop crying."

"And Kelly?!"

"I didn't touch her!"

"It seems you didn't have to! She wont say a word to anyone and shes not eating because you did something!"

"I didn't do shit Charming.." Snow and Ruby cross their arms staring skeptically. Morrigan purses her lips, huffing her irritation.."God! I told her I'd cut out her tongue if she ever spoke a word to me or Elinor again, that's all!"

Ruby scoffs.."That's all? With your reputation you think she took it as a joke?"

"Trust me it wasn't a joke!"

There's an uncomfortable silence before Snow clears her throat.."Just please stay away from the dungeons."

"Why?! I needed answers and I got them!"

"But you almost beat a man to death."

"So what, he's going to die anyway, what does it matter?"

Charming bites his cheek.."It matters because we don't torture people here."

"Be careful, your starting to sound like your past self."

Morrigans anger bubbles away, _Snows right, this isn't what I want to become, what I've strived to be._.Green eyes glance at the bowing slaves at her sides, _shit, I messed up._.She sighs, running a stressed hand through her hair.."Your right I'm sorry." Snow lays a gentle hand on her arm.

"I know its been difficult this past year but have hope that things are getting better. You have your daughter and people who love you, we're here if you need anything."

Morrigan chuckles.."God, your hope speeches are almost as bad as my speeches with Regina.." She pauses, her smile slipping and Snow frowns.

"Go and see her, she misses you."

"I don't wish to discuss it." Morrigan quickly retracts from the woman's soft hand and slips around the trio.

"Morrigan wait!" Snow smiles at her husband and quickly heads after the woman.."I haven't seen her since this afternoon and she doesn't seem herself. Please, I think she needs to see you."

"I don't care!"

"Listen, I don't know whats happened between you two but I do know that keeping your distance is a bad idea. You need to talk it out and I assure you things will get better after you do."

Morrigan stops outside the door to the guest quarters.."Talking cant sort it, not this time." She moves to enter when Snows hand catches her.

"I know it seems impossible and I know this may sound like another hope speech but its not. What you and Regina have is true love, do you think it was constant roses and rainbows for me and Charming? We had some problems in the beginning, I darkened myself at one point for revenge and I think he still doesn't fully forgive me for it, but the point is we talked, we let each other in. I've screamed at him several times, even punched him once when he nearly killed himself doing some heroic deed, but look at us now. "

"This isn't the same."

"Maybe not, but before you go condemning what you fought so hard to get in the first place, talk to her, then make your decision. Things will become clearer, whether that's a good thing or a bad, you wont know until you confront her."

"I..I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

Morrigan smiles weakly, pushing the door open and Snow moves to follow.."Do you need any help?"

"Could you maybe help keep them in bed? I don't want them following again when I try to leave."

"Of course." The women enter the room and Morrigan hesitantly approaches the bed. Snow and the handmaid quickly get to work on a small evening meal at the vanity.

 _Right..now what?_..Morrigan gestures to the bed, eyeing the girls at her feet.."You can sleep on the bed.."

Silence...

 _"Uh_ , Up!..Bed!..Sleep!.."

Silence...

"This is useless!"

"Keep trying." Snow walks over with a plate of food as Morrigan slides onto the bed.

"Come and sleep. Come on the bed.." Hazel and Blue eyes glance up at her as she quickly extends a hand to the pair and slowly coaxes them onto the sheets.."That's it, come on.." The pair slide in next to her, carefully hooking brittle fingers around her legs and arms. _."Ugh_..I'm going to need those back, I cant stay." She gently places a hand atop Hazel's wrist feeling her flinch, _gods that's what I used to do with.._ She shuffles anxiously as the hands attached to her begin rubbing gently.."What..what are.." The young woman with hazel eyes slides towards her chest and her heart beats rapidly, _this is getting weird._."You need to sleep, you know slee.."

Morrigan gasps, green eyes bulging as a hand slips down her pants and another onto her ribs, _fuck me!_..She shrieks, launching herself up and off the bed, a loud thump and a groan echoing around the room.

"Are you okay Mi' Lord?!"

Morrigan slowly pushes herself onto her feet with assistance from the Handmaid and stares alarmed at the cowering bodies on the bed.."What the fuck was that?!" She looks pointedly at a frozen Snow, _was she always that pale?_..

"I think maybe.." Snow pauses, wide eyes flickering between the slaves.

"What?! Think what?!"

"I think they..That you're their.."

Green eyes bulge. _."Oh_ Hell No! I'm not..No! I'm not doing this shit!" Morrigan storms towards the door when there's a creak from the bed. She whirls to find the woman intending to follow and her rage flares.."STAY THERE!"

The pair quickly retreat back onto the bed as Morrigan storms out of the room with a harsh bang behind her. She paces in the halls, her anger simmering, _this shit isn't happening to me.._ She shrieks, punching the marble wall and shrieks again at the pain.."Fuck!" She breathes in deeply, resting her forehead against the cold surface.."Calm down..calm.." _..Okay, I'm good...I really need to invest in some sort of chilling out tea, perhaps ask Belle.._

"Morrigan?"

Morrigan's head snaps up, the clicking of heels stopping behind her.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, what do you want Regina?"

Regina recoils at the cold shoulder, her heart sinking.."I..I thought maybe we should talk. You seem distant lately and.."

Morrigan laughs bitterly, finally facing the downhearted Queen.."I've got to look after my daughter Regina so hurry up."

Brown eyes sparkle with tears.."Can..we at least talk privately?"

Morrigan sighs, waving her hands frustrated.."Fine!"

With a wave of the Queens wrist they both disappear in a plume of purple. When the smoke clears, green and brown eyes lock in silence for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry.."

Morrigan chuckles, running an irritated hand through her hair and pacing.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lose her, we were playing and.."

"Got another excuse have you? Let me guess, it was Little Johns fault, or maybe Snows, your good at blaming her!"

Regina takes in a sharp breath.."No I.."

"Where the fuck were you?! You were supposed to be watching her! What if Zelena took her?! What if your psycho sister kidnapped my daughter?! Where would I be then?!"

"I'm sorry I.."

"And then you attack me, protecting the woman who kidnapped my child! SHE KIDNAPPED ELINOR REGINA! If it was Henry you would have ripped the bitches heart from her chest!"

Tears run freely from brown eyes.."But I..I couldn't let you destroy yourself.."

"Don't you fucking dare try and push this on me! You had a choice and you chose to play hero and called it love!"

"That's not.."

"I don't give a fuck Regina! You still did what you did and it almost cost me my daughter!" Morrigan whirls, heading for the exit and Regina quickly rushes after her.

"Please I'm sorry, it was an accident.."

Morrigan spins, halting the royal abruptly.."An accident?! Just like this was an accident?!" Morrigan tares the scarf from her neck and rips open the front of her vest showing the ugly scars on her throat and breast. Glassy brown eyes look downcast.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean.."

"Your sorry! Your always fucking sorry but you keep doing this shit anyway! You ripped chunks out of me because your a fucking jealous bitch whose no better at controlling her emotions than I am!...Snow fucking White..You actually deluded yourself that much you thought I was flirting?!"

"I..I thought she was trying to take you from me, like Daniel.." The royals sobs echo around the room.

"Your deranged Regina! That was never going to happen! Shes a friend, one of the very few I have in this world and your stupid to think there was anything else! I loved you so much but I'm starting to believe you never believed in it."

"L-Loved?"

"You always look for things that could destroy us, but you should've been looking in the damn mirror..The jealousy thing I could have dealt with but..I cant trust you to be around my daughter."

A sob tares from red lips.."But..we're a family.."

Morrigan gazes into broken brown eyes, her heart breaking, _I'm so pissed off! Perhaps pick this up tomorrow before I say something life destroying.._ "I have to go, we'll talk tomorrow." She briskly heads for the doors when arms wrap around her upper legs. She whirls to find Regina on her knee's and sobbing into her stomach.."Let go."

"I..I'm sorry..please..tell me how to fix it."

"If I have to tell you then you don't deserve my forgiveness." The hands at Morrigans legs and back cling painfully as sobs wrack from Regina's chest.

"Please..I don't know..I just want my family back..I want my happiness back...I want He-Henry back.."

A tear escapes frustrated green eyes and Morrigan quickly pries the protesting arms from her legs.."We'll talk tomorrow!"

"No wait!" Regina tries to grab Morrigan again but the woman quickly steps away from her grasp.

"Get up Regina you look pathetic!"

"I don't care, don't leave.."

Morrigan steels her jaw and quickly heads for the door.

"I'll stay here all night if I have to!"

"Then I hope your comfortable!" Morrigan slams the door behind her, listening to the muffled anguish of the woman she loves, _god damn it..._

* * *

"Make sure your shoes are done properly sunshine, cant have another fall like yesterday can we?"

"No."

Morrigan neatly folds Elinor's scrunched nightgown, watching as the girl carefully ties the thin strings on her dolly shoes, _Velcro would have been a lot easier but its not invented in this land. Its weird how I sometimes miss the little things that Storybrooke provided, Starbucks for one._.She yawns, laying the gown on the ready made bed, _Hardly slept at all last night, I'm pretty sure I heard crying from the other end of the hall. No doubt the whole wing did..I think I went a little too far last night, yes she should have been watching Ellie but its not her fault. Obviously Kelly had been planning the kidnapping and pounced at the right moment.._ She sighs, green eyes refocusing on her smiling daughter, _I'm starting to think I overreacted..shit.._

"Mommy? Is Gina still sick? Can we see her today?"

Morrigan scoops her daughter onto her hip and heads for the door.."Not today sunshine, but Mommy's gonna try and make things better."

"With magic?"

"No sweetheart, I think some nice warm milk might help." _..More like a bottle of whiskey.._

"That helpted me when my tummies sore."

"Yes it did. I want you to stay with the Merry Men until I come for you okay? No wandering off."

"Okay."

Morrigan kisses her daughters cheek and small arms hug her neck.."Love you."

"Love you more."

"Love you most."

Elinor chuckles and Morrigan smiles broadly. There's a knock at the door, and with a tug on the handle, they find a smiling Little John on the other side.

"Hey Elinor, ready to go? Roland and Scarlet are waitin' for you."

"Yeah!" Elinor wiggles from her mothers arms and dashes through the door.

"Ellie wait for Little John.." The girl pauses in the hall.."Thanks for this."

"No problem Morrigan, we're always happy to have her. Pick her up at lunch?"

"That's great."

"Seeya then." The weighty man smiles and heads after a bubbly Elinor.

Morrigan watches them disappear and takes a deep breath, green eyes coasting to the Queens chambers, _better get it over with. I don't know what we're going to talk about exactly, I think I aired my dirty laundry last night._.Morrigan hesitantly lingers outside Regina's door, _come on, go in now...now...ugh.._ With another deep breath and a pause Morrigan finally turns the handle and slips into the room.

Green eyes instantly lock onto the woman kneeling on the marble floor, _has she even moved?_..The door closes with a soft click but Regina's face remains downcast, _she really wasn't kidding when she said she wouldn't move all night._.With a tired sigh, Morrigan gently kneels by the woman's side and slowly hoists the shaking body into her arms, _its fucking freezing in here and shes been on the bloody floor all night? She's either stupid or desperate.._ She heads over to the bed, glancing at brown bloodshot eyes and her heart pangs.

Gently the Queen is laid on the silk sheets and her head on plush pillows. Morrigan pulls back and feels resistance but roughly pries clingy arms from around her neck. With a flick of her wrist, Regina's in her nightwear and the covers are draping over the woman's shaking body. Green eyes linger, her lovers stare haunting to witness, _I think she needs a hug but..I cant, not yet.._ With a sigh, Morrigan heads for the fireplace, igniting a blaze within the charred grate and sliding into one of the plush high back chairs. She stares at the flickering flames, the feeling of eyes burning into the side of her head gnaws at her.

"I'm hurting Regina..You should understand by now I need space. I know I've been distant, and I don't just mean over the past week, I hated myself for doing it but I needed to put Ellie first...that sounds selfish...really selfish.." Green eyes coast to Regina.."I shouldn't have done it, I should have spoken to you but I was lost in my own world trying to find my child. And when you..when Kelly took her from me, every ounce of me wanted to kill the woman, to make her feel the pain I felt.."

Tears roll from bloodshot brown eyes as Morrigan slowly approaches the bed.."But the truth is, you were right that night, I needed to be with my daughter, she needed _me_ , not the Dark Knight or some witch, just me.." She slips onto the side of the bed, staring woeful at red rimmed eyes.."I shouldn't have said what I said last night. I just..with everything that's going on at the moment I threw my emotional problems at you and that wasn't fair.." Her fingers brush against tear stained cheeks and gently push a strand of lifeless hair from Regina's face.

Regina subconsciously leans into the touch, the woman's chin wobbling.."I..I'm sorry Regina, you weren't responsible for Elinor's kidnapping, and saying I don't trust you to be around her is a damn lie and I hate myself for saying it. The truth is she felt safer with you than she did me that night.."

Regina sobs lightly, clutching one of Morrigans hands and pulling it against her chest.."I'm sorry."

"I know beloved, I know.." The woman's sobs increase and Morrigan sighs, _I never wanted to hurt her like this.._ She slides fully onto the bed and immediately Regina clings to her side. Her arms wrap around the distraught royal, lips kissing the top of raven hair.."I'm sorry Regina."

...

* * *

There's a soft knock at the door and green eyes flutter open, _what happened?.._ Morrigan inspects the black canopy overhead, _did I fall asleep?.._ The door to the chamber opens softly and she glances at Snows head peaking around the corner. The woman smiles before gesturing outside. Morrigan nods and the royal pulls back out of the room, _wonder what this is about?.._ Green eyes slide to the slumbering Queen wrapped around her and Morrigan frowns, _how the hell can I get up without waking her?.._ She slowly retracts one of Regina's arms but the woman moans, the limb hooking back around her waist tighter and a body pushing further into her side. She huffs, _great, I'm gonna have to wake her.._ Slowly Morrigan begins retracting limbs and soon brown eyes flutter open.

"What..?" Regina eyes dart open when Morrigan gently slides from the bed. She quickly reaches a hand to the woman.."Where are you going?"

Morrigan smiles weakly.."Someone wants to speak with me outside, I'll be back in a minute."

 _"Oh_..okay."

"Just give me a minute." Morrigan paces to the door, glancing back and noting Regina wide awake and watching intently, _I'm not going to run away Regina.._

Brown eyes watch the door click shut and Regina quickly rushes for it. She presses an ear to the wood, listening intently at the hushed whispers.

"I guess you talked."

"Yeah, and thanks for the shove by the way, although last night was probably the worst night to do it."

"Speaking of which.."

 _"Oh_ what? Whats happened now?"

"They're not eating again and they haven't moved from the bed."

"Well get Charming! I'm not going back in there Snow, did you not see what happened last night?!"

"Yes unfortunately, but your the only one who can get threw to them."

"And what if that shit happens in front of Regina?!"

 _..What happened?!_..Regina's anxiety builds _._

"Has Belle found anything on them?"

"I'm seeing her in an hour after dinner if you'd like to join me. Perhaps.."

"Wait, dinner? You mean lunch."

"Morrigan we had lunch hours ago."

"Shit! I was supposed to pick up Elinor!"

There's a thud of running feet and Regina's heart sinks, _I guess shes leaving then.._ She slides from the door and slips back into bed.

"Morrigan shes fine, some of the servants have the children."

Morrigan slides to a stop in the hall and pauses as Snow approaches, _I suppose she'll be fine, I did tell Regina I'd be back and I don't think its a good idea to leave when shes like this anyway..Gods! Why are all the women in my life so fucking complicated?!_.."I guess I'll get her after we're done with Belle then."

"Will I see you and Regina at dinner?"

"I'm not sure, shes exhausted, she didn't get much sleep last night."

"I know..I heard.." Snow glances at the Queens chambers grimly.."So I'll see you in the library afterwards?"

"Yeah I'll be there."

Snow smiles weakly before heading down the hall. _."Oh_ and could you perhaps pay a visit to Hazel and Blue? "

Morrigan grins _.._ "Hazel and Blue?"

"Well we don't know their names so I thought I'd call them by their.."

"Eye color?"

The princess grins.."Of course." And with a chuckle, Snow disappears down the hall.

Morrigan shakes her head amused before slipping silently into the Queen's chambers and green eyes stare at the unmoving body beneath the bed sheets, _must be asleep.._ The dying embers in the fire catch her eye and with a flick of her wrist, the flames roar back into life, _still a little chilly in here, no harm in keeping it going for a while._.She circles over to the bed and Regina's head darts up from under the sheets. She frowns at the woman's glassy eyes, _has she been crying?.._ "Are you.."

"Your back?"

Morrigan frowns, sliding back onto the bed.."Yeah course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought..maybe.." Regina's gently pulled against the woman's side and her arms wrap around Morrigans waist.

"I didn't want to come back?"

Silence...

"Of course I did, It seems I've lost track of time. We slept through lunch and I was supposed to pick Ellie up is all, Its been sorted though."

"Okay."

Morrigan raises a questionable eyebrow.."That's what happens when you eavesdrop on only half a conversation.." She feels Regina stiffen and she grins.."I saw your shadow under the door Regina. You didn't have to sneak around, if you wanted to know you could have just asked me when I came back."

"I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I assume you have questions though?"

Regina shifts, pulling both bodies fully onto the mattress and slotting atop her lover in her usual spot.."What happened last night? I mean before we talked."

Morrigan shivers.."The _ugh_..The two woman we rescued, I was working with them yesterday and well, I managed to get them to eat and leave the room.."

"That's great, your sparkling personality must have grown on them."

"I really hope not.."

Regina frowns, brown eyes darting to the unnerved woman.."What happened?"

Morrigan sighs, fidgeting with the material on Regina's nightgown.."They..Well I think they..Well its more like Snow thinks they.."

"Its okay, you can tell me."

"You know how they're..slaves? Well used to be."

"Yes."

"And Merek was..He was like their..like a.."

"Master?"

Morrigan cringes, _I fucking hate that word.._ "Yeah that, well they may think I'm..his replacement."

Regina blinks. _."Oh_.."

"Its not _oh_ though is it! I'm not being that to anyone, least of all a couple of sex slaves!"

"I'm sure we can sort this out.." Regina pauses.."Did you just say sex slaves?" Morrigan clears her throat awkwardly and brown eyes bulge.."They didn't!"

"No, but they tried to. It fucking freaked me out so that's why I was punching the wall last night.." The royals arms slip from Morrigans waist and she frowns.."Wait hold on, your not thinking I've cheated are you?! I thought we went through this last night?! I didn't do shit Regina! One minute I was trying to get them to sleep and the next there was hands down.." She pauses at angry brown eyes, _I'm just digging myself deeper here.._ "Listen nothing happened, even Snow was there and she was just as freaked out as I was. It pissed me off so much I shouted at them and well, I guess they haven't moved or eaten since. I..I don't really want to go back in there Regina, this shit scares me."

Regina softens, her hand gently cupping Morrigans cheek.."Its okay, you'll get through this. It seems at the moment your the only one that can help them."

"But why does it have to me?! Why couldn't it be Charming?! Haven't I got enough shit to deal with?!"

"Unfortunately fate has decided to test you again my love, but I'm as confident as ever you'll pull through."

Morrigan grins.."Never thought the speeches would be thrown back at me some day."

Regina smiles broadly, placing a small kiss on her lips. Morrigan returns it with another, and another before the small kiss becomes heated. They breathe heavily, lips never unlocking as Morrigan slides atop her lover, her tongue forcing its way into the woman's mouth releasing a wanting groan. Her hands quickly clamp onto olive skin and abruptly she pushes onto her knees with Regina scooped up against her chest. Arms cling to her back and neck whilst legs wrap around her waist. Their kiss is broken and teeth immediately nip at olive skin, Morrigan's tongue licking and sucking her lovers pulse point. She reaches behind her flustered Queen, trailing a hand under the nightgown and runs two fingers through slick folds.

Regina grinds, her head drifting back as fingers caress her heated sex and play with her swelling clit. She moans desperately, grinding harder against the woman's vest as the mouth at her neck sucks and bites tender skin. Quickly she reaches down, her hand forcing its way under Morrigans trousers and fingers slipping into the woman's heated cunt.

Morrigan groans, pushing down on slender fingers and slips her own into the wanting Queen. They moan in unison, grinding and thrusting, picking up their pace and panting heavily. Morrigan quickly adds another digit feeling the woman's walls clamping down and soon a third finger is slid into her own cunt. She pushes Regina's body against her harshly, thrusting up fully and curling as much as she can. She can feel Regina's pace slowing and groans, _damn! I need to._.A burst of magic invades her and she cant help crying out, Regina's fingers picking up their pace again.

Before long the two women are released from their growing pleasure, heads gliding back, crying out as an orgasm hits them harshly. Regina quickly clamps a hand over her screaming lovers mouth, grinning through her whimpers as they both steady their pace and collapse against each other.

Their panting echos throughout the chamber, sweaty foreheads pressed against each other and eyes closed in bliss. Gently Regina's lowered back to the bed, an exhausted Morrigan laying on top.

"As long as you know what you did was wrong and your sorry, you should have a chance at forgiveness."

Regina clings to the body on top, her face hiding in a mass of Ebony hair and tears sliding down her temples.."I'm sorry.."

"And I forgive you." Morrigan runs a soothing hand though raven hair and rubs the woman's temple with the pad of her thumb, _Good talk.._.

* * *

"You don't have to be here."

Regina smiles, lacing their hands together.."I want to be."

"You might not like what happens."

"Things will be fine Morrigan, don't worry so much."

The couple head into the library where Snow and Belle hover over a large desk of paperwork.

"Regina, its nice to see you."

Regina eyes a cheerful Snow distastefully.."Yes well..you say there's some information on the two girls?"

"I found a few things but I'm not sure they're relevant to our guests." Belle adds and Morrigan slides in next to brunette, hovering over open books and maps.

"At this point anything you think of is a start."

"Okay well, I dug into the archives for documents on slaver markets and well known traders and found a few known routes they used. It seems they got their.. _stock_ from islands where kingdoms rarely deployed any military force."

"Makes sense, pick off a boat full of people every couple of months, rotate between islands and no one would know any different. If their peasants who gives a shit right?" Morrigan pauses and shivers.."Is anyone else freaked out by my knowledge on this."

"You have a strategical mind that's all." Regina smiles weakly.

"So these islands, the girls could come from one of them?" Snow adds.

"Maybe, but its impossible to find out which unless they tell us."

Morrigan frowns.."They weren't brought here by a boat though."

"How do you know?"

"Merek said the curse swept them up and dropped them on the south beach. He also mentioned something about a tribe."

Snow sighs.."So the maps are useless, their home could be anywhere."

Regina shakes her head.."Not necessarily, on an account of the women's skin I'd say they're probably from where the sun's constant. Perhaps they have tribal markings."

"Maybe but how the hell are we going to check?" The three women stare pointedly and Morrigan stiffens, _oh crap.."Oh_ no, I'm not checking, get the maids to do it!"

"But your the only one that can get close."

"I don't care! Force them or something! Regina put them to sleep then do it."

"I cant do that dear."

"Why not?!

"Because its not right and we may end up scaring them even more if I use magic."

Snow grimaces.."They're already dangerously thin Morrigan, another couple of days without eating and they'll die. We need their trust and unfortunately your the only one who can get it."

"By being their fucking master?! That's bullshit!" Morrigan barks and Regina softens.

"Just think of it as being royalty, think of them as your citizens."

"But your the royalty not me! I'm a bandit, not a monarch for a couple of slaves!" Regina gently takes her hand.

"I know you feel uncomfortable but its just until we get them out of danger."

Morrigan sighs irritably, _fucking ridiculous.._ "But what about Elinor? They wont leave me alone and I cant just abandon her because they're starving themselves."

"If you want..I could look after her sometime?"

Morrigan notes Regina's ridged back and anxious fidgeting, _Ellie is missing her company, and I meant what I said last night, I do trust her, just..keep a fucking eye on her this time Regina._.She quickly steps into the royals personal space, unsettled brown eyes staring intently. A smile curls onto pink lips and she steals a kiss.."That would be great, just maybe play indoors for a while okay?"

Regina stares a little frazzled _.._ "Yes..yes of course."

Morrigan grins, turning back to the other flustered women and her grin only widens.."So I look for physical evidence and you keep digging?"

Belle clears her throat.."Yes _ugh_ , yes I can keep looking."

"Look for somewhere with a river, Merek said their tribe was near one apparently."

"Okay, I can give it a shot but its like a needle in a haystack without their help."

"Well hopefully I can get some info from them. I'm going to give them dinner anyway so just let me know."

"No problem."

Regina fidgets.."Would you like some help?"

Morrigan refocuses on the anxious woman, _I know its an excuse to be with me but this isn't really something she'd want to be around.._ "It gets a bit weird Regina, you might not be comfortable.."

"Ive been through my fair share of weird dear, I think I can handle it." A hand is presented which Regina quickly takes.

"Come on then, but please dont throw a fireball at me if they start getting handsy again."

"Then make sure your eyes are on me and everything will be fine." Morrigan shivers and Regina grins, escorting the frazzled woman into the hall..

* * *

Morrigan nods at the young handmaid shes grown accustomed to seeing and slides into the guest room with Regina in tow. Green eyes instantly lock onto the two bodies cradling each other in the middle of the bed. She shivers at the draft of cold air snaking around her and with a flick of her wrist, the balcony doors slam shut and flames blaze in the fireplace.

Regina stares woeful at the ailing girls, _they're sickly thin, its disgusting to witness. Even in my Evil Queen days I never beat anyone down to this level, I should really pay this Merek a visit.._ "How about I get the food and you see if you can bathe them."

"But we don't have a.." With a wave of Regina's hand, a porcelain bath is in front of the fire, steam rising from the cloudy water. _."Oh_.."

Regina shifts her focus to the young handmaids in the room.."Your assistance isn't required at the moment. I'll send a guard to retrieve you when we're finished.." The girls swiftly bow and slip from the room as Regina makes her way over to the vanity, pushing Morrigan towards the bed.."I'll get the food."

Morrigan shuffles towards the isolated slaves.."Hey _um_..Listen, I'm sorry I lost my temper last night, it just freaked me out. That stuff, you don't have to do it anymore.." She carefully sits on the edge of the bed.."I was wondering if you'd like to take a bath? You know bathe?" She indicates the porcelain tub but the pair continue to stare at the sheets. They shiver and she frowns, _I really need to get them in the tub._.She glances at Regina who prompts her eagerly.."Right, lets try something new. I'm not going to hurt you but I'm doing this for your own good.."

Morrigan gently grabs Hazels arm and the woman flinches, whimpering quietly as shes slowly pulled forward. Blue clings to her companion desperately and both are eventually pulled to the edge of the bed.."Okay good, right next is standing.." She hooks a gentle arm around hazels slim waist and pulls the woman to her feet. Hazel eyes remain downcast so she places a crooked finger under the girls chin, pulling the slaves head up.."Hey.." Morrigan smiles weakly as glassy eyes flicker between her own.."Now lets get you into the tub and you can eat something. I've had enough of you starving yourself. I'm not angry but I will be if you die okay?"

The girl quickly looks down again and Morrigan sighs, _now for the hard part._."I'm going to take this off so you can get in the water alright?"

Silence...

She huffs before slowly moving to unlace the white nightgown. After several agonizing minutes, the fabric finally glides over the slaves head and Morrigan pales, green eyes darting elsewhere, _shes..shes so thin._.Her eyes water at the ribs distinctly sticking out of tanned skin, the girls elbows and kneecaps visibly showing sticks holding the shaking body together.

"Morrigan?" Morrigan turns to her Queen woeful and takes in a shaky breath. Regina lays a gentle hand on her shoulder.."Its okay, your going to help them."

"Yeah."

"They can eat when they're in the water. We'll do this on the hour every day until they've gained sufficient weight."

"I guess I'm going to be a little distant for the next week."

"I understand, Ellie will understand." Regina smiles and glides over to the fireplace with a plate of food.

With a deep breath, green eyes coast back to the naked brunette. Morrigans focus darts around caramel skin uncomfortably but only picks out deep scars across the woman's back and legs, _Merek's death will last days, I'll fucking make sure of it!_..She sees the girl struggle to keep herself on her feet and gently lowers her to the edge of the bed while she gets to work on Blue's nightgown.

Morrigan startles as a hand suddenly slides in between her legs from behind.."No wait!" She quickly whirls but hands from Blue gently glide over her neck and hip. She groans, trying to softly pull the limbs from her body.."A little help?! What do I do besides shout?!"

Regina fidgets as one of the girls hands slides dangerously close to her lovers breast.."Just hurry and get them in the tub."

Morrigan yelps when her breast is squeezed.."No! Bath now!" She slaps the hand away and startles when Hazel quickly cradles the limb against her chest, _shit I didn't mean to hit that hard.._ "I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." Hands continue to roam her body from behind and she huffs irritably, _to hell with this!_..

Quickly Morrigan scoops the whimpering slave into her arms and stares at blue eyes behind her.."Follow!" She heads for the bath, aware of fingers clinging to her vest from behind as she half carries half drags the slaves to the tubs edge. Gently the pair are laid in the water with a sigh of relief from Morrigan.

After a pause, Regina extends a sponge and green eyes narrow.."What the hell's that for?"

"Isn't it obvious dear?"

"They're old enough to wash their own damn bodies!"

"Just like they're capable of eating by themselves? Or walking? They're like children Morrigan, just imagine they're Elinor."

"God damn it! I didn't sign up for this shit!" Morrigan snatches the sponge, quickly kneeling to dip it in the murky water and curses under her breath.

"You never do my love." Regina kneels and cautiously extends the plate of food to the women.

"It wont work, I have to eat some of it or they wont touch it! Unfortunately for you that means I'm gonna get fat!"

Regina chuckles, extending a wedge of cheese to her frustrated lover. Morrigan bites into it before carefully cleaning Blues fragile arms. Soon the women find themselves in a routine, Regina would force feed Morrigan who in turn would bathe the two woman who would eat Morrigans leftovers.

Eventually the sponge is dropped into the dirty water and Morrigan groans.."Too much food..I think I'm gonna be sick.." Her head collapses on the edge of the tub, her hands rubbing her swollen stomach.

Regina sets her empty plate on the floor.."Well at least they've eaten properly, another couple of weeks and they'll be back to normal."

"Weeks?! You'll be rolling me around if I do this every hour for weeks!"

"Well maybe we can ask our little friend in the dungeon how he got them to eat." Regina glares darkish.

"Unfortunately I'm banned from the dungeons after nearly killing him."

Regina blinks.."When did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"A very eventful day.."

"Your telling me." Morrigan pushes herself to her feet groaning, but is hesitantly caught by brittle fingers. Hazel tries to stand but is gently pushed back into the water.."I'll get you a robe first, just stay." Morrigan slowly backs away, holding up her hands to the pair who watch intently, _god their like snakes ready to launch out of the damn tub when my backs turned.._ A hand fumbles behind her, grabbing two black robes from the chair.."Okay, right..Lets start with you.." She offers her hand to Hazel, ushering the slave to stand and smiles broadly when the woman slowly rises from the water.

"Excellent, that's good, okay here's yours.." She wraps the woman in cotton before ushering Blue from the tub.."And here's yours.." The pair huddle together, feeling the silky fabric and Morrigan grins when she catches a glimpse of a smile on thin lips.."I think we've took a step in the right direction."

"I knew you could do it." Regina smiles warmly.

"Thanks for being here."

"Anytime."

"Could you call the guard, I'd like to see Ellie before bed."

"Of course, get them into bed and I'll wait until the maids arrive."

"Are you sure? I can wait."

"No, go and be with your daughter Morrigan."

Morrigan smiles, stealing a quick kiss and ushering the curious slaves to the bed. She slides onto the mattress and coxes the pair on with her.."Right, I'll have none of that shit from last night okay?" Hazel curiously runs a hand through ebony hair and soon her friend follows. Before long, hands are roaming a fidgeting Morrigan again.."Fuck sake!" She slides from the girls reach, quickly standing from the bed and preventing the pair from following. _."Ah_! No, stay on the bed!" She backs away from wide eyes, occasionally hollering to halt their attempted pursuit.

Regina grins, opening the door behind her.."See you tonight?" Green eyes flicker towards her.

"See you tonight."

Regina smiles as Morrigan quickly slips through the door and dashes down the hall, _see you tonight my love._.Her heart leaps...


	16. The Alpha

**_Trigger Warnings: Reference to Abuse..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day:_

Emma stands hesitantly at the back of the room, green eyes never leaving the small body curled up on the bed, _Elinor shut down when she was brought here. I guess the hospital and lights have freaked her out._ _From what we can tell, she hasn't been harmed physically but she does look a little thin. I cant believe this is Morrigans daughter. I thought she was lost in the enchanted forest.._ She stares at the girls dirty ebony hair and glassy green eyes _, She looks just like the fiery witch..I wonder if Regina's calmed her down yet? Something clearly happened in the missing year to explain this, I need to get their memories back asap.._

Mary Margret slides carefully into the chair next to the bed.."Hey, I know your scared but I promise your safe now. No one here is going to hurt you.."

Silence...

"My names Mary Margret and this is Emma, shes the sheriff.."

Sparkling green eyes peer up.."I want my mommy.."

Emma's heart shatters at the sight of the girls tears and she slowly steps forward.."We'll find your mom don't worry."

"Whats your name sweetheart?"

The child picks at her dirty blue dress restlessly.."Elinor."

"Well Elinor its a pleasure to meet you."

"Can you tell us what your mom looks like?"

Mary Margret looks to her daughter questionably but Emma waves the woman off, _the more we get her to open up the better.._

"Shes tall.."

"Okay, anything else? What hair color does she have?"

Elinor scoops a strand of her greasy hair into her palm.."Same as mine.."

"That's great and does she have the same eye color too?" The girl nods weakly.."Thanks Elinor, you've been very helpful."

"And very brave." Mary Margret quickly adds with a warm smile.

"Where's Kelly?"

Mary Margret frowns.."Whose Kelly sweetheart?"

"She looked after me after miss Jenny and the scary woman left.."

The women exchange a grimace, _Regina.._ "Well we'll see if anyone has seen Kelly around and let her know we found you. In the meantime, how about we get you changed and something to eat, would you like that?"

Elinor shifts, glancing at the two women anxiously.."I guess.."

Mary Margret smiles brightly as Emma nods and slowly slips from the room. She stops abruptly when David rounds the corner in the hall.."What happened? Is Morrigan.."

"Shes fine, Regina's with her back at the station."

"So what happened?"

"She _ugh_..She tried to get the cuff off and nearly took her forearm with it.."

Emma runs a frustrated hand through her hair, _perhaps keeping her from Elinor wasn't such a good idea.._

"But we managed to stop her in time and Regina told me to come check in. How is she doing?" He glances through the viewing window eagerly.

"She seems okay, scared but it looks like Zelena didn't hurt her. I was just going to get her some new clothes and a hot meal."

"I can do it, I think its best shes around minimal people for now."

"Yeah, thanks David." He clasps a hand on her weary shoulder.

"How are you?"

Emma chuckles weakly.."Tired as hell, and I've had a migraine for the past two weeks."

"Well we are in a hospital." He smirks.

"I have no time for hospital."

"Things are looking up Emma, once we defeat Zelena and get Henry's memories back, everything will go back to normal."

 _But what if I don't want the kid to get his memories back._.Emma smiles weakly.."But we have to get Morrigans back first."

"Yeah but now we have Elinor, that could be any day now."

"Maybe."

"You go and see to her, I'll get some clothes and food."

"Thanks."

With a squeeze on her shoulder, David rushes off down the hall and out of sight, _I wonder how this whole Elinor's back thing is effecting him? After being blamed for her death it must be weird seeing her alive and well._.Emma turns to head back into the room when Regina rounds the corner with her Knight following briskly behind, _what the hell?!_.."Regina what..?"

"Shes come to see her daughter."

"And if she scares the hell out of Elinor where does that leave us?"

"Still breathing!" The Knight stalks towards the blond but Regina's firm hand slaps against her chest plate.."You will not prevent me from seeing my daughter!"

"That's why Elinor will be preoccupied whilst we watch through the viewing window."

Emma narrows her eyes at the placid mayor.."So shes.."

"Staying back."

"For now!" The Knight glares at both women and Emma sighs.

"Okay, whatever you say.." She leads the pair to Elinor's room.."She's in there."

"Well don't just stand there Miss Swan, make yourself useful and keep the child occupied." With a huff, the sheriff slides into the room and Regina turns to focused red eyes.."No matter what you see you are not to enter, understood?" Red eyes narrow and she softens, laying a gentle hand on the Knights chest.."Its not an order dear its a request. I hate to admit it but if Elinor saw either of us it would most likely frighten and confuse her."

Red eyes glide to the viewing window with Morrigan lingering outside the hospital room and the Knights shoulders drop.

 _ **"Shes right."**_

"Yeah I know."

Regina nods, waving her hands over the window and the glass shimmers. She beckons the knight over and the woman slowly slides to her side. Sparkling red eyes instantly lock onto the small smiling child, _its..Elinor.._

Morrigans eyes gloss over.. _ **"I cant believe shes here.."**_

 _..Something clearly happened in the missing year.._

 _ **"Shes so beautiful."**_

A small giggle emanates from the room and red eyes linger on Elinor holding Snows pregnant belly. She cant help an emotional chuckle tare from her throat as a tear slides down her cheek.

Regina stares, her heart aching, _who thought darkness could look so vulnerable. Should I hug her? No, that could be too much even though I probably need it more than she does._.She startles as the Knight reaches for the doorknob and she quickly pushes the woman to one side.."Stop, we've been through this..You agreed.."

"Well now I'm taking it back! I want to see her! I need to!"

"No! Until we get this sorted out.."

"Get what sorted out?! Me?! Make sure your precious Morrigan is back in control first?!"

"You swore you wouldn't go in there for her sake!"

The Knight snarls, invading the former Queens personal space as an eerie silence descends around them. Doctors and nurses pause in the hall, ever waiting at the tense stand off until the knight growls, quickly spinning to send her fist straight through the dry wall. With heavy breaths through clenched teeth, she stalks off into one of the vacant patient rooms and slams the door with such force the whole wall shakes.

Regina sighs, brown eyes coasting back to the curious little girl staring at the door. Soon enough Emma slides back out of the room and immediately notes the big hole in the wall.."What the hell happened?!"

"Everything's fine, the Knights usual temperament is all."

"Where is she?"

Regina nods to a door further down the hall.."In there, but I believe its best we leave her to cool down. We're in a hospital, it would be a bad idea to push her with so many innocents around."

"So now what?"

"Well now that Zelena has no hold over her anymore I believe she may settle down."

"That's an ambitious belief."

"If I promise regular updates and allow her to see Elinor regularly she will be preoccupied and we can focus on our original task."

"And that is?"

"Making sure my insane sister doesn't get her hands on your future brother or sister."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"I believe I need to talk with someone from my past. Perhaps they can give some incite into why Zelena has a vendetta against me."

"Who?

Regina shifts awkwardly, brown eyes fixed on a smiling Mary Margret.."My mother.."

* * *

Black gauntlets slam against the window frame harshly, _Bitch! I should have knocked her on her ass!_..

Morrigan scoffs in the corner of the vacant room.. _ **"You know shes right so stop your wining will you!"**_

"Shut up!"

 _ **"She seems happy."**_

Narrow red eyes dart to the consoled version of herself.."Happy without us! I bet shes probably forgotten we exist!"

 _ **"Horse shit! She'd never forget her mother, she even wrote about us in that letter and that was years ago."**_

"Yeah well..things change, just look at us."

Morrigan hums but a scuffle pulls the Knights focus to the vacant hospital bed. Narrow red eyes scrutinize the unmade sheets as a flash of blue peaks from underneath the metal frame, _whats._?..She edges forward guarded as ever and quickly kneels by the bedside. Red eyes widen at the two bodies huddled together underneath, _who the hell_?..

 _ **"Stand up your scaring them!"**_

"Who are you?!" The young girls continue to cling to each other unresponsive.."Hey!" The pair jump and Morrigan scowls.

 _ **"Will you stop! They're going to have a heart attack!"**_

 _Well they should learn some manors!_.."I asked you a question!"

Silence...

The Knights anger flares and she quickly grabs one of the girls arms, roughly yanking the whimpering body out from under the bed. The girl cries out, her forehead pressing to the floor at the Knights feet and the paladin startles, _what the fuck is she doing?! I cant have scared her that easily.._

 _ **"Tell that to the fucking woman at your feet! Pick her up! This is wrong and you know it!"**_

Red eyes scrutinize the shaking body noting horrendously skinny arms and the girls spine outlined through her thin hospital gown, _fucking hell shes thin.._ Her focus darts to another whimpering body cautiously sliding out from under the bed. For a brief moment red eyes lock with hazel before the girl crawls in front of her and bows.

 _ **"This is fucked up! Call a nurse now!"**_

 _Yeah yeah keep your panties on!_..The Knight grabs one of the girls arms and the brunette cries out as shes pulled to her feet _.."_ Don't be stupid girl I'm not going to hurt you." Hazel eyes glance up and she softens, _Shes petrified.._

 _ **"I told you to leave it! Now you've gone and scared them shitless!"**_

"I..I'm sor.."

The door is thrown open and the girl cries out again, falling to her knees as Emma, Regina and David storm the room. Emma quickly draws her gun and Regina steps forward, angry eyes darting from the frazzled knight to the bodies at her feet.."What the hell have you done?!"

"I haven't done shit!"

"Well clearly their screams say otherwise!" The Knight grits her teeth.."Come on, our little field trip is over!"

"Fuck you! I haven't done a god damn thing so I'm not going anywhere!"

"Do you really want to do this again?!"

Red eyes note the swirl of purple in brown orbs and the Knight bristles, _This is bullshit! I didn't do anything and now I'm being ordered back to my cage like some fucking dog!_.."Fine! Don't fucking believe me!" She storms past the mayor oblivious to the brittle bodies stumbling after her.

Regina quickly moves to block their path but one of them whimpers and she quickly steps back allowing the brunettes to rush out the door, _what the hells going on?.._ "Morrigan!"

The paladin whirls aggrieved.."I'M NOT.." She startles when the foreign girls drop to their knees in front of her.

Emma's frowns deeply.."What the hell?!"

"That's what I fucking said before you started accusing my ass!" Red eyes leer down at the girls.."Fuck off!" She spins, stalking back down the hall when a plume of purple smoke and Regina's placid features stop her abruptly.."What?! What have I lied about this time _your majesty_?!"

Regina stares at frustrated red eyes and then at the reserved bodies below, _what are they doing? Has she put some sort of spell on them? No, the bracelet prevents it. Then what.._

"Well?!"

"Nothing, just..Lets talk privately." Regina gestures back to the empty room and with an audible huff, the Knight whirls. Again the young pair drop to their knees and she growls, sliding around them and into the vacant room. The knight paces and watches the bowing girls intently.."I didn't do anything!"

Emma folds her arms.."Okay tell us what you did do."

"I found them under the bed and when they wouldn't answer my questions, I pulled her out!" She waves at the girl with short brown hair.

"And then?"

"Then she started crying and the other came out. I tried to pick her up but she.." The Knight stops pacing, soft eyes locking onto the young girls brown hair, _she was so scared I was going to hurt her.._

"You scared them."

She snarls, _fuck you!_.."Well if I scared them so badly why the fuck are they following me around?!"

"She has a point." Regina takes another small step towards the frazzled Knight.

"I'll go and see if the nurses have any info on them. I haven't seen them around Storybrooke before so they must have come with the second curse." Regina nods issuing Emma to slide from the room.

The Knight continues to stare, red eyes transfixed on the girls as Morrigan appears, sliding onto the bed, _I dont like this.._

 _ **"Neither do I. I wonder who they are? And why so attached all of a sudden? I mean your not the most likable person."**_

 _Piss off!...But you have a point. Maybe its my magic?_..

 _ **"You dont have any, not with the bracelet on."**_

 _Then what?! I...I want them to get up!_..

Morrigan stares concerned.. _ **"Are you okay?"**_

 _Why the fuck do you care?!_..

"Hey.." A gentle hand on The Knights shoulder pulls her from her internal thoughts. Regina's brown eyes shine with concern.."Whats wrong?"

"I...I'm fine!" Red eyes narrow once more, the Knight pulling from Regina's touch and storming over to the door.."I wish to return to my cell!" She whirls to find the young girls following and her rage flares.."FUCK OFF!"

The brunettes whimper, curling in on themselves and Regina quickly dashes over.."Hey just relax. Clearly they dont understand and I guess they've formed some sort of attachment to you."

"Are you sure I'm not _lying_ somehow _,_ put some sort of spell on them?!"

Regina sighs irritably.."I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"But you would have believed your precious Morrigan wouldn't you!"

"Can you really blame me?!"

"No but you could have given me the benefit of the doubt!"

"They're really thin." The arguing couple redirect their focus on a concerned David.

"I'm well aware shepherd! What the hell kind of hospital is this when its patients slowly starve to death!"

"Is that concern I hear?" He grins and red eyes narrow.

The door is suddenly pushed open and Emma returns with a doctor at her side. The man quickly crouches beside the brunettes, glancing cautiously at the armored Knight looming above.."You say they followed you out?"

"Followed her out." Emma nods at the paladin.."So who are they?"

"I have no idea. Someone brought them in a few weeks back and they've been here ever since, no ones come to claim them and they haven't said a word.."

"Or eaten properly!" The Knight snarls.

"How would you know?"

"Just look at them! My little finger is fatter than they are!"

Emma quickly redirects the frustrated Doctors focus.."Why wont they eat?"

"I don't know and I'm not sure they speak English. They don't respond to normal gestures and rarely move from the bed."

"Well why the hell have they started following me then?!" The doctor leers up at the defensive Knight.

"I don't know! I'm a doctor not a psychiatrist!"

"Don't get sly with me you little.."

Regina quickly interjects.."Alright thank you doctor, if there's anything else please let the sheriff know."

"No problem."

The Knight pounces forward making the man jump out of the door and Regina rolls her eyes.."Feel better do we?"

"Much! The little shit!"

Emma takes a hesitant step towards the cowering brunettes in the middle of the room.."So what now?"

"Now? Now we do nothing. This is none of our concern Miss Swan, they will most likely be force fed until they're out of danger."

"There must be something we can do."

"Need I remind you we've got a wicked witch to deal with!"

Emma stares at the cowering girls perplexed, _they haven't moved for a while and now suddenly they're following Morrigan around. Why? I've seen this sort of thing in kidnapped victims, they would become physically dependent on their captors but that was over long periods of time, and Morrigan hasn't kidnapped them.._ She watches as hazel eyes repeatedly glance at the arguing Knight and bites her lip, _its like shes waiting to be told what to do or something...wait.._ "I think I have an idea." The blond bolts from the room and the Knight frowns.

"An idea? For what?"

A moment later Emma darts back into the room with a blueberry muffin and an apple.

"A snack? If you want a picnic savior go find your one handed pirate!"

Emma frowns, pushing the food against the Knights chest.."Give it to them."

"What?"

"Just do it will you!"

"Don't get pushy blondie or I'll shove this apple up your.."

"Whats your idea Miss Swan?" Regina rubs at her aching temple.

"I've seen similar things in captive victims, I think if _she_ gives them the food then they might take it as an invitation to eat."

"Worth a try." David adds.

The Knight huffs, crouching beside the brunettes and offers the produce.."Here!" Hazel and blue eyes glance at the offering but make no move.."What a stupid fucking theory Swan!"

Emma quickly approaches, _it seemed a solid idea._."Try again but be nicer."

Red eyes narrow.."I am being nice!"

"Yeah as nice as a pissed off Knight can be."

The paladin huffs, _Screw you savior!.._ She extends the food again.."Here, you can eat this...If you want.."

Silence...

"Guess you were wrong." The Knight grins taking a bite of the apple and David scowls.

"At least she had an idea."

"And what makes you think I give a shit. I don't know these two and I think I've got more pressing issues to deal with than a couple of skinny bitches!"

 _"Oh_ yeah I forgot, you don't give a rats ass about anyone other than yourself!"

"You slimy.."

"Wait! Look.." They all watch as a brittle hand reaches hesitantly for the bitten apple.

"What the hell?"

"Let her take it." Softly fingers pinch the stem and red eyes lock onto the staring girls. Emma smiles, shuffling closer, _yeah I thought I'd seen this before, but who was keeping them? Maybe whoever's responsible is still in Storybrooke._."You have to let her know its okay to take it."

"Since when do you know about this shit?!" The Knight flattens her palm, nodding at the young girls and the apple is slid from her hand. They all watch as the pair slowly nibble away at the fruit and Emma smiles.

"Skills on the job can be useful."

David frowns.."Do you think they thought the food was poisoned or something?"

"No, this is classic confinement techniques, only feed your prisoner when you deem fit and only by your hand."

"Well then..There you go savior, do some saving." The Knight shoves the muffin at the blond and quickly stands. Emma notes the two brunettes stiffen and watch the Knight intently.

"It wont work."

"What?"

"Your the only one that can do it."

"Bullshit!"

Emma launches to her feet aggrieved.."Listen! I'm tired, hungry and I've had this migraine for two weeks because you've been nothing but a pain in my ass since day one! Your the only one that can help because for some reason they think your in charge! Now your going to help them because its the right thing to do! Or would you prefer two innocent girls starve to death because your a selfish bitch!"

Silence...

 _ **"Bet you didn't see that coming."**_

Morrigan chuckles at wide red eyes, _fucking blondie just called me a selfish bitch!.._

 _ **"Well it'll be accurate if you just walked away and let them die."**_

 _Your never on my side_..

 _ **"Only when your not threatening to kill people, which for you is very rare."**_

The knight huffs, snatching the muffin and taking a bite. Regina grins at the satisfied blond, _well played Miss Swan.._ "Well then dear, seen as you've gotten yourself a little side project, I'll leave you in Davids capable hands."

The room gawk.

"Wait your leaving her here.."

"With me.."

"With him!"

Regina cocks a placid eyebrow at the concerned sheriff.."Problem?"

"Well yeah, what if she.."

"She doesn't have magic and I'm pretty sure the shepherd can handle himself. You just made an intriguing speech asking her for help. Are you now saying you don't want it?"

"No I just.."

"Good, so while shes here helping we can see about getting answers from my mother."

"What?!" David and The Knight blurt out in unison.

Regina waves the stunned pair off and pulls the door open.."I'll explain later, for now Miss Swan, would you care to follow me and grab your infuriating mother. You two, play nice or there will be severe consequences.." And after a stern glare at the frazzled Knight, Regina raises her hands and the doorway is flooded with a shimmering light.."Don't get too close to the door dear."

Red eyes narrow as the regal woman grins, stepping through the barrier and disappears down the hall.."Fuck!"

"You sure you'll be alright David?"

"Yeah go, I'll see you later."

"If you need anything just call me."

"I will."

Emma steps across the threshold tentatively before following the mayor at a quickened pace.

Silence...

Red eyes dart to a cautious David and the Knight grins maliciously, _this should be interesting.._ She chuckles darkly as the prince's shoulders square..

* * *

Several hours later, metal fingertips brush against the shimmering barrier at the door before a small shock has the Knight pulling away and hissing, _son of a.._

"How many times are you going to try that?"

Red eyes dart to David lounging in the chair by the window and reading a magazine idly.."For however long it takes to get away from your arrogant ass!"

"Never gong to happen."

The paladin growls, stalking over to the bed and throwing herself on the sheets.."How long are they going to be?! Id rather be back in my cell than stuck in here with the silent sisters and you!"

David sighs, dropping his magazine on the table.."I don't like it either, Id much rather be with my wife than with you."

"Well why dont you go?! Clearly there's no way out of here without magic!"

He stares skeptically.."Regina asked me to watch you so I'm going to respect her wishes."

She chuckles.."Respect? You don't respect her Charming and you never have. And why would you after what we've both done."

He watches red eyes slip shut as the woman lays back on the pillows casually. His focus suddenly darts to the two timid girls sliding to either side of the bed.."You've changed, I have to believe for the better."

"God you sound just like princess hope speech.."

 _"Ugh_.."

Red eyes crack open and settle on the startled man but are quickly drawn to the two girls tentatively crawling onto the single bed with her. Brittle hands slowly wrap around her legs and arms and she frowns, _what the fuck are they doing now? So much for being scared of me.._

Morrigan appears, taking a step towards the bed and frowning.. _ **"Hey! Watch where those hands go!"**_

The knight shifts when a hand rubs at the chain-mail on her inner thigh, _okaayy..._

 _"Ugh_ , do you need any help?" David hesitantly approaches, his face turning a shade of pink and the Knight smirks.

"What's the matter Charming? Never seen a threesome before?!" She chuckles at the mans wide blue eyes.

 _ **"Hey! What did I just say?!"**_

 _Fine! God your so fucking boring!_..Red eyes roll as the Knight not so gently pushes a hand from her metal clad sex.."I guess they're eager to please."

David scowls.."Get them off! This is wrong!"

"Well why don't you stop gawking like a fucking fish and help me!"

He gently pulls one of the girls from the bed with a whimper and sets her back on the ground. The paladin swings her legs over the bedside as hands continue to roam her body from behind.."How about you make yourself useful Charming and get them some juice boxes or something!" He stares skeptically and she frowns.."Were not going to have an orgy in the five minutes your gone Shepherd!" After a pause he cautiously slides from the room and she releases a heavy sigh, _finally a little peace! His presence makes me want to snap every neck in the hospital!_..

 _ **"I'm proud of you."**_

Red eyes refocus on a smiling Morrigan .."Proud?"

 _ **"I know David's your trigger and the fact you haven't maimed him yet says a lot."**_

"Yeah well..There's the rest of the day yet."

Morrigan shifts at the unwanted hands roaming her alter ego.. _ **"Can you please get them to stop!"**_

A hand cups the Knights sex again and she bats the limb away, staring at the woman bowing under her, _what do I do now?.._

 _ **"Well see if they'll talk to you, they've done everything else you've asked."**_

A metal fingertip slides under the brunettes chin and with a gentle tug, sparkling hazel eyes shine up at her.."Can you speak?"

Silence...

The Knight sighs.."Do you understand me?"

Silence...

 _..This isn't working!_..

 _ **"Keep trying, don't give up yet."**_

"Where are you from?...What's your name?" She shrieks aggrieved releasing a whimper from the frightened brunette.

 _ **"Bottle it will you or you'll just frighten her more!"**_

 _Its useless! Whoever's been keeping them prisoner has seriously fucked with their minds! They're like.._

 _ **"Slaves.."**_

The Knight grimaces.."Are you slaves?" Hazel eyes shimmer with grievance and she softens, _well I guess there's our answer.._

 _ **"But I thought slavery was abolished in the enchanted forest? What the hell happened?"**_

"Who owns you?" She startles when the girl cries out, clinging to her leg, _what did I say?!_..

"Meester Please..I am...good.."

Wide red eyes dart to her startled other self, _WHAT DO I DO?!_..

 _ **"Just ugh..Shit, I dunno!"**_

 _Some fucking help you are!_..

 _ **"Just calm her down! Be nice!"**_

The Knight places a gentle hand on brown hair and feels the girl flinch.."Calm down girl, you wont be harmed."

 _ **"Nice going.."**_

Red eyes roll at her sarcastic alter ego.."Whose this Meester?"

Hazel eyes peer up, tears streaking down gauntly cheekbones as the girl softly rubs her head against the Knights leg.."Me?!"

"Ja."

 _What the hell is she saying?! Where's that girl obsessed with books when you need her!_..The second brunette slides from the bed, grabbing the Knights other leg and stares with sparkling blue eyes. David soon bounds into the room startling the trio and the Knight stumbles to her feet.

"What..?"

"Get your friend who likes books down here now!"

David frowns skeptically.."Whats wrong?"

"They spoke but some of it was in a different language. You want to help them?! Then heed me and do as I say shepherd!"

He glances at the girls clinging to the knights legs and pulls out his cell.."Hey its me..I'm okay, before you come back to the hospital can you grab Belle.. _Oh_ okay great, see you soon.." He slips his cell back into his pocket and places refreshments and food down on the table.."So what did they say?"

"None of your business!"

David huffs, sliding back into his chair.."Fine, I guess we'll wait then."

"I guess we will!"

Silence...

* * *

Regina picks up scattered books from her beige carpet and slots them back on the bookshelf, _well that was surprisingly helpful. I didn't think mother would help but after Snows trip down memory lane we now know why Zelena has such a vendetta against me and what she plans to do. Time travel is a long way to go for revenge. She needs to be stopped at any cost or we risk erasing our past lives.._

"Hey Regina? Emma just had a call from David.."

Regina quickly refocuses on Tinkerbell stood in the doorway to her study.."Whats wrong?!

"Nothing, it seems they need help from Belle, he said he'd explain when we got down there."

"Okay just give me a minute." She grabs the dustpan full of shattered glass and heads into the kitchen. The fairy slides onto one of the stools staring at the busy mayor a while before speaking.

"I think Robin's been hoping to bump into you again."

"So?"

"So I think maybe you should talk to him, clearly he has feelings for you.."

Regina whirls.."Well I don't reciprocate! I have my soulmate!"

"I'm sorry Regina but just because you shared true loves kiss it doesn't automatically mean your soulmates."

"Why are you pushing this! You wanted me to find my happiness and when I finally have it your saying Ive made a mistake?!"

"I'm not saying.."

"I'm happy! Or I will be when she finally comes back to me! What does it matter if some fairy dust prophesied I be with someone else?!"

"Because fate is never wrong Regina and no matter how much you try to bury this, eventually it'll resurface to bite you in the ass."

"So what do you suggest?! I abandon Morrigan and shack up with the thief?!"

"Of course not, I only mentioned talking to him because he's confused and fate is drawing him towards you..I know you feel a certain pull to him as well.."

 _Shes right..Ever since we met there's been this force drawing us together but..But Morrigan.._

"Just talk to him."

"And say what?!"

"Tell him the truth."

"So you expect me to just waltz up to him and unload a prophecy on how we're fated to be together?!"

"Well yeah.." Regina frowns deeply.."Listen, he's and understanding guy and he's close friends with Morrigan. If you explain I'm sure he'll understand."

"And that's the end of it?"

"If you want it to be, the point is you'll tie up loose ends."

"I guess fate doesn't like loose ends."

"Not particularly.." Tinkerbell chuckles, sliding from the stool.."Come on, lets get to the hospital and see what all the fuss is about."

"You go ahead, I'll meet you there."

"Course." The fairy smiles weakly, leaving the mayor with her thoughts.

Regina sighs, resting her weary arms on the kitchen counter, _what am I supposed to say to him? This is ridiculous! I wont be pressured into this! Her stupid prophecy will not interfere in mine and Morrigans life! I almost have her back and I'm not going to jeopardize that for some two bit fairy!_..She huffs, grabbing her coat and keys..

* * *

Regina could hear the argument as soon as she stepped from the elevator as her heels click briskly on white stone.

"What do you think I'm going to do?! Bash her over the head with a book?!"

"From what I've been told that seems rather likely."

"Who fucking asked you pirate! Shouldn't you be passed out in a ditch somewhere with your rum!"

"If you could keep your voices down! Elinor is down the hall!" All eyes dart to the mayor slipping into the hospital patients room. Instantly whiskey eyes lock onto the kneeling brunettes either side of the Knight before sliding to a hesitant Belle sat on the bed.."Whats going on?!"

Emma rubs her neck.."The Knight wants us to leave her and Belle alone but there seems to be a difference of opinion."

"How so?!"

"Its unwise to leave the lass in the knights care."

"We're concerned is all." Hook and David quickly speak up.

"Really I'll be fine." Belle smiles weakly from the bed and Regina narrows her eyes.

"And you Miss Swan?"

"I dunno Regina.." Emma pinches the bridge of her nose wearily as the Knight grits her teeth.

"They wont talk to me while I have an audience! I called the bookworm here because you wanted me to help them! Now are you going to let me or should I go back to my cell?!" Red eyes glare at the regal woman a moment before Regina finally speaks.

"Miss Swan take your pirate and father elsewhere, I'll watch from the window."

"Fine just hurry up! I'm sick of being in this fucking hospital!"

The group hesitantly vacate the room as Emma lingers by the former Queens side.."Are you sure about this?"

"If she tries anything I'll make sure to stop it. If you would check on Elinor I would be grateful."

"Yeah sure.." Emma stares at the dark bags under the mayors weary eyes and looks to her father.."Could you two go check on Elinor for me?" David nods knowingly, grabbing Hooks arm and guiding them down the hall.."How are you holding up? I know none of this can be easy."

"I'm fine."

"You should go home soon and rest, I can stay and watch the Knight."

"I assure you I'm fine, besides you should be the one resting and working on your magic. Your new sibling will arrive any day now and we'll need every bit of power we have to protect it from Zelena."

The blond sighs.."Yeah I guess."

"Hows Henry?"

"Skeptical, curious, so the usual. Hes a smart kid, he knows I'm hiding something."

"Whose with him now?"

"Leroy, he took his gameboy this morning and said he was going to the library."

"He loves reading."

Emma stares at the distressed mayor woeful.."He's mentioned you you know."

Regina's eyes sparkle.."Really?"

"Yeah, said when you guys had ice cream he enjoyed talking to you. Asked me if he could do it again some time soon."

Regina smiles.."Make sure he's safe Emma, If Zelena used Elinor and Morrigan against me she wont hesitate to use Henry."

"Don't worry shes not getting anywhere near him. But speaking of Zelena, there's one thing in her plan that doesn't quite fit, and that's you."

"I'm the point of it, so she can take my life for herself."

"Yeah but why bring you back to Storybrooke? Why bring any of us?"

"Well no ones ever succeeded in traveling through time, perhaps something from this world makes it possible."

Hook paces down the hall and rejoins the pair with David not far behind.."The small lass is fine, your mother and Tinkerbell are with her and she seems quite happy."

"Good."

"Whats going on?"

"Just going through Zelena's plan, it involves Regina but why bring us all back to Storybrooke?"

Regina frowns.."Whats almost as troubling is that she was able to cast the curse to bring us all here in the first place."

"Why's that?"

"To do it you have to give up the thing you love most. From what I gather Zelena doesn't love much."

"Neither did you but you managed."

Hook scratches his beard.."The witch is smart, strategic, perhaps you discovered something in the missing year to stop her."

Davids eyes widen.."And then the only way to stop us from interfering was to bring us back here and wipe our memories. So if we get our memories back we might already know how to defeat her."

Regina frowns.."We just need to break this curse."

"Well thank god we have a savior."

Emma fidgets at the pointed looks around her.."I'd love too but there's one problem, last time all it took was me believing in magic and kissing Henry, since I've been back I've done both and nothing."

Regina clicks her fingers.."Its the belief..Henry needs to believe, in this new life he doesn't! We have to get him to believe again!" Her heart races, _I could be getting them both back sooner than I thought.._

"So what? We put on a magic show?"

"How did you believe?"

"The book, the storybook."

"That's what started Henry on his original path and what got you to believe..Its the key in him believing, in him remembering!" Regina sombers at the revelation.."Remembering everything."

Emma watches the alleviated mayor skeptically.."Its not necessarily a gift, he's been through a lot of tough stuff."

"And some good stuff.." Both men shift awkwardly at the tension between both mothers.."Either way its our best bet."

"Shes right." David squeezes his daughters arm and Emma smiles weakly.

"I know..Lets find it."

"It seems we may need to make a list of things to do Swan." Hook nudges the weary sheriff as Regina glances back into the room holding the Dark Knight.

"I'll deal with Morrigan and her daughter, Miss Swan you should take your mother and search for Henry's book."

David frowns.."And what about Zelena?"

"Gather your rabble and make sure she comes nowhere near your wife, my son and this hospital."

"And how do you suppose we do that? Wave torches and pitchforks at her? She has the bloody crocodile on her side."

Whiskey eyes narrow at the pirate.."I don't care what you do, be her punching bag for all I care but we have to get our memories back before she comes for that baby. Its our only chance at stopping her."

"We'll do our best."

"Well make sure its good enough." Regina's focus slides from the confident prince's side over to the viewing window holding the women in the next room, _yes things are starting to piece together but there's a storm on the horizon.._

"Useless!" The Knight knocks over a tray and the three women jump.

"Maybe its because I'm here." Belle speaks timidly.

"You think!"

Belle frantically searches through the pages in her books.."You said they called you Meester?"

"Yes!"

"Did they say anything else?"

"I don't know..Wait, they did say _Ja_ or something."

The brunette scrutinizes her scripture.."I think maybe I've heard something like it before."

The Knight quickly hovers over the uneasy woman.."Where?!"

"I _ugh_..Rumple had a lot of old scrolls back in his castle, many of them in different languages. I think I saw it there but I'll have to do some research."

"Well how longs that going to take?"

"I don't know, Rumple may not have even brought the scrolls with him to Storybrooke."

"So your useless?!" The Knight looms over a startled Belle but a tap on the window draws her attention. Red eyes slide to the steely mayor who waves at her to step back. She scowls, briskly stomping away and throwing herself into the visitors chair. She glares at the bowing girls at her feet, _this is fucking ridiculous! I thought she was supposed to help me!_..

Morrigan lounges against the window.. _ **"She is, its just going to take time..Looks like the girls are hitting your soft spot."**_

 _I don't have a soft spot!.._

Morrigan smirks.. _ **"Coulda fooled me."**_

The knight scoffs and gently tilts both girls heads up, gazing skeptically into blue and hazel eyes.."I need you to tell me who you are and where you came from!" The girls glance at one another and the Knight grits her teeth, _right I'm getting pissed off!_..

 _ **"Don't do anything stupid.."**_

"Tell me who you are?!"

Silence...

The Knights anger flares and she launches to her feet.."TELL ME!" Belle and the girls startle, Regina tapping on the window again but the Knight ignores the threat, _they will fucking tell me!_..She quickly grabs Hazels arms and lifts her from the ground with a cry.."WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!"

Regina quickly rushes into the room.."Put her down now!"

"Serra Meester.." A quiet squeak is pushed from the brunettes chapped lips.

Red eyes study the trembling girl as shes slowly lowered to the ground.."Serra?!" The girl nods.."Where are you from Serra?!" She see's Serra shift apprehensively and grits her teeth.."WHERE?!"

The girls jump and Regina quickly steps forward aggrieved.."That's enough! Step away from them now!"

"You wanted results so I'm getting them! If you don't agree with my methods then you shouldn't have asked for my fucking help!" Red eyes refocus on Serra.."Now where are you from?!"

"Eiland golwe.."

The Knight looks pointedly at Belle and the woman quickly begins scribbling in her notebook.."And who's she?!" A metal fingertip jabs at the other trembling girl.

"Maya.."

"Okay, we're fucking getting somewhere! What's the last thing you remember before the hospital?!"

The two girls glance at one another and she frowns, grabbing Serra's chin roughly. She watches tears roll from terrified and confused eyes and softens.."You didn't understand what I just said did you?" Perplexed hazel eyes dart between hers and she sighs, releasing the girls chin.."Their English is shit! I'm not going to get much out of them without some sort of translator."

"I'll research into different recorded languages in the enchanted forest and get back to you as soon as I can."

Regina nods curtly.."Thank you miss French."

Belle gathers her books quickly and with a nod and a weak smile, she leaves the women alone.

Silence...

"Regardless of what you already know about me, I wouldn't have hurt them."

Regina stares at weary red eyes and notes the Knights eerily pale complexion, _she looks like she's at deaths door.._ "I know."

The paladin raises a skeptical eyebrow.."I find that hard to believe."

"Regardless of what you already know about me, I am sincere."

They both grin.

Regina slowly steps up to the uneasy paladin, eyes darting to pale lips and the knight stares memorized, her heart racing, _I think.._ She watches red lips lean forward carefully and cant help being drawn towards them. Their breath mingles, eyes never breaking focus but a sudden hand wrapping around the Knights armored thigh has her flying back from luscious red lips and refocusing on the brittle bodies clinging to her.."I..I think I should return to my cell."

Downhearted, Regina nods, taking a step out of the knights personal space.."Of course."

The Knight indicates the bed sternly.."Bed!" Serra and Maya stare up at her and she frowns deeply.."Bed now!" Quickly the girls pull themselves up and slide onto the sheets.."They should be alright until the bookworm digs up something useful." She notes the mayors grin and scowls.."What?!"

 _"Oh_ nothing..Just never knew the Dark Knight cared about a couple of, what was it..Skinny bitches?"

"Just take me back to my cell Queenie!"

Regina chuckles at the frustrated woman and in a swirl of purple smoke, the Queens Knight is gone...


	17. Preparations

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, 1 Month Ago:_

Regina stares at her absent minded lover across the council table and grins, _shes never liked council meetings, I don't blame her, these things are dreary to say the least but with Zelena out there and a kingdom to restore, we have to discuss plans for development. Speaking of greenie, shes been laying low for months, probably on high alert because we know of a weapon that can finally defeat her. Unfortunately no one here possesses light magic so that hasn't particularly helped morale, and with Snow looking like shes going to give birth soon the shepherd's getting increasingly agitated. I don't blame him, whatever sis is planning to do with the child, it cant be good.._

"Regina?" Brown eyes dart to a curious Snow.."Is there any other way of enacting the dark curse?"

Morrigan perks up, green eyes darting to her angry Queen.

"No, the only way to enact it is to crush the heart of the thing I love most."

All eyes coast to a curious Morrigan who quickly stiffens. _."Oh_ come on! I've finally got my family back and now I have to die?!"

"The hell you are! Your not dying because I'm not enacting it! We'll just have to find another way!" Regina snaps and Robin quickly jumps to her defense.

"Yes I'm sure we can beat Zelena without such methods."

"Well unless Emma decides to drop by for a visit we have no other way."

Snow sighs wearily at Red before pleading with her stepmother.."Regina just think, is there any other way?"

"If there were do you think I would have killed my own father?"

Silence...

Morrigan fidgets, _Henry..He was right and thanks to him, I wouldn't have my happiness.._

"What about a magic bean? If we had one we could open a portal, or Jefferson's hat.."

Regina quickly cuts Charming off.."There are no more portals, not for us, not for anyone the curse brought back. When I undid the first curse to escape Pan to bring us here it divided our realms, it placed a wall between them."

"So the dark curse is the only way.."

Regina grits her teeth.."Haven't you been listening! I cant cast it! I _wont_ cast it!" _..I will not lose her again and make Elinor an orphan!_..

"But someone else can."

Snow frowns at her husband.."Who?"

"You, its the only way, you can use my heart to cast the curse, we have to think of our child."

Morrigan gapes, _what the hell?.._ She glances around the alarmed group.

"Our child needs you, I need you. We'll find a way, we always find another way."

"She's right my friend, we will win this together without sacrifice."

"I know your intentions are noble Robin but there is no other way. Regina, will it work if she used my heart?"

"Yes but she would have to crush it."

"Your serious aren't you?" Morrigan stares at the prince stunned.

"For my child, for my wife..yes."

"But that's stupid! If you die then who's going to be there for them?! Who's going to look out for them with green bitch flying around Storybrooke?!"

"You are, and Regina and Emma."

"This is..this is bullshit!" Morrigan launches from her chair aggrieved and paces the chamber.."I mean I wanted to kill before but that was back then! Your actually tolerable now and your just going to commit suicide?!"

Charming approaches, smiling weakly.."Would you sacrifice your heart for Regina?"

Green eyes glance at her lover.."You know I would."

"And if she carried your child you'd do anything to protect your family right?"

"I..Would."

"And that's why I need to do this. Regardless of our past you've become a dear friend and you saved my daughter, now let me save you and your true love."

Morrigan's eyes glass over, _shit, don't cry, deep breaths Morrigan.._ She sighs, pushing the prince playfully.."Bloody heroes and your valiant speeches."

"Better that than you villains and your incessant monologuing."

There's a chuckle around the room.

"Hey I never monologued, I just cursed and yelled a lot..still do."

The prince chuckles before Grumpy clears his throat anxiously.."So when you planning on enacting the thing?"

"I wouldn't wait too long, we cant let Zelena get wind of what we're doing." Regina warns.

"And there's the whole Snows gonna pop at any moment thing to consider."

The Queen cocks an eyebrow at her blunt lover.."Thank you for your crude observation dear."

"Any time."

"Will a week be enough time to gather the ingredients Regina?"

"It should be, I still have a few left over from the last curse."

Charming nods.."Then its settled, we'll enact the curse in a weeks time, if you could keep this to yourselves as not to cause mass panic I'd be grateful."

"So we're going back to Storybrooke.." Snow rubs her stomach gently.

"Back to Henry.."

Morrigan smiles weakly at Regina's happiness, _I told you we'd get him back beloved, and with Elinor returning we can finally be a family. Which reminds me, I need to talk to her about the curse, I don't want her to be unprepared. Jesus, I've got a packed week, my birthday tomorrow, then its Elinor's two days after and then I guess dark curse time. I'm glad Ellie can celebrate her birthday here, I don't think she'd enjoy it as much in Storybrooke, too many unfamiliar things that could scare her.._

"Morrigan?"

Morrigan snaps from her thoughts, quickly noting her fellow councilmen vacating the room. _."Oh_ is it finished?"

Regina smiles.."Yes, are you coming to lunch or checking in on the girls first?"

"I'll check on them first. Damn I forgot to ask Granny about the cake."

"The cake is fine and everything's set so stop worrying. You have the whole castle working on her birthday so relax."

Morrigan shuffles awkwardly.."I know I just..I've never been able to give her the birthday she deserves and I need this to be right." Regina grabs her hands gently.

"Its not about the presents or the cake, she'd love anything you gave her, as long as it comes from you she'll be happy."

Morrigan cups her lovers face, kissing her tenderly.."I'll see you at lunch.. _Oh_ and if I'm late could you keep an eye on Ellie?"

"Of course."

"Thanks.." Morrigan slips from her Queens arms and heads for the doors but pauses.."I told you we'd get Henry back." She winks at her smiling lover before vacating the chamber with a joyous spring in her step..

* * *

There's a loud giggling from the other side of the guestroom door and Regina smiles broadly before quietly slipping through.

"Gina!" Elinor rushes at the royal who quickly scoops the girl onto her hip.."You come to play with us?"

Whiskey eyes slide critically to the maid sat by the vanity. The girl quickly gets to her feet, bowing and awkwardly places the toys on the table.

"We were playing rescue but I losted my steed so I had to be him instead."

Regina chuckles.."Well we cant have that.." With a wave of her hand, a small stuffed horse appears on the bed.."Perhaps this steed can assist the princess until her own can be found, what do you think?"

Green eyes sparkle as a squeal echos around the room and a kiss is placed on the Queens cheek. Elinor quickly slides to the floor and dashes onto the bed. Regina startles at the affection, a hand gently touching the ghostly kiss on her skin, _I cant believe how close we've become, Elinor is just like her mother, boisterous, easy to please and forgiving in every way.._ She notes the maid staring, a small smile gracing pink lips and Regina quickly clears her throat, _cant have them thinking I'm going soft now can I.._ "You may return to your usual duties, I will stay and look after her." The young woman bows and quietly slips from the room.

"Nancy was the Knight but you can be the Queen taketed by the mean monster." The child quickly snatches the dolls from the table and returns to the bed as Regina gently slides onto the sheets, smiling down at the alleviated child who growls and screeches her fantasy allowed.

After the valiant knight finally rescues the Queen from the monster, Elinor sits next to the royal, fumbling aimlessly with the plush toys.

"So are you excited for your birthday?"

"I cant wait! Mommy said there's cake and music and my friends are gonna be there and I get to wear the bestest dress!"

"Yes you do and your mother and I made sure its fit for such a princess." The girl giggles, sparkling green orbs staring up at her as she runs a hand gently through ebony hair.

"Can Mommy have one too?"

"If she wishes..why do you ask?" Elinor's eyes slip back down to fidgeting hands and Regina frowns, _whats wrong?_.."Its okay, you can tell me."

"Its jus..Mommy doesn't have one ever cause she always gives me my berfday."

Regina's frown deepens.."What do you mean she always gives you your birthday?" The child pulls at the fabric on her complex dress.

"We have a party for my berfday but never for mommy's."

Regina startles, _its Morrigans birthday?!_.."You mean your mothers birthday is on the same day as yours?"

The girl shakes her head.."Its two days before me.."

 _Its tomorrow?! How could she not tell me?! Probably some stupid pride thing!_..

"Can we get Mommy a cake and a dress too?"

"How about we plan our own surprise party for her. It'll be our little secret, what do you say?"

Elinor's eyes sparkle.."Yeah! And we can get cake and flowers and then she wont be sad!"

Regina smiles weakly, _Morrigans sad on her birthday? I'll have to ask, it seems after our blowup a couple of months back we've finally gotten back on track. I've realized the worst thing I can do to her is lie which doesn't help when devising a surprise party on a day that apparently makes her sad, but I'm confident by the end of tomorrow she'll have forgotten all_ _about_ _the sneaking around. I should let Snow in on the plan, she seems best at party planning but she better keep that trap shut, I don't want this ruined.._ "So what would you like to do now?"

"Can we play in the garden?"

"No dear its almost lunch. How about we go to the library and I can show you our kingdom?"

Light green eyes peer up.."Our kingdom?"

"Well you are a princess so I think its time you knew your people." Regina grins at the joyous smile straining the girls cheeks and soon the giggling child springs from the bed and practically drags the Queen to the door..

* * *

A shiny red apple is presented and quickly taken by slim fingers. Morrigan smiles warmly at hazel eyes smiling back, _they've really come out of their shell in the past few weeks. I can finally give them food without having to eat some of it, its still a little annoying that it has to be from me but at least we've made some form of progress.._

Hazel shifts closer to her friend who's chomping on her own juicy apple and smiling, _they still wont talk to me yet, I'm starting to think they may not even be able too. I know Merek said they talked before but.._ Her thoughts darken, _I was so pissed when I found out the bastard and his disgusting crew were executed when I wasn't there. Regina purposefully kept me and Elinor away from the palace with a "family day" riding. I was fucking fuming when she eventually told me, I wanted to see the fuckers last breath and I'm still a little sore she kept it from me. But hell shes right, if I were there I'd probably have killed the bastards myself and that doesn't help the darkness in my heart.._ She shifts on the rug, _god my ass is killing.._ She frowns when blue stops eating and quickly dashes over to the bed, _what the hell?.._ Morrigan and Hazel watch the girl quickly return with a plush pillow and its cautiously extended. With a broad smile, Morrigan takes the offering and slides it under her aching backside.."Thank you, get yourself and Hazel one if you want.."

There's a pause, both girls glancing at one another before Blue darts back to the bed and returns with a couple of pillows. The pair copy Morrigan, smiling contently and discarding their apples on a silver platter. Morrigan picks up two chunks of bread and cheese offering them to the pair.."I was thinking maybe you two could dine with us this evening, you know in the hall. I think its best if you get out of these four walls once in a while.."

The pair glance at one another apprehensively, taking the food and silently nibbling around the edges.

"I'll be there the whole time and so will my daughter, you remember Ellie don't you? Ellie?" They nod.."Well its her birthday in two days and I'd really love it if you came, even if its just for an hour. But of course if you feel scared you don't have to, I wont push you okay?"

The couple nod again, Hazel staring at her and she shifts a little at the intensity, _what's she staring at?_..The balcony window smashes open, glass raining onto the pristine black marble and startling the trio. Hazel and Blue quickly huddle together as Morrigan launches to her feet defensively. She grits her teeth when Zelena lands a few feet away on her broomstick.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing your afternoon tea?"

Morrigans narrow green eyes dart around the room, _the doors are too far away but if I distracted greenie, then the girls could escape and alert the guards.._

"Well well well what do we have here?" Zelena stalks closer to the cowering pair in front of the fire but Morrigan is quick to step in front of them.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

"I've come to see how things are, check up on my favorite ticking time bomb."

There's a knock on the door.."Mi Lord is everything alright?" The door nob rattles and Zelena's quick to lock the exit.

"Scream for help dear it doesn't matter, you know full well your girlfriend and merry band of heroes cant stop me."

 _Shes right, and I cant risk them getting hurt.._ "I wont ask again, what the fuck do you want because I very much doubt its a cup of tea!"

"So feisty, you know you should really learn to reign in that temper of yours, its nearly cost you your daughter and my sister."

"And you should really learn to reign in that jealousy, I don't particularly like seeing your ugly green mug when you drop by! Whats the matter Zelena? Scared of losing? Is that why your here?"

The witch frowns deeply, taking a few threatening steps.."Your going to lose everything! I'll personally see to it!"

"Empty threats don't mean shit greenie! Why don't you fly back to Oz and sulk like a little bitch.." Morrigans suddenly launched backwards, her spine smashing against marble and a hollow shriek taring from her throat as she crashes to the floor. Hazel and Blue quickly scamper away from a prowling Zelena as Morrigan pushes onto her feet and drags herself forward.

"Come on Knight wheres that raging anger? Wheres that murderous temperament your daughter cowered from?"

"Carry on and I'll rip you innards out!"

"Have _they_ seen your dark side yet?" A wicked grin slides onto Zelena's lips as she stalks towards the cowering slaves.

"Stay away from them!" Red sparks crackle at Morrigans fingertips but shes quickly immobilized with a flick of a green glove.

"You must care for them or you wouldn't foolishly put yourself in harms way.." Zelena slides past the frozen woman to loom over the girls.."Lets see if you really do care." She sends Blue flying towards the broken balcony where the brunette hits marble and glass with a painful scream. Hazel quickly stands but is idly tossed into the bed and slumps to the floor whimpering.

Morrigans anger rages, her magic desperately trying to pull at the enchantment as banging from the door echos over the girls cries. Zelena slides in front of Morrigan, a wicked glint in her eye.."What do you say?" An Ebony sword appears in her hand and she raises it to narrow green eyes.."One final swing?"

 _She wants me to lose control! To use the sword and go mad! Why?! Whats in it for her?!_..Morrigan watches helpless as Zelena raises a crying Blue into the air.

"Motivation is always a good thing." She cackles and to Morrigans horror, shards of glass rise from the floor and rush at the suspended brunette. There's a series of painful screams as glass embeds itself into caramel skin and green eyes flicker red. Morrigans anger erupts, an internal scream bursting to break free and the fire next to them suddenly explodes. The flames quickly envelop both witch's and Zelena cries out, stumbling backwards and releasing her enchantments. Morrigan falls to the floor, ripping her vest and shirt off quickly as fire melts her face and side. She cries out in anger and pain, clutching a hand to her charred cheek and painfully rises from the floor with a groan. Hazy red eyes lock onto the girl gasping for air in a puddle of blood. Morrigan stumbles forward, dropping to her knees and crawling towards the young girl, _no no please.._ Cuts and deep gashes align Blues petrified face and arms, blood soaking into her shredded blue dress. Red eyes quickly lock onto the sizable shard sicking from the girls hip, _I can heal it but._.Morrigans body suddenly launches into the air and smashes into the vanity.

"Nice little trick!" Zelena seethes.

 _THAT'S IT! I'VE FUCKING HAD ENOUGH!_..With an angry shriek, Morrigan quickly launches to her feet and unleashes a bolt of dark magic. Zelena blocks easily, the magic taring into the marble wall and scattering debris around the room. She launches attack after attack, her anger increasing, her anguished screams increasing and her eyes turning a deeper shade of red..

* * *

"So its all that?" Elinor's eyes sparkle at the vast kingdoms splayed across the large map on the table.

"Yes, this belongs to King Midas, this section used to belong to King George.." Regina shivers at the memory of the man.

"What happened to King George?"

"Well.." A loud bang echos around them, shaking the room slightly and Regina startles, _what the hell was that?!_..

"What was that Gina?"

"I don't know. I need you to stay here okay, it could be dangerous, I'll be back I promise."

"But.." The child clings to Regina's side unnerved as they quickly head for the doors. A guard is stationed outside and curiously stares down the hall at the commotion.

"Guard.." The man instantly snaps to attention.."You are to look after this child until I return. She will not leave your side and you will keep her safe and lock yourselves in the library, do you understand?"

"Yes your majesty."

Quickly Regina bends down to the frightened child, running a soothing hand through wavy hair.."I need you to stay with him, he's your knight okay and he will protect you."

"Okay.."

Regina kisses the girls forehead and rushes towards the explosions..

* * *

Something smashes against the double doors, screams and crying reverberating from the other side as Charming beckons his wife away.."Snow go back to the royal hall!"

"For the last time I'm not leaving!"

The Prince and his guards continue to ram a heavy bench against the hardwood.."Where the hell's Re.."

Regina comes flying around the corner and quickly approaches.."What the hell's going on?!"

"Your guess is as good as ours."

Another angry screech tares from within the room and brown eyes bulge.."That's Morrigan!" Regina quickly pushes Charming from the door and his guards are swift to move from the Queens furious path. She summons her magic and with a hefty push the doors finally burst open. They all quickly duck, hiding behind the walls to avoid red sparks taring into them and Charming quickly glances around the corner.

"Its Zelena!"

Regina grits her teeth stalking into the room and Snow startles.."Regina wait!"

Morrigans chest heaves, her vision blurry as she quickly deflects a blast of magic, _son of a bitch! I cant keep this up!.._ Red eyes slide to the ebony blade a few feet from her and she quickly lunges for it. As soon as her hand wraps around the hilt a surge of darkness floods through her, battling back exhaustion and shooting a new form of adrenaline around her aching body.

Zelena grins, flicking a strand of red hair from her face and staring at the paused Queen by the doors. _."Ah_ Regina dear your just in time."

"Morrigan?" Regina edges towards the woman, whiskey eyes flickering around her lovers semi naked body and then to the ebony sword.

"I don't think shes interested in.." A surge of deep red magic slams into Zelena, launching her off her feet and onto the balcony. Morrigan snarls, sending a series of bolts at the woman before rushing forward with her sword raised. Zelena startles and quickly disappears in a plume of green smoke. Morrigan screams aggrieved, red splinters attacking the air around her as she repeatedly slashes at the metal railings.

 _What the hell did Zelena do?!_..Wide brown eyes quickly dart to Hazel cradling Blues trembling head and sobbing. She rushes over and drops to her knees, scrutinizing the gasping girls injuries, _shes hurt badly, the shards are deep and if we don't get them out soon shes going to bleed out.._

The heroes cautiously approach and Snow is quick to bend next to her stepmother.."Regina.." The princess nods at a furious Morrigan.

Regina's attention glides to her lover as she picks herself up and cautiously approaches.."Morrigan? Zelena's gone you beat her. Please I need you to put the sword down." Morrigan stops pacing, blazing red eyes refocusing on her. She hesitantly stands her ground as the woman slowly stalks forward into the light. Regina's focus darts around her lovers injuries, Morrigan's right arm, hip and face are burnt and bleeding, small cuts and tares in white skin dotted around the semi naked torso.."I need your help, she needs your help.." She gestures to the girl amongst the pool of blood.."Shes dying Morrigan." Brown eyes slide to Morrigans trembling hand clutching her weapon. The jewel inside the hilt glows a deep red and she frowns, _what has Zelena done?.._

Silence...

Blue chokes, blood spluttering down her chin and Hazel whimpers.."Please..help.." The broken whisper startles all in the room and Morrigan twitches.

"I.." She takes in a sharp breath, _I cant.._ Anger forces red eyes shut, her teeth gritting, a painful hand clasped in ebony hair, _I cant.._ The grip on her weapon increases until a hand gently slides atop. Red eyes dart open and her free hand clamps harshly around Regina's neck causing the heroes to shuffle forward apprehensively.

"You don't..Need it.." Regina can feel the grip on her throat slacken but bloodied hands continue to tremble restlessly, _that's it._.Her hand gently rubs the wrist attached to her neck and before long, the ebony blade clatters to the floor and Morrigan sways heavily, collapsing to the floor in her arms.

 _What did I do?._.Receding red eyes refocus and slide to the bloody body behind Regina, _Blue!_..Quickly Morrigan stumbles forward, Regina swiftly kneeling next to her as she raises trembling hands over the dying girl, _shes..there's too much._."There's too much damage."

Hazel sobs as Regina places a gentle hand on Morrigans bloodied arm.."But we can try."

 _I let this happen, Zelena did this because of me, because she wanted me for some sick game.._ Morrigan frowns deeply, her rage flaring, _No! I wont lose anyone else!_..Green eyes clamp shut and her hands begin to pulse a hue green.

"Morrigan wait."

Morrigan shrugs the hand from her shoulder and continues her work. Quickly Regina calls her magic and pushes it into the body below. Green and purple mix together, swirling and successfully picking fragments of glass from tanned flesh.

Several moments pass and brown eyes lock onto the steady flow of blood leaking from her lovers nostril, _she needs to stop.._ "Morrigan you have to stop, I can do the rest."

"No..you..cant.." Black creeps up on her, voices distorting as her whole body trembles, _I'm going to black out.._

"Morrigan stop!"

With one last burst of bright green magic, Blue gasps, quickly curling in on herself and clinging to a sobbing Hazel.

Bloodshot green eyes slide to the frightened pair who stare at her intently. Morrigan smiles weakly before hitting the marble floor with a hefty thud. There's a distorted shriek and someone keeps calling her name, hands gently touch her face and back but mercilessly, darkness takes over...

* * *

 _Ughhh..Whats happening?.._ Hushed voices echo around her and Morrigan strains to hear through the buzzing in her ears.

"She planned this! She wanted Morrigan to lose control! I don't know how she found the sword but she must have had some sort of sick plan for it!"

"Well it doesn't matter now, whatever Zelena planned failed."

"And it actually looked like she ran from the fight."

"Regardless, I'll make sure that sword is kept from everyone's hands! It seems sis is trying provoke a response."

"Do you think she knows about the curse?"

"Doubtful, if she did she would have kidnapped Morrigan as leverage against me and the curse."

 _Fat fucking chance!.._ There's a stabbing pain along her right hip but its the warm bundles pushed into her sides that refocus her attention, _Elinor?_..Her fingers twitch and she feels resistance, _someones holding my hand and whats.._ Her hand gently flexes in soft hair and she groans, forcing her heavy eyelids open. There's a clatter of heels and boots as the bodies at her sides stir. Her vision blurs, eyelids drooping but scrutinizing her surroundings. A hand gently cups her cheek and she flinches.

 _"Shhh_ , its okay, its just me."

Green eyes slide to Regina's weak smile.."What happened?" Her scathed voice cracks and she coughs, tilting away from Regina, Snow and Charming who linger by the side of the bed, _my head's throbbing!.._ She quickly notes Hazel and Blue eyes staring up at her as she settles, _guess its not Elinor then..Elinor!_.."Regina where's Elinor?!"

The Queen gently pushes her alarmed lover back to the pillows.."Don't worry shes safe, what do you remember?"

Morrigan glances at brown eyes and then at the concerned Charming's behind.."Zelena..she came and.." Wide green eyes dart to Blue.."You died! How..?"

Regina frowns.."You don't remember healing her?"

"I.."

Morrigan frantically scans the girls face, _healed? I fucking hate these blackouts.._ She sighs deeply, her head flopping onto the pillows and stares at the ceiling.."No..What did I do? Who did I hurt?"

"You didn't hurt anyone, in fact you saved the girl and drove Zelena off."

Green eyes glide suspiciously to a sympathetic Snow before sliding to the bruise formed around her lovers neck. The memory flashes in Morrigans mind as she carefully strokes the battered skin.."Yes I did.." Regina quickly takes her hand, pushing it against an olive cheek and smiling weakly.

"I forgive you."

"Did I hurt.."

"No, you saved Blue's life and passed out."

"Good, to both I guess." Morrigan shifts, her head relaxing against the pillows and eyes sliding shut.

"We'll let you rest and see you tomorrow. Don't worry about Elinor or the party, I have it handled."

Morrigan nods.."Thanks Snow."

Snow lays a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder and nods discreetly before the royal couple exit the chamber, _Morrigan's blackout was the perfect time to plan her birthday party. Snow's made sure Granny's working on a cake tonight and a ridiculous order of purple and white blossoms has been made at Elinor's request. I wasn't sure it would be possible but Snow is determined to plan a birthday Morrigan wont ever forget. The last hurdle is getting the woman to wear a dress without suspicion which I very much doubt is possible with her skeptical nature._.She suddenly startles at green eyes watching her intently.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just..Elinor's birthday. She asked me earlier if I could get you a dress for the party."

Morrigan shifts.."Yeah dresses aren't really my thing.."

"But you look so beautiful in them.." Morrigan blushes and Regina grins.."Besides, the princess ordered such attire for her mother, so I suggest you respect her wishes or risk unleashing her wrath."

Morrigan chuckles.."Well if the princess demands it then I simply cannot refuse."

"I'll make sure its not bright pink dear, don't worry."

"Its more inclined to be blue if anything."

"Blue?"

"Her favorite color."

"And that explains the blue and white cake."

Morrigan hums.."I still need to tell her about the curse." Regina squeezes her hand.

"As long as she knows we'll all be together on the other side, there's nothing to worry about."

"And we will be, Zelena wont trick me again."

"I don't think she'll return anytime soon, I think shes a little embarrassed by your ability to knock her on her ass."

Morrigan laughs and glances at the smooth skin on her right arm.."Did you heal me? I swear I burnt my arm during the fight."

"Yes but unfortunately you'll still feel some pain. I'm afraid its a side effect, I can heal the physical injury but.."

"Regina its fine, I'm no stranger to pain.." She steals a kiss from the fidgeting Queen.."Thank you." She startles suddenly as a hand rubs at her inner thigh and wide eyes dart to Hazel, _shit I forgot they were here.._ Blue mimics the girls action and Morrigan gently pulls their hands away.."Remember what I said, you don't have to do that stuff anymore, your free to choose.."

"I choose." Hazel states confidently and Morrigan startles further when a slender hand slides under the sheets. Regina frowns deeply, _You cant be doing that shit in front of Regina!_..

"Wait wait wait.." Morrigan quickly blocks access, shuffling towards the headboard and away from a confused Hazel.."Listen, I'm flattered and everything but I..Regina and I.."

"She's mine!"

Morrigan refocuses on the seething Queen and shivers, _damn shes pissed.._

"I choose Meester." Hazel states again and Morrigan frowns.

"Meester?" The girl edges closer, her hand attempting to slip under the bunched sheets and Morrigan startles again, _so not good!_..

Regina launches to her feet aggrieved and the trio flinch from the loud bang of the hardwood chair hitting marble.."She said no so I suggest you back off!"

Hazel and Blue stare perplexed before addressing Morrigan for approval.."You see shes my girlfriend.." The girls cock their heads. _."Erm,_ how do I put this..she and I are together..courting?..soulmate?" Still they stare at her puzzled and Morrigan sighs irritably, _I thought they spoke English?.._

"Meesters Eerste?"

"Whats an Eerste? God where's Belle when you need her."

Hazel points to Regina.."Eerste.." She points to herself.."Tweede vir Meester."

Morrigan glances at her lover perplexed.."Did you catch that?"

"Regrettably not, perhaps we should invite the bookworm to our sessions now that one of them is actually talking.."

"You..save..suster." Hazel abruptly mounts Morrigan and the former bandit yelps.

Regina bares her teeth, pulling her arm back to attack but Morrigan quickly rolls the girl off her and kneels, grabbing her lovers wrist.."Regina calm down, its a mistake that's all. They don't understand, we'll get Belle tomorrow and hopefully this mess can be sorted. For some reason I think they're trying to say thank you."

"Well they can say thank you the normal way! I'm sorry Morrigan I thought I could cope but this is the last straw! I will not just stand here and watch them.." Regina gasps, brown eyes darting to Blue whose running a hand over the back of her leather clad thigh. She moves from the touch but Blue only loops her hand around the royals calve, inspecting the intricate lacing on her knee high boots.

"Freaky ain't it?" Morrigan grins but sways disorientated and is quickly caught by hands on her back and hip. Gently her head hits the pillows with a groan and silk sheets are pulled back over her.

"You need to rest, you used way too much magic today, I'm surprised you didn't slip into a coma."

"You know me, a constant evader of death."

"Yes and quite frankly I'm getting tired of it."

"Gee thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that, I just wish we could live where there's no wicked witch's, no deranged citizens out to kill us, just you, me, Elinor and Henry." Their hands lace together.

"We will once I burn that green bitch to ashes, or better yet Emma burns greenie to ashes.." Regina smiles, kissing pink lips tenderly but they both yelp at the foreign hands suddenly roaming their body. Quickly they separate and push the limbs away.."I think maybe you should go before this turns into sexy time."

Hazel frowns curiously.."Sexy time?"

Morrigans hand quickly cups her Queens sex and the woman yelps, slapping the limb away and frowning.."Sexy time." The girls giggle, laying back on the bed and clutching both of her legs.

"Don't do that again!"

Morrigan raises a tasty eyebrow, mischief shining in dilated green eyes.."Or what? I thought her majesty liked it.. _rough_."

The Queen quickly closes the gap between them, inches from pink lips.."Don't start something you cant finish dear, you'll end up regretting it, believe me."

Morrigan shivers at the prospect and the hint of purple in dark brown eyes. She closes the distance further, lips brushing against one another.."Regret? Never.. _My Queen._ " She purrs the woman's title and chuckles as the royal pulls away wanting.

"Perhaps some other night, I think you've had enough pain for one day.." Regina flashes white teeth before slowly heading for the door, swaying her hips excessively. Before she steps over the threshold, whiskey eyes peer over at the three women.."If I find out a single finger touches whats mine.." The bed begins to creek and the trio startle as the wood cracks inwards, the canopy over head closing around them. After a moments panic, the death like cocoon unfurls and the bed returns to its original state.."I don't really have to explain do I?" Morrigan shakes her head unnerved.."Good..Sleep well." And with the terrifying threat lingering in the air, the royal quietly slides from the room.

Wide green eyes stare at the closed door, _that was a little intense.._ Morrigan glances at the startled pair peering up at her and clinging harshly to her legs.."For your own sake and mainly mine, please keep you hands and feet away from whats technically hers at all times." She huffs, her head collapsing onto the pillows and eyes sliding shut, _sleep..tomorrow will be a better day. I might sneak out and go to my rock for a sort of birthday thing. I'll see how I feel, I said I'd take Ellie riding so that might help...Gods I hate my birthday, I pray it just fly's by..._


	18. Birthday Wishes

**_Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes (Explicit), Some Drug use.._**

* * *

 _The Next Day:_

 _Everything's almost set, now for the insanely hard part of getting Morrigan into a dress and down here without her catching on.._ Regina scrutinizes the grand hall littered with purple and white flowers. Silver fabric drapes elegantly around marble columns, crystal chandeliers lighting the room beautifully and a large space vacated for the designated dance floor. Scarlet and Roland giggle, running around the large buffet table pushed against the far wall. A huge ice sculpture of a rearing unicorn stands proud next to a band of musicians prepping their instruments on the grandstand. The rooms abuzz with chatter as servants place the final touches around the room, _Snow really is the ultimate party planner. I'm actually anticipating what things shes put into place for Elinor's party..Speaking of which.._

"Regina we're almost ready. I've sent Robin to get Elinor so I guess the rest is up to you."

Regina glances at Snows lilac dress and cocks an eyebrow, _at least its not as horrific as her wedding dress.._ "Yes..I suppose it is."

Snow frowns.."Is everything okay?"

"Yes..I just..I'm worried she may not like it." _..Elinor did say Morrigan didn't celebrate her birthday because she gets sad. Maybe there's a specific reason..have I made a mistake? Will she get angry with me for arranging this behind her back?_..

"Of course she will, whats brought this on?"

"Nothing, its just shes not one for being lied too and well..this is a pretty big lie."

"This isn't a lie Regina its a celebration for her, a celebration that shes in our lives. I know shes not the most sociable of people but shes going to love it."

"Whats the hold up?" Ruby slides in next to the pair wearing a tight fitting red dress that hugs her tiny waist.

"Just last minute jitters." Snow smiles weakly and Ruby grins.

"Isn't Morrigan the one who should be having jitters."

"I haven't got jitters!" Regina snaps at the grinning pair.

"And technically Morrigan doesn't know about this."

Snow adds and Ruby laughs. _."Oh_ this should be great! I'm making sure I get a front row seat for this one."

Granny's voice booms around the room drawing attention.."Be careful silly boy or you'll be working chamber pot duty for the next month!" Two young boys scamper carefully into the room with a very large gold and silver cake, placing it gently on the sturdy table by the banquette.

"CAKE!" The crowd whirl, quickly darting out of the way as Elinor runs over to the towering gateau. She reaches to pluck a sugary blossom from the icing but Granny hovers a wooden spoon in front of her hand.

 _"Ah ah_ , your mother gets the first piece. When you have your birthday you can have the first slice of your cake."

Elinor giggles, whirling in her sparkling silver dress and running into the Queens waiting arms.."Its the bestest! Mommy's gonna be really happy!"

Regina smiles warmly.."Yes she is, and its all thanks to you."

"And you..And everyone!"

"You ready Regina?"

Regina looks up to Snow before slipping herself from the child's grasp and straightens regally, _well here goes.._ "Yes, We'll be back shortly." And with a weak smile, the Queen slips from the room with a soft click of her heels.

Snow suddenly claps her hands issuing the crowds attention.."Places everyone!"

...

* * *

Morrigan moans, a fine red wine sliding down her throat and warming her belly, _well I didn't manage to go to my rock but a nice goblet of wine and a feather bed has been better than any other birthday I've had so far._.She shifts under the sheets, popping her shoulder and moaning appreciably, _the fight yesterday really took it out of me, I'm glad no one bothered me today and just let me recover. Even Regina gave me space, she'd normally be hovering around asking me if I'm okay every five minutes but nothing. Something about a council meeting she had to attend so I guess its a win win for me.._ A hand gently slides over hers and the goblet is pulled hesitantly to Hazel eyes. Morrigan smiles at the two girls bundled against her sides, _they literally haven't left my side since last night. I think they like wine a little too much, almost half the jug is gone and I've only had a few sips.._ "You like wine huh?"

They stare perplexed and she gestures to the goblet.."Like?" Hazel smiles, nodding and taking another sip. Morrigan chuckles passing the brew over to Blue's lips.."What the hell's happened to my life.." Her head collapses back to the pillows, eyes sliding shut.."Happy birthday I guess.."

The doors slide open and green eyes quickly lock onto the regal woman heading towards her.."Hey, how was the meeting?" Regina sits on the sheets perplexed causing Morrigan to elaborate further.."The council meeting?"

 _"Ah_ yes the meeting.."

"Did you sleep through it or something?" Morrigan chuckles.

"You could say that. But I came to ask a favor."

 _"Oh_?"

"I need some help..with dancing."

"Dancing?"

"Its for Elinor's birthday, regrettably I don't know how to dance and if she asks me, well.."

Morrigan squeezes the pensive woman's hand.."I wish I could help Regina but you've come to the wrong person. I can dance as well as I can walk on water."

"Then maybe..We can both practice..together?" Morrigan stares questionably and Regina inwardly panics, _I don't think this is going to work.._ She shifts again, her eyes flickering to her fidgeting hands, _time for evasive action.._ "But if you don't want to, I can find Charming and.."

"No, I think its a good idea. Cant have you royals thinking I have two left feet now can I.." Morrigan chuckles, passing her goblet to the smiling Queen and maneuvers around the girls bundles at her sides.."So how do you want to do this?" She notes brown eyes staring at her exposed legs as she stands and she grins.."Or we could just get back in bed and dance to a whole different tune?"

Regina refocuses, grinning darkly.."That part can come later my dear.."

Morrigan shivers, _hell yeah! Best birthday ever!_..

"But I believe a change of attire and scenery is in order."

"Okay..I'll grab some trousers."

"Not what I had in mind. You'll be in a dress and heels for her party so that only seems fitting."

"But we're only practicing."

"And the best way to do that is in the appropriate attire.." With a wave of Regina's hand, the regal woman's encompassed in purple smoke and when it settles, Morrigan gasps. Green eyes immediately dart to the peaking breasts barely covered by black silk. The gaping plunge line shows a sneak peak of the woman's stomach as gold shimmers within the fabric stretching around Regina's curves. The silk hangs off the royals thighs to brush the marble floor and show off tips of four inch gold and black heels. Swallowing harshly, Morrigan gazes up at her smirking lover, gold jewelry hanging like a statement from Regina's neck and ears, her hair elegantly pinned to one side and trailing down to bulging breasts.

"Enjoying the view?"

Morrigan stutters, clearing her throat and making Regina laugh.."You..Your..The dress is just.." She lunges forward claiming golden lips fiercely and grasping the woman's firm backside. A primal growl tares from her throat but Regina reluctantly pulls away.

"Really dear, I just got into the dress and now you want to rip it off?"

"Who said you have to take it off?"

Regina's pupils dilate but she pushes back her arousal, _not yet..The party first.._ She slides from her lovers protesting arms.."Then we better get practicing so you can claim your reward." Morrigan huffs and Regina chuckles, waving her hand again and enveloping the bandit in purple smoke. When it fades, Morrigan stands in three inch black heels and a black and silver dress hugging her curves. Morrigan blushes noting a lone strip of silk only wraps around her right breast to reveal most of her right side. The fabric reemerges, clinging to her right hip and declining towards her left leg exposing a dangerous amount of thigh. Silver earrings and matching necklace finish off her regal look as Ebony hair is pinned half up with strands cascading down her back.

"Its a little revealing isn't it?!"

"All the better to see you with my dear." Regina chuckles darkly, taking pride as her lover shivers wanting. There's a shuffle and they both note Hazel and Blue edging closer, eyes transfixed on their clothing and eager to touch silk.

"Mooi.."

Morrigan frowns at the foreign dialect.."We really need to get Belle down here."

"Tomorrow..But in the meantime.." Regina pulls the woman towards the exit.

"Aren't we practicing here?"

"I don't seem to recall the party being held your old quarters. Its in the grand hall is it not?" Regina tugs the door open.

"But what about them?" Morrigan gestures to the girls hovering hesitantly behind her.

"They can come as well, who knows, they might even know how to dance and end up teaching us."

Morrigan chuckles gliding after the beautiful woman until the reach the grand hall.

 _Here goes, I hope they're ready.._ Regina pushes the doors open leading her wary lover into the center of the dimly lit hall.

"Its a bit dark..Wait..What the hell's that?" Green eyes narrow at the large ice sculpture encompassed by darkness, _why does it smell like there's a barbecue going on in here?.._ She glances behind her _._."Where's Blue and Hazel?" Her attention quickly darts to soft hands lacing through hers.

"I'm afraid I have something to confess."

"Whats going on?"

"Your daughter and I decided you should be happy on the one day that matters most, the one day that allowed such a wonderful person to enter my life..A day that allowed us all to love such a remarkable woman.."

 _Wait..Shes not talking about.._ Wide green eyes quickly dart all around her to movement within the shadows and watch anxiously as a slender wrist flicks into the air, the lights above slowly brighten and she yelps as a crowd of smiling faces step onto the floor in formal wear, _what has she done?!_..

Regina turns to face wide green eyes and smiles weakly.."Happy birthday my love."

"I...This.." Morrigans heart races, eyes darting to the crowd edging towards her and then at the elegantly decorated hall, _she...they did this for me? But how did.._ A small body suddenly clings to her legs and her focus darts to Elinor's sparkling smile.

"I did the flowers and Gina pickted my dress, do you like it?" The child quickly twirls and Morrigans face lights up, a single tear rolling down her cheek.."You look beautiful sunshine."

"Mommy? I think your dress is ripped."

A hearty laugh echos around the hall as Morrigan scoops her daughter onto her hip and gazes into her lovers glassy eyes.."Went to a council meeting did you?"

Regina shifts anxiously at Morrigans challenging eyebrow.."Yes I..Apologize for lying."

Morrigan grins, quickly pulling the royals hip into her side and refocusing on her smiling friends and family. She quickly singles out Grumpy and grins further.."Brought any decent alcohol to this thing dwarf or did you already empty the palace cellar?!"

"I've got just the stuff for you witch and I've made sure you wont cheat this time!" The hall erupts with light laughter.

"Perhaps afterwards when the children have gone to bed." Regina suggests and Elinor groans.

"But I want some!"

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.."The only thing you'll be drinking tonight is juice young lady. In fifteen years, then we'll talk."

Elinor crosses her arms grumpily.."Fine.." There's a series of chuckles at the girls pouting.

"Like daughter like mother."

Morrigan frowns at a smirking Regina.."I don't pout."

"Of course you don't dear."

"From all of us here Morrigan, happy birthday.."

"And on behalf of the Kingdom, we thank you." Snow and Charming holler with a raise of their goblets and soon, the room follow their example, toasting the celebration.

"What are you, like eighty now?" Grumpy chuckles.

"Says the man who was already forty when he hatched from an egg." Morrigan grins at his glare. Snow chuckles and quickly signals the small group of musicians who begin playing elegant music. The crowd gather around the former bandit, wishing her good will and friendly gestures which she gladly returns with pride, her heart immeasurable with happiness and light flooding bright green eyes..

* * *

Soon the party is in full swing, the children no longer present after eating their fair share of cake and Robin volunteering for story time. Morrigan chuckles at the amusing stories from her friends past, _this is just incredible. How did they even know? Ellie must have said something, but the fact they kept it a secret is remarkable. I mean, with all of this I should have picked up on something.._ Green eyes glide over to Hazel and Blue hesitantly sitting at the back of the room. She downs the rest of her wine and slips away from her Queen and friends.."Hey, how are you?" The timid pair glance up at her.."You don't have to be here if you don't want, I can get a guard to take you back to your room.."

Morrigan gently pushes a strand of brown hair from blues eyes and strokes hazels cheek with the pad of her thumb.."I'm sorry Merek hurt you. I promise no one will ever control you again. Your free.."

"Free?" Hazel breathes hesitantly.

"Yes free. Your lives are your own and I promise to try and get you back home." Morrigan smiles warmly as Blue gently leans into her touch. Suddenly Hazel kisses her and she quickly pulls back, _shit!_..Green eyes dart to a laughing Regina who was oblivious to the intimate moment _, thank fuck.._ "Listen, you cant be doing that to me."

"Free..Choose om te bedien.."

"Yes free, but I'm with Regina and I love her..Love.." She pats her heart and signals to the happy royal in the background. Hazel stares intently and slowly she pats her chest before placing a palm over Morrigans.

"Lief.."

"Yes Love, Leif Regina.." Hazel smiles, peering over to the Queen and nods.."Good."

"Hey you gonna catch up or what?" Ruby suddenly slides in behind Morrigan, shaking a goblet of wine at her. _."Oh_ and by the way, the dress, sexy as hell. Regina's idea I bet."

Morrigan grabs the offered goblet and grins.."Of course, you really think if I knew about this party I'd come in a dress?"

"Well why not?"

"Dresses aren't really me."

"You mean you feel too exposed and hate being the center of everyone's stares?"

"How the hell.."

"Wolf remember."

"You cant possibly know that shit from being part wolf."

"No but you confirming it helps."

Morrigan purses her lips at the grinning woman, _sneaky bitch.._ Regina soon glides over curiously, a goblet of wine grasped in her hand.."Whats going on here then?" Brown eyes scrutinize the merry wolf.

"Just having a revealing conversation."

Morrigan scowls at the grinning brunette as Regina cocks and intrigued eyebrow. _."Oh_? About what?"

"Well.."

"She seems to like my dress. Her favorite part is the way it shows off my hip. I think her exact words were "sexy as hell" before she generously handed me wine." Regina narrows her eyes at a startled Ruby and Morrigan contains a throaty laugh, _don't try to drop me in the shit little girl.._

 _"Oh_ really?"

Ruby shrinks back a little at the hidden threat.."I'm just.."

"Just what?"

"Just...Going." Ruby slides around the guarded Queen, heading back towards the dwarfs but not before she raises her middle finger at a smirking Morrigan, _Maybe next time little pup._.Green eyes refocus and find lustful brown staring back at her.

"Maybe I made a mistake with the dress. I love parading whats mine to these lessers but it seems to be attracting too much attention."

"I think the dress was a good idea, they can look but never touch, that is reserved only for you _my Queen_.." Instantly the royal is inches from a startled Morrigan, Golden lips parted, teeth threatening to bite and brown eyes flickering a hue purple.."I think maybe we kick Grumpy's ass at drinking and then slip away from the heroes to have some real fun. What do you say your majesty?"

"That's probably the smartest thing you've ever said my dear."

Morrigan discretely slips a hand in between the royals legs, smirking at the lack of panties and presses her lips against the woman's ear.."Considering your dripping your majesty I'll let the insult slide..until later of course." She tenderly licks the royals ear and feels a shudder, _sex is going to be fucking awesome later! I have an idea on the ultimate high but I'll have to see how Regina feels about it first.._ She pulls back, her hand slipping from the woman's sex.

"Sexy time?"

Morrigan laughs at Hazels curious outburst.."Maybe, but first, lets drink." She toasts and Regina joins her with a dark grin before sweet wine is emptied into their stomachs..

* * *

The door crashes open allowing a tangle of limbs to stumble across the marble floor and collapse on the bed. With a wave, the door is slammed shut and numerous groans and pleasurable whimpers echo around the room. A pair of heels fly across the chamber, bodies wrestling in an affectionate display to gain control.

Lips lock onto olive skin, nipping and sucking around the tangy taste of gold jewelry, a tongue slides down the groaning Queens exposed chest and slips between rounded breast. Hands cling to ebony hair, pushing Morrigan further down Regina's curves but the royals grasp is quickly broken and shes thrown onto her stomach, a firm body pinning her to the sheets.

"Are you a naughty girl Regina?"

Regina attempts to sit up but a rough hand in her hair and a painful squeeze on her breast has her groaning.

"I have something that'll heighten things but I'll only use it if you trust me."

"I always trust you."

Morrigan grins, placing a firm hand on the woman's back and rising to straddle her hips.."Then stay still beloved."

Regina lays motionless, the slick heat at her core aching in anticipation. She hears the distinct sound of a naked flame and tenses, but a low whistle has her frowning. There's an intake of breath from her lover and she grins darkish as a warm body lays back against her and her head is tilted. Silver lips brush against gold and she opens her mouth allowing thick white smoke to enter. Their lips seal in a passionate kiss and her mind whirls, the white fog seeping into her lungs and sending a tingle around her body. After a moment Morrigan pulls back exhaling and grinning wildly.."Do you approve my Queen?"

"I've never indulged before but I certainly see the allure my dear."

Morrigan chuckles, leaning back and inhaling from the sleek black pipe again. She rubs her wanting sex against the woman's plump ass, her head gliding back and thick smoke spilling over her lips and down her neck. Green eyes slip shut, her mind racing and all senses heightened, _this is the best day of my life._.There's a shift under her and when she looks down, vibrant purple eyes bore into her.."Care to indulge with this bandit your majesty?" She extends the black flute to the woman and allows Regina to flip onto her back. She watches fascinated as her Queen takes a large hit before Morrigan quickly leans in to take one of her own. With a flick of her wrist, they're both naked and Morrigan wastes no time claiming gold lips and mingling thick smoke together in a dominating kiss. Teeth nip at her lip, smoke blown through her nostrils as her mind sends a shivering pleasure through her naked body.

Regina groans audibly, purple eyes gliding to the black canopy above as a tongue assaults her neck and breasts. She yelps, an aching pleasure striking her core at the teeth clamped around her oversensitive nipple. She quickly laces fingers through ebony hair but suddenly finds them pinned to the bed by an invisible force.

Morrigan chuckles, red eyes refocusing as she sits firmly on the royals stomach.."Well doesn't this look familiar..but I guess this time.." She slides silver smeared lips next to the Queens ear.."Your _Mine_.." Suddenly shes flipped on her back, the Queen quickly lacing their fingers and pinning them to the sheets. Morrigan bucks, attempting to regain control but feels fabric tighten around her wrists as a hand seals itself around her neck. Her chuckling lover picks up the discarded pipe and takes a drag, slowly blowing smoke into Morrigans aggrieved face.

"Not quite pet."

"And here I thought it was my birthday!"

 _"Oh_ it is, and I've got a special surprise in store but the question is.." Regina lays the pipe on the bedside table and retrieves something.."Do you trust me?"

Morrigan grins wildly, bucking and rubbing her sex against the Queens heated core.."Its not much of a question is it."

"I got this discreetly a very long time ago and have yet to use it on the right person."

"Is your wait over my Queen?"

The royal dangles a small vile of pink liquid from slender fingers.."Indeed, and what a better time to use it than on the day of your birth. The day this body was made especially for me, now lets see if I can play god and mix it up a little."

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow, _play god?.._ The cork is swiftly released with a light pop.."Mix it up? What does.." Before she can question it, the liquid is quickly poured into her mouth and a hand sealed over her lips. She coughs at the intense burning as it slithers down her throat and suddenly startles, red eyes darting to between her legs but finds Regina's core and black curls blocking her view. A tingling and sharp pain at her sex has her wincing and gritting her teeth, _what the hell was in that vile?.._ The hand on her groaning mouth pulls away and strokes her cheek sensually.

"Almost done my love."

"What.."

 _"Ah ah,_ we don't want to ruin the surprise do we, but from what I'm feeling its a pretty big one." Regina chuckles darkly and the body under her trembles. Her hand smoothly slides down the woman's toned stomach, caressing the skin above her sex before sliding underneath and she growls her appeasement.

Morrigan gasps.."Is that?!"

Wicked purple eyes stare as the royal slides down to show off an eight inch cock.."What the fuck?! How did you even.." She moans audibly, her head gliding back as a firm hand slides up and down her newly acquired appendage. The hard cock twitches and she growls when a slender finger brushes the tip.

"We've experimented so much lately, why not take that final step and challenge the gods?" Regina chuckles at her groaning lover, her hand picking up its pace as she grinds black curls against the shaft roughly.

Morrigan pants audibly, _I think I'm going to cum! God damn already?!_.."Regina..I'm going to..Its.."

Regina pouts, slowing her movements.."It seems I may have to create some reassurances so you don't spoil our fun so soon." With a wave over her naked lover, a slither of purple mist glides from Regina's hand and into Morrigans nose and mouth. She watches happily as red eyes shift, taking on a purple hue. Morrigan almost wines feeling her arousal peaking but her body prevented from climax.."Better. Now are you ready for your birthday present my dear?"

"Y..Yes.." A hand slowly seals around her throat, the hand on her cock squeezing and causing a cry.."YES!..Please my Queen!" Nails tare down her skin and she watches wide eyed as gold lips hover over her twitching cock. With a shallow scream, the hard shaft is taken into the royals delicate mouth.."Oh my..FUCK!" She can feel golden lips smiling as Regina's mouth sucks up and down, the tip of the cock gently bumping against the back of the Queens throat and tongue scraping against the underside. She pushes up, almost begging the woman to take it deeper but finds Regina's pace slowing, _I don't think she can take it all._.Her hips settle and she growls when the woman's pace picks back up, _Fuck..I NEED TO CUM!_..After several minutes of pleasurable torture, lips slide from the rock hard cock and the royals sex hovers above. Purple eyes shine with lust as gently Regina's cunt yawns wide, sliding the twitching appendage snugly inside. Both moan audibly, Regina rocking at a steady pace and Morrigan pulling at her restraints, purple eyes never leaving the beauty groaning on top.

"My Queen please!..I need to touch you!" The woman stares critically, groans of pleasure escaping luscious lips as Regina picks up her pace.."Fuck!..Please..Please!" Morrigans hips push up desperately as her lover glides down on her throbbing member and she whimpers. A hand quickly detaches from her hip and waves, releasing her struggling wrists. Quickly firm hands grab soft olive hips and pull forward to better position both bodies. There's a lustful growl, the Queens eyes sliding shut in bliss.

Regina pants, her heart racing with her arousal peaking and before she can climax she rolls onto her back and Morrigans pace picks up. She waves her hand releasing the woman of her pleasurable restraint and wraps her legs around her lovers back as fingernails piece white flesh. Morrigan moans aggressively in her ear, slamming into her over and over and before long, with and audible scream into the pillows, her lover comes undone. Her walls contract and she too finds her release with an audible cry, clinging to the body on top and squeezing harshly through her ongoing orgasm.

Morrigans pace slows, gently bringing them both down and grunting at tight velvet wrapped around her shaft as it gently slides out. She pants, laying contently against the sweating body below. Hands smooth up and down her back as a tingling between her legs stirs her. When she looks down her new appendage is gone, _guess its only good for one go...I think I came in her..wait!_.."I think I came in you."

"I believe so yes." Regina chuckles.

"But its not real sperm right? You cant get pregnant from a magical cock can you?"

"No.."

Morrigan stares concerned at the sudden mood shift of the downhearted woman.."Regina?"

"Its fi.."

"Its not fine, what did I say?"

"Nothing my love.."

"Is it about you getting pregnant? I didn't mean it like I wouldn't want kids with you..If that's even possible I mean..I just meant.."

Regina cups the panicking woman's face and smiles weakly.."I would love to have children with you but..I'm afraid after an incident a long time ago..I can no longer get pregnant."

Morrigan stares at dull eyes.."You already have two children that love you Regina, and nothing will ever change that."

She smiles warmly at her Queen, kissing her temple and hugs the body below, _I couldn't possibly know what it feels like to never conceive, especially given Regina's motherly instincts. Shes born to be a mother..I wonder what happened, what the incident was._.Regina gently rolls her onto her back and Morrigan startles at the woman's dark grin, _Oh god that look.._

"Now we've gotten your present out of the way, how about we have some real fun.." Morrigan startles further when her ankles and wrists are strapped to the bed and a gag secures itself around her mouth, _Shit.._ Regina grins darkly, leaning into wide green eyes.."Now, are you going to be a good girl my pet?" Morrigan shivers and another dark chuckle echos around the room...

* * *

A fine brush gently combs through ebony hair and a giggle echo's around the bed chamber.

"I'm gonna have cake all day and show my friends my special dress and then open my presents and.."

 _"Whoa_ calm down and take a deep breath, we have the whole day to enjoy, there's no rush."

Regina grins at mother and daughter as she gently lays a sparkling blue and white dress on the bed, _she hasn't stopped fidgeting since we got here. As soon as Morrigan woke her up shes been bouncing around the room demanding cake for breakfast.._

"Mommy?..Are all my friends gonna be at the party?" Both women stare questionably at the fidgeting child.

"Of course."

"Even...Kelly and Trevor?"

Brown eyes quickly note Morrigans ridged posture and Regina gently places a soothing hand on her shoulder.."Unfortunately they cant make it sweetheart."

" _Oh_..okay.."

Morrigan runs a gentle hand through her downhearted daughters tresses and represses a sigh, _Kelly needs to be dealt with. With the curse being enacted in a couple of days we cant just leave her in the dungeons to die, and believe it or not, I don't have it in me to kill her. Ellie's often spoken about the woman, asking when Kelly and Trevor would be visiting and one day I think it really got her upset. It needs to be sorted..I cant believe what I'm about to do but..She did take care of my daughter for all those years and kept her safe. She shouldn't have tried her little kidnapping stunt but..I think I need to take the higher ground on this one, for Elinor's sake._.She releases a small sigh and peers into Regina's concerned brown eyes.."I'll see if I can find her in time for your party tonight." Her daughter and lover startle and Elinor bobs up and down on her knee.

"Really?!"

"Yeah..really, now how about I get you into your special dress and you can head to the kitchens with Scarlet and Roland. Mommy's got to speak to someone before we go to my rock for lunch."

"Okay!"

The child bounds from her mothers knee and hovers excitedly over the sparkling dress. Morrigans focus shifts to her uneasy lover and she sighs wearily, squeezing Regina's arm and helping her daughter get dressed for her big day..

* * *

A body shifts awkwardly at the back of the dank cell, dirty legs curl under the shaking woman leaning in the back corner. Kelly stares aimlessly at the notches in the wall aside her head and carefully scratches another line into the stone. The doors at the end of the hall open and she wearily pulls herself towards the bars for her morning feed. Blue eyes widen when the Evil Queen looms into view and glares from beyond the bars.

Silence...

"Its time dear."

Blue eyes glass over fearfully but Kelly nods her acceptance. The door to her cell swings open and she flinches when a hand grabs her shoulder. Soon both women disappear in a swirl of purple smoke, the dungeon cells now void of all life.

When the purple smoke fades, Kelly stands in the pristine marble room, glassy blue eyes darting from the double bed to the placid Queen perplexed.."I..I don't understand..W-Why am I here?"

"Because we need to have a little chat about Elinor."

The blond whirls, eyes shining fearfully at an advancing Morrigan. She matches the woman's steps backwards and holds out a defensive hand.."Please I..I didn't say anything to her. I haven't even see her I swear..Please.." The woman's back bumps into the wall and Morrigan lingers outside the trembling blonds personal space.

At Kelly's tears, Morrigan softens, _god, Ruby was right..I really have scared her badly._.She gently lays a hand on the woman's dirty arm and feels her flinch, a small whimper echoing around them.."I'm sorry Kelly.."

Regina watches intently from a distance, distrust clearly etched on flawless features, _I'm glad she finally found the courage to face Kelly. When she suggested it I was skeptical, I still am but she was right, the curse is coming and as much as I hate the shrew for kidnapping Elinor, she doesn't deserve to die in the dungeons.._

Kelly stares in wonder at sad green eyes.."I..Your.."

Morrigan sighs.."I shouldn't have threatened you and..I'm sorry."

"Are you going to kill me?"

"No."

"Then why am I here?"

Morrigan steps away aggrieved and runs a frustrated hand through her hair.."I thought I was being obvious."

Regina quickly steps forward.."Shes apologizing. If it were up to me you'd be locked in a cell for the rest of your days but Morrigan is a better woman than you or I."

"Regina.."

"No, your trying to do the right thing and this shrew is too blind to see it!"

Morrigan sighs, refocusing back on the blond.."I just..I need to know why you did it Kelly. I know I was a huge asshole after the settlement, I know at every turn Id give you a hard time but what I don't understand is why you'd go to such extremes."

Kelly sniffles, glassy eyes downcast as she leans wearily against the wall.."I..I didn't want to lose my family..I couldn't be alone."

"Alone? But you have your husband.." A sob slips from the blonds lips and Kelly slides to the floor. Both witch's glance at each other perplexed before Morrigan shifts forward.."Kelly what happened? Where's Trevor?"

"..Dead.." Kelly's sobs echo around the silent space and Morrigan edges further forward.

"When? How?"

"We were on our way through the windy forest to get supplies when flying monkeys attacked us. Trevor he..He told me to hide and said he'd draw them off but I didn't listen and..we fought but..I was knocked unconscious somehow and when I woke up he..He was gone.."

Morrigan slides to the floor next to the sobbing woman.."You didn't see a body, perhaps he was wounded and made it to the next village."

Kelly shakes her head woeful.."No..There was so much blood and..and I asked every village..I even lived in the woods for weeks trying to find him but..but he's..he's.."

The woman bawls, arms curling around dirty blond hair as glassy green eyes stare grimly, _that's why no ones heard from them in weeks. I cant imagine what it must have felt like.._ Morrigan refocuses on her empathetic lover, _If I lost Regina like that and some woman took the only other family I had left, Id be desperate too.._ Tentatively she guides the weeping blond against her and wraps gentle arms around the shaking woman.

"I..I'm so s-sorry..I just..couldn't be..alone.."

Morrigan sighs, hugging the woman and rubbing a hand up and down her dirty arm.."I know. I'm sorry about Trevor...Ellie's been asking about you."

Kelly gently pulls back.."Really?"

"Yeah, she wants to see you and its her birthday today. For her benefit I thought it might be the best day to sort this mess out.." Morrigan stands, extending a hand to the surprised woman and gently helps her to her feet.."We need to talk about her properly.."

Kelly shifts, nodding weakly and staring at her slightly shaking hands. Morrigan guides the blond to the bed and sits her down on the soft sheets.."I'm sorry about your husband but I'm not going to pretend that what you did was acceptable. I know it was an emotional time but its no excuse Kelly. I know I was a pain in the ass and unfortunately I always will be when it comes to my daughter, but you have to understand that we were separated for over thirty years and for the majority of it I was told she was dead.." She spares a glance at her uneasy lover and smiles weakly.."You can imagine how I felt when suddenly this random woman tried to take her from me. And when you took her without my consent I just..Lets just say if Reg..The Queen wasn't there to stop me, you'd be dead already."

"I..I'm sorry I took her without consent its just..when Trevor.." The blonds red rimmed eyes flicker back to her fidgeting hands and Morrigan sighs.."I'm sorry I love her too."

 _God damn it.._ Green eyes stare at the broken woman and then Morrigan looks to the royal for help, _what do I say to that?.._

Regina slowly approaches and sits primly next to the blond. "Loving our children can make us do crazy things. But as I've said, I don't condone what you did even if it was a desperate act. Taking the child the way you did not only scared Morrigan but endangered Elinor...But that aside, Elinor wishes to see you. Its at Morrigans request that you accompany us to her daughters party tonight after you've cleaned yourself up." She rises from the bed glancing at her shifty lover. Kelly smiles, gazing up at the pair joyously.

"Really?! I..Thank you!"

Suddenly Regina grabs the blonds face harshly and pulls the fearful woman closer to flickering purple eyes. Morrigan startles, edging towards her Queen cautiously.."But be warned, if you step out of line or try and pull another pathetic kidnapping, I will rip your heart from your chest and bury you alive! Understood?!"

"Y-Yes."

"You will do and say as instructed when in Elinor's presence and if I or Morrigan tell you at any point to leave, you better damn well do it! At the moment your lost to that little girl, step one toe out of line and I'll make your disappearance permanent!" Regina throws the fearful woman back onto the bed roughly.."The maid outside will take care of you until tonight! Do _not_ step out of your room until we retrieve you, am I clear?!"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Regina raises a threatening eyebrow and Morrigan shivers.

"Yes your majesty."

"Now get out!"

Kelly quickly scampers from the bed and with a quick bow at the pair, she rushes out of the chamber.

Morrigan stares at the doors frazzled, _what was that? Jesus Regina._.A hand snakes around her waist, another sliding between her thighs from behind and she shivers at the warm breath blowing against her ear.."I thought I was going to be bad cop this time?" Regina chuckles darkly and Morrigans breath hitches at the hand slipping down the front of her trousers.."Not now beloved, I still have the horses to tend to."

The royal pouts, pushing her cheek into ebony hair and slipping a hand under her lovers blouse. Morrigan groans, purple lips at her neck ghosting over skin and hands roaming her body eagerly.

"We still have time." Regina's finger pushes roughly against the thin fabric at Morrigans sex and she gets a growl in return.

"Gods, the things you do to me woman." Morrigan quickly whirls and scoops the grinning Queen onto her chest. Purple and pink lips crash together as she rushes to the bed and flops them onto the sheets...

* * *

Silence...

Morrigans hand continues to hover over the brass handle, green eyes flickering to her navy evening dress, _Ellie's settled now that the parties in full swing, shes having fun with her friends and even Blue and Hazel have been roped into her games. We're going to dance after shes finished opening her presents so I thought now's the best time._.She takes a breath and confidently pushes the door open.

Kelly quickly rises from the bed in her cream dress and fidgets anxiously.."Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just a few things before we go, Ellie doesn't know where you've been the past few months so.."

"Don't worry, I wont say anything about the dungeon I swear."

"Good, just say you were on an adventure or something."

"That's what I told her about Trevor."

Morrigan stares woeful. _."Oh_ and here.." In a swirl of burgundy smoke a blue present appears in her hands.."I thought this might help." The blond hesitantly takes the gift and bows but a quick hand ushers her up.."You don't need to do that with me, I'm not royalty Kelly, I'm just a mother who cares for her child and will do anything to protect her."

"I'm truly sorry Morrigan. I dont know what I was thinking.."

"I need to tell you something important...In a few days..there's going to be another dark curse.." Kelly takes a unconscious step back, fear shining in blue eyes and Morrigan quickly places a reassuring hand on the woman's arm.."But this time its different. This time we control what happens..long story short we need to go to another land in order to defeat the wicked witch. "

"Whats going to happen to me?"

"Your coming with us, it'll be confusing at first but maybe once we're there we can talk about Ellie some more. Maybe I can get you a place nearby and..you know.."

Kelly smiles at the uneasy woman.."The Queen was right, you really are a better person than I. Thank You Morrigan, and I am truly sorry."

"I'm no better than anyone else in this castle. Now what do you say we surprise Elinor on her birthday."

"That would be great."

Morrigan ushers the smiling blond through the doors and towards the music..

* * *

Regina shuffles apprehensively in the grand hall, _Shes been gone a while..I hope she hasn't killed Kelly.._

"Regina are you okay?"

Brown eyes dart to the curious princess and Ruby suddenly at her side.

"Yeah you seem a little nervous."

"Keep your nose out of my business miss Lucas, and I mean that literally."

Snows frown deepens as Regina stares at the entrance doors warily.."Ever since Morrigan left you've been twitchy."

"I am not twitchy!"

Charming quickly slides alongside the small group.."Hey, Elinor's ready to open her presents. Where's Morrigan?"

"I don't know, care to explain Regina?"

The Queen stares at the skeptical looks around her. Suddenly the doors to the hall glide open and the small group quickly refocus on Morrigan and the body hesitantly trailing behind her.

"Who's.."

"KELLY!" Morrigan quickly steps away from the blond and watches her daughter crash into Kelly's stomach, hugging her fiercely.."I thought you weren't coming, mommy said she was gonna find you, where have you been?"

"I.." Kelly glances at wary green eyes and then at the approaching royals. The Queen glares at her and she swallows harshly, running a slightly shaking hand through ebony hair.."I was on an adventure, I'm sorry it took me longer than I thought but I managed to get you a present."

The girl squeals, gently taking the offered gift. Morrigan glances at her surprised friends, gently shrugging a shoulder and smiling weakly at the grinning white princess. Ruby's hand slides onto her arm and the wolf nods, squeezing lightly, _I guess they approve._.Green eyes slide to her steely lover who watches the blond like a hawk, _I guess Regina's still a little hesitant.._

"Where's Trevor?"

Kelly's smile slips and Morrigan places a gentle hand on her back. She see's the Queens lip curl and quickly retracts the limb, _fucking hell Regina I'm only trying to help.._

"He's..He's still on his adventure. You remember when he used to travel those long months over the land?"

"Yeah?"

"Well he..he got delayed and wont be back for a while. He says he's sorry he couldn't make it and that he loves you."

Elinor frowns up at the blond.."Why are you crying?"

Kelly quickly wipes a stray tear from her cheek and Morrigan's heart sinks a little.."Its just..You look so beautiful in that dress, like a princess fit for this palace." The child chuckles, grabbing the blonds hand and dragging her towards the table littered with presents. Morrigan stares after the pair and the curious group are quick to slide next to her.

"I'm proud of you Morrigan." Snow beams.

"You shouldn't be..I went too far Snow, keeping them apart like that."

"But you faced it and put what Kelly did behind you, I know that cant have been easy."

"Something happened didn't it?" Ruby frowns curiously at Kelly's weak smile and Charming cocks and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

Ruby stares pointedly at Morrigan.."Trevor."

Green eyes slide around the curious faces.."He's dead."

"What?!"

"How?!"

Morrigan grits her teeth.."Bloody Zelena! Her flying fucking monkeys attacked them a couple of months back! Kelly survived but.."

"That's why she went crazy and took Elinor?"

Morrigan nods grimly.."It still doesn't justify kidnapping but..I couldn't just leave her in the dungeons to rot. I cant put Ellie through that sort of loss again."

"Regardless of your mercy dear I'm not as forgiving. She steps out of line tonight and the dungeons will be the least of her worries."

"Regina!"

Regina glares at a frowning Snow before gliding over to Elinor whose eagerly ripping open her presents.

"Kelly wont try anything believe me, because if she does.." Red eyes glare at her startled friends.."The Evil Queen will seem like a harmless puppy in comparison to what I do to her." Red eyes fade to their usual green and Morrigan grins, gliding away from the anxious group and towards her giggling daughter...


	19. Awakening

**_This is a bit of a short chapter but no major TW..._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present:_

 _I nearly kissed her..What was I thinking?! How can I have feelings for the woman responsible for my past suffering?.._ The Knight kicks her broken cot and slides to the floor, red eyes slipping shut, _I need to focus. All this emotional shit is clouding my judgment. She needs to be punished, they all do for what they've done to me.._

"Penny for your thoughts?"

The Knight sighs heavily, red eyes cracking open and refocusing on a placid Zelena.."I'm not in the mood, Piss off."

"I'm not here to fight, just to talk."

The paladin chuckles.."Don't you ever give up? I cant help you..I wont, not after what you've done to me."

"What I've done is reunite you with your daughter and given you an opportunity for revenge."

"You never gave me my daughter! You stole her from me, kept her prisoner for god knows how long!"

"Or did I keep her safe?" The Knight frowns letting Zelena continue.."I seem to recall my sister was the one to steal her from you and use her death as leverage to get what she wanted. I simply kept her from facing the same fate again. Tell me, does your dear Queen let you hold her now? And could you be certain if she found your daughter straight after the curse she wouldn't have used her against you to pull her precious Morrigan forward? You say I'm the one who blackmailed you but is that really true?"

Morrigan suddenly appears within the Knights cell, a scowl directed at her alter ego.. _ **"Don't listen to her shes lying!"**_

 _But shes making sense.._

"I'm not here to force you into anything like the heroes, I'm simply here to offer you a choice."

"A choice?"

"You can stay in your cell and fade to nothing or you can reclaim your daughter and go out on your own terms.." With a wave, the door to the cell pops open and the Knight quickly stands.."You see my sister is weak and careless, she thinks now that she has your daughter, you wont try to go against her.."

 _ **"Don't listen! Shes trying to trick you damn it!"**_

 _Shut up!_..

"The choice is yours, stay and fester or leave and help me."

"I knew you'd want something in return!"

"On the contrary, I wish to give you something."

The Knight frowns skeptically.." _Oh_ yeah?"

Zelena grins.."Yes, I wish to give you a fresh start. My plans involve a fresh start for all, you'll live in a world where the Evil Queen never captured you, never took you away from your daughter and murdered your family. You'll finally have the freedom you've always wanted, but like I said, the choice is yours. My plans are almost complete so if you wish that life for yourself, I'd make a decision soon." And in a swirl of green smoke, Zelena's gone.

The knight stands alone, her mind racing, _I could be free?_..

 _ **"Listen to me, whatever freedom shes offering its not real! It'll come with some sort of price!"**_

"So? We've suffered most our lives, been cursed many times, I doubt her price can be any worse than what we've already been through."

 _ **"But what about our friends?! Our family?! Regina?!"**_

"Have you forgotten we had friends and family a long time ago before that woman killed them and kidnapped us! She did this to you Morrigan! She pulled me forward, created me to use as a weapon and you've suffered dearly because of it!"

 _ **"But.."**_

"But nothing! In one selfish act of vengeance, Regina destroyed your life and I know you see it! You've been blinding yourself by love in order not to! They call me a liar but I'm the only one that's honest with themselves and what they want!"

Silence...

Green and red eyes lock for a beat.

"Its time to make a decision Morrigan..What is it you want most?"

 _ **"..To be happy.."**_

With a nod, the Knight exits her cell and makes her way towards the exit.."And I'll make sure of it.."

...

* * *

Regina smiles weakly at the bubbly child playing with a stuffed bear within the patients room, _Elinor's been surprisingly open since her rescue a few days ago, but I still think its best if she doesn't see me, at least not until I get Morrigan back.._ Their near kiss flashes in her mind and her heart flutters, _who knew the Dark Knight would have feelings that deep. Shes also been very helpful with the two women down the hall. Unfortunately Belle hasn't had any luck in translating yet with the whole Zelena thing going on, but in time or perhaps after we've stopped sis, we can focus on getting them to talk.._

Regina shifts anxiously at the viewing window, _I hope Emma found that stupid book. We need to get Henry's memories back sooner rather than later, Snow will give birth any day now and we need to know how to defeat Zelena. Its locked away somewhere up here but.._ Her cell rings and she quickly answers.."Hello?"

 _"Hey Regina we found the book."_ Mary Margret says happily causing Regina to release a soft sigh.

"Great, where's Henry?"

 _"We're at the diner, Emma's gone to get him and...What's wrong?"_

Regina frowns, her anxiety building at the raised voices on the other end of the cell.."Hello? What's going on?"

 _"Its Henry, he's not in his room."_

Regina's stomach churns.."Well where is he?! You were supposed to be watching him!"

 _"Its okay calm down, Emma's got his phone on GPS..She says he's at the docks."_

"The docks?! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Regina hangs up abruptly, briskly walking to the exit in three inch heels. She pauses, catching a glimpse of black armour but waves it off, dashing to her Mercedes, _impossible.._

Red eyes watch the mayors black car speed down the road as the Knight quickly dashes into the trees..

* * *

Regina's Mercedes comes to a screeching stop, parked haphazardly by the side of the road. She quickly scampers out and dashes onto the dock side.

"Regina!"

Brown eyes lock onto Emma whose quickly heading for a large boat house and Regina rushes over.."Where's Henry?!"

Screeching and gunfire startles them.

"This way!" Emma quickly pulls out her gun, Regina summoning David his sword as they rush towards danger..

Ten minutes later and the Knight calms her erratic breathing, stealthily sliding around the boat house and through the doors. Red eyes lock onto the small party of the heroes, Henry and Zelena as she edges forward, straining to hear the heated conversation, _I will have my happiness.._

"Now who wants to say goodbye first?" Zelena smirks, tightening her grip around Henry's throat as he's pushed against the witch's front.

"Who are you?!"

"You can call me auntie Zelena."

"Enough of this!" Regina paces towards her struggling son but is quickly thrown backwards, knocking Emma over with a crash. Red eyes watch as the pair scramble back to their feet and the Knight slides closer and closer behind the Charming's.

"Let him go, he had nothing to do with this!" Emma shrieks aggressively.

"Don't blame me, the Captain here failed me."

Hook scowls at the grinning witch.."Damn you Zelena.."

Emma frowns questionably.."Hook, whats she talking about?"

"You knew what the price of that failure was, her sons life!"

Regina edges towards her sister, teeth grinding at the fear in Henry's eyes.."Let him go now!"

"Mom.."

Emma quickly squeezes her eyes shut in concentration, _come on.._ Gradually a white light shines above Zelena before the witch cries out, smoke rising from her burning skin. Slowly her hold around Henry's neck slackens and he runs forward, staggering towards his mothers. In an instant, the Dark Knight pounces, pushing through the startled heroes and grabbing Henry. He stares in wonder at the paladin squeezing him against metal as he's pulled between both parties.."Morrigan?"

"Not quite boy!" The Knight sneers.

"How are you.."

"Enough! She may have tolerated your bullshit questions but I wont!"

Regina edges forward alarmed.."What..What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?! I want my daughter now or you don't get your son back in one piece!"

"But shes safe.."

Red eyes burn.."NO! I am sick of you dictating our life! Now I call the shots, give me my daughter and take this fucking cuff off or I'll.." She squeezes Henry harshly and he whimpers causing Emma to interfere.

"Wait! Just wait! Please, Henry has nothing to do with this. All he's ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"Happy?! I was happy! Morrigan was happy until that evil bitch took it all from her and made her a slave!"

"And I'll make sure you get your happiness, just get rid of the boy and we can get your daughter and start anew." Zelena's purrs and Regina scowls.

"Don't listen to her! Shes only using you to get what she wants!"

"She knows your strong and having you in her way only messes with her plans." Mary Margret adds quickly and the Knights temperament explodes.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" She pants, her head aching and spine tingling, _I'm.._

 _ **"Almost gone.."**_

Red eyes dart to a woeful Morrigan stood by the water.

"I still have time to get her!"

 _ **"No..but you have time to do the right thing. I finally realized what I want..I want to be happy here with Regina, with my family and friends. I want us to be happy in this life."**_

"You can really forgive them, _her_ , after everything?!"

The small crowd watch pensively and Zelena scoffs.."Your madness seems to be taking hold knight so make your choice! With me or against me, freedom or restraint?"

 _ **"Not everything can be forgiven and I know deep down the pain will never go away, but that's why I have you. There's no light without dark, no dark knight without Morrigan.."**_

Red eyes dart around frantically.

 _ **"Now lets rip greenie a new one."**_

 _How?.._

Morrigan smiles wickedly.

"Please, you don't want to do this. You wouldn't hurt a child." Regina pleads as the Knight edges over, squeezing Henry against her chest plate.

"Regardless of what you might already know, a person can change!" Determined red eyes flicker to the cuff on her wrist and wink discretely, _come on take it off!_..

Regina sees the plan formulating in red eyes and sighs defeated. She carefully grabs the cuff and Emma edges forward anxiously.."Regina what are you doing?!"

"What needs to be done."

With a tug, the leather is pried free and the knight takes a cautious step back. She gets used to the flow of magic streaming around her veins and releases a content sigh.."Good. Now I've been wanting to do this for a very long time." Red sparks dance around her palm and she smirks, pushing Henry into Regina's waiting arms and whirling. A bolt quickly strikes an unsuspecting Zelena in the chest, sending her crashing straight through the wooden doors and into the snow outside.

"Wicked my ass!" The knight chuckles darkly, slowly turning to face to frozen group. _."Oh_ don't look so surprised, you really think I'd let greenie get away with stealing from me?!"

"Your..your really back." Henry edges forward with protest from his mothers firm hand.

"Like I said boy, not quite."

"I forgive you."

The Knight pauses, a frown creasing her brow.."What?"

"For outside the clock tower, before you..before you left."

Morrigans eyes gloss over.. _ **"Thank you Henry..And we're sorry too."**_

Red eyes roll at her emotional alter ego.."You know they cant hear you."

Henry frowns questionably.."Who are you talking to?" To his surprise the whole group chuckle and he looks around perplexed.."What?"

Regina smooths a hand through her sons brown locks.."Its a very long story Henry."

"How touching!"

The knight whirls, ready to attack a scowling Zelena but is quickly sent sailing into the sidewall with a harsh crack. Regina quickly pushes Henry behind her and launches forward towards the injured paladin. She doesn't see Zelena sending a fireball her way and is quickly pushed to the ground by the savior. The knight scrambles back to her feet, igniting her own fireball and sending it the witch's way. The attack is easily blocked and shes caught in a choke hold, rising several feet from the floor.

"You picked the wrong side!" With a whip of Zelena's hand, the Knights sent flying over the water where her back and head crack against a wooden beam. Her unconscious body splashes into the water and sinks to the murky depths.

Regina shrieks aggrieved, launching attack after attack with no success. Emma squeezes her eyes shut again, her hands glowing a vibrant white. She quickly flings her arms out and hits Zelena in the chest with sparkling white magic. The woman screams, clasping her damaged skin and leering.."Enjoy this moment together! You don't have many left!" The angry witch quickly disappears in a swirl of green smoke and Emma rushes over to her shaken son.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..yeah.."

"Emma!"

The blond dashes towards the waters edge and her erratic mother, all eyes scrutinizing the seemingly calm surface with Regina frantically ripping her coat off. _."Whoa whoa_ , what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like?!"

"Its freezing in there!"

"I don't care!" Regina moves to jump in when a desperate Emma stops her and shrugs off her own leather jacket.

"I'll get her."

Before anyone can protest David suddenly dives into the freezing water and disappears into the darkness. Mary Margret's eyes widen as Emma clings to her mothers waist when the woman gets too close to the edge of the dock.."DAVID!"

They all scrutinize small bubbles popping at the surface, seconds seeming like minutes until Emma's had enough.."I'm going in after him.."

"No Emma!" Mary Margret grabs her daughters arm, sparing a glance at the tears sparkling in her stepmothers eyes.

Soon a head pokes up from the water, David gasping for air and clutching a lifeless body in his arms. Hook and Emma quickly haul a trembling David onto the dock and pull the knight with him.

 _Please.._ Regina tugs the freezing body into her lap, pushing wet ebony hair from the woman's pale face and checking for a pulse.."No no, please!" She irritably tares the knights chest plate off, throwing it across the dock and hovers a purple hand over the soaked black fabric at the woman's heart.."Come on! Please!"

Mary Margret quickly grabs Henry's shoulders, pulling him away from his erratic mother as Hook and Emma throw anything warm over the frozen prince.

Jolts of magic continue to wrack the body, Regina curling around the woman and attempting to provide warmth. She tilts her lovers head back, breathing air into her mouth and shivers at frozen lips, _please don't leave me..Not after everything._.She goes to breath into the woman's mouth but cant help kissing her desperately. Tears roll aimlessly onto pale white cheeks.."I love you.."

She continues pouring magic into the woman but slowly it recedes as she gradually admits defeat, _shes...shes gone.._ She squeezes her love, her sobs bubbling to the surface, _I've lost you again...I'm so sorry my love.._ Her arms squeeze the freezing woman, clinging to any shred of hope she can muster, _I'm sorry_..Suddenly a cough and splutter have her pulling away, quickly tilting the woman's head to one side allowing her to breath and cough up salty water.

Emma rushes to their side, helping to keep the panicking woman in place as she attempts to pull from Regina's vice grip.."Hey hey, your okay." The trembling body slowly settles, relaxing in the mayors arms and eyes closed wearily.

"We need to get you to a hospital, you've swallowed a lot of water and I think you.." Regina startles at her lovers weak chuckle.

"There you go..caring about me again.." Green eyes slide open and a happy sob echos from Regina's lips.."Hey.."

"Hey.."

Green eyes slide shut again.."Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Can we go home now?"

Regina pushes back her sobs, stroking her lovers icy cheek.."Hospital first, then home."

Morrigan simply hums her acceptance.."'Kay.."

Emma smiles warmly at a happy Regina before beckoning her son forward.."Henry can you help David into the car, Hook?" The pirate hesitantly kneels next to the couple.."Regina? Is it alright if he.." Emma gestures to a trembling Morrigan.."You've used a lot of magic, transporting to the hospital wouldn't be.."

"I know.." Regina strokes her lovers face tenderly as Hook carefully scoops the limp body into his arms.

"Don't..drop me..pirate.."

Hook grins.."Don't worry lass, your in capable hands."

"Capable..hand.." Morrigan chuckles weakly but its brief, _I'm really cold._.A warm hand slides into hers as she feels them walk out into the sea air.

"I've got you."

Regina's heavenly voice seeps into her mind and Morrigan weakly squeezes the woman's hand, _I know.._ She feels the warmth of another blanket but it doesn't stop darkness from slowly taking her...


	20. A Second Dark Curse

_AN: A bit of a short chapter but I think it wraps up the Enchanted Forest quite nicely..._

 ** _No TW for this chapter..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest:_

 _What a brilliant week. I still cant believe what they did for me. Getting drunk as hell, high and having freaky cock sex with the woman I love was by far the best moments of my life._ _Ellie's birthday was great too._.Morrigans heart flutters at the memories, _I almost cried, she was so happy and she deserved every second of it.._

"Ready?"

Morrigan nods weakly at Regina, stepping out into a large circular yard and walks pensively towards the bubbling cauldron in the center, _today's the day..Curse day. I've already told Ellie about everything, she was scared at first, thought I was going to leave again but with reassurance from Regina, she seemed to settle. I hope she's okay with Robin and Kelly, I hope Blue and Hazel are as well. I'm pissed that we never found their home. They couldn't even point to it on the map so I apologized and tried to explain the curse as best I could, I don't think they understood what I meant..Poor girls being ripped from their home again but I cant just leave them here, they are after all my responsibility now. I just hope they can adjust to a new life in Storybrooke. Once we get there I told Robin to meet me under the clock tower so there's no confusion. He should be able to find it, its not hard to bloody miss.._ Morrigan nods at Charming and Snow before staring into the bubbling liquid, _I'm kinda anxious.._

"Its ready." Regina states and Snow takes a step towards her husband.

"No..There has to be another way to get to Emma."

"There isn't, you know if there were I would have gone back to Henry. This is it, this..Sacrifice."

Charming lays a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder.."Snow we have to do this..You have to do this."

Regina pulls Morrigan away from the emotional pair, brown eyes glancing at green, _I couldn't imagine having to do it again.._

"I cant, I cant crush your heart, I cant lose you!"

"You'll never lose me, but this..this is our only chance. Think of our baby, think of being a mother."

"Our child will never know its father."

"Of course it will, through you.."

Tears well up in downcast green eyes, _this is painful to witness.._ Morrigans anger flares, _fucking Zelena! I'll kill the bitch when we get to Storybrooke, light magic or not!_..

"We've always shared one heart, it'll only grow stronger when you look at that babies face, see the love I have for you in its eyes."

A tear rolls down Snow's cheek.."I've loved you since the first moment I saw you."

"And I'll love you until my last..Okay..Do it."

They turn to the downhearted couple and Morrigan watches her Queen slowly approach. Charming takes a step forward, focus redirected on her.."Morrigan? I just wanted to say I'm sorry.."

"Charming.."

"No, I've never said it before but it was my fault that day.."

"David.." The prince pauses and Morrigan smiles weakly.."I forgive you."

David smiles as a hesitant Regina slides alongside.."I wont lie, this is going to hurt..But it will work."

He nods and instantly, Regina's hand plunges into his chest. Morrigan glances away momentarily as his bright beating heart is ripped from his chest.

"Charming?" Snow shuffles forward with nothing but heartbreak.

"Don't say goodbye."

"I love you, I love you more than anything."

"Which is why you have to crush it."

Regina gently places the organ in the grieving woman's palm and its hovered over the bubbling cauldron. Slowly Snow's hand closes, crushing the heart of her true love and Charming falls to floor unmoving. Morrigan edges forward, laying a gently hand on her Queens back, _He'll be avenged Snow, I'll see to it personally.._

Regina glances at the bubbling brew as her stepdaughter collapses over her fallen love.."This wont be in vein, we will get back to Storybrooke we will defeat.."

A thundering clap and cackle echo's around them. All eyes quickly dart to the wicked witch flying over the cauldron as green dust is sprinkled into its contents. Green eyes flicker red and Morrigan pulls forward her magic, _fucking green bitch!.._ Zelena lands in front of the group, a smug smile curling her lips as Regina takes a threatening step forward.

"Zelena!"

"Did you really think you could enact Rumples dark curse and I wouldn't know about it?"

"No, but I didn't really care, your too late."

"Actually I'm not. I'm afraid you sacrificed your Charming husband for nothing."

Snows alarmed eyes shine up at her stepmother.."Regina he cant die in vein!"

"Bullshit greenie!" Zelena scowls and Morrigan smirks, _I can still get under your frog like skin bitch.._

"I agree, shes bluffing. Once the curse is enacted it cant be stopped." Regina adds.

"I may not be able to stop it but that doesn't mean I cant spice it up a bit. How does a forgetting potion sound?"

"No.." Morrigan pales, _I cant lose Ellie again.._

Zelena cackles as dark purple and green smoke begins to plume from the cauldron. _."Oh_ yes, I guess your daughter will be lost to you again. But don't worry, I'll take good care of her until my plans are complete."

"You wont fucking touch her!" Morrigan sends a pulse of magic at the woman but its quickly deflected and shes sent crashing to the floor. Regina ignites a fireball but finds her body thrown into a pillar and pinned to the surface.

Morrigan launches to her feet aggrieved and lunges for Zelena, _Fuck Emma and her light magic! I'll slit the bitches throat myself!.._ She pounces but Zelena disappears in a plume of green smoke and reappears behind her.

"MORRIGAN!" Regina cries out and Morrigan whirls but green hands clamp onto her skull and she cries out, sinking to her knees, _what the fuck is she doing?_!..She feels a familiar darkness pulling itself forward and her own senses being pushed back.."Get...Off!"

"I told you I had something special planned for you little knight." There's a final shriek of pain and then Zelena's dashing backwards watching the woman hold her aching skull wearily.."Just another surprise for you sis so enjoy..I know I will."

Regina leers enraged.."What have you done to her?!"

"Helped her other self reclaim her freedom."

"What the fuck does that mean?!" Morrigan staggers to her feet, wincing at the stabbing pain at the tip of her spine.

"Lets just say your forgotten memories wont be the only thing you'll be dealing with in this new land."

"Fucking bitch!" Morrigan lunges forward but is cast aside, tumbling to the ground with a weak cry.

"Sorry, looks like you wont be stopping me let alone recognizing me."

"We'll fine a way!" Snow barks and Zelena chuckles wickedly.

"Without knowing any of this, I doubt it. You'll be too busy looking for your husband, you wont even know about his sacrifice, just endlessly wondering where he can be, always fearing the worst.." Zelena waves her hand and Regina drops back onto the ground aggrieved.."Pay attention sis, this is how you take away a happy ending."

Morrigan scowls as the witch takes off on her broomstick and disappears out of sight, _FUCK! I FUCKING HATE HER!.._ Regina dashes over, frantically checking her over.."I'm okay, but I'm not sure I will be in Storybrooke." She stares downhearted as a hand gently squeezes her own.

"She wont break us apart, no matter what she thinks shes done, shes never as clever as she thinks. We'll be together my love..I promise." Regina reassures and a small smile cracks through Morrigans grim features.

"Regina..I need you to rip out my heart.." Their alarm refocuses on the grieving princess.."Charming's right, we have been of one heart since the day he woke me from the sleeping curse, if you spit my heart in half we can both survive."

"Snow.." Regina slides in next to the hysterical woman.."I know your love is strong but this isn't like plucking a flower, how do you know it'll work?"

"Faith! Belief! I believe, I believe my heart is strong enough for the both of us!"

"But if your wrong you'll die." Snow darts forward, grasping her hands tightly.

"Please! Please Regina! Do it."

Green eyes stare at the desperate Princess and when Regina glances at her Morrigan nods, _do it Regina. If this was us, Id gladly give my heart and my life to try and get you back._.She watches the royal kneel and cringes again when Snows heart is ripped from her chest, _god I'll never get used to that.._

Regina carefully splits the delicate glowing organ in half and quickly pushes it into the couples chests.

Silence...

Morrigan edges forward apprehensively and startles when the prince takes a deep breath, _holy shit it worked!_..

"Snow? Snow whats happening?"

"Your okay. We're both okay."

Morrigan laughs, slapping Charming on the shoulder and pulling Regina onto her hip happily.."Well done beloved, we'll make a hero out of you yet." She kisses the smirking royal but a crackling thunder pulls them from their happy moment. She feels Regina's arms wrap around her tightly and stares into sad brown eyes.

"I'll find you."

Morrigan chuckles weakly.."Careful, you sound like Snow.."She wipes a tear from her lovers cheek.."Until we meet again beloved."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

They chuckle, lips gently pressing together as thick smoke engulfs them, pulling the couple apart in swirls of green and purple...


	21. Revenge is a Bitch

**_Trigger Warnings: Violence, Sexual Themes.._**

* * *

 _Storybrooke, Present Day:_

Morrigan jolts awake, green eyes frantically scanning the bland patients room, _where?_..Her body aches, a painful throbbing at the back of her head makes her dizzy _._ She glances around the white room, fresh flowers by her window and a coat and bag sitting on the visitors chair, _The Hospital..Storybrooke? I'm back?_..

"Regina?" Her strained whimper echos around the absent space, _am I dreaming?_..With a groan, Morrigan pulls herself up and slides her legs over the bedside, _why cant I remember anything? There was the docks..she was holding me but..was it a dream? Did I hurt someone again? If it was one of my little tantrums then it would explain my blackout._.Memories of Robin and the merry men flash in her mind.."Ebony.." She grits her teeth, _I'm missing something important._.She attempts to stand on wobbly legs and eventually with a push, stumbles onto her feet. She shuffles over to the door, the IV and plugs on her chest ripping free sending various bleeps and noises to the heart monitor. She pushes the door open, stumbling into the hallway and sliding herself down the corridor using the wall for support. Nurses rush to her side trying to heard her back to the room but she bats their hands away.

"Need.." The strain on her legs gives out and she crashes to her knees, _son of a.._

"Morrigan!"

Regina's voice screeches in her ears until there's an firm arm around Morrigans waist and she soon finds her body lifted from the ground and guided into her room. Shes gently laid on the bed, a flash of blond curls brushing against her face as her head is placed against soft pillows.

"A little stupid to be walking around isn't it?"

Hazy green eyes try to focus on the aggrieved blond.."Emma?"

Emma frowns concerned.."Yeah its me. You had us all freaking out back there."

"I cant..remember.."

Regina quickly sits on the bed grasping her lovers hand, _please not again.._ "What do you mean? What don't you remember?"

"There was Robin..And the docks..who did I hurt?"

Emma bites her cheek.."Regina, you don't think Zelena's done something else?"

"No, I think shes experiencing her usual blackouts after the dark knight takes hold."

"So she cant remember the last month?"

"Not yet.." Regina shuffles closer to her true love, running a soothing hand over pale cheeks.."Don't worry Morrigan, it'll come back to you in time.." Morrigan leans into the soft hand, green eyes sliding shut.."In the meantime you must rest, you have mild hypothermia so its going to take a while even with your biology."

"Yeah so no going rogue on us again okay?"

Morrigan hums at the strict blond.."'kay.."

"Regina could I have a word outside real quick?"

With a small nod, the mayor hesitantly follows Emma from the room, brown eyes staring at her true love through the window.

"I think we have another problem."

"Don't we always?"

Emma sighs.."I kissed Henry and it didn't get your memories back."

Regina frowns.."But that should have worked, true loves kiss can break any curse."

"Yeah well I was thinking maybe you and Morrigan try again now that shes herself again."

"I already did at the docks and still nothing."

The blond paces, running a frustrated hand through her hair.."Then what are we going to do?!"

"Mom!" Henry and Hook eagerly approach.."How is she? Someone said she was walking around and.."

"Don't worry kid, shes fine, her memories a little fried but shes okay." Emma reassures.

"Her memory?"

"Do you remember how she'd have blackouts? Couldn't remember what she did until a little while later?"

"The dark knight." Henry mumbles and Emma nods.."Yeah Henry, Zelena really messed with her head, wanted her to distract us long enough so she could go through with her plan."

"We may already know a way to defeat her but its locked away in our memories somewhere." Regina huffs.

"That's why you need them back..I'm sorry it didn't work, I don't know what happened."

Hook clasps a firm hand on the downhearted boys shoulder.."Its not your fault lad."

"He's right Henry." Regina cups her sons face.."Your back, Morrigans back and that's all that matters to me. I'll never let you go away again I promise..I love you Henry." Gently she presses her lips against his forehead and they all gasp as a flood of light magic cascades throughout the town. Regina stares dumbfounded at her sons wide eyes, _what..did I.._?..

Emma stares aghast.."It wasn't me..It was you...Did it work? Do you remember the missing year?"

"Yes, everything." Regina stutters, the bombardment of memories making her a little dizzy.

"How did Zelena cast the curse?"

"She didn't, your parents did."

Emma frowns.."You..cursed yourselves?"

"Zelena's weakness is light magic."

"So your the only one that can defeat her." Henry's eyes light up, Regina staring pointedly at the blond.

"And that's why your parents paid the price for the curse."

"But..the price of the curse is the heart of the thing you love most, if one of them cast it, how are they both still here?"

"REGINA!" Morrigans voice booms throughout the hall and Regina quickly bolts back into the room, locking onto wide green eyes.."I..remember.."

Regina rushes over and quickly their lips seal in a desperate kiss. Emma shifts, Henry smiling brightly and nudging his mother in the ribs as Hook lingers awkwardly outside.

"Found you."

"My hero.." They chuckle before Morrigans smile drops.."Wait! Elinor!" Quickly a hand prevents her bounding from the bed.

"I'll get her. Rest." Morrigan huffs, sliding back against the pillows as her friends and lover slip back out of the room.."I suggest you go and see your father Miss Swan, this could take a while."

"Sure, come on kid."

Henry hesitantly slips into Emma's awaiting arm and is guided down the hall. Regina watches him go with a wave before quickly heading for the elevator with a bright smile on red lips..

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

Morrigan pulls the giggling girl further against her chest, combing a hand through ebony hair and watching her daughter play with a stuffed teddy bear. Green eyes coast to the smiling girls sat on the bottom of the bed, blue and hazel eyes smiling up at the child, _seems things have settled somewhat with everyone getting their memories back. Blue and hazel, well Serra and Maya, seem to be eating now and are more outgoing when I'm around. I cant believe what I did to them, what she did..I remember everything now, attacking my friends, going bat shit crazy almost every second of the day, trying to kill Regina._.She sighs weakly, _god I've got some making up to do.._

"Mommy? I was wondering..will we still live in a castle here? Everything's weird."

Morrigan chuckles.."I know things are strange here sunshine but I promise there's nothing to be scared of. And as for our home, you could say its a castle. Regina's house is very big and I'm sure you'll love it."

"Serra and Maya are coming right?"

Morrigan pauses, _I never really thought that through. I suppose but obviously Id have to ask Regina first. Maybe after a while we can move them elsewhere, after we get them speaking and comfortable in town that is.._ "I need to talk to Regina about it but don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Okay." Elinor scuttles closer to the thin girls at the bottom of the bed and pushes her stuffed bear towards them. They stare at it pensively.."Sir bearsly will keep you safe when mommy's not around. He protected me when I couldn't 'member."

Morrigan smiles brightly as Hazel eyes glance at her for approval. She nods gently and a smile creeps onto Serra's lips as the girl slides the bear towards her anxious sister.

"That was very generous of you Ellie, I'm proud of you.." Elinor smiles, scuttling back into her embrace.."Serra? You guys hungry?"

Maya glances at her sister and Serra smiles weakly.."Please Meester."

"Ellie, you hungry?"

"A little."

"Okay just wait here and I'll get us something to eat.." Morrigan slides from the bed, followed intently by apprehensive eyes.."I'll be back, just stay here."

"Okay."

Morrigan smiles at the anxious trio before sliding from the room and heading down the hall. She pops her shoulder, stretching her aching limbs, _god I need to get out of here and go running. Between the hospital and the cell at the sheriffs station, I've been coped up for over half the damn month since we've been back._.Doc and Bashful suddenly rush by with several merry men and weapons making her frown, _what the hell?_.."Hey!" The men stop abruptly.."Whats happening?"

"Snows gone into labor!"

"We think Zelena's on her way!"

 _Fuck me! I hope your ready Swan.._ "Where's Regina and the sheriff?"

"The mayors downstairs orchestrating a defense and the sheriff's gone to try and stop the witch, but we haven't heard from her in a while."

"God damn it! Go! I'll be down shortly."

"The mayor said you need to stay up here with your daughter."

Green eyes narrow.."Of course she did, just go!" The men stare skeptically as they stumble down the hall and towards the elevators, _like hell I'm staying up here. If Emma couldn't stop greenie then they're going to need all the help they can get.._ With a wave, Morrigan is encompassed by burgundy smoke and when it clears, she stands in skinny jeans, black boots, a grey shirt and a leather jacket, _its nice to wear leather again._.Quickly she dashes back into her room startling the bodies on the bed. She scoops Ellie onto her hip, ushering Serra and Maya to follow.

"Mommy whats wrong?"

"Nothing sunshine we just need to talk to Regina."

Maya quickly grabs Sir Bearsly, pacing after an agitated Morrigan and down to the next floor.

The shouting is audible and Morrigan quickens her pace, _crap.._ She rounds the corner, dashing towards Regina, Henry and Archie.

"Mom what's happening?"

"I think she's gotten through."

"Gee do you think!"

Regina whirls on her livid lover as Morrigan slides to a stop in front of her.."What are you doing here?!"

"What the hell does it look like, Jesus Regina you really think Id sit in a corner while Zelena comes for Snows baby?!"

"Listen I know you want to fight but your no match for her magic! You need to take Henry and hide!"

"I'm not going anywhere!" There's a bang and a scream not far away and Morrigan frowns deeply.."Doctor Hopper, take the children and the girls somewhere safe!"

Regina shakes her head.."Morrigan.."

"NO!"

"Mommy.."

Morrigan softens at her daughters whimper but quickly passes the child to Archie's hesitant arms.."Take my daughter somewhere safe!"

Regina sighs deeply, _she wont let this go.._ "Henry go with Doctor Hopper, find a closet and lock yourselves inside, you wont want to see this, it wont be pretty."

"Come on Henry." Archie quickly pulls the hesitant boy down the hall, ushering a startled Serra and Maya with him.

"Mommy!"

Morrigan grits her teeth, pushing through her daughters painful cries and quickly summons her magic.

"Morrigan.."

"Don't!" Morrigan snaps just as Zelena rounds the corner and Regina shifts into defense.

"Take another step and I'll roast you!"

Zelena scoffs.."Please.."

Regina's hand darts out but Zelena's faster. She sends the former Queen head first into the wall where Regina collapses to the floor unconscious. Red eyes lock onto the blood slowly leaking from her lovers forehead and Morrigans anger blazes, _SHES DEAD!.._ Her hand darts up releasing a savage bolt, it shudders into the witch scraping her side and blowing a hole in the wall. Zelena shrieks, casting Morrigan to the side and slamming her into the viewing glass of Charming's room. Before Morrigan can recover, a cable wraps around her wrists and shes dragged into the air hanging below the fan in the ceiling. She snarls, pulling at her bonds, her legs writhing in mid air as a cable wraps around her throat. She desperately tries to take air into her lungs, pulling on the wires at her wrists to relieve pressure on her bruising neck.

"You should have taken my offer!" Zelena storms past the gasping woman, stepping over her fallen sister and disappears into Charming's room.

 _I have to get free!.._ Morrigan gasps as seconds pass by, darkness clouding her vision. Moments later, she sees a wisp of green smoke and hears Snows audible cries, _we failed.._

"Mom!" Henry dashes down the hall with Archie and the girls.

Brown eyes flutter open and Regina quickly presses a hand against the gash on her forehead. Snows cries echo into the hallway and her heart sinks, _damn it.._ "I'm alright Henry."

Elinor screams and all eyes dart to the horrified child. Regina scrambles to her feet, her and Henry darting to the girls side. Eyes lock onto a lynched Morrigan writhing from the ceiling and immediately Regina waves a hand. Her lover collapses to the ground in a heap and she rushes over, Henry pulling a startled Elinor into his arms.."I told you to stay back! Why don't you ever listen to me! Zelena hates you even more than me foolish girl!"

Morrigans breathing quells as she pushes herself onto her knees and groans when a shaking Elinor slams into her chest.."I thought..if I could draw her away long enough.." She cradles her daughters head, staring woeful at Snows room.."She took the baby."

Regina lays a gentle hand on Morrigans back.."We'll get it back." David suddenly storms past them with his sword and Regina quickly dashes after him.."Where do you think your going?"

"I'm going to get my son back!"

Regina quickly pulls the seething man to face her and Morrigan slowly edges towards them, her daughter clinging to her side.."Your going to get yourself killed! David think about this!"

"What is there to think about?!"

"Whats going on?" Emma and Hook quickly round the corner and Davids eyes light up.."What happened? Did you find Zelena?"

Emma looks away hesitantly, her hands fidgeting.."I did but..I couldn't stop her."

"She took your brother."

Emma stares woeful.."Because I failed?"

"We're all still here, you haven't failed just yet."

David nods firmly.."Hooks right, come on."

Emma quickly catches her desperate fathers arm.."No wait..Zelena took my magic."

"WHAT THE FFFFishsticks!" Morrigan glances at the children in the room and reigns in her anger.

"How the hell did that happen?!"

The blond shifts agitated, her eyes unable to meet the seething mayors.."It doesn't matter how, it just happened so we need to find another way to stop her."

"There is no other way." Regina glances at her frustrated lover, _we need to use everything we've got against her now. Morrigans magic seems to tare through sometimes but I doubt shes up for another round, even though she'll insist she is_..

"That's not true, you can do it."

Regina looks to her sons sparkling eyes and softens.."Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive round three with my sister."

"Glinda was pretty specific, only the purveyor of light magic can defeat her." Charming confirms but Henry continues adamant.

"Zelena only beat you because you used dark magic against her."

"But its..its all I have."

Emma shakes her head, a small smile pulling at pink lips.."No its not, when you kissed Henry that was true loves kiss, that was light magic."

Morrigan snakes an arm around the former Queens waist.."And when you kissed me and broke my curse." She grins at the slight blush on olive cheeks.

"See you can do it mom."

"But..I don't even have my heart right now."

"That doesn't matter."

Morrigan squeezes Regina waist.."Hes right, clearly your love for your family is shining through even without your heart. You can do this, we all believe you can, you just need to believe in yourself."

Regina grins.."Is that another speech I hear?"

"Well I have to choose the right moments." Morrigan chuckles.

"There's good in you mom I know it." Henry beams at the loving couple and Morrigan places a quick kiss on red lips.

"Now what do you say we finally rid ourselves of greenie and save the day?"

Emma cocks an eyebrow.."Isn't that my job?"

"No today Blondie, today Storybrooke has a new savior.." Morrigan stares at alleviated brown eyes.."I told you Id make a hero out of you." She winks, grinning at the low chuckle from her true love, _yes today is a good day to burn a witch.._

* * *

Morrigan heard the distinct sound of a screeching portal from the forests edge, _god damn it.._ Zelena's voice booms over the chaotic whirling as Morrigan, Regina, David, Emma, Robin and Hook quickly round the corner, weapons in hand and ready for battle.."It isn't over yet!" Green eyes bore into the grinning wicked witch stood at the edge of the swirling magic. Blasts of orange, gold, red and blue light flood from the four objects surrounding the carved stone on the ground, _we have to do something fast! That thing could open any minute!_..Her focus darts to the squirming baby amongst the blue light and green eyes flicker red. A voice screams at the back of her mind and she grins allowing it to edge forward, _time to burn us a witch my psychotic friend.._

"And whose going to stop me? Certainly not the savior." Zelena's grin speads but Morrigan simply scoffs.

"The titles so overrated these days, anyone who knocks you on your ass will be a savior to this town, _oh_ wait.." Morrigan glances at her companions.."How many times have I done that? So I guess that makes me like..an ultra savior or something." She chuckles at Zelena's scowl as the woman takes a threatening step forward.

"You just dont know when to die do you cockroach?!"

"Not really, but I guess its not me that's the problem.." Morrigan takes a step forward, her friends staring at the black and burgundy swirls attaching metal to her body. When the smoke settles, red eyes glare though her demonic helmet and she chuckles.."It seems your just too weak to get the job done."

"Morrigan.."

A gentle hand grabs Morrigans shoulder and red eyes slide to an apprehensive Regina.."We're here, both of us."

"David go get the baby, we've got your back."

David nods, edging towards his son, Robin cautiously sliding alongside him and keeping his crossbow trained on the dark one in the background. Emma and Hook hesitantly circle in the opposite direction leaving Regina and Morrigan facing Zelena directly.

Red eyes lock onto the black and red pulsing heart behind Zelena and casually Morrigan prowls around the portals edge.

"Zelena stop now, we're not going to let you succeed."

Zelena chuckles, eyes flickering from the dark knight circling her to a steely Regina. She waves the dark ones dagger at Emma and Hook.."Rid me of those pests Dark One!" With her other hand, she sends David and Robin flying into a bail of straw as Gold rips Emma's gun from her hands with magic.

"Please no more water." Hook waves his sword at the leering dark one.

"Get the dagger, then the dark one will be on your side!"

"Its easier said than done."

"Do as I say or I will destroy you both, I have no choice!" Gold whips his arm into the air, sending Emma and Hook flying into the side of the barn and tumbling to the floor.

Morrigan stands back observing, the nagging voice in her head getting louder, _**What the fuck are you waiting for?! Kill the bitch!**_ _..Not yet, she needs to think shes winning before we can strike and snap her in two. We'll only get one shot at this.._ _ **Well hurry the fuck up!**_ _..You know, talking in my head is really throwing me off so just shut the hell up and enjoy the show!.._ Her mind grows silent and Morrigan smirks, a plan formulating and hands crackling with temperamental magic.

"Come for another beating sis?" Zelena taunts.

"No, came for some jewelry." Regina lunges forward to grab the pulsing green pendant on Zelena's jacket when shes blown backwards and lands harshly in the dirt.

Morrigan snarls, drawing Zelena's attention and she plants her feet, _show time.._ Quickly her hands dart up and release a bright bolt of red magic. To her surprise, its easily deflected and sent rolling towards David and Robin, _Fuck! A little help knight!_..A deep anger suddenly takes over and Morrigan strikes again, the magic vivd and crackling with more power. Wide red eyes watch as its again redirected at her friends and her focus shifts around the barn.

"Looks like someones lost their edge. That's what happens when you let love and pathetic sentiment get ahold of your magic."

Morrigan quickly locks onto a metal panel between the rafters of the roof and grins.."How about for once in your green and miserable life you shut the hell up and we can get on with things!" She sends another bolt at the witch but at the last second, sends another thundering towards the rafters. As Zelena redirects her first attack, red magic crackles off the metal plate and heads straight towards the woman. Zelena quickly darts backwards but not before the bolt rips into her side and she shrieks painfully.."Regina now!"

Regina summons her magic but glancing down, she only finds dark purple magic crackling at her fingertips.."Come on! Come on!"

Before anyone can act, Regina's being tossed aside and Morrigans being flung into the barn wall. Zelena growls, her burnt arm slowly healing as she throws the dark knight from wall to wall in a fit of rage. Her focus quickly darts to the wining baby and David reaching cautiously for it.."Beautiful one, if you will."

There's a shriek from above and all eyes dart to the flying monkey swinging amongst the rafters. It screeches, lunging for David and slicing its claws deeply into his shoulder.

"Remember some of these creatures are our friends!" Robin hollers reluctantly.

"Don't worry, I'll use a gentle touch!"

"Unfortunately that's not an option for me!" With a hash slash of Golds wrist, the Prince and the thief are send sailing into the barn doors and crumple to the floor in a pile of aching limbs.

Hazy red eyes glance up, metal fingertips digging into dirt and hauling Morrigan onto her hands and knees painfully. She stares at her fallen friends and then at Regina's beating heart a few feet from her, _come on Regina I know you can do it.._

Regina squares her shoulders ready to expel magic when something wrenches her body into the air, an invisible force wrapping around her throat. She chokes, struggling for air and writhing several feet from the ground.

"Only light magic can defeat me and your as dark as they come! It was your destiny to be this way! And it will also be your undoing!" Zelena spits venomously and Regina grits her teeth.

"Don't tell me..what I can be!"

Zelena chuckles darkly and tightens her magical grip making Regina splutter. Morrigan edges forward cautiously, reaching a shaky hand for her lovers pulsing heart and repressing a painful groan at her cracked ribs, _Come on Regina! Finish this!_..

"I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards! This is who I am, and its who you are!"

A metal gauntlet gently wraps around Regina's heart before its cradled against Morrigan's chest, _I've got you beloved._.Red eyes stare at her struggling lover as Morrigan drags herself to her feet with a painful groan.

Regina stares past her sister, feeling each delicate touch as Morrigan softly caresses her heart. A light suddenly explodes within her, shooting a warm and loving sensation straight into her soul and she gasps.."Your wrong sis.." Her hands snap open, a white light pulsing within her palms. Zelena startles and Morrigan smiles brightly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Changing." Regina's hands dart forward and a burst of white sends Zelena sailing through the air where she lands flat on her back. The dark ones dagger clatters to the floor a few feet away as Regina's boots crunch to the ground. Red lips pull into a sly grin and she saunters over to her alarmed sister.

"How?!"

"I make my own destiny!" Quickly Regina rips the glowing green pendent from Zelena's neck and they all watch as magic slowly seeps out of the alarmed witch. Brown eyes glide to the swirling portal and Regina smiles when it slowly fizzles to nothing.

Morrigan grins darkly, the heart in her palm sliding under her chest plate for safe keeping, _now lets have some real fun with greenie.._ Shes pulled from her dark thoughts by a shriek and red eyes dart to the flying monkey heading straight for David and the baby, _no you don't.._ Quickly she rushes forward, scooping up her broken sword from one of the Plymouth's and dragging the flying monkey to the ground. It screeches as she grabs its neck harshly, throwing back the broken ebony blade for a killing blow. The steel stops just short as a swirl of green smoke suddenly reveals a surprised and alarmed Little John in her grasp.."Little John, your back!" Quickly Morrigans black gauntlet releases his neck and she removes her broken blade from his throat.

"David the baby, is he okay?" Emma edges over to her father who gently scoops up his son from the baby basket.

"Yeah, he can handle anything, just like his big sister."

"Why am I getting a sense of da ja vu?"

David smirks at the imposing Knight.."But this time your not trying to steal him."

Morrigan clears her throat awkwardly and Emma frowns.."What? When did you..wait.."

"You were so much more tolerable as a baby Swan, kinda cute too." The blond pouts and Morrigan chuckles.

"You failed.." They quickly refocus on a smirking Regina who looks down on a louring Zelena.."Your not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ!" Gold snarls as Zelena is suddenly dragged toward the fuming dark one.."I'm going to make you pay for everything you've done to me!" Morrigan grins, her anger rising once more as she looms over the startled witch aside Gold.

"Your not the only one that needs to settle a score dark one!"

"Morrigan.." The knight ignores Emma as the heroes edge forward anxiously and Regina quickly lunges for the dark ones dagger.

 _"Oh_ I have special plans for you Zelena and believe me when I say.." Morrigan grabs Zelena's jaw and pulls her up to face blazing red eyes.."You'll regret ever touching my family when I rip your fucking fingers off one by one!" She tosses the angry woman back to the dirt and straightens herself.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Just do it!"

"With pleasure!" Gold pulls his arm back to release magic.

"No!" The man pauses, snarling at the dagger clasped in Regina's hand.."Enough! This ends now!"

"I'm not that merciful." Morrigan chuckles darkly, red sparks licking at her hands and forearms.

"Morrigan I said stop!"

"What?!"

The dark one takes a threatening step towards the former Queen.."After everything this witch has done your going to protect her?"

"Good magic stopped her, and good magic doesn't enact vengeance."

"She killed my son!"

"And kidnapped my daughter! And turned me against you, against my friends!" Morrigan adds aggressively but Regina simply shakes her head.

"Yes but this isn't the way..How many people have we killed trying to get what we want? What unspeakable things have we done to get our vengeance?"

Morrigans rage explodes and she tares off her helmet, throwing it across the barn.."You know _EXACTLY_ what I was forced to do! I'm nothing like this bitch and I wont just stand by and let her get away with everything shes done to us!" She lunges for Zelena but an invisible force pushes her back and she whirls on Regina, seething red eyes glaring inches from the woman's face.

Silence...

Regina looks into livid red eyes and takes a calming breath.."Heroes don't kill."

"So now your a hero?" Zelena scoffs as Regina slides a gentle hand into her furious lovers.

"Today I am."

 _Fuck this I'm done!.._ Morrigan snatches her hand away and without another word, stomps out of the barn. The small group stare after her concerned as Regina stares at the magical dagger and pendant in her hands, _it would be so easy to turn to darkness again..But I have light in me now and that's thanks to Henry and Morrigan. Perhaps there's light in Morrigan too, perhaps I can find it and pull it forward...Yes, maybe one day_...

* * *

Morrigan throws back two white pills and washes them down with water, _my ribs are killing me. I didn't even get a chance to slap Zelena silly. Fucking heroes..I guess its my fault for putting the idea in Regina's head. If the Evil Queen was still around she'd have joined in on ripping Zelena in two.._ Green eyes stare at the ocean, the sun slowly setting over the bay and a gentle draft of sea air brushing through ebony hair. She leans back on the bench, pressing her palms against her eyes and releasing an audible sigh.."Fuck I'm tired.."

"Well perhaps you should go home.."

She startles, green eyes darting to Hook who throws himself down next to her and retrieves a flask from his leather jacket.."Apparently they've called off the search because you do this kind of thing often."

"Yeah well..I get pissed off quite often."

"I gathered."

"What do you want Hook?"

"Cant a man just sit and watch the ocean."

"Not if he's sat near me."

Hook chuckles, taking a swig of the flask and extending it to her.."Helps ale all injuries lass." He glances down at her ribs and she narrows her eyes, snatching the flask.."How did you know?"

"Ive had a lot of injuries in my day."

"Your day? You look like your thirty, I doubt you've seen worse than me." Morrigan takes a swig of the burning liquid.

"Thirty? More like two hundred and thirty."

"Really?"

"Aye, Neverland is a hostile place."

"So is the Evil Queens palace." Hook faces her curiously.

"Swan mentioned a few things about you, and Ive spent my fair share of time around the dark palace but I dont recall meeting you before."

"It depends."

"Depends?"

"When you came to the palace. I may not have been captured when you visited, or I could have been in the dungeons or out burning a village. Time just seemed to stop when I was captured so I never really payed attention to what went on around me."

"I don't mean to sound..blunt, but what the bloody hell happened between you and the Evil Queen to make you fall for each other? It seems that you should be enacting vengeance on the woman not living with her."

Morrigan chuckles, taking another sip from the flask.."I know, its messed up right?"

"Aye."

"Well the person you saw a few days ago is the version of me your talking about, the part of me that wants to make the Evil Queen suffer. But as you know, all villains have two sides. The way I see it there's three categories, some of us are lost completely to vengeance and end up paying a fatal price, others like you and me are stuck in the middle, battling with our instincts to find an easy way out of emotional problems."

"And the other?"

"The others..Regina, she had the ability to go that one step further, to rise above a place so dark and hopeless, to be able to feel with her entire soul it ultimately changed her destiny. I believe there are only a handful of us that can achieve such things."

"So us, we're stuck in the middle?"

"We? No, I don't know you Hook, not enough to pass judgment anyway." Morrigan takes another sip and hands him back his flask.

"So you think I could be in that limited handful some day?"

"Sure why not, I seem to recall Regina saying your whole reason for coming here is to kill Rumpelstiltskin. It seems you haven't yet, but maybe that's because a certain blond has swooned the dear Captain into submission." Morrigan grins and he smiles playfully.

"No one gets one over on Captain Hook, you'll find that I'm the one who swoons the ladies." He raises his hook and slips it under her chin. Green eyes roll and she pushes the metal away.

"Please, you'll find that I'm more likely to get the ladies than you are pirate."

 _"Oh_ is that so, then I say we make a harmless wager. Whoever gets the eye of...Ruby first, avoids a skinny dip in the bay here."

Morrigan chuckles, standing from the bench with a slight wince.."I'm afraid you've already lost pirate, I already have little pups eye. But alas I wont partake, I'm with Regina and that's all the swoon I need."

"Got you leashed I see."

"Well your not wrong.." She grins cheekily and he raises a playful eyebrow.."Besides I think if I gave anyone else my affection Id be beaten to within an inch of my life. You don't ever cheat the Evil Queen."

"I thought she wasn't the Evil Queen anymore."

"Maybe not to everyone else." Morrigan grins darkly at the intrigued man and sets off towards town with a small limp..

* * *

An hour later and Morrigan lingers at the mansions door, her tongue wetting dry lips and fingers brushing against the brass nob, _should I ring the doorbell or just walk in?.._ She can hear the faint sound of chatter beyond and fidgets, _Ive never rang the doorbell before, but she might still be pissed and if I just walk in, it might piss her off more._.She sighs, _just fucking go in.._ Quietly Morrigan turns the handle and slips through.

Voices still emanate from the kitchen and she freezes, _guess Swans here..Gods I don't have the energy for a fight._.Quietly she slips up to the foyer and tip toes towards the staircase. Before she can ascend, there's a plume of purple smoke in front of her and a second later, she stands motionless below the glaring mayor.

"Regina?"

Green eyes dart to a curious Emma and Henry who step into the foyer. When attention focuses on Morrigan, Emma folds her arms skeptically as Henry quickly dashes forward and envelops her in a hug. She winces at the sharp pain in her ribs and awkwardly clears her throat at the glaring women.

"Are you okay?" Henry pulls back, inspecting Morrigan with curious eyes.

"I'm fine."

His nose crinkles.."Whats that smell?"

Morrigan takes an unconscious step away from the boy and his advancing mothers.."What?"

"You smell like Hook."

Emma cocks an eyebrow.."Why were you with Hook?"

"Yes, why were you with the pirate?" Regina accuses and Morrigan frowns deeply _, What is this a fucking interrogation?.._ Her anger boils to the surface.

"I wasn't _with_ Hook, he just appeared and we talked, why do I suddenly feel like I'm being interrogated?! Has someone else been murdered and your trying to pin it on me again?!" Morrigan shrugs passed the guilty party and paces for the door.."I knew I shouldn't have come back!"

"Morrigan wait.." Morrigan tries to push the door open but it suddenly slams shut with magic. She whirls on Regina who quickly raises her hands defensively.."I just want to talk, its been a difficult day for everyone. Miss Swan isn't here to check up on you shes just here to see if you'd returned safely. People are worried."

Angry green eyes flicker between the group.."If your so concerned whats with the cold shoulder as soon as I walk through the bloody door?! I swear it feels like sometimes you want me to hurt someone just so you can point fingers!"

Emma frowns.."Hey that's not fair. David and Mary Margret would've been here too but they're still in the hospital with the baby. No ones accusing you of anything, we actually came to thank you."

"Thank me?"

"You kept Zelena at bay and saved Henry back at the docks. I'm sorry we've been a bit distant lately but with the whole Zelena thing its been kind of a whirlwind."

"Your family now and family take care of each other." Green eyes refocus on Henry's warm smile but Morrigan suddenly stiffens.."Elinor!" She spins towards the door but is stopped by Regina's gentle hand.

"Elinor's fine, shes with Robin and Roland. She was so excited about camping I just couldn't say no."

Emma smiles weakly.."Shes a great kid."

"When do I get to meet her properly? I always wanted a sister."

Morrigan reels and Regina chuckles at her eager son.."Well I'm sure it can be arranged tomorrow Henry. There are things that need to be explained. Elinor doesn't know Storybrooke and it'll take some time getting her used to everything."

"I can show her around if that's okay?"

Morrigan smiles warmly at the almost desperate boy.."That would be great." Henry launches forward and hugs her again. She represses a groan and bites her inner cheek at the pain, _fuck.._

"I'm happy your back. I missed you."

"I missed you too Henry."

Regina frowns at her lovers discomfort, _somethings wrong. Shes in pain.._ "Miss Swan we'll talk more tomorrow."

"Meet at Granny's for lunch?"

Regina nods.."See you there."

"Come on kid, lets give them some peace for a while."

"There's no such thing when it involves me." Morrigan mumbles, pulling the door open for the chuckling pair and feels Regina's hand slide into hers.."Bye Henry."

"Bye sweetheart."

The women watch Emma and Henry jump into the little yellow bug before the front door is closed with a thud. Morrigan moves towards the foyer but the hand in hers pulls her back slightly. She turns curiously to the glaring mayor and startles, _what have I done now?.._ "What?"

"What happened?! Where is it?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your injury!"

Morrigan scoffs, attempting to pull from Regina's grasp.."There's nothing wrong with me!" Shes suddenly pushed against the front door and hisses when her battered ribs bounce off the wood. Regina quickly bats away her protesting hands and pulls up the nylon shirt revealing angry purple and blue bruises.

"Jesus Morrigan! Why didn't you go to the hospital?!"

Morrigan snatches her shirt and pulls it back over her battered body.."I'm sick of being there, I'll heal myself tomorrow! I'm going to bed!" She tries to move but a firm hand pushes her back against the door and she startles at the sudden hand grabbing her hair and leg pushing its way between her thighs. Red lips ghost over hers, a purple tint in brown eyes as pearl teeth threaten to bite.

"Your not going anywhere!"

Morrigan frowns deeply, her arousal building and anger rising. She grabs the former Queens wrist and hip, attempting to push the body off but red lips suddenly crash against hers. Her lips remain sealed as a hand escapes under her blouse and she feels the tingle of magic healing her damaged ribs, _fuck off coddling me!_..She bites down on Regina's lip and the woman yelps, pulling back and glaring with deep purple eyes.."I can do it myself!"

A cruel smile rolls onto red lips.."But can you do this yourself?"

A strong pulse of magic roams Morrigans body and she cries out, but her pleasured groan soon twists into a primal growl and red eyes burn, _son of a bitch!.._ Quickly she spins the grinning Queen, trapping her arms and ripping open her fancy white shirt. Buttons clatter to the floor, Regina's heels scraping against hardwood as shes half carried half dragged towards the dining room. Pink lips assault the woman's neck as hands fumble with the buttons on the mayors slacks. Irritated, a rough hand rips the top of the trousers open, breaking the zipper and the fabric is quickly pushed down smooth olive legs. Regina groans, wriggling in her lovers arms as a hand darts underneath her panties and squeezes her sex almost painfully.

Morrigan grins at the slick wetness coating her palm as she grinds her jeans against the woman's exposed backside and bites down on an olive shoulder. An angry growl bursts from red lips as Regina struggles fiercely to regain control.

Morrigan quickly releases her hold, forcing the woman to bend over the glossy dining table and wrenching her arms behind her back. She pulls the black scarf from her neck and ties the wriggling limbs together before ripping off the mayors laced thong. She grins darkly at the half naked woman presented to her and edges olive legs apart.

Regina groans when rough fingers slide through her folds and denim grinds firmly against her rear. She grins, chuckling darkly and clicking her fingers. There's a pause behind, the movements against her sex stopping and she slowly opens her legs further.

Red eyes stare at the eight inch strap on that's suddenly strapped around her waist. Morrigan spots the submissive move of her Queen and her arousal spills through her panties. She grabs the woman's hips, coating the silicon cock with sweet smelling arousal and there's a pleasurable moan as the shaft slowly slides into the woman's cunt and soon finds its rhythm. Morrigan pumps steadily, waiting for her lover to adjust before she picks up her pace and watches hips instinctively push back against her pelvice. She grins, pushing harder, slapping her thighs against Regina's backside and increasing the woman's desperate moans.

 _"Uhh_..Morr..Morrigan I..I need.." Abruptly Regina's pulled up with a cry, the cock still buried within her and a hand pressed over her mouth. The arm around her waist keeps her upright as a firm hand pulls one of her rounded breasts free and squeezes it roughly.

"Quiet, _your majesty!_ " Morrigan sinks her teeth into the woman's neck and gets a muffled whimper. Her strap on resumes its movements at a punishing pace, Morrigan staring at the woman's tightly sealed eyes as painful and arousing moan's echo from behind her hand, _I think shes suffered enough._.A hand slides from her Queen's supple breast and slides over the woman's sex. She watches purple eyes fly open and a pleasurable groan urges her on when she gently circles the woman's swelled clit. Black curls rub desperately against her hand attempting to get more friction and her pace picks up quickly. She can feel the restrained hands between them grasp painfully at her shirt and soon she retracts her hand, reveling in her Queen's pleasured cries.

Regina pushes down on the cock, raven hair firmly pressed against the shoulder behind as she rides out her orgasm. Her legs weaken and soon she finds her body being suspended by strong arms as Morrigans assault lessens and Regina's cries become whimpers. Fingers retract from her sensitive nub and she groans when the hard cock slides from her cunt. She pants, a thin line of sweat coating her brow and chest, her head nestling itself against the neck behind. She feels her bonds fall away and her trousers being pulled back around her waist.

"It seems the strap-ons reserved for angry sex." Morrigan chuckles, scooping her lover into her arms bridal style.

Regina bites a lip, hooking her finger around Morrigans shirt and leaning towards pink lips.."Who said its only for angry sex? And who said it has to be a strap on?" She chuckles as Morrigan's eyebrows shoot into her hairline.."Now take me to bed so we can celebrate our victory."

"As her majesty commands."

They grin darkly, lips locking in a passionate kiss and in a swirl of burgundy smoke, they're gone...

* * *

She lingers in the shadows waiting patiently and watching, _I'm sorry Regina but I cant just stand by and do nothing, she has to pay for what she did to me..to us._.A figure looms into view from the other end of the sheriffs station and Morrigan raises and intrigued eyebrow, _well I guess Gold couldn't resist a visit either.._

"Regina, I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I don't imagine you expected me at all dearie."

Zelena whirls from inside her cell, wide eyes refocusing on the placid dark one.."What are you doing here?"

"More like what are _we_ doing here.."

Morrigan startles as the man turns towards her and with a sigh, she finally steps from the shadows, _clever bastard._.She stalks towards the bars, green eyes picking out the hint of fear within Zelena's.

"And why do you think we're here witch?"

Green eyes flicker towards the man and Morrigan fidgets, _can I really be a part of this? Regina would be so upset with me if she found out.._ _ **IF she found out**_ _..Oh not now knight.._

"You cant kill me Rumple, I saw Regina take your dagger. And I don't think my beloved sister would approve of her true love murdering her own flesh and blood behind her back." Zelena smirks and it only infuriates Morrigan more.

"No she wouldn't, but luckily for me she'll never find out."

Gold nods.."Quite right, and as for the dagger, Belle has it."

"She wants me dead?"

"No of course not."

"Well then, you'll have to do as she wishes. If she has the dagger you have no choice."

"Yes, _if_ she has the dagger.."

 _If?.._ Green eyes narrow at the smirking dark one.

"But she doesn't.." Gold pulls out the dark ones dagger and both women startle. Zelena quickly scrambles to her feet while Morrigan shifts back warily, _the lying bastard! How did he even get it?!_..

"She only thinks she does."

Morrigan frowns.."Gold what are you doing?"

"Helping both of us get what we want. You do remember what she did to you, did to your family?"

"Of course I do!"

"Well then, I'll do the honors, its less messy that way."

Morrigans stomach churns at the mans cruel grin, _this doesn't feel right, maybe I should stop him.._ _ **Don't you fucking dare! Don't you remember the pain she put you threw?! Stop being such a coward and get your revenge!**_..

"My father taught me something, the only useful thing before he passed on, a bit of slight of hand called follow the lady. Belle has a fake, this however is quite real."

Morrigan blinks and the dark one suddenly appears within the cell. Her heart races as the man stalks towards his target. Zelena backs up against her cell wall.."Wait, wait! I'm powerless now..Regina's got my pendent! My magics gone!" Zelena desperately looks to Morrigan.."You cant let him do this! What about Regina?! What will she think when she finds out?!"

 _"Oh_ dearie she wont find out, not from me anyway."

"But I cant hurt anyone! I cant.." Zelena breathes erratically, the dark one raising the dagger between them.."Why?!"

"Because I promised my son his death would be avenged, and Rumpelstiltskin never breaks a deal!" The dagger plunges into Zelena's stomach with a cringing slice of metal in flesh. Morrigan watches with horror and fascination as Zelena's wide green eyes and smooth skin slowly solidify to fine porcelain. The witch stares fearfully at her and she cant help avoiding her gaze, _I shouldn't have come..This isn't me anymore.._

Gold quickly pulls the dagger from Zelena's stomach and watches as his enemy splinters and crumbles into pieces. With a wave of his hand, the cell door swings open and he approaches.."I assume we have an agreement?"

Morrigan frowns.."Agreement?"

"You keep your mouth shut about the dagger and I'll not tell your Queen and friends you murdered Zelena."

"Technically you murdered her."

"But you didn't try to stop me. Don't test me dearie, do we have a deal or not?"

"Don't fucking threaten me Gold! I'm not some desperate peasant out for a deal! I'll keep quiet but only because I wanted her dead just as much as you!"

"Then we have a deal."

"We have an understanding, nothing more!" Morrigan scowls at the man and quickly disappears in a swirl of burgundy smoke...


	22. Normality

_**No TW for this chapter...**_

* * *

Morrigan stares at the mug of tea in front of her, ignoring the voices around the diner and concentrating on the steam rising from her hot drink, _god last night was a mistake...I shouldn't have gone.._

"Morrigan?" Green eyes snap up to a curious Regina sat across from her.."Are you listening?"

 _"Ugh_ , yeah..yeah."

"What did I just say?"

"Something about..the town?"

Whiskey eyes narrow.."You haven't been right this morning, whats wrong? Is it your injury? Are you feeling unwell because we can.."

"Regina I'm fine stop fussing. I didn't get much sleep that's all."

"Really? You were out like a light after our little..victory dance." Red lips curl and Morrigan grins.

"Victory dance _huh_? It seemed more like a victory parade from where I was lying. Morrigan feels a foot slowly rub up and down her leg.

"And you looked so magnificent on your back dear."

Morrigan chuckles.."Well it seems I didn't have much choice with the restraints and all."

"A little retribution for your rather angry endeavor on the dining room table." Someone suddenly clears their throat and startled eyes lock onto a flush Ruby hovering at the back of the booth.

"Hey Morrigan, madam mayor I _ugh_..What can I get you today?"

Morrigan stifles a laugh at her lovers horrified expression and Ruby's red cheeks, _Oh my god.._ "We're good for now Ruby, we're waiting for Henry and Emma."

"Okay, I'll come back later." Without another word, Ruby quickly scampers into the back. Glancing at the speechless mayor, Morrigan cant contain her laughter any longer. A heartfelt bellow echos around the diner drawing attention as a tear rolls from green eyes.

"Its not funny Morrigan!"

Morrigan clutches a hand to her stomach and attempts to quell her laughter.

"Stop laughing!"

"I..I cant.."

Regina scowls as Granny and Ruby step from the back to investigate and cant help a smile at the flustered mayor and hysterical Morrigan.

"Okay...okay..I'm done." Morrigan wipes her eyes, breathing deeply and stares at the leering mayor. _."_ Oh come on Regina it was funny."

"No it wasn't! It was demeaning!"

Green eyes roll and Morrigan grabs the woman's hand.."If Ruby did hear something shes not going to blab." Angry brown eyes glare and she leans forward grinning.

"What are you doing?!"

" _Regina.._ "

"No!"

" _Regina.._ " Morrigan leans towards the anxious woman as brown eyes dart around to the grinning faces in the diner.

"Morrigan stop, people are watching."

" _You cant stop the inevitable Regina.._ "

"If I forgive you will you stop?!"

Morrigan pauses half way across the table.."Maybe."

"I forgive you so stop!"

"Fine..Until later." Morrigan slides back into her seat grinning at the small smile on red lips, _works every time._.There's a jingle from the diner door and Emma, Henry and Hook step in. Henry quickly slides into the seat next to his adopted mother and hugs her warmly.

"Hey mom."

"Hey, how was Mary Margret and the baby?"

"They're great but grams wants to get out of the hospital as soon as possible."

Morrigan grimaces.."I feel her pain."

Emma eyes Morrigan pensively.."How are you holding up?"

"You mean do I still feel like burning this town to the ground? No, thankfully not but she still doesn't like the shepherd."

Emma frowns curiously.."She?"

"Long story short the dark knight still has things to say now and again, even if I dont appreciate it when I'm trying to fight a wicked witch."

"So what? You have a cozy new roommate or something?"

"Or something.." Morrigan takes a sip of her tea and grins at the apprehensive faces around her.."Relax, its not like before, she only resurfaces when I'm really really emotional."

"Hold on, I thought that was all the time."

Morrigan narrows green eyes at the grinning pirate.."Fuuu.." She glances at a smiling Henry and takes evasive action..".uudge off pirate. Anyway why don't you sit next to the bad tempered psycho with the split personality and break out your special flask again." He cocks an eyebrow and slides down next to her.

Regina frowns at the grinning pair and cant help her flaring jealousy.."Its a little early isn't it dear?"

"Shes right lass, maybe later."

Morrigan huffs at the hesitant pirate.."Fine, Ellie's coming anyway and I have to visit the girls."

"Girls?" Emma frowns.

"Serra and Maya, I need to ask Belle if shes made any progress on her research."

"Wait you know them from before?"

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow at the baffled blond.."Did Regina not tell you?"

"I have been preoccupied dear." Regina mumbles, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well yeah, I met them back in the missing year."

"You rescued them, its alright to say it Morrigan." Regina adds firmly.

"Rescued?" Henry's eyes sparkle at a shifty Morrigan.

"Short story, I _rescued_ and watched out for them for a few months."

"You've done more for them than your letting on dear."

Morrigan huffs, avaoiding curious eyes.."Yeah well, I didn't manage to get them home so I owe them one now."

"Stop your guilt trip immediately. You saved them from certain death twice, its not your fault we had to enact the curse and bring them here."

"Sounds like a category three to me lass."

Morrigan grins at Hooks toothy smile and Regina's jealousy only rises further, _why do they keep doing that?! What secrets are they hiding?!_..Before she can ask, Little John enters the diner with a small child attached to his hip. Green eyes immediately lock onto ebony hair and Morrigan pushes Hook from the booth and rushes over.."Hey how was she?"

"A delight as always. Robin sends his apologies, he had to deal with a dispute between Harris and Joel."

"God, those two seriously need to sort themselves out."

"Well that's what Robin's there for."

Morrigan places a gentle hand on Elinor's back and the child quickly wraps her arms around her mothers neck and curls into her chest.."Tell Robin thanks and I'll see him soon."

"No problem."

"Say goodbye to Little John Ellie."

"Bye.." The girl mumbles into her mothers shoulder and Morrigan runs a gentle hand through wavy hair, _shy as usual but she'll warm up to things, everything's a bit scary at the moment.._ She heads back to the booth and gently slides into her seat with all eyes drawn to the small bundle wrapped against her chest.."Ellie there's a few people I want you to meet. You know Regina, well this is her son Henry."

"Hey Elinor."

Sparkling green eyes slide to a timid Henry and flicker over to a smiling Regina.."Henry?"

"That's me." Henry beams.

"Gina talked about you lots."

Henry smiles brightly at his adopted mother.

"And you remember the sheriff, her names Emma."

"Hey, how was camping?" Elinor refocuses on a smiling Emma.

"Okay..I liked the river bestest."

"I bet that was lots of fun." The child nods weakly, playing with a strand of her mothers hair.

"And this is Hook." Morrigan points out and the man dips his head respectfully.

"Nice to meet you young lass. You look remarkably like your mother."

Morrigan cocks an eyebrow.."Watch what you say next pirate."

"Pirate?" Elinor shuffles forward intrigued and Hook grins toothily.

"Aye, the revered Captain Hook of the Jolly Roger at your service."

Emma scoffs.."Revered.."

"Hes a little strange sunshine."

Hook frowns at Morrigans grin.."Am not."

"And he can be a big baby too." Morrigan squeezes her daughters sides and Elinor giggles, squirming in her grasp. Ruby approaches the chuckling group hesitantly and avoids the mayors watchful eyes.."Ready to order now?"

"Yeah I'm starved."

Henry rolls his eyes at his birth mother.."You had pop tarts and cereal before we went to see grams."

"Your appetite never ceases to amaze me Miss Swan."

"What? I like my food okay."

Morrigan chuckles, running a soothing hand through her daughters tresses, _what a great start to the day.._ Emma's cell buzzes and she answers, plonking into a chair pulled towards the booth.."Hey David...What?!.." The adults share curious glances.."I'll get Gold and we'll meet you there..Bye."

Regina frowns curiously.."Gold? What do you want him for?"

"Zelena..Shes gone."

Morrigan shifts, green eyes avoiding the anxious blond, _Well I knew it was only a matter of time. Gold better not say anything.._

"What?! How is that even possible?!" Regina screeches.

"I dunno but I guess we'll find out, come on."

Morrigan carefully slips from the booth with Elinor still attached to her hip.."Henry, could you and Ruby keep an eye on Ellie for me. I shouldn't be long but I don't want her around Gold and the station unless its necessary."

"Yeah sure!" Henry smiles brightly as everyone slides over to the door but Regina cant help lingering around the timid child.

"Sunshine? Mommy has to go and sort some things out with Regina, I need you to stay with Henry and Ruby okay?"

"But I wanna go too."

"I'm sorry Ellie, this is grown up stuff but I promise you'll have more fun here. Maybe you can tell Henry about your party? And Ruby will get you a slice of the bestest cake you've ever tasted.." Morrigan bumps the smiling child's nose with her fingertip and Regina smiles warmly.."What do you say?"

"'Kay. But you wont be gone long right?"

"No I promise, and if you need anything just let Henry or Ruby know.." Morrigan kisses her daughter forehead and slots her into the booth next to Henry.."Be good, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"'Kay."

Morrigan smiles warmly at her apprehensive daughter before turning to a smiling Ruby.."If anything happens.."

"Regina will be the first one I call. We really need to get you a cell phone now that your back."

"That's next on my list." Morrigan smiles, following her lover and the group from the diner with a jingle..

* * *

Morrigan wanders over to the empty cell in the station and represses a shiver, _god damn it._.Belle, Hook, David and Emma stare at the bars perplexed as Gold looks on placidly.

"Impossible, without her pendent she's powerless, there's no way she could have escaped.." Regina's narrow eyes slide suspiciously to the idol dark one.."Unless you did something to her."

All attention coasts to Gold and Morrigan shifts as his focus momentarily settles on her, _don't you fucking dare Gold! I'll lose Regina if you blab.._

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but no.."

Hook scoffs.."I find that hard to believe.."

"Even if I wanted to Belle has my dagger, she would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies."

Belle nods.."Its true."

"Well if she escaped lets find out how." David bends down to a small TV and cassette player as Gold and Morrigan glance at each other apprehensively at spotting the CCTV camera on the back wall.

"Wonderful." Gold huffs apprehensively.

Regina quickly slides into the chair opposite the TV as everyone gathers around. Morrigan shifts, green eyes darting from her conspirator to the buzzing screen, _Fuck! Shes going to find out! I'm so screwed!_..

Regina crosses her legs regally and glances at her lovers slightly flushed cheeks, _is she unwell? She seems a little anxious.._ Her heart races, _please don't be on this tape Morrigan.._

The image of Zelena in her cell appears but soon the picture is distorted and Morrigans green eyes flicker to the dark ones subtle nod, _thank god.._

"What was that? What just happened?"

David smacks the side of the TV.."Yeah, we could use an upgrade..stupid Vertex..Here we go." The image reappears as before but all watch as Zelena slowly turns herself to porcelain and crumbles.

Regina stares dumbfounded, _I cant believe Zelena was so desperate she killed herself..It just..It doesn't seem like her style. For some horrifying reason I cant believe shes actually gone, sure she was a jealous shrew but...well, I guess what will be will be.._

"Well it seems her great escape was of a more permanent nature. I wont ask for an apology."

Morrigan glares at the pretentious dark one, _alright Gold no need to be a dick about it!_..

"She must of had just enough residual magic to do herself in." Regina states placidly and Morrigan waves her hands.

"Well it seems like greenie took the cowards way out."

Emma frowns curiously.."I bet your happy."

"As a matter of fact I am, she was hell bent on destroying my family and erasing all of us from existence. If she wanted to off herself then that's alright by me, it'll save us the trouble of keeping her under guard anyway."

Silence...

Regina stares curiously at her testy lover, _shes getting a little defensive and shes being more brutally honest than normal.._

"Well with your Zelena problem solved, if you don't mind I have business to attend to." Gold heads for the exit, tossing one final glance Morrigans way.

"Belle I'm heading to the hospital soon to see the girls. You said you found something that could help?"

The brunette nods.."Yeah, I'll get my things from the shop and meet you there in an hour?"

"Great, see you then.." With a smile, Belle follows her supposed lover from the station.

"Regina could you take Ellie home while I get the girls? I shouldn't be long with them."

"Of course."

"I can give you a lift, I'm going to see Mary Margret anyway." Emma offers, retrieving her keys.

"Thanks Emma."

"Come on then, and I'll be damned if I don't pick up a grilled cheese from Granny's on the way."

Morrigan chuckles, stealing a kiss from her smiling lover and follows the savior from the station..

* * *

 _With Serra and Maya coming to live at the mansion I hope its not too crowded for Regina, she seemed fine with it but its a big step from the silent manor shes used too. I'm glad Ellie's spending some quality time with her and Henry while I get the girls sorted, it'll help them bond and hopefully loosen Ellie up a little.._ Morrigan extends a tray of meatloaf and vegetables to the pair who hesitantly take and eat it silently.

"I'm sorry I left you yesterday. I had to go fight Zelena and then I just..ran off like a baby." She sighs, _I really need to stop running from my emotional problems, its starting to get embarrassing._.There's a quiet knock on the door and she quickly pulls it open letting a timid Belle enter.."Hey, you said you found something?"

"Yeah, Rumple managed to dig through his archives and I found what I needed. There's a book and some scrolls so I think I can interpret what their saying from a native language I found."

"Excellent, can you talk back to them?"

"Yes I think so."

"Okay where do we start? How about my name, Serra? Maya?" Hazel and Blue eyes dart to Morrigan and she looks pointedly to Belle.

"Dit is Morrigan." The pair glance at Belle intrigued.

"Ask them where they came from?"

"Waar kom jy vandaan?"

"Eiland golwe." Serra says apprehensivly and Belle smiles.

"She says Island of waves."

Morrigan frowns curiously.."Have you ever heard of it?"

"No sorry, but I could ask Rumple."

Serra edges forward.."Waar is ons?"

Belle flicks through her book a moment.."She asked where they are."

"Storybrooke, your in a new land."

"Jou in 'n nuwe land genoem Storybrooke."

The pair stare grimly at one another and Morrigans heart sinks.."I'm sorry."

"Ek is jammer."

Serra shuffles closer and gently lays her head on Morrigans thigh.."Meesters goed vir ons."

Belle shuffles hesitantly and Morrigan frowns.."Whats wrong? What did she say?"

"She said their..masters been good to them."

Morrigans stomach churns and she grimaces, _I hate that word.._ She tilts Serra's head up and stares earnestly.."Call me Morrigan..Morrigan understand, not master."

"Sy wil Morrigan genoem te word nie."

Serra and Maya glance apprehensively at one another.

"Morrigan, say Morrigan." Morrigan encourages the pair as their brittle fingers fidget with the bed sheets.

"Morrigan."

"Morrigan."

Morrigan smiles brightly at both girls.."Yes Morrigan, that's me. Can you tell them they'll be coming home with me?"

"Jy sal huis toe gaan met Morrigan. Sy sal sorg vir jou." The young girls smile brightly, sparkling eyes darting from Belle to Morrigan.

"Thanks for this Belle, I think they may start to settle now."

"Its no problem I'm happy to help. Here, take the book and you can talk to them more. If you need any help just let me know."

Morrigan slips the small tome on the bed and escorts the brunette out.."Thank you again Belle."

"Any time, oh and thanks for helping save Rumple."

Morrigans stomach twists, _gods, she truly doesn't know about the dagger. The dark one never stops screwing people over, even the ones he claims to love._."Well no one deserved to be under Zelena's thumb."

"No...Well I'll see you around."

"Bye." Morrigan closes the door with a soft click and rests her forehead against the wood, _fuck me..I hate lying to her after all the help shes given me.._ She turns and startles at the two intrigued girls standing right behind her. _."Ugh_..Come on then, I guess we're going home.."

Maya quickly rushes to the bed, grabbing Belle's book and a stuffed bear. Morrigan smiles at Sir Bearsly clutched in the girls arms and an image of her daughter flashes in her mind.."Come on." She pulls the door open and heads down the hall with both girls following closely..

* * *

Regina gently runs a comb through ebony hair whilst Elinor's fascinated green eyes lock onto Henry.

"I've kept this with me like forever, it tells us everyone's stories."

"Perhaps we show her that later Henry." Uneasy brown eyes stare at the backed book Once Upon A Time in his hands, _I'm depicted as children's nightmares in there. I don't think its a good idea to show her the Evil Queen again, especially after how much shes settled around me.._

"Yeah, sure mom.." Henry nods earnestly at her weak smile.."Ellie I think you'll like my collection.." He pulls out a stack of DVD's from the shelf and spreads them on the carpet in the living room. Elinor prods the plastic, tracing her finger over the cartoon images and giggles.."Its pretty! Can I have one please?"

"Yeah sure, they're movies, you watch them on the TV.." He points to the large black screen mounted on the back wall.

"TV?"

"Yeah, it shows moving pictures that tell a story. These are about princes and princesses."

"I'm a princess!" Elinor bobs up and down and Regina chuckles, tying a blue ribbon in the child's wavy locks.

"Yes you are. My favorite's the little mermaid."

Henry passes the bubbly child the DVD and she squeals, hugging it to her chest.."Can I TV it?"

Mother and son chuckle.."Yeah we can watch it if you want, is that okay mom?"

"Well its getting late.."

"Please Gina."

Regina gazes into sparkling green eyes and glances at the clock, _I suppose they could watch it, its not too late.._ "Okay, but its bedtime straight after."

"Yeay!"

"I'll get the popcorn!"

Before Regina can utter her protest on the sugary treats, Henry has sprinted from the room and entered the kitchen. Brown eyes stare at the bouncing child under her as she ties the blue ribbon in a neat bow.."There, all finished." She holds a hand mirror in front of green eyes and Elinor giggles before scrambling onto the sofa and slides into her lap. She startles when one of her arms is pulled around the body nestling against her chest.

"I was scared at first but its like a adventure here."

"If you ever feel that things seem like too much, you can always talk to me. Some things here will seem scary at first but I promise I wont let anything hurt you okay?"

"'Kay..Love you Gina."

Regina's heart melts and tears gloss brown eyes.."Love you more."

"Love you mostest.." The girl giggles, sparkling green eyes staring up.."That's what mommy says.."

Regina smiles, running a soothing hand through ebony hair and squeezing Elinor lightly. The front door closes and they quickly refocus on Morrigan and a pensive Serra and Maya hovering in the foyer.

"Mommy!" Elinor slides from Regina's arms and is quickly scooped up by her mother.

"Hows things been?"

"Great, I had pop tarteds and they tasted like cake and Gina did a bow see!" A small hand pats the blue ribbon in ebony hair and Morrigan smiles warmly.

"That's fantastic, Regina did a brilliant job, you look beautiful sunshine."

"Hey Morrigan, we were about to watch a movie, you guys joining us?" Henry lays the large bowl of popcorn and carton of juice on the coffee table, eyes flickering to the timid girls behind the woman.

"Yeah sure, I just need to talk to Regina first. Ellie can you help Henry get setup, he'll show you what to do." Her daughter slips from her arms, running to Henry eagerly as Regina wanders into the foyer.

"So how did it go?"

"Really well.." Morrigan reaches a hand out for the small book in Maya's hands and its quickly laid in her palm.

"Belle gave me this book, its like a translator so I can talk to them and understand what they're saying."

"Well the bookworm has her moments I'll give her that."

"They said they come from the island of waves, have you ever heard of it?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe Belle will have more luck." A gentle hand slides onto Morrigans arm.

"Morrigan I hate to say it but it doesn't matter anymore if you find out where they live. We're back in Storybrooke and its impossible for us to open another portal to our world. I'm afraid they're stuck here indefinitely."

Morrigan sighs, glancing at the apprehensive girls.."I suppose your right. I might not be able to get them back home but maybe I can help them make a home here."

"And I'm sure they'll be happy. You forget sometimes dear that you don't have to do this, you've done so much for them already, anyone else would just let the sheriff handle it."

"Swan? Yeah and that would last for a day before she came back asking what to do and how to make them eat. Unfortunately I don't have the luxury of handing them off to someone else, not yet anyway."

Regina steals a kiss.."I love you."

Morrigan smiles warmly.."Love you too.." She turns to Serra and Maya who stare at the floor warily before placing a gentle hand on their arms. There's a slight flinch before Morrigan slides a finger under their chins to shift their gaze to her.."This is your home, you have a room upstairs.." She quickly opens Belle's book at their blank stares and green eyes scrutinize the scripture, _Jesus this is going to take some time getting used too. How did she memorize all of this?.."Erm_..huis toe..jou kamer..Upstairs you know.." She points to the ceiling.."Upstairs."

Serra cocks her head.."Huis?"

Green eyes flick through the pages.."Home, yes this is home for a while."

"Home." Morrigan smiles at a shy Maya who clutches the teddy to her chest and peers around the foyer.

Regina nods, a weak smile gracing red lips.."Yes."

"If you need anything just ask me or Regina.. _Erm_..iets nodig, ask us." Morrigan points between herself and Regina and Serra nods.

"Thank..You Meester."

The girls bow but are quickly pulled upright.."Morrigan remember, Morrigan."

"Thank..You..Morrigan."

Regina smiles brightly at the timid pair.."Well this certainly is a start."

"But Belle's book is complicated as hell, I don't even know if they understood me properly."

"They just thanked you so I suppose they must have."

"Yeah perhaps. I should take them upstairs and get them settled."

"That can wait, come and watch a movie with us. It would be good for them too." Regina slides a hand into her lovers and gently tugs the woman towards the living room. With a smile Morrigan concedes and beckons the young girls after her.

"Everything's set." Henry plonks down next to a bubbly Elinor on the carpet as his mother and Morrigan slip onto the couch. Serra and Maya drop to their knees by the armrest and Morrigan sighs.

"Come here.." She ushers the hesitant pair next to her daughter and scans her book.."Serra, Kyk, watch." Morrigan directs Hazel and Blue eyes at the TV and finally relaxes back into the plush cushions, _my back is stiff as hell. I might go for a run in the morning before everyone gets up._.Regina crosses one leg over the other and leans into her lovers side. Morrigan wraps her arm around the woman's shoulders and hums her content, _time to just relax for once with my family..With my whole family.._ "So what are we watching?" Henry grins and green eyes flicker to the rolling title of the little mermaid. She chuckles and a hand on her thigh squeezes, _gods, the amount of times I've seen this movie.._

"It was your first Disney movie so why cant it be hers?" Regina grins.

"Your idea I take it?"

"I may have planted the seed."

 _"Hmm_.." Regina chuckles, stealing a kiss and all eyes coast to the TV. Green eyes flicker around her family, to how Henry offers his popcorn to the group, to how her daughter and the two young girls stare astounded and captivated at the images, and then to Regina whose warm brown eyes occasionally glance at her with so much love and adoration it causes her heart to skip a beat, _this is my family..this is my life..._


	23. Promises

**_Trigger Warnings: Sexual Themes (Smut), Mention of Suicidal Thoughts..._**

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

Green eyes slide open and Morrigan smiles at the beautiful goddess sleeping next to her, _my beautiful Queen._.She gently slides a finger over the woman's scarred lip and slides beneath the silk covers. Carefully she separates olive thighs but freezes at the slight movement above. When her lover settles back into slumber, she takes her chance and slips a tongue through heated folds. Expertly she traces patterns around the slowly swelling clit and teases the woman's cunt. A moan emanates from above, her lovers legs spreading wider allowing her to slip her tongue further inside.

Regina stirs from her slumber, her sudden arousal prompting brown eyes to flutter open, _whats.._ There's movement between her legs and she grins, moaning at the tongue darting in and out of her cunt, _gods, she does know how to make mornings enjoyable._.Her hand slides under the sheets and grabs a mass of tussled hair. She pushes her hips, pulling her lover closer and groaning when Morrigans speed quickly picks up. A shallow cry echo's around the room as Regina's release is soon found and Morrigans head finally pops up from beneath the covers.

"Good morning." Regina grins, pulling her lover against her and kisses her tenderly.

"Just good?"

"Great morning, Wonderful morning.." Regina laughs, flipping their positions and locking lips with a smirking Morrigan.."A morning that cant be described with words." She caresses the woman's shoulder and cant help burying herself on top of firm white skin.

Morrigan frowns wrapping the woman in her arms.."Regina whats wrong?" There's a subtle shake of the woman's head and she can feel a slight dampness on her shoulder, _is she crying?.._ "Regina.." She carefully flips their positions and feels hands embed themselves in her back.."Look at me beloved.." Glassy brown eyes pull back and Morrigan places delicate hands on the woman's cheeks.."Whats wrong?"

"I.." A tear escapes but is soon wiped away.."I'm glad your back."

Morrigan smiles.."So am I."

"No you don't understand..When you left, when you fell into the portal I was so lost. I couldn't imagine living one more day without you, and then when my mother came she promised me I could find my happiness again and I believed her. I darkened myself and when it was your funeral I tried..That night I tried to.." Regina looks away from concerned green eyes but her focus is soon pulled back.."I'm not resilient..you were gone and I just couldn't do it anymore."

"But now I'm back and I'll never leave again. Why haven't you told me this before?"

"With the whole Dark Knight and Zelena thing it just dragged old feeling to the surface. When we couldn't remember the missing year and you were just Ebony I felt..conflicted, like I got you back but somehow you were still gone. It killed me every day knowing I was nothing more to you than a stranger."

"That's not true, even as Ebony I still had feelings for you. And when the dark knight took over, I cant explain it but I could feel something else besides the darkness meant for you. When you said to me that you loved every part of me, I don't think it was a one way thing. I think..I _know_ every part of me cares for you, the part that's a stranger, the part that darkens my soul and the part that's just me.." Morrigan strokes her lovers temple and places a gentle kiss on Regina's forehead.."I'm so sorry I left Regina but never again. My family is here now, our family and our life."

"Then promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise me you wont continue to sacrifice yourself for those heroes. You said it yourself you have a family now and you cant leave us again."

"Aren't you technically a hero now?"

"Morrigan please, no jokes, no humor I'm serious. Please just promise me."

"I promise not to throw myself in front of the heroes but I cant promise the same for you. If your in danger Regina I will always protect you even at the cost of my own life. But I can promise that I'll try everything in my power not to die."

Brown eyes stare intently, Regina's mind racing and she sighs.."Then I guess I'll have to take it."

"I've survived the Evil Queen, Dermit, Whale, angry mobs, flying monkeys and the wicked witch. I don't think there's much more out there.

"This is Storybrooke dear, there will always be more out there."

"Thanks for your confidence _Gina_." Morrigan grins but yelps when shes flipped on her stomach and pined to the sheets.

"Just because your daughter calls me that, it doesn't give you permission _pet_."

"Interesting, does it bother you when I say it.. _Gina_." Morrigan groans as fingernails scratch harshly down her back and lips brush against her ear.

"We still have an hour until the children get up. I think its enough time to educate you on a few things."

Morrigan shivers at the dark chuckle in her ear and feels the familiar sensation of silk wrapping around her limbs. _.good morning indeed.._

* * *

Leroy's laughter echo's from within the diner as the group of heroes celebrate. Alcohol and food aligns the bar and back table as people chat and laugh through their victory over the wicked witch.

Morrigan watches from afar as her daughter stares captivated at the brown backed book Henry is reading from, _I can see how Regina was a bit hesitant about it, the book doesn't exactly paint her in a great light as the Evil Queen._.Green eyes coast to the baby being bobbed in Mary Margret's arms and she smiles, _I'm glad shes getting out and about, I know just how difficult the first month is, its like you cant be apart from your child because something is out to get you, and in this town I don't blame her.._ She snaps from her thoughts as Regina hands her a drink.

"Here, its not wine or Rum if that's what you were after."

Morrigan takes the cloudy lemonade and rolls her eyes.."Gee thanks mom."

"Looks like the witch has had enough before shes even started."

Morrigan scowls at a grinning Leroy.."Some of us have children to look after dwarf!"

"Yeah course, and I hope she enjoys Granny's lemonade, oh wait that's for you." He chuckles and she frowns deeply, _fuck you Leroy! Just because I don't like to get shit faced every day.._ Regina pulls her away from the smirking dwarf and towards the booths.

"Ignore him dear."

"Well he's not baiting you now is he.." Morrigan grumbles her frustrations and takes a swig of her lemonade.

"And that's when the bandit leaped on top of the carriage and stole the prince's jewels,. As the prince chased the thief on horseback through the treacherous forest.."

"Really? I cant hear the kids name yet but I have to hear this story again?" Emma interrupts her son with a cheeky smile and David chuckles.

"Well my son should know where he comes from."

Morrigan scoffs.."And how old is he again? That book should really come with a rating."

"I wanna hear more!" Elinor bounces up and down in her seat.

"Only after I proof read it first. Here.." Morrigan slides her lemonade over to the bubbly girl.."You'll like it, Granny made it."

Regina frowns.."And she doesn't like mine?"

"How would she know, you've never made her any."

Ruby chuckles.."Its funny how Elinor likes Granny's cooking but you don't."

Morrigan bites her lip.."Its not that I don't like it, its just Id rather not take the chance of keeling over because of an overly sloppy Joe. I've already had many, many things wanting to kill me already so I think I'll dodge this last hurdle."

Emma grins, refocusing on her parents.."Speaking of injuries, are you sure you want the first thing he knows to be that his parents fell in love during an armed robbery?"

"I wasn't armed!"

"Except with a rock." Ruby grins at a defensive Mary Margret.

"I still have the scar."

"Which healed.." Mary Margret shakes her head at her smirking husband, pulling her fidgeting baby towards her chest and soothes him.."But that's just how we met, its not how we fell in love."

"Yeah that was a bit more complicated."

Morrigan scoffs at the former prince.."Cant be more complicated than us." Regina elbows her and stares pointedly. She grins, looking down at her fascinated daughter, _I'll tell her the truth one day, but that'll be a long, long time from now.._ David turns the pages in the book and points to one of the illustrations.."See, there were black knights when I saved your mothers life."

Regina shifts unconsciously and Morrigan lays a gentle hand on her lovers back. Mary Margret quickly turns the page with a smug grin. _."_ Oh, and the attack on the troll bridge when I saved his."

David rolls his eyes, turning the page one final time.."But it wasn't until I saw my mothers ring on her finger that I knew in my heart there was no other woman I would ever love."

"Yeay!" Elinor giggles, clapping her hands and the Charming's laugh.

"I wish you would have told me then, we would have saved so much time."

"Well how could I, I had to get to my wedding." David chuckles and Morrigan frowns curiously.."Seriously? I didn't take you as a player Charming."

"You were previously betrothed mate?"

Ruby nods at a young blond lingering around the bar.."To Catherine. Though she was princess Abigail back then.

Hook cocks an intrigued eyebrow.."King Midas's daughter? The man who could turn anything into gold? Why would you leave that opportunity?" Emma slaps the pirate on the chest.

"Well he has a point.." Morrigan quickly notes Regina's glare and takes a step back, raising her hands defensively.

"Well what can I say, my heart was destined for another."

Morrigan leans towards her lovers ear.."You cant tell me that didn't just make your stomach churn a little.." She takes note of the small grin on red lips and smiles victorious.."Knew it."

"You just had to find her first. She ran away and was living on a farm."

Mary Margret hums weakly at the peaceful memory.."Well it sounded like a peaceful life at the time, leaving everyone and everything behind.."

"Like mother like daughter."

"Hook.." The group stare curiously at an agitated Emma.

"What's he talking about?"

Emma turns to her son but everyone can see her reluctance, _what the hell have you done Emma?.._ Morrigan stares, glancing at her unnerved lover.

David quickly clears his throat.."Should we read more stories.."

"Actually I'd like to know what the pirate is talking about?" Regina folds her arms over her chest and Emma frowns.

"Its nothing."

"Are you planning on going back to New York?"

Henry frowns.."Why would we go back to New York?"

"Your not..Right miss Swan?"

Emma bites her cheek.."Actually its complicated."

"Why would we leave? This is our home."

Morrigan looks from an unnerved Henry to Emma and Regina, _Regina's pissed and I don't blame her. The talk about our family finally being happy this morning wont be helping if Emma's talking about taking Henry back to New York._.

"Henry this isn't the time or place."

"I think it is." Regina bites back and Emma scowls.

"No its not!" And with a final look at the seething mayor, Emma dashes out of the diner. Morrigan spots her daughter fidgeting and stares pointedly at Ruby.

"Hey Elinor, why don't we see what Granny's cooked for the party. I think she made a cake for later, how about we sneak the first piece?"

The girls sparking green eyes glance at her mother and Morrigan nods.."Okay." With little protest, Elinor is guided towards the buffet table leaving the silent group alone.

"I'll just.." Morrigan slips around Regina and heads for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Where our children are concerned it can be very difficult to make sure your doing whats best for them. I think Emma's fight with Zelena has rattled her brain a little.." Morrigan squeezes her lovers arm and pushes the diner door open.."Come on pirate, you can put that big mouth to good use."

Hook grins sheepish, following Morrigan outside but Henry stops them abruptly.."Wait, take this.." Henry extends his book of fairy tales to them.."It might help her remember where she belongs."

With a nod, Hook grabs the book and follows Morrigan from the diner with a jingle..

* * *

Morrigan stands in the tree's and pushes the pirate forward.."Go, and if you say something stupid again I smack you, got it?"

"Aye." He grins, heading towards a lost looking Emma sat on the bench as a ring tone echo's around the park, _probably Charming or Mary Margret._.Morrigan leans against a tree, idly listening to the mumbled words of the couple, _who knew the savior would fall for a villain..well who knew Id fall for the Evil Queen.._

"You defeated the bloody wicked witch, you defeated Pan.."

 _Well technically Regina defeated Zelena and gold finished her off, but I don't know about this Pan. I'm disappointed I never got to meet the man child. It would have been fun ripping his lackeys apart in Neverland.._

"So your just going to leave your parents then? Don't you even care about them? Or anyone in this town?"

 _Okay that's enough.._ Morrigan quietly heads over to the pair.

"Of course I care.."

"And you should.." Emma refocuses on Morrigan sliding onto the seat next to her.."I don't know how hard you hit your head savior but surely you cant be this bleak."

"Morrigan I'm not in the mood."

"No, but I dont give a shit and you're going to listen whether you like it or not.." Morrigan stares at the aggrieved sheriff.."Your stupid."

"Excuse me?!"

"Do you have any idea what you've got here? You have everything anyone could ever want and more. I heard your little speech about running, about being an orphan, well wake up! Your not! You still have your parents, you have your son and now you have a brother. Do you realize what Id give to have my parents and my brother back? But I never will because unlike you mine are dead! I finally have my daughter and yeah it was hard, harder than you could possibly imagine to start over, to start fresh with a new life and a new family.." Morrigan grabs one of the blonds hands hesitantly.."Its hard Emma, its really hard when you have constant threats around you, when things always threaten to take your children from you but you have a family, you have parents who love you. You even have the pirate. I never fully realized what I had before the curse, back when my brother and I were running the forest and now they're all gone. Don't make my mistake and run because you'll end up regretting it for the rest of your life."

"I know you mean well but I'm not you..I have to do whats right for me and Henry and.." Emma's attention shifts to something in the distance and the villains frown when they note the orange beam of light stretching into the sky.."What the hell is that?"

"Never get one bloody day." Morrigan launches to her feet with Emma close behind and they run towards the anomaly.

"Wait!" Hook quickly picks up the discarded book of fairy tales from the bench and stuffs it into his satchel before dashing after the women.

 _What the hell?.._ Morrigan, Emma and Hook rush towards a battered barn, eyes trained on a beam of light streaming into the sky from somewhere in the center, _this cant be good.._

"Whatever's going on in there cant be good!"

Morrigan scoffs at the unnerved pirate.."Gee you think!"

"Its Zelena's time portal!"

"She must have activated it somehow when she died!" The trio race to the vibrating barn doors, the lights overhead flickering ominously and wind whipping the air around them.."This isn't such a good idea Swan!" Morrigan hollers but Emma dashes forward, reaching for the doors when Hook suddenly grabs her arm.

"Shes right, we have to get out of here!"

"Not until we find a way to close it!"

"Have you got your magic back?!"

"No but Morrigan has hers, she can do it!"

Green eyes widen.."Morrigan can do what now?!"

Hook scowls.."Shes not doing anything and we're not bloody messing with any of this, lets go!" Emma rips her arm from his grasp just as the barn doors burst open and the group are dragged towards the raging portal.

Morrigan scrambles in the dirt, planting her feet and grasping a small ditch. Green eyes catch Emma sliding passed and quickly she grabs the woman. Hook slides to a stop further up as he digs his hook into the dirt.

"I cant..HOOK!" Morrigans grip slips and the panicking savior grabs her leg just as Hook grabs Morrigans wrist.."HOLD ON!"

"MORRIGAN!" Emma clings to the woman's ankle but the portals hold wrenches her backwards and shes pulled into the swirling abyss with a scream.

Frantic green eyes dart to the grinning pirate.."Category three love!"

"No Hook wait!" Morrigan cries out as both of them are pulled after Emma and the swirling portal closes with a fizzle...


	24. Back to the Future

**_Trigger Warnings: Mild Violence..._**

* * *

 _Enchanted Forest, Many Years Ago:_

There's a loud clap of thunder as three bodies fall from the sky and crash to the forest floor. Morrigan groans, her head spinning as she drags herself to her hands and knees. The familiar crunching of leaves and smell of damp soil has green eyes darting open and scanning the trees around her _.._ "Damn it Swan!"

Emma stumbles to her knees, a sense of dred etched in the air.."No..no."

Hook sighs.."It appears we're back in the enchanted forest."

"You think?! Fucking hell, this is exactly the type of bullshit Regina warned me about! I always stick my neck out for you and this is what I get!"

"Calm down love."

"No! You dragged my ass along for the ride so now your going to deal with my fucking temper! When the hell are we anyway?!"

Emma looks to a nearby tree and wanders over to the poster pinned to it. She pales. _._ "I have a pretty good idea."

They gather around the wanted poster and green eyes bulge at Snow Whites face plastered on the dirty parchment. _."Oh_ great, just fucking great! Not only am I trapped in the past with you two idiots, I'm stuck with the Evil Queen roaming around!"

"We should stay away from the north, we cant have you running into her."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Emma quickly grabs Hooks satchel and fumbles with the storybook as he scrutinizes the forest around them.."I suppose we're lucky we wound up in this time, we could have appeared in the middle of the ogre wars, or smack dab in the belly of a whale..Why are you reading that now?"

"Because when we were falling through I was thinking of Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny's."

Morrigan huffs.."Explains why we're here then."

Hook frowns.."How so?"

"I may not know half as much as Regina about magic but what I do know is it goes off emotion."

"And you think time portals work like any other sort and take you back to where your thinking of?"

"Not where, when." Emma adds and Hook purses his lips.

"Excellent deduction, alas it appears they share another quality.." He scoops up his satchel and takes the book from the blond.."They don't stay open for the return trip."

"Nope."

Morrigan slaps an irritated hand to her face.." _Uggghh_...So now what?"

"You've got magic."

Green eyes narrow.. _"Oh_ and that automatically means I have a grand way home with a wave of my hand?! No Blondie, you got us into this mess!"

"And we need magic to get us out! So are you going to help or just get in the way like usual?!"

"Don't you fucking.."

"Easy ladies, I understand your frustrations but we've all been in dire straits before, there's no need to be ancey. We have our wits, we just have to focus on being constructive.." Hook glances around..Silence..."So..Any ideas on how to get back?" Morrigan slaps him upside the head.."Bloody hell.."

"Moron! Your lucky I don't drop kick you!"

"How do I know how to get back to the future, who do I look like Marty Mcfly?"

"Marty Mc Who?"

Green eyes roll as Morrigan ignores the confused pirate and blond, pacing over to the wanted poster and rips it from the bark.

"The kid with the lightning and the Delorean and they went back in time and.."

"Is he some sort of wizard?"

Morrigan groans aggrieved.."God damn it will you two shut up! No Hook hes a fictional character from a fucking movie, stop confusing him Swan! We need to find a way back to the future without screwing anything up along the way!"

Emma stares at Morrigan and clicks her fingers, _of course.._ "Maybe a wizard is exactly what we need..Rumpelstiltskin."

The sound of hooves and frantic cries resounds not far away and Morrigan quickly scrambles behind a tree, _shit shit shit!_.."Black Knights! Get down!" Emma and Hook quickly hide behind a tree as several men on horseback gallop down the dirt road. Intrigued, Morrigan slides from her hiding spot and quickly follows.

"Morrigan! Damn it." Emma and Hook slip stealthily after the woman and find her frozen, crouched behind a cluster of bushes. Emma's focus slides from the pale witch to the Evil Queen sauntering in front of a line of cowering villagers.

"..squalor and despair your pathetic little lives has been able to tolerate until this point, is nothing compared to the pain and misery I can inflict, if I leave here unhappy."

Morrigan stares transfixed at the Evil Queen as the regal woman flicks her long red train to the side with flare, _I hoped Id never see this again, but where.._ She frowns.."I'm not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Id go everywhere with the Queen when I became the dark knight. I don't remember any of this and this village..this is the village I.." Her companions stare at her guilty expression.."I don't think shes found me yet."

Emma refocuses on the Queen and represses a shiver.."I cant believe that's Regina."

Morrigan shakes her head.."Not Regina.."

"The Evil Queen." Hook finishes grimly.

"Shes even worse without the sensible pantsuits."

An elderly man steps from the crowd of peasants with a small wooden boy at his side.."Please your majesty, we are a peaceful village, what do you want from us?"

Emma's eyes widen.."That's Marco."

"Justice! If I find out anyone from this village has helped the bandit Snow White, they will suffer dearly.." Morrigan shivers and spares a glance at the uneasy pirate and savior.."Here's what helping Snow White looks like." The Queen waves her hand and a woman bound with a sack over her head is dragged in front of the crowd by the Queens knights. The hood is ripped from the woman's head and she screams startling the villages.

"Help me! Shes going to kill me!"

The Queen smirks.."Who wants to be next?!"

"Please!"

The Queen chuckles darkly and Emma moves to dash to the rescue. Shes quickly caught but not before a twig breaks under her weight and she darts to the floor when black knights quickly spin in their direction.

Morrigan asses their situation and grits her teeth.."Hook, do you know the Bleeding Rose Inn?"

"Aye." They all shift apprehensively at the men bounding towards them.

"I'll meet you two there, wait for me and don't get caught."

Emma fidgets unnerved.."What are you doing?"

"Saving our asses, we cant get captured by the Evil Queen. Now when I tell you to run, run." Morrigan picks up a sizable rock and shifts her weight, _here we go.._ Several knights draw their swords, yelling for them to come out.

"Morrigan.."

"Now!" Morrigan springs from her hiding spot and throws the rock at one of the guards. The man crumples to the floor as she dashes to the right and scoops up a thick branch. Green eyes dart behind her to her running companions as a knight chases them down. She weaves towards them and throws the branch as hard as she can, hitting the man on the back and sending him to the dirt, _yes! A thousand points!.._

"GET THE GIRL!"

 _Even now your drawn to me eh Regina.._ Morrigan ignores the furious Evil Queen and weaves through the brush, her legs aching and heart racing. There's heavy footsteps not far behind and she pushes her legs forward, _gods I should have picked up running again!.._ The sound of hooves has green eyes darting behind her and she groans at the fast approaching rider.

Her focus darts from place to place before she spots a fallen tree and a sturdy branch sticking from its proud standing neighbor, _maybe.._ The sound of hooves closes and she dashes frantically towards the fallen timber. Just as the knight reaches for her, she springboards off the fallen tree and reaches for the sturdy branch above. Her body swings with the momentum and she kicks out to the side relieving the horse of its rider.

Morrigans feet crunch to the leaves and she pounces on the groggy man, relieving him of his sword. Quickly two others close in and she lunges forward, making quick work of them. Strong arms grab her from behind but she throws her head back, her skull crunching into the mans nose and he releases her with a screech. She whirls, slicing her blade through his stomach and he drops to the ground unmoving. Her erratic breathing echos over the wind and she quickly snaps from her haze at the shouting behind, _gotta keep moving Morrigan.._ Discarding her sword, she resumes running and heads into denser trees, _I hope they got away..they better have or I'm not going home.._

* * *

Emma shifts uncomfortably, picking at the scratchy material around her waist.

"Stop messing love."

"Yeah well you don't have to wear this yak smelling fashion disaster."

"We'll get you back in your leather jacket when we get back to Storybrooke."

Emma glances around the run down inn and fidgets in their darkened booth. The bartender behind the unkempt bar laughs at a grubby looking man as he slides a tankard across the worn hardwood. Two dozen peasants all drink, laughing and talking away whatever blues ale them as ladies of the night flaunt and show off their assets for a price.."Do you think she got away?"

"No doubt, she has magic Swan."

"Then why didn't she use it to poof us all away back there?"

Hook falters, his tankard landing back on the weathered table.."Aye your right."

A drunken man laughs, hoisting a giggling girl onto his hip and leading her upstairs. Emma grimaces.."The sooner we get out of here the better.." The door to the tavern opens and Emma watches as a shrouded figure heads over to the bar.."Hook." She nudges the man, nodding to the hooded figure and watches as something is slid over the bar to the elderly bartender.

Morrigan heads over to the suspicious blond and pirate, slotting into the seat across from them and sliding down her hood.

 _"Oh_ thank god, we thought you'd been captured."

"Close, but remember.." Morrigan takes Hooks tankard and swigs the bitter brew.."I trained those guards so I know how they used to fight, sloppy."

Emma frowns.."So you killed them?"

"What else could I do?! Let them capture me and alter the future?!" Emma shifts uncomfortably and green eyes narrow.."What happened?!"

"Nothing.."

"Bullshit! What have you done?!"

"Your one to talk! You just killed three people!"

Morrigans brows shoot into her hairline.."You killed someone?!"

Hook scratches the back of his neck sheepish.."No we..tampered with Swans parents first meeting."

"How?!"

"They kinda..never met."

Morrigan pales.."Morons! Do you realize what you've done! You've already altered the fucking future!"

"But..But we can fix it right? I'm still here so we can still fix it."

Morrigan pinches the bridge of her nose irritated, _I always get stuck with the idiots.._ "I don't know, maybe, but we'll have to ask Rumpelstiltskin, his castle is two days journey if we stick to the forest."

"Okay lets go."

Emma's quickly pulled back down by a hesitant Hook.."We should weigh anchor tonight Swan. The Queens knights will be after us and its too risky to head out into the forest without supplies."

"He's right, I've got us a room in the back and I've enough gold to get us some provisions in the morning."

Emma sighs.."Fine."

"We'll head out first light, come on." Morrigan pulls the hood back over her head and rises from the booth. The trio quickly scale the stairs and head into the far room. Emma's nose crinkles as her focus darts around the grubby, plain quarters. Her eyes lock onto the standard bed as the weathered door is locked behind them.

"I've had worse."

"I've had nothing." Morrigan grins at the pirates smirk as she strips herself of her cloak and takes her boots off.

 _"Erm_..There's only one bed."

"Whats the matter Swan, never spooned before?" Morrigan chuckles as she throws back the covers and inspects the sheets, _they're remarkably clean, that's a first, no wonder I had to pay extra.._

"I've been camping."

"Well the good news is the sheets are clean so by all means take the bed."

Emma cocks an eyebrow.."We cant all get in."

"You and Hook share it, its about time anyway." Morrigan grins madly at the saviors red cheeks and how Hook clears his throat awkwardly.

"I think the ladies should share the bed. I'm fine on the deck." He makes a makeshift bed with Morrigans cloak and his jacket.

"How about I just stay on the floor.." Emma moves to sit down when Morrigan pushes her onto the sheets.."What are you doing?!"

"I don't know how you camped in your day Swan but here the nights are brutal and the floor is cold. You'll thank me tomorrow night when your freezing you ass off in the woods." Morrigan removes her jacket and slides into bed alongside the blond. The sheets are tossed over the two as Emma stares uneasy at the ceiling above.

"Don't get too comfy ladies.."

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!"

Hook grins, blowing out the candles and plunging them into darkness...

* * *

 _2 Days Later:_

They stare at the dark looming dark castle in the distance.

"The dark ones castle."

"A little more imposing than the pawn shop. So what do we do now? Knock on the door and introduce ourselves, _hey we're from the future._ " Emma mocks but Hook takes a step back.

"Might be best if I stay back, the dark one and I have a rather complicated past, Id wager he'd want to kill me on sight.."

 _"Oh_ I'll take that bet!" They all whirl to find the giggling dark one and gawk at his scaly skin and extravagant clothes.."I cant tell you how long I've been looking forward to this! _Oops_ I suppose I just did!" A scaly hand darts out and slowly chokes the life out of the startled pirate.

"Swan.."

"Stop!" Emma's quickly cast aside, her body tumbling to the floor with a heavy thud.."Morrigan!"

 _I know what she wants but I cant use magic! The Queen will sense it!_.."I cant!"

"Please!"

"Fuck!" Green eyes flicker red and Morrigan quickly sends a bolt of magic at the unsuspecting dark one. Hes thrown backwards but before he can hit the floor, his body levitates and hes back on his feet grinning. Emma bounds over to the coughing pirate as they both stagger to their feet.."Listen, we only want.." Morrigans cut off by branches wrapping around her body and hoisting her into the air. She cries out as the wood squeezes her harshly and Emma quickly steps forward.

"Stop! you have to listen to me!"

"And why would I listen to you?"

"Because if you don't you'll never see your son again!"

Silence...

The branches quickly detach from a floating Morrigan and she plummets to the floor in a groaning heap. Hook quickly rushes to her side and scoops her onto his hip.."You alright love?"

"Just peachy." Morrigan catches her breath, rubbing her bruising sides, _the things I do for you people.._

"What do you know of my son?"

"His name is Baelfire, your planning to enact a curse in the hopes of reuniting with him."

"And who told you that? Her?" Rumpelstiltskin points a blackened finger at Morrigan who frowns aggrieved.

"No!"

"Then what are you, some kind of seer?"

"No she isn't, but I'm the one who breaks the curse so you can find him. I'm the product of true love."

"Well that's speculation, part of my plans. But I haven't done it."

"You will, and you will succeed."

"If that's true then that means.."

"We're from the future mate." Hook states.

"Well time travel hasn't been done _mate_!"

Morrigan huffs, wincing at her bruised sides.."Deny it all you want scaly but its true and we're living proof."

"Someone cracked the code and we need your help."

"How?" Rumple releases a high pitched giggle and Morrigan frowns deeply, _I can see a compromise coming.._ "You need my help? Then answer me one question..Do I find my son?"

Silence...

Morrigan glances at the agitated pirate and avoids the dark ones stare, _be careful what you say Swan._.

"Answer me!"

"Yes."

The scaly mans face lights up.."Bae..I find Bae..How?" Emma goes to answer but he quickly raises his hands.."Don't tell me, if I succeed I don't want anything in my head that might throw it off."

"It might already be kinda thrown off." Emma shifts, clearing her throat at the dark ones glare.

"You've changed things! What have you done?!"

"I killed a few of the Queens knights." Morrigan confesses.

"And we interrupted my parents meeting."

Rumpelstiltskin reels, his face shining with dred before it quickly twists into a vengeful glare.."Idiots!"

Morrigan scoffs.."That's what I said." Rumple waves his hand and she gasps, her hand wrapping around her throat, _bastard took my voice.._

"I think you've irritated my ears quite enough witch!"

Green eyes glare as Hook gives Morrigan a gentle squeeze, _fine..but he better give it back.._

"Now lets see about fixing your catastrophic mess." The dark one waves a scaly hand and in a swirl of red smoke, they all disappear..


	25. Back to the Future: Part Two

_AN: This chapter is a bit of a bumpy ride but just to clarify, anything in **bold italics** is the Knight speaking in Morrigans head..._

 ** _Trigger Warning: Torture..._**

* * *

 _While Rumpelstiltskin comes up with a way of sending us all home, we've decided to break off to get things done quicker before Midas's ball. Hook and Emma are attempting to get Snow to the golden palace to steal the prince's ring while I've been given that task of obtaining the invites.._

Morrigan weaves through masses of people who shop from busy carts and stalls within the large village, _thankfully Rumple put a glamour spell on me so I cant be recognized, but I still have to be wary. I cant go to Midas's ball as I don't have anyone to escort me, its for the best though, if there are any fairies or magical creatures, they'll sense my magic and my cover will be blown. I shouldn't have used magic against Rumple, I bet the Queen sensed the shift.._ She pulls her hood further over her face as a pair of black knights walk by, _thankfully they don't give a shit about a hooded peasant woman._.She approaches a shifty looking man on the corner of an ally. He quickly slips her two silver plaques in which she tosses a bag of gold his way. Without another word, the two head their separate ways and green eyes glance down at the metal invitations, _easy peasy, now I just have to get these to Emma and Hook and.._

The sound of horses and cries of the people have green eyes darting to the commotion further up the road. In the distance Midas's golden castle stands proud as a contingent of black knights soon cloud her view, _shit, There's only one reason for all those knights._.Morrigan quickly slips from the crowd of people and hurries down the road. Several black knights station themselves the end and she weaves back into the crowd. With the clatter of hooves fast approaching her panic rises and she rushes towards the ally only merely avoiding a guard in her haste.

"I apologize." Morrigan ducks her head and scampers back into the crowd, _there's no way out without causing a scene.._ She stares downcast, pressing into the wall furthest away from the road and prays.

"Make way for the Queen! Make way!"

Morrigans heart races, green eyes glued to the floor, _don't even look at her.._ The sound of hooves clatter past without incident and she releases a shaky breath, silently sliding around peasants in the opposite direction.

"My Queen?!"

Morrigan pauses, the silent space sending her heart into her mouth, she peers up, green eyes glancing at the slightly parting crowd heading towards her, _Fuck! I'm so fucking busted!_..She quickly slides around other bodies picking up her pace.

"GUARDS! CEASE HER!"

 _SHIT! RUN!.._ Morrigan quickly bolts through the startled crowd, pushing people from her way and knocking them off their feet. A knight darts from the back ally and she rams her shoulder into his chest sending him sprawled on the floor. The clang of the metal plates in her satchel has her tossing it amongst some boxes and dashing towards the trees. The bellowing of the guard echos around her and she unclips her cloak, tossing it at an advancing Knight _._ Two more men step in front of her and she stops abruptly, changing direction. Several more appear from no where and soon she finds herself being herded back towards the Queen, _that's my fucking tactic!_..Her focus darts to a stack of boxes and she sprints for them, avoiding the knights steel and jumping for the houses roof. She clings to the slate, hoisting herself up but shes abruptly wrenched down by her ankle and crashes into the boxes below, _fuck.._

Hands roughly grab her arms and pull her to her feet, she struggles, trying to rip her arms from their grasp but gets a harsh punch to the jaw for her effort, _this isn't good, I'm going to have to use magic._.In an instant, her eyes flicker red and she launches the guards off her arms. There's a series of cries from startled citizens as black knights shuffle apprehensively, _right time to go_..Her hand is in mid swing when shes thrown into a hut, her head bounces off stone and she collapses in a heap. Her vision blurs as she pushes herself to her hands and knees, pulling a shaky hand back to cover her bloodied scalp, _I need to._.Another blast of magic tosses her against the wall and finally, her world cuts to black, _damn..._

* * *

The incessant sound of clicking heels floods her mind, her skull throbs and she groans at the pain. The clicking stops and Morrigan shifts on her aching backside, _where._.Her wrists flex and she inwardly sighs at the metal clasped around them.

"I'm glad you could finally join us.."

Green eyes slide open to inspect her surroundings. The familiar grotty decor of the palace dungeons welcomes her before her focus slides to the guards stood vigilant outside the bars. Her eyes soon glide to the placid Queen stood within her cell and she avoids staring at the woman's ample cleavage out for show, _gods sake, cant she put on a pantsuit or something.._

"It seems you've been following me.."

Morrigan remains silent, eyes looking passed the woman.

"It also seems you have magic. Tell me, who sent you?"

Silence...

 _I cant tell her anything or I risk altering the future. I need to escape as soon as possible, the more time I'm here the more I'm changing things._.

"Your silence will only prolong the inevitable assassin.." Afflicted green eyes dart to the Queens dark sneer but quickly flicker away as red lips curl.."Not an assassin then. But magic users are rare around these parts, you must have learnt from somewhere..Rumpelstiltskin?"

Silence...

The Queen saunters over, bending to Morrigans eye level but green eyes refuse to meet the woman head on, _keep your cool, you know all her tricks._.A hand caresses her cheek but she gasps at the searing pain flooding from the touch. She pulls at her restraints, gasping for air as black tendrils snake from under slender fingers, setting her veins alight.

"Did the dark one send you to spy on me?!"

Morrigan gasps trying to move away from the cursed touch.."N..No.."

"Then who?!"

Morrigan grinds her teeth, the pain increasing with every second, _I..I cant hold on..Just say something.._ "M-Midas.." The royals hand pulls back and Morrigan inhales deeply, air rapidly entering her burning lungs and black veins fading from white skin.

"Midas? Why?"

"He..He knew you we're coming to his kingdom so..he asked I watch over you until you leave."

The Queen laughs, grabbing Morrigans face harshly.."You think I'm a fool?!"

"I'm not ly.." The pressure on Morrigans jaw increases as dark brown eyes flare, _shit shes not buying it._.Her focus quickly darts away from the royal and stares at the back wall.

"Fine, you need a little persuasion, I'm only happy to offer my assistance.." The Queen clicks her fingers and immediately black knights quickly enter the cell, pulling their prisoner from the wall. Morrigan glances down at the black shackles around her wrists and frowns, _damn it, I need to get these things off so I can transport myself out of here.._

"To the tower, I believe Teach is ready for her."

Green eyes widen as shes hauled out of the cell, _no not again! I cant let this happen again!_..Morrigan struggles fiercely, ramming one of the knights into the bars but is quickly restrained and punched.."Bastards!" Shes scooped up and dragged from the dungeons, the Queens dark laughter following closely behind.

Through the halls and up to the tower Morrigan shrieks, kicking out as several guards guide her into the circular torture chamber.

"Easy now, we dont want her spoiled before the fun really begins.." Teach grins.

 _Little fuck!.._ Morrigan screams, kicking a guard from her body but her shackles are soon attached to the chains above her head. Smiling wickedly the Queen stalks in behind them and Teach quickly bows.."Your majesty I wasn't expecting you."

"Well this one has information I need. Shes a convincing liar so I dont trust your tiny mind to comprehend her deceit." The Queen strolls around her panting prisoner and runs her hand over various tools on the metal table.

"Of course my Queen."

Green eyes watch the prowling royal and Morrigan stiffens when clicking heels stop behind her, _take the pain Morrigan, we've been through this before.._ _ **You shouldn't fucking have too! Kill the bitch!**_ _..Gods not you, not now._.She gasps when the back of her shirt is ripped open and a slender finger traces the whipping scars on her skin.

"Looks like someones beaten me to the punch, and they were quite skilled I see. You must have been in a lot of pain.."

 _Here comes the empathy deal.._

"I can stop all of this before it even starts. All I want is your cooperation, tell me who you are and who sent you and you can return to the dungeons."

Silence...

There's a crack and Morrigan flinches at the sharp pain on her back, _**fight back coward!.**_ _.No! This isn't our Regina! We could alter the future permanently if we harm her!.._ Another crack has her groaning and gritting her teeth.

"What is your name?!"

Silence...

Another four lashes have Morrigan crying out in pain, _I cant alter the future._.Another slice of flesh makes her legs weak and her arms pull painfully at the metal around her wrists. Her head is suddenly wrenched backwards and she startles at the sound of a blade. Her hair is pulled tight and in one swift move, a mass of ebony hair is severed. She gasps, green eyes wide at the jagged split ends hovering in her face. Her mind wanders, focusing on her Regina, her family, her friends but the images are torn away by another brutal crack.

"S-Stop.."

"Your name?!"

Another series of agonizing screams tare from her throat before a firm hand wrenches her head up to look into narrow brown eyes.

Silence...

Green eyes silently plead, the pain in Morrigans back sending a subtle trembling throughout her body and her burning skin makes her eyes water, _please beloved..You were always in there somewhere.._ The Queen frowns, shifting Morrigans head side to side and staring intently.

"Is it you?"

Morrigans breathing picks up and green eyes frantically avoid the Queen, _crap..I..I don't know what to do..shes going to find out.._ The Queen stands back, studying Morrigans shaking body before a vial suddenly appears in her hand.."Hold her mouth open."

Morrigan startles as black knights close in, grabbing her head and pushing her cheeks. She struggles, sealing her lips and kicking out as the Queen approaches. Someone punches her in the back and she cries out before the contents of the vial are quickly emptied into her mouth. A firm hand presses over her lips and she struggles, attempting to spit the burning liquid out. Fingers pinch her nose and air slowly leaves her lungs, _no..NO!_..Her face turns crimson before finally she swallows the potion and opens her mouth for a desperate breath. The hand at her mouth pulls back as she coughs, screaming at the fire slithering down her throat and the stabbing pain in her skull.

After several agonizing seconds, her cries simmer and Morrigans facial features shift, the glamour spell shimmering and fading. Her head lolls onto her chest, a tear slipping from tightly sealed eyes, _I've failed..I never should have left the diner. I'm sorry Regina, you warned me but I didn't listen._.A finger crooks under her chin and with slight resistance, her head is finally raised.

Silence...

Glassy green eyes cautiously slide open to the joyous Evil Queen and Morrigan shivers, _I'm fucking screwed.._

"Well hello again my dear, its been a while.."

Morrigan pulls back from the royals touch aggrieved and avoids the woman. The Queen frowns, shifting back into her eye line.

"What? No hello, no vulgar remarks, no how are you?" Green eyes flicker between the vigilant guards and the Queens hand quickly snaps up.."Leave us!"

The men bow and scamper from the room, leaving the two women alone.

"I've been looking for you."

"I'm aware."

 _"Oh_? And who told you?"

"The burnt bodies of my friends and my dead brother told me!" Morrigan glares at the placid Queen, _**what the fuck are you doing?! What about the future and shit?!**_ _..The future is already fucked now shes seen my face! The only way I can save it is to get her to forget somehow!._ _ **.What? you want to spike her fucking tea?!..**_ _Yeah genius but I have to get her trust first, maybe she'll forget willingly._ _ **.What are you saying Morrigan?!.**_ _.What do you think?._ _._ Fingers click in front of Morrigans face and she snaps from her thoughts.

"It seems you receded and ignored me dear, don't let it happen again or next time I'll make it a painful experience."

"I wont kill Snow White for you Regina."

The Queen scowls, her hand whipping to the side and a harsh slap across Morrigans face has her growling.."Don't, do that, again!"

 _"Oh_?"

The woman's wrist flicks again and another sting on Morrigans other cheek has her hissing and eyes flickering red to green.."Regina!"

"Its your majesty!"

A crack across her burning back has Morrigan crying out in pain and anger, _fuck the subtle way!_..She summons her magic, her rage, her darkness and feels the shackles at her wrists tremble.

"You will submit to me Morrigan and then our real work can begin."

"You know what?! I'm sick of your vengeful bullshit _your majesty_! I'm not killing anyone for you because I've already been on that ride and I can tell you, it doesn't pan out well for both of us!"

The royal frowns perplexed but Morrigan continues her rant.."You want to know who I really am? Get me down, get me a damn physician and lets talk with several bottles of wine because this torture shit is getting real fucking old!"

The Queen sneers, taking a threatening step forward.."You will watch what you say to me or I'll have Teach pull every one of your teeth!"

Morrigan's anger blazes, the screaming voice in the back of her mind pushing to get out and she leans into the woman's personal space glaring.."Your threats stopped meaning anything a long time ago! Now let, me, down!" A hand wraps harshly around her throat and green eyes flicker red, _**THAT'S IT!**_ _.._

Quickly Morrigan snaps the black shackles on her wrists and launches the Queen against the wall. Chains quickly wrap around the royals body, pining slender hands and arms as a table fly's through the air, blocking the exit. Morrigan advances on the startled Queen, eyes blazing, red sparks licking at the walls around her as banging from the door echo's over the sudden rattle of metal. Swords and chains clatter from the walls, the room shaking and the fireplace blazing as she looms over the struggling royal.

"You want power! Well that's exactly what you fucking got!" Morrigan pounces on the Queen, tugging the woman from the floor and wrapping a hand around her neck, _**Time to suffer as I have!.**_ _.No stop! We cant hurt her, shes still Regina!._ _ **.NO!**_..Her mind battles with itself, the gasping Queen struggling within her grasp and brown eyes shimmering with fear and anger.

"I...STOP!" Morrigan pushes the woman back against the wall, hands clamping onto her own skull as she staggers away from the frazzled royal, _Stop!.._ _ **Why?!**_ _..Because we'll never get home without her trust!_..Morrigans anger flares and she screams, red bolts aimed at the blazing fire on the back wall.

Wide brown eyes watch the display as the chains binding the Queen clatter to the floor and she rubs her aching arms and neck.

Another shriek echo's around the tower and the flames grow, spreading and reaching for Morrigan. The fire blazes, slowly rising to blanket the roof before it suddenly disappears and the ceiling is left a charred black.

Silence...

 _I think its gone._.Morrigans anger rescinds, her breathing heavy as her injuries have her stumbling to lean against the metal table, _fuck, that was hard, god damn it knight! Why do you have to make things so bloody difficult!_..There's a splinter of wood as black knights storm the floor but the commotion behind suddenly stops. She frowns, ever waiting, _well? Where's the rough hands and beating?_..The clicking of heels approaches her back and she releases a shaky breath.."If your going to kill me just do it quickly, you owe me that much."

There's a long unsettling pause before the Queen finally speaks.."Come!"

Morrigan startles, glancing back at the retreating Queen as guards promptly approach to grab her arms and drag her after the woman, _maybe this will work.._ Shes tugged down a long staircase, through the palace halls and into a large room. An open balcony immediately catches her eye before her focus slides to the flames within a marble fireplace. She notes the two large chairs in front of the flames and grimaces, _this is where Henry died..where he's going to die.._

The Queen grabs a decanter from her vanity and pours amber liquid into two crystal glasses.."I've given you the privilege of an audience but do not mistake my tolerance for kindness. I should kill you but you have information I need. Don't think for one second you bested me, if you try that stunt again, I'll cut you down before you can even raise a finger, do you understand?!"

Brown eyes glare at Morrigan through the vanity mirror and she cant help a small shiver racing up her spine, _now we're getting somewhere.._ "Understood your majesty."

"Good, guards wait outside and retrieve my physician.." The guards bow and quickly vacate the room without a word. The royal slowly approaches and extends a glass to a curious Morrigan.."Its not a bottle of wine but its all your getting." Before the Queen saunters over to the fireplace and slides into one of the high back chairs.

Morrigan pauses, green eyes flickering from the glaring royal to the balcony doors, _I could probably make it, but what do I do about her memories?_ _She cant meet me yet so the timeline is still fucked up._.With a sigh, she slides into the seat opposite and watches the regal woman cross one leg over the other _.._ "So.."

"So..Who are you?"

"You tell me and we'll go from there."

The royal raises a sculpted eyebrow.."You first dear."

Green eyes roll, _classic Evil Queen._."Well I'm Morrigan."

"I can see that!"

"And I'm from the future." Intense brown eyes scrutinize her, picking at her mind and body as the flickering flames crackle around the large chamber.

"Impossible."

"That's what Rumpelstiltskin said, but here we are."

"We?"

Morrigan shifts, _shit, shouldn't have said that._."I came with two others."

"Why?"

"It wasn't by choice, I shouldn't have even been there. Someone managed to create a portal to the past and we fell through. Now we're trying to find a way back and getting captured wasn't part of the plan." Morrigan huffs, lying back in her chair but hisses, leaning forward again at the sharp pain racing up her spine. The royal studies her, taking a sip of her drink and raising her chin.."Why should I believe you?"

"Because its the truth."

Brown eyes narrow.."And what of me in this future?"

"Listen, before I go telling you about your future self, I need you to promise me something."

The royal scoffs.."I don't have to do anything for you!"

"You do if you want your happiness!"

"And what would you know about my happiness?!"

"A hell of a lot so stop being so stubborn and listen!"

They glare at each other a moment before there's a soft knock on the door. Morrigan quickly shy's her face from the entering physician as he steps forward and bows.."You called me your majesty?"

"Yes, patch her injuries quickly."

The man bows, rushing to Morrigans side and takes out a few of his utensils. Brown eyes observe the reserved woman as the bleeding lacerations on Morrigans back are coated in green paste and bandaged. Morrigan grunts, shifting at the mans hands grazing her skin. He pulls her shirt up slightly, revealing bruised ribs and scarred skin in which she pulls the material down and launches from the chair.."Your done!"

The Queen nods at the frazzled man and he quickly picks up his kit and scampers from the chamber with a bow.

"If you are telling the truth, I'm right to assume your scars are from your time with Teach?"

Morrigan shivers, sliding gently into the plush chair and staring at the flames.."Not all of them."

"Then who?"

"That's irrelevant."

"I don't think it is."

Flickering red eyes dart to the royal.."Well I don't care what you think! Its irrelevant to you so drop it!"

"I think you forget who your speaking to!"

 _"Oh_ I know exactly who, the scars are proof enough!"

The Queen launches to her feet.."We're done here!" She moves to wave a hand.

"Wait!"

The Queen pauses mid swing and Morrigan sighs heavily, leaning back in the chair with a wince.."Just..I got the others from protecting you."

The curious royal slides back into her chair.."How so?"

"I dunno, lots of different ways. Some here, some in Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?"

"Please don't make me explain Storybrooke. All you need to know is its where I'm from now."

Red lips purse but the woman concedes.."So you protected me? And I take it I helped you harness your magic."

"Don't be coy your majesty, you know exactly what the plan is for me."

"So I was successful?"

"You were."

"I see. Then why don't you wear the collar now?"

Morrigan shifts slightly, taking a sip of her whiskey.."Things became complicated."

"How so?" The Queen crosses her legs again and green eyes roll.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, sometimes I don't even believe it myself which brings us back to the promise I need you to keep.." The Queen raises a threatening eyebrow.."Just hear me out, I need you to create a forgetting potion and drink it."

The Queen chuckles.."And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, the future I came from will no longer exist. Even the dark one knows not to mess with such power. I need you to do this or..or we wont.."

"Wont what?"

Morrigan takes a large gulp of her whiskey.."Or we wont be together."

Brown eyes widen slightly as a small nervous chuckle echos around them.."What?"

"We're together in the future Regina, it took over thirty years but well..we realized our connection."

"There is no connection stupid girl! Lies all of it!"

"Your the one that wanted to know! Don't get all pissy because your embarrassed!"

"This is nonsense all of it! Your just lying to save your own skin!"

Morrigan groans irritably, _gods!_.."And here come the walls. We are together Regina and I can prove it."

"Then enlighten me!"

Green eyes flicker to the doors as Morrigan leans closer.."You like to be on top, and have a certain fetish for restraints.." The Queens cheeks flush a bright red and Morrigan grins, leaning back in her chair victorious.."Anything else you'd like to know.. _my Queen_." She purrs the woman's title and watches the royal shift anxiously. A dark chuckle echo's from her throat and the Queens eyes narrow.."So your my whore."

Green eyes widen.."Cheeky bitch!"

A grin slides onto the Queens red lips.

"We're together and happily so but if you carry on, when I get home you can just fuck yourself from now on!"

"How vulgar."

"Yeah well you don't necessary have a clean mouth in the bedroom yourself."

"Can we please talk about something other than my future sex life!"

"Well how about making a forgetting potion for you and your guards then."

Brown eyes narrow.."I may consider it if you answer my next question honestly."

Morrigan slides forward, listening intently.."Go ahead."

"Am I happy in your future?"

"Yes.." Morrigan speaks with such sincerity, a weak smile crawls onto the royals stony features.."Remarkably after everything we've been through Regina.." She gently grabs the woman's hand making the Queens breath hitch.."We're happy. We have a beautiful family, friends and most importantly, each other. I know it seems like its impossible from where your sitting but..we're soulmates Regina." The hand rips from her grasp and the Queen launches to her feet.

Green eyes follow the woman and stare at the royals back, _its hard to grasp, especially with her being the Evil Queen and not Regina.._ Morrigan slips her glass on the small table and quietly approaches. Carefully her hand lands on the Queens shoulder and she slowly pulls the woman to face her. She smiles weakly at glassy brown eyes and gently pulls her future lover into her arms.

Silence...

Morrigan feels the Queen relax as timid hands wrap around her lower back and she contains her discomfort at the pain shooting up her spine, _there's no way I'm breaking this moment. I never had the courage to do this all those years ago, maybe if I did, the curse never would have happened.._ She feels the woman's head shift on her shoulder, sliding across the side of her face and she pulls back slightly. Fear and uncertainty shine in whiskey eyes and Morrigan smiles warmly, _there's my Regina._.Slowly red lips close in and press tentatively against hers. There's a small whimper before red lips press more firmly and deepen their kiss, _shit is this cheating? But its Regina..but its not Regina.._ A knock at the door has the pair flying apart and Morrigan clears her throat at furious brown eyes.

"WHAT?!"

A guard shuffles through and bows deeply.."I apologize for intruding my Queen, but your carriage is almost ready for king Midas's ball."

Green eyes bulge, _shit! I was suppose to give Emma and Hook the invites! How are they supposed to get in?! I need to go!_..

"I wont be attending tonight, I have other plans.."

"NO!" All eyes dart to Morrigan and she shifts anxiously at the rage rolling into her from the seething Queen, _remember there's etiquette here._.Green eyes glance at the guards staring at her from the door and she quickly bows to the royal.."I apologize for the outburst my Queen, but perhaps you should attend and show the people you still have strong allies in king Midas's court?" She peers up at the stoic woman, _you have to go Regina._.

The Queen turns to her guard sternly.."Finish preparations and summon the Captain to head the convoy. I'll be down shortly."

"Yes my Queen." The guard bows, sliding the doors shut behind him.

Morrigan straightens herself and winces at the sharp pain in her lower back. _."Phew_..Nearly screwed up th.." Shes cut off by a harsh slap to the face. A hand quickly darts up to cover the stinging skin and she gawks at the angry royal.."What was that for?!"

"Never contradict me in front of my guard again!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"But I still had the need to slap you!"

"But I..You..Fuck!" Morrigan pouts, storming over to the vanity and grabs the decanter of whiskey.."You know that's twice you've slapped me for no reason! Fucking joke!" She generously refills her crystal glass and plonks down in her chair with a wince.

"You will accompany me to Midas's ball so I can keep an eye on you."

"No I wont, you cant just parade me in front of the whole kingdom, I'm from the future remember. If someone sees me that's not supposed too, that's it, game over."

Brown eyes narrow as the Queen stalks forward.."Then I wont go."

"You have too, you have to carry on as if I never came here. You would have gone to Midas's ball so that's what you've got to do or the future will change."

"Then there's only one other option."

Morrigan frowns.."What?" She stares questionably as the grinning royal takes her glass and waves a hand over her face.

Darkness...


	26. Back to the Future: Part Three

_**Trigger Warning: Violence...**_

* * *

Emma paces incessantly in the dirt as Hook scrutinizes Midas's golden castle in the distance.."Somethings wrong, we should have heard from her by now."

"Aye and it doesn't help not having the invites, but fear not.." He collapses his spy glass and returns the trinket to his pocket.."Its a predictable excess of pomp and grandeur, so Snow should have no trouble sneaking inside Midas's castle."

"Maybe we should ask Rumple if he can find Morrigan using his crystal ball or something. She wouldn't just leave us here unless something went wrong in town."

"Will you relax love, shes a big girl, I'm sure shes fine."

Emma stares at the mans uneasy eyes and her panic only increases, _we cant leave without her and we cant get into Midas's castle without the invites._."Well what about us? We have to get into that castle, we cant just sit here and hope Snow succeeds. I don't like leaving things to chance.."

There's a high pitch giggling and they spin to see the scaly grinning dark one suddenly stood in the clearing with them.."I feel exactly the same way, which is why I never do.." He flicks his wrist and two silver plaques suddenly appear in his hand.."See, invitations to the ball."

Hook frowns.."Wait, didn't you send Morrigan to get these?"

"Where is she? Back at your castle?" Rumple grins at an alleviated Emma.

"I'm afraid not."

"Then where?"

"She had a run in with her..future lover." He giggles _._

 _Son of a bitch!.._ Emma scowls.."You could have gotten those invites at any time but you sent Morrigan right to the Queen didn't you?!"

"Your friend is reliving old memories, but don't worry, I'll make sure to cut the Queens fun short as soon as your witch has learnt her lesson."

"What bloody lesson?!" Hook snarls.

"No one attacks the dark one and gets away with it! I should have burnt her at the stake but I found this method far more..intimate." Rumple giggles again and Emma launches forward but is quickly caught by Hooks firm hand.

"No love, first we sort your parents then we rescue Morrigan."

Emma relents, taking a step back from the grinning imp.."So when we're done inside and we've retrieved Morrigan then you can open a portal?"

"There's a powerful wand which I came to posses, legend says it can recreate any magic that's ever been wielded. Now with a little work, I can use it to recreate the portal that brought you here." A scaly hand extends the silver invitations to the couple and Hook hesitantly takes them.

"Well do it quickly, we'll be in and out before you know it. I wanna get the hell out of here."

 _"Ooh_ confidence, I like it.."

With a determined gleam the couple whirl.

"Wait!" They turn back to the scaly man curiously.."Not like that.."

With a wave of Rumples hand, the pair are encompassed by red smoke. When it fades, Emma wears an elegant bright red dress, her hair up in a regal do and makeup styled simply with bright red lips. Hook glances down at his attire, a long brown coat with fine silk shirt and trousers hug his frame.."The savior cant come this far and not play princess for a day."

"But..I'm not supposed to stick out. What if someone remembers me in the future?"

"Because what you had before was such and intricate disguise, Speaking of which I've returned those stolen rags luckily before they were missed. I mean its a miracle the timeline hasn't imploded already, amateurs..Allow me.."Rumple extends his hands and a black mirror reflects the couple.."A glamour spell, this is how you will appear to one and all."

"Like Morrigan?"

"Yes, now run along and do everything you can to make sure Snow White gets that ring. Once they're back on track, everything else will be too." With a swirl of red smoke, the dark one is gone.

Emma glances at the pirate sheepish.."So I guess we go to the ball."

"Aye Swan, and may I say you cut quite the figure in that dress."

She blushes slightly but luckily the darkness hides her fluster.."We have to hurry, then we need to somehow get into the dark palace and rescue Morrigan."

"Leave that part to me, but first lets make sure your parents fall in love." With a weak nod, the pirate extends his arm and escorts the smiling princess towards the golden castle in the distance..

* * *

 _Several Hours Later:_

Morrigan gasps, bolting upright and cries out at the sudden pain taring across her back.

"Lie still foolish girl or you'll make your injuries worse!"

Morrigans pushed back to the bed and groans when her torn skin hits soft silk sheets, _where_?..Memories flood back as she stares up at the aggravated Evil Queen looking down on her.."What the hell? Did..Did you cast a sleeping spell on me?!"

The Queen raises a sculpted eyebrow and Morrigan scowls.."God damn it! So I take it you've already been to Midas's ball?!" Green eyes flicker outside the balcony doors and into the dark nights sky. Her focus soon darts around the Queens bedchambers and she frowns curiously, _why did she bring me here?_..

"I have."

The Queen rises from the bed, throwing an angry fireball at the charred fireplace and Morrigan flinches, _somethings wrong, shes been pissed ever since I opened my eyes.._ "And?"

"And what?!"

Dark eyes dart to Morrigan. She represses a shiver and slowly slides to the edge of the bed.."What happened to make you so angry?"

"I'm not angry!"

"Really? Come on your majesty, I know somethings bothering you. I was never there for you to confide in all those years ago but at least let me try now.." The royal stares skeptically as Morrigan advances.."It'll be just between us girls.." Grinning, she waves her hand and a glass of apple cider appears in her palm. She extends the alcohol to the skeptical Queen and smiles when slim fingers wrap around the crystal. She summons herself one and takes a sip, _its not poisoned Regina.._ "You'll like it, you made it." Her smile grows when brown eyes widen slightly.

After a beat, Morrigan watches red lips take a sip and she gently grasps the royals arm, escorting her to the two plush chairs in front of the fire. With and amused grin, the Queen slips into her chair and watches Morrigan hover by the flames.."Maybe you are telling the truth."

"Maybe, but your not fully convinced, and that's what I admire about you."

"Admire?"

"I'm too..sympathetic for my own good sometimes. Like now, I should be at home with my daughter, but instead I got sucked into a portal trying to save the..the moron who fell threw first." _..Don't mention the savior, I think that's too much information for her.._

"Daughter? You have a child?"

Morrigan glances at soft brown eyes and smiles warmly.."Yes and..and you have a son." She watches brown eyes suddenly darken.

"Liar. I know for a fact that's not true!"

"Listen.."

"No! I've had quite enough of your tales! Leave!"

"Regina.."

"GET OUT!"

Morrigan recoils, staring into fierce and vulnerable eyes, _I cant leave without her drinking the memory potion first..damn it.._ With a sigh, Morrigan raises a hand and disappears in a swirl of burgundy smoke..

* * *

Half an hour later, Morrigan strolls amongst the hedges, dusting off the last of her apple cider and sends the glass away in a puff of burgundy smoke, _I need to sort this tonight, things are really starting to get too complex._.She stares at the young apple tree in the distance and sighs, _I want to go home, I'm so tired of this happening to me. I just want to be with my family, with my Regina and not have to deal with villains, portals or fucking vengeful citizens all the time.._ A shadow suddenly catches her eye and her focus darts to movement heading towards the palace dungeons, _who the hell?.._ Stealthily she pushes herself into the darkness and follows.

The sound of swords and growling echo further ahead and Morrigan presses further against the stone walls with a shallow grunt, _keep forgetting about my back.._

"I'm glad shes on our side."

"Shes a fearsome one.."

 _Hook? Charming? I cant let David see me or risk messing up the timeline even more.._ Quickly she waves a hand and a black hooded cloak and balaclava shield her face from view.

"Better hurry, when he wakes they'll be onto us."

"Wait someone's coming."

 _Ruby? Fuck, has she smelt me? No use hiding then.._ Morrigan hears the sound of a sword being drawn and steps out with her hands raised peacefully. Green eyes lock onto the small group and she frowns at their backs facing her, _what the hell?_..

"Swan?"

"Hook."

"What the hell are you doing? Your depriving me of a dashing rescue."

"Rescue? I'm touched." The group whirl towards Morrigan with Ruby and Charming charging forward.

Hook quickly grabs the princes shoulder.."Wait! Morrigan?"

"The very same."

Emma frowns.."We thought you were captured."

"I was..am, look its complicated alright."

"Who is this?" Charming edges forward, his sword twitching at his side.

"A friend, come on lets get out of here."

"Wait, who's this?" Morrigan looks from Emma and stares at a timid woman in rags lingering behind the shifty blond.

"I'll explain later, first we need to find out who this belongs to." Emma pries the emerald ring from her finger and Charming eagerly takes the trinket.

"I think it belongs to me."

"You guys have a way out of here?"

Ruby steps forward.."Follow me, Snow told me where to meet her."

The small group quickly head down the tunnel, the unknown woman by Emma's side squeezing the blonds arm and quickly following Ruby.."Thanks Leia." The woman runs after the heroes and Morrigan frowns.

"What the hell have you done Swan?!"

"She was supposed to be executed in the morning, I couldn't just leave her to die."

Hook sighs.."Actually if shes to die she pretty much has too.."

Charming quickly rushes over.."I hate to break up the reunion but we have to keep moving, we have to find Snow White."

"Emma wait..I'm not going with you." Weary green eyes avoid the confused savior.

"What? Why not?"

Morrigan grimaces.."I screwed up big time, the Queen saw my face, she knows where we come from."

"How the hell did that happen?!"

Morrigan shifts under the blonds furious eyes but Hook lays a gentle hand on the saviors shoulder.."I doesn't matter."

Emma stares between the pair and suddenly notices her friends hidden body and the way the woman holds herself at an angle, _something really bad happened didn't it.._

"I can fix it but you have to give me more time."

"Can you complete your task by morning?"

"Maybe, give me until noon tomorrow, if I don't succeed then we may need to ask Rumple for one last favor."

Hook grits his teeth.."I doubt the crocodile will be so merciful, he is after all responsible for your imprisonment."

Morrigan frowns deeply.."What are you talking about?"

"It was gold, he sent you to the village wanting you to get captured." Emma answers bitterly.

"What the fuck! Why?!"

"He was pissed at you for attacking him."

Morrigan growls.."The slimy fuck! I'm gonna do some serious ass whopping when I get back to Storybrooke!"

"Guys come on, we haven't got time!" Charming urges and Morrigan begins to back away towards the palace gardens.

"Go, I'll meet you at Rumples castle as soon as I can."

"Be careful love."

She smirks.."Careful? I'm volunteering to stick my head in the lions mouth, there's nothing careful about this.." Hook grins, patting her on the back but she hisses painfully, quickly stepping away from the concerned man.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean.."

"I'll see you tomorrow." And without a second glance, Morrigan disappears around the corner and heads back to the gardens..

* * *

They quietly stalk the dark marble corridors, careful to avoid black knights at every turn.

"Where is she?" Emma whispers urgently as Hook quickly darts over to a large glass window overlooking the courtyard and he pales.

"What is it? Did you find her?"

"I'm afraid so."

Emma startles, almost clinging to the barrier between her and the crowd of guards below. She watches as Snow White is marched towards a wooden stake in the center of the courtyard.."We have to get down there before its too late!"

"I don't think we can." Charming says grimly.

Hidden by the training dummies in the courtyard, a figure lurks in the shadows, green eyes focused on the bound princess as she plants her feet.

A sack is pulled over Snows head and Emma collapses into Hooks side.."No.."

They all watch horrified as a fireball is sent tumbling towards the white princess and a blazing bonfire towers into the darkness. A scream echos around the courtyard, an evil grin plastered on the Queens face as Emma is cradled within the pirates arms.

Morrigan waves her arm and a subtle hint of burgundy smoke wisps from the blazing inferno. She sighs, sliding back into the shadows and disappears into the darkness.

"Swan come on..We have to move." Distraught, the blond is tugged away and led from the pristine marble halls..

* * *

The subtle sound of clicking draws near and Morrigan walks onto the balcony, her hands grasping the cold steel of the rails, _she needs to drink the potion so I can go home, things are getting worse every second I'm here._.The clicking is audible and she steels herself, _this is going to get messy.._ There's a cheerful chuckle as heels click into the room and she listens to the sound of the decanter clatter against crystal. Green eyes continue to stare into the darkness blanketing the enchanted forest and her hold on the metal increases.."You've certainly cheered up."

The clatter pauses.

"I thought you would have reclaimed your freedom. You do understand I released you."

"Yeah but I still need you to drink the potion." The clicking of heels approaches and Morrigan turns to stare at the smirking Queen.

"There's no need, I finally got my revenge so I don't have to put my plans into motion for your younger self."

The Queen slides towards her, a predatory eye raking up and down her body and she sighs, slipping passed the woman.."Think your majesty, your smart, why am I still here?" She pauses next to the vanity as the royal slips back into the room.

"Because you need me to drink a forgetting potion which is no longer needed."

Morrigan shakes her head.."Ask yourself _how_ I'm still here?"

The Queens features slowly twist into a confused frown.

"What were you just doing?"

"Getting my revenge."

"Were you?"

Silence...

Morrigan can see the gears working in the Queens mind and braces herself, _here we go_..Suddenly shes sent sailing across the room, her back smashing into the wall and a scream echoing around them. Her limbs are pinned to stone, an invisible grip squeezing her throat harshly as the furious Queen advances.

"What did you do?!"

"Made sure..you're happy.." The grip around her throat tightens, cutting off air and she squirms, her face turning a deep shade of red.

"HAPPY?! Snow Whites death makes me happy! Now where is she?! Where have you hidden that murdering brat?!"

Morrigans vision blurs, darkness creeping in from all sides as the seething woman ignites a fireball in her palm, _well at least I restored the timeline. Rumple will make the Queen forget, he wont leave her memories in tact.._

"ANSWER ME!"

"Lo..ve..you..Gina.." Morrigans world fades, her eyes sliding shut and limbs giving up their struggle.

Silence...

An angry screech has her body plummeting to the marble floor, her back screaming in protest and bloodshot green eyes snapping open. She coughs hysterically, spluttering for air and trying to soothe her scathed throat, _I'm like a fucking cat around this woman. How many lives have I got left now?_..The clicking of harsh heels pace towards her and she shrieks when a rough hand grabs her short hair and drags her to her knees.

"You will tell me where you've hidden her, the future be damned!"

"And what about us?" Morrigans raspy voice crackles as she runs a gentle hand over her bruised trachea.

" _Us_?! As far as I'm concerned there is no _us_ , there's only _you_ and so help me if I have to attach the collar for you to tell me where she is, I'll do it gladly, and then kill you!"

"Then do it! Kill me!" The royal falters as Morrigan quickly staggers to her feet and invades the woman's personal space with gritted teeth.."Just do it! Make my child an orphan again! Make my beloved morn my loss for the second time! Oh hold on, none of that will happen because what we have, us, will disappear and you'll be alone with your darkness again! And if you delude yourself into going after the younger me just to fill that whole in your heart, don't expect her to love you because she won't!"

"But you.."

"Shes not me! And she never will be if you don't drink that potion and forget! Its shit I know, the things you'll have to go through, the things I will but in the end..in the end it was all worth it. My Regina is my life, and if I ever get home I'll let her slap me for being such an idiot and leaving." The hand in her hair slowly drops before the Queen takes a step forward and closes the gap to mere inches. Sparkling brown eyes stare intently as Morrigan gently laces their fingers together.

"But why cant I have this now?"

"Because fate is cruel beloved and it loves to test us. The only thing you need to know is you get your happy ending eventually." Morrigan closes the distance and steals a soft gentle kiss from red lips before resting their foreheads together.

"She's lucky." The Queen whispers.

"We both are."

Red lips steal several kisses, hands cupping the back of ebony hair and bodies pressing together.."Stay."

"I cant.." Hurt brown eyes pull back and Morrigan quickly cups the woman's cheeks.."The longer I stay, the more difficult it'll be for me to leave."

"..Please.."

The exposed whisper has Morrigans heart clenching painfully, _damn it.._ She sighs, eyes sliding to the woman's vanity.."Make the potion for you and your guards, and I'll stay tonight."

They stare at each other a moment before the royal concedes and nods weakly. With a wave, a large box of ingredients appears on the vanity and the Queen reluctantly slides from her touch. Green eyes watch vials and liquids being spliced together and before long, half a dozen small glass bottles align the vanity. She smiles weakly as brown eyes stare at her threw the mirrors reflection.."Would her majesty care for a drink?"

The royal slides from her chair and hooks their arms together.."Do our future selves drink as often?"

Morrigan chuckles.."Not so much anymore, but then again it depends on what kind of night we're planning."

The Queen raises a seductive eyebrow, pulling Morrigan towards the exit.."So you get me drunk enough to indulge?"

"Its the other way around actually. Half of the time I don't even know we're about to.. _indulge_." A wicked grin slides onto red lips and Morrigan shudders.

"It seems as though my future self is rather possessive."

Morrigan laughs.."Gods you have no idea..well I suppose you will later."

With a chuckle, the Queen escorts her future lover out of the chamber and into the darkened halls...

* * *

 _The Next Morning:_

The subtle movement on Morrigans chest has green eyes flickering open. She glances down, smiling warmly at the mass of raven hair sprawled over her vest and for a brief moment, she forgets that shes far away from her real life, from her family, _I have to go but I know exactly whats going to happen._.She sighs, _it seems all the Queen wanted was someone to hold her, I'm pissed I never did this back in the day, maybe our lives would have turned out differently if I did.._ She waves her hand at the vanity and a tray with tea with porcelain cups appear, _I hate to do it but I have no choice.._ The woman in her arms stirs, brown eyes sliding open and the royal stiffens. Suddenly the Queens bolting upright, scrutinizing the room and refocusing on soft green eyes observing from below.

"It wasn't a dream, I'm still here." She seems to read the woman's thoughts and smiles when raven hair gently settles back onto her chest.

Silence...

They both lay on silk sheets, Morrigans thumb rubbing soothing circles on the royals arm and cheek resting against her crown.

"...Stay."

 _I bloody knew it._.Morrigan sighs.."I cant, you know I cant."

Emotional brown eyes refocus.."But I found a way, if you stay until I find your younger self then we could.."

"Regina stop. We cant, my Regina taught me enough about magic to know what your asking cant be done, no matter how much you want it." The downhearted Queen slides from her arms and rises from the bed. With a wince, Morrigan follows, _damn I need to get my back sorted. I've never been so desperate for Regina to take me to a hospital._.She carefully smooths her hands up and down the royals arms.."I'm sorry." The Queen quickly pulls from her touch.

"If you truly loved me you wouldn't let me fall into darkness!"

"You don't know how much I regret not coming back for you, I blame myself everyday when people slander you in the street or give you a foul look. I'm sorry I couldn't save you one last time."

"Then save me now!"

"Please don't do this, I cant.." Morrigan quickly paces away from glassy brown eyes and runs a irritated hand through her short locks, _I cant stay..I wont abandon the life I created in the future.._ "Everything I've told you is the truth Regina. For you to get your happiness, for us both to, you have to wait a little longer."

"I'm done waiting!"

 _Time for plan B.._ "If you agree to drink the potion and forget, I'll stay with you until tonight." Morrigan turns to angry brown eyes.

"So now your trying to pity me!"

"I'm trying to give you peace.."

Silence...

"You gave me your word Regina."

"I did no such thing!"

"Then don't do it for me, do it for your son, for my daughter and for our family."

The Queen stares, her walls crumbling before she sucks in a sharp breath.."Stay until tonight?"

"Then you forget.." There's a pause and Morrigan can see the Queens hesitance when the woman nods, _she'll go back on her word I just know it. The one thing the Evil Queen and my Regina have in common, its their incapability to give up what they love.._

"Okay then, we have the whole day to ourselves, what would her majesty like to do?" Morrigan grins at the weak smile crossing red lips.."Well while your thinking about it, how about some tea. I don't know about you but my mouths as dry as a desert after that whiskey last night." She smirks, hobbling over to the sliver tray and pours two cups, subtly she waves her hand over the right tea and drops a spoon full of sugar in before stirring, _I'm sorry beloved.._

"You know how I take my tea?" The Queen glides in next to Morrigan, staring curiously as a cup is presented to her.

"True love remember, one sugar, not a ladle but I take two because, you know, I'm sweeter than you."

A sculpted eyebrow cocks as an amused grin slides onto red lips.."With that line your sickly so."

Morrigan smiles weakly, watching as red lips take a sip of the hot brew, _I'm sorry._.The royals brows knit together as she sways a little. Suddenly wide brown eyes quickly dart to Morrigans grim expression as the porcelain cup crashes to the marble floor and her hand grips the vanity.

"What have you.."

Morrigan quickly catches the Queen and guides her over to the bed. The royal hits the silk sheets and stares. Morrigan can see betrayal, hurt and anger swelling in drooping brown eyes as a tear gently rolls down the royals cheek.."I'm sorry beloved, we'll see each other again I promise." The woman's eyes finally slide shut and Morrigan gently pushes a strand of raven hair from her lovers face, _Just as you do me, I love every part of you Regina.._

After righting the Queen in bed and pulling the silk sheets over the woman's half naked body, Morrigan quickly rids the vanity of the tea and cleans up the porcelain mess from the floor, _done, but how the hell do I get the guards to drink the potion?_..She paces, ideas flying through her head before she clicks her fingers. Burgundy smoke surrounds her and when it clears, shes stood in black guards armour.."Time to tie up loose ends." She quickly snatches up the vials from the Queens vanity and with one last glance at the sleeping beauty in bed, she disappears through the chamber doors..


	27. Winter is Coming

_**No major TW for this Chapter...**_

* * *

The doors are thrown open to the dark ones pristine living room and Emma and Hook dash through with an unconscious woman over the pirates shoulder.

"We did it!" Emma beams as Rumple casually takes a sip of his tea.

"Your parents are together?"

"They're back on track, as soon as Morrigan gets here we're ready to go."

Rumple cocks an intrigued eyebrow.."When the witch gets here?"

"She escaped from the Queens hold and is tying up loose ends no thanks to you." The Dark One giggles at Hooks glare.

"I see, and it seems like you brought some luggage." A scaly finger points to the unconscious woman draped over Hooks shoulder.

Emma rolls her eyes.."Long story. So hows the portal coming, can you open it?"

"I cannot."

Emma's smile slips.."Well what are you working on?!" She watches as Rumple casually mixes potions into a small vial.

"This? This is for me, a forgetting potion. I know too much about my future, the only way to protect it is to forget it."

"Well what about this wand? I thought you said it can help us?"

 _"Oh_ that, well apparently only those who used the portal and have light magic can reopen it. So unless your that someone, I'm afraid your going nowhere.." He throws the wand at the blond who quickly catches it.."Can you?"

Silence...

 _We're never getting home, after everything, after what we've all been through.._ Emma stares grimly at the wand, her shoulders sagging and Rumple sneers.

"Thought not."

"So you just expect us to stay here?! What about protecting your precious future?!" Hook snaps irritated.

"Well that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Hook quickly retrieves his sword and points it at the giggling dark ones heart.."He means to kill us Swan!"

"No, I mean to put you someplace safe, someplace even I dare not go, where I store the magic that's too dark or unpredictable even for me."

"Rumplestil.." In a swirl of red smoke, the trio are gone..

* * *

 _Several Hours Later:_

Hook wanders the darkened room, thousands of doors surrounding them but leading to nowhere. He looks up to the never ending levels above him before circling back to Emma whose aimlessly sat on a hardwood table studying the black wand.."No exit, it seems like a never ending maze of doors that only lead back here."

"Do you think she knows we're down here?"

"Who?"

"Morrigan."

"Even if she does, what can she do? Its not like the bloody crocodile is going to set us free if she asks nicely. Most likely he'll send her.." A swirl of red smoke catches the couples attention and when it fades, they stare at Morrigans back.

"Fuck! God damn imp!" Morrigan turns and startles at seeing the couple.."Got you too _huh_?"

"Aye."

"So now what?" Morrigan glances between the couple but frowns at their uneasy stares.."What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Besides from pissed off you mean?"

Emma rises from the desk noting the bruises and cuts aligning her friends face. Her eyes flicker to the woman's messy short hair and jagged split ends before she slowly turns Morrigan. She represses a gasp at the dark crimson staining the back of the woman's blouse.."You need to see a doctor."

Morrigan quickly pulls from Emma's touch and clears her throat awkwardly.."Yeah well, I can sort myself out when we get back to Storybrooke."

Hook sighs.."Well I've been trying to figure a way out of here."

"I don't think there is one, but whats the point, you heard what Rumpelstiltskin said, we cant reopen the portal."

Morrigan startles, wide eyes refocusing on the defeated blond.."What?! Why?!"

"Only those with light magic that used the portal in the first place can reopen it." Hook elaborates.

"Well now's the time to get those savior juices pumping Swan."

"Shes right, you can do it."

Emma frowns.."Not anymore, I lost it."

"When Zelena died all her spells were undone, your powers should have been restored."

"Believe me if I could make it work I would, you think I'm faking it?!"

"I think not having magic is making it a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else!"

Morrigan props herself against the table, green eyes darting between the heated pair and sensing the rise in tension, _Jesus its like Jerry Springer in here.._

"Well listen to me Swan, your not! Its time to stop running."

"You think I don't know that? Yes I run away that's how I've always survived but believe me I want this to work, I want to go back, I want to stop running."

"Whats changed your mind?"

"Watching my mother die, thinking she was dead..you saw what happened and I was so relieved when she was okay and I hugged her, and do you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing..She didn't know who I was. I'd saved her and lost her too..and that's what I've been doing to her since I met her. Its gotta stop..But when Henry brought me to Storybrooke and told me I was the savior, I didn't see what he was really doing, he wasn't bringing me back to break a curse..He was bringing me home."

Morrigan bumps Emma's hip and smiles warmly.."Knew you'd get there eventually Emma."

The blond chuckles.."You don't have a home until you just miss it. And being with my parents the last few days but not really being with them, I've never missed them more. Storybrooke is my home.." Hook grins making her frown.."What?"

"Look down."

Both women look down at the white light flickering around the black wand and Morrigan chuckles.."Its about bloody time." Emma smiles widely, pulling the wand up to inspect the magic flowing into its tip.

"Id say you've got your magic back, now shall we go?"

"Fuck yes, I need a bath and my bed."

Hook cocks a cheeky eyebrow.."Well I wasn't going to say anything about the smell but.."

"Shut it pirate! You would know about bad smells wouldn't you."

He chuckles as the grinning pair step back and Emma points the black wand at the opposing wall. The blond slides her eyes shut and concentrates. After a pause, a loud crack echos around the room and a swirling portal opens.

Morrigan smiles brightly, _here I come beloved.._ She watches Hook lift an unconscious woman into his arms and she frowns, _nothing good will come of her returning with us, I just know it.._

"Well done Swan."

The women watch as Killian disappears into the swirling abyss and green eyes slide to the smiling savior.

"Time to go home."

"I'll be right behind you."

"You better be." Morrigan grins, backing up and feels the pull of the portals edge. With a tug, shes sucked backwards and a bright light floods her vision. She feels the portals tare on her body but refocuses on her Regina, her home and her daughter..

* * *

Hook hits the ground with a harsh thud, groaning at the wind knocked from his lungs. Soon enough Morrigan is spat out of the swirling portal, hitting the dirt and crying out at the intense pain flooding across her back. Soon after, Emma tumbles from the bright vortex before it fizzles from existence and a slight breeze drifts throughout the rafters in the old barn.

Morrigan groans, rolling onto her stomach, _I think I'm gonna be sick.._ She takes deep breaths as Hook rushes to her side and attempts to help her up. She cries out, pushing him back and stumbling towards the exit.."I'm fine!"

"Your back says otherwise lass."

She ignores the man, leaning against the barn doors and catches her breath, _home._.

"I need you to do me a favor, fill our new guest in so she doesn't freak out."

They all glance at the recovering stranger in the dirt and Morrigan frowns deeply at the blond.."You shouldn't have brought her."

"Where are you going?" Hook questions as Emma edges towards the exit.

"I've got some people I need to see." With a broad smile, Emma dashes through the barn doors and towards town.

"I'm going to get sorted, don't tell Regina about what happened Hook, she doesn't need anymore guilt on top of what shes already got."

"Aye, but don't you think she'll find out sooner or later? Its not like you can hide your injuries..or your new haircut."

 _Shit he's right, even if I heal my wounds they'll still leave scars and I don't know how to heal scars. If they don't give it away my hair and face will...shit. Wait..I'll say Rumple did it.._ "If she asks, Rumple did it."

"And pinning them against each other will only make things worse. I'm sorry but your going to have to tell her the truth."

"Gods! Just don't say anything! I'll deal with it alright?!"

The unknown woman stirs, a tussle of messy hair rising from the dusty floor.."Wh..Where am I?"

"You deal with this shit, I've got enough on my plate!" And with a glare, Morrigan limps out of the barn and into the forest, _what the hell do I do now.._

* * *

The bell jingles as Emma dashes into the laughter of the diner and singles out her parents. Her heart races as she darts towards them.

"Emma!" Quickly Mary Margret envelops her daughter in a hug, David sliding alongside concerned.."You weren't answering your cell, we were worried."

Emma pulls back smiling.."I'm fine..I'm home."

"Do you mean your not leaving?"

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

"We're staying in Storybrooke?" Henry eagerly dives into his mothers arms and hugs her fiercely.

"Yeah kid. This is our home, this is where our family is."

Brown eyes curiously coast to the family and Regina slides in next to the group with Elinor attached to her hip.."I'm glad you've finally come to your senses miss Swan.." To everyone surprise the blond chuckles.."Have you seen Morrigan? Its almost Elinor's bedtime." Regina hoists the sleepy child further onto her hip as ebony hair rests in the crook of her shoulder.

"There's a few things I need to tell you first.."

Regina frowns at the shifty blond as Emma pulls out the storybook from Hooks satchel.."Lets sit shall we?"

Regina's frown deepens as she slips into the booth..

* * *

Morrigan lingers outside the diner, green eyes staring at the crowd of people smiling and chatting, _Hook went in five minutes ago, as expected he tried to coax me in, offering me his jacket to cover the blood on my back but I told him to piss off and see to his Swan. I tell you, those two are going to be an item before we know it.._ Morrigan paces a while, unsure of what to do as her stomach rolls anxiously, _maybe I should just go to the hospital..But then they'd probably call Regina cause the woman's my emergency contact.._ She sighs, leaning against the fence with her head in her hands..

* * *

"Wait, your princess Leia?" Mary Margret cocks an eyebrow at her daughter and Henry chuckles.

"Nice Aylias."

"I was in a pinch."

Regina watches Elinor sit at the bar with Ruby and play with a few building blocks, _she shouldn't hear this and I don't think Morrigan would approve either.._ Curious brown eyes flicker to the pirate skulking in the back of the diner and narrow, _whats he hiding back there?_..

"Well there you go, your officially one of us."

"A fairy tale princess at last." Emma's parents beam but Regina only watches the family placidly.

"And what of Morrigan?" The blond fidgets slienty and Regina grits her teeth. _._ "Miss Swan, where is my soulmate?!"

Heads turn to the heated voice in the booth before Emma quickly speaks up.."Shes fine, I left before she said where she was going."

"And why wouldn't she come back here?!"

"Things got complicated in the past."

Davids eyes bulge.."Morrigan..She was the one in the tunnel with us under the palace.."

Regina's stomach flips with anxiety, _what the hell's going on?!_..

"She said she was staying behind.."

"WHAT?!"

The diner becomes void of noise as all eyes dart to the horrified mayor.

"No no that's not what happened!" Emma stutters.

"Then what did happen?! Where is she?!"

"She came back with us, shes in Storybrooke somewhere."

"Where?!"

"I don't know.."

Regina launches to her feet but Hook quickly blocks her escape to the diner door.."Just let us explain first."

"Explain what?! Whats happened to her?!"

Snows baby stirs at the angry mayor and Tinkerbell is quick to place a gentle hand on her friends arm.."Its okay Regina, just calm down."

Regina shrugs the fairy off and glares at the sheriff steadily rising from the booth.."What, happened?!"

Emma glances unnerved at Hook who only looks away guiltily.."Regina lets talk outside."

* * *

Morrigan paces, her fists clenching and unclenching, _Regina's so pissed! I don't even know if its a good idea to show my face for a while.._ She startles, jumping behind the wall at the side of the diner when the door jingles open. She slumps against the stone, watching as her lover, Hook, Henry, Emma and her parents step outside, _what the fuck are you doing Swan?!_..

"I've had enough Miss Swan so you better tell me where my soulmate is!"

"When we were in the enchanted forest we didn't see much of each other while we worked on a way to get into Midas's castle. She..she got captured."

Green eyes blaze and refocus on the paling mayor, _Shut up Swan!_..

"We were going to bust her out when she said she did something that might screw up the timeline."

"That's when she was in the tunnels." David confirms and Emma nods.

"She said she'd meet us when she tied up loose ends. Apparently she succeeded because everything's fine again."

"Then why isn't she here?!"

"I think you should talk that through with her." Hook adds grimly and Regina's anger flares.

"I'm asking you pirate!"

Morrigan sighs, pushing painfully from the wall, _I cant hide while shes like this, Hook could end up loosing another hand.._ She spots Robin, Maya and Serra heading their way and represses a groan, _god damn it, not now.._

Robin hesitantly approaches the tense group as the young girls behind him shy away.."Is everything alright?"

"This is none of you business thief!" Regina snaps venomously and Emma takes a cautious step forward.

"Regina calm down.."

"NO! You will tell me what happened to her or I will burn this diner to the ground!"

 _Okay I think that's enough.._ At the startled group, Morrigan finally steps forward and hesitantly approaches. All eyes quickly dart to her, some surprised, some shocked and others grim.."Regina stop, I'm fine." The woman quickly dashes over, eyes shining with concern as she inspects the cuts and bruises on Morrigans face.

"What happened? What happened to your hair?!"

"We'll talk later okay.."

"I thought you were gone and.." Regina hugs the woman but is quickly pried off with a deep painful hiss. She pulls a protesting Morrigan into the light and spins her around. Mary Margret's gasp can be heard behind the pair and Regina pales, _she was in the palace..she was..I tortured her again._.Her heart sinks, her tears threatening at the dark crimson blood staining the back of her true loves blouse.

Morrigan turns gently, hiding her back from view again and gazes into horrified brown eyes. She steps forward, her hand reaching for Regina's face but the woman quickly darts away from her touch.."Regina.." The former Queen shakes her head, remorseful eyes shimmering in the diners light.

"Robin?" Attention quickly darts to the unknown woman hovering in the diner doorway.

"Marian? Oh my god Marian!" The woman rushes down the steps and into Robins awaiting arms.."How did you even.."

Marian's eyes refocus on the frozen mayor and she scowls.."The Evil Queen! She locked me in her dungeon, was going to have me executed but Leia saved me!"

Many disappointed and angry eyes refocus on the former Queen as Robin wraps Marion further into their hug.."Regina?"

"I.." Regina backs away from the almost hostile group and Morrigan follows her pace warily.

"Regina.."

"Shes a monster! Just look at what she did to you, the person she claims to love!"

Morrigan glares at Marian before quickly spinning back around. She tries to reach for the crumbling woman but her hand only grabs air.."Regina your not a monster, and I forgive you.."

Regina's head shakes frantically, eyes not able to meet her friends and family, and just before the woman disappears in a swirl of purple smoke, Morrigan sees tears stream from broken brown eyes.

"Regina wait! Damn it!" Morrigan whirls on Marian.."Why the hell did you say that?! You don't know her, who shes become!"

"Shes the Evil Queen! I don't need to know anymore, just look at what she did to you!"

Morrigan sighs deeply, _this isn't good..isn't good at all.._.Angry green eyes slide to the sheepish savior.."You did this! Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you savior! And after everything I've done for you, for your family, you try to destroy mine?!"

"I just wanted to save Marian's life..I just wanted to help."

"Your just like your parents, never thinking of consequences!"

"Regina deserved to know.."

"NOT BY YOU!" The group startle at Morrigans rage, Maya and Serra bowing their heads behind an apprehensive Robin.."I saved your life from the Queen's guards, I saved your mothers life and risked my own in the process and when I tell you two _idiots_ to keep a secret, you break my trust and tell it just to make yourselves feel better!"

"I didn't mean.."

"No of course you didn't! I am DONE helping you, I'm DONE with you heroes destroying my life! Just know that when something else comes to destroy Storybrooke, you heroes are on your own!" Morrigan waves her hand and Elinor appears by her side in a cloud of burgundy smoke. The child stares wide eyed as shes scooped onto Morrigans hip with a grunt.

"Serra! Maya!"

The two girls quickly scamper behind at livid Morrigan and with a flick of the witch's wrist, the small party disappear in a plume of red magic...

* * *

 _Meanwhile:_

Within the remnants of the abandoned barn, a copper urn sits on the engraved ground. The lid suddenly pops open and blue liquid seeps from within. It slithers across the floor, tracing the pattern carved within the dirt of the time portal. The liquid slowly merges together and begins to solidify into a familiar form.

A tall blond in an elegant blue dress reaches out one arm and frost launches from her palm, destroying the copper urn. She paces from the barn, determined and vengeful...

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 _AN: And that's it! Thank You to everyone that followed, read and reviewed the story. I know there are quite a few loose ends that I've left, eg Robin and the lion tattoo/ Serra and Maya, but I decided I would focus on them in the next potential installment. You guys have been amazing so please review and let me know what you though of the story. TTFN dearies..._


End file.
